la flor del matrimonio
by ezcu
Summary: a pasado un año desdé que acabo la guerra contra los dragones, en Berk todo es tranquilo las personas se llevan bien con los dragones, un día hipo encuentra un flor muy hermosa que decide darle a astrid, sin saber que esta flor daría inicio a nueva aventura
1. Chapter 1 la flor más hermosa que haya e

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia **

Como entrenar a tu dragón la flor del matrimonio

**Capitulo 1: la flor más hermosa que haya existido**

Era una mañana fría en Berk, como cada día del verano ya había pasado un año desde que a lucha de vikingos y dragones había cesado, Berk se había vuelto un villa en la que vikingos y dragones vivían en paz hipo era conocido ahora como el pastor de dragones, ahora no solo se dedicaba a la herrería y la armería en la forja, Estoico y bocón avía que para que los jóvenes más pequeños tuvieran un mejor relación con los dragones, se abriría un escuela donde se inculcaría como tratar a los dragones y como cuidarlos, pensaron que sería malo que los viejos vikingo que habían peleado con los dragones dieran clases, así que decidieron dejarle eso a los jóvenes dándole a hipo y a pata pez por su conocimiento dragonéanos el puesto de maestros de escuela y de vuelo en dragón , pero aun así la escuela conservaba algunas enseñanza de los vikingos de antaño como el uso de las armas y dragones en defensa personal impartida por Astrid la mejor vikingo que podía dar la clase todo era bueno, su relación con hip era buena, ella e hipo solían escaparse solos y volar en las tardes ellos solos, sobre el lomo de chimuelo(el furia nocturna de hipo) pero ese día algo cambiaría.

Hipo: (en clase con niños de 9 y diez años, acompañado de pata pez) bueno

chicos con eso concluye nuestra lección de hoy, sobre las alas de dragón

Pata pez: así y no olviden hacer su tarea

Chicos: si maestro (salieron corriendo)

Hipo: pues es hora de irnos

Pata pez: buenos tus diagramas de las alas de dragón

Hipo: gracias y estuvo bien el consejo que diste del cuidado dental que se debe

tener con los dragones

Pata pez: adonde iras a hora hipo

Hipo: con Astrid, nos quedamos de ver a la salida

Pata pez: entonces te veo mañana iré con mi Gronckle a explorar

Hipo: entonces nos vemos mañana (sale de la escuela echa de madera reciclada

De barcos que habían encallado cerca de Berk, hipo siguió su camino y le dio

Vuelta a la escuela hasta llegar al patio trasero, de pronto chimuelo sale de la nada y lo derriba) ha chimuelo

Chimuelo:(le lame la cara)

Hipo: chimuelo tranquiló

Chimuelo:(lamiendo le la cara feliz)

Hipo: okey también te extrañe, voy a buscara Astrid y luego nos vamos esta bien (chimuelo

camina junto con el)

Chimuelo:(mueve la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en aceptación)

Astrid:(se encontraba en el patio de atrás) bueno chicos con eso concluye nuestra

clases de arco del día de hoy, mañana nos vemos no olviden sus hachas

Chicos: (de 10 años) si profesora (se van a sus casas)

Hipo: creo que me perdí la clase

Astrid: eso está muy mal creo que voy a tener que castigarte (se acerca y le da un beso)

Hipo: creo que tendré que hacerlo más seguido

Astrid: y que te trae por aquí

Hipo: lo olvidaste saldríamos a pasear hoy, hasta chimuelo se acordó

Astrid: a perdón se me olvido hipo lo siento, no podre ir con ustedes hoy

Hipo:(confundido) por que

Astrid: mama quiere que le ayude hoy en casa

Hipo: ok lo entiendo, entonces será luego (suspira)

Astrid:(le pega en el hombro) no es para tanto tonto luego te lo compensare

Hipo: está bien, entonces creo que yo y chimuelo volaremos solos hoy te veo después (él y chimuelo se van a casa)

Astrid: te veo después

Hipo y chimuelo se dirigieron a casa, hipo entro rápidamente se puso su casco de vikingo y salió rápidamente le puso la montura a chimuelo, aseguro su prótesis y despegaron rápidamente hipo podía sentir el viento en su cara, sobrevolaron berk rápidamente podían ver el atardecer en el horizonte, luego volaron sobre las montañas todo era maravilloso, de pronto en uno de los acantilados algo llamo la atención de hipo, era un brillo dorado

Hipo: chimuelo vistes, eso

Chimuelo: (mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo)

Hipo: hay que acercarnos

Chimuelo: (voló muy cerca)

Hipo: (de pronto vio de donde provenía la luz, era una flor dorada como la luz del sol)

Chimuelo:(se acercó un poco más)

Hipo:(la vio era muy hermosa, la arranco rápidamente) esta flor es muy hermosa creo se la regalare a Astrid, chimuelo creo que ya es hora de volver

Chimuelo:( voló más alto y cambio de rumbo, después de un rato ambos llegaron a casa de Astrid ya había anochecido)

Hipo: chimuelo porque me traes aquí, tenemos que ir a casa

Chimuelo: (ve a hipo seriamente)

Hipo: chimuelo en que estas pensando

Chimuelo:(emite un sonido muy raro y fuerte)

Astrid: (sale de su casa con una espada) quien anda ahí (lista para la baalla)

Hipo: soy yo

Astrid: a hipo hola, que haces por aquí

Hipo: nada chimuelo me trajo (ocultando flor en su espalda)

Astrid: (acaricia la cabeza de chimuelo) debe ser algo importante para que te haya traído aquí

Hipo: oye Astrid

Astrid: dime hipo

Hipo: (saca la flor) quiero regalarte esta flor que encontramos es muy bonita, pensé que te gustaría

Astrid:(ve la flor de color dorada) es muy hermosa, donde la conseguiste

Hipo: la encontramos cerca de las montañas, te gusta

Astrid: me encanta

Hipo: tengo una idea (toma la flor y se la pone en el cabello) perfecta

Astrid: como me veo

Hipo: hermosa

Astrid:(se sonroja) no digas eso

Hipo: pero si es la verdad

Astrid: (seria) hipo discúlpame por lo de hoy, se me olvido nuestra cita (sonrojado)

Hipo:(sonrojado) tranquila podemos salir luego

Astrid: si pero te lo quiero compensar

Hipo: tranquila si no quieres no lo hagas

Astrid: (se acerca y le da un beso)

Chimuelo: (se tapa los ojos con las patas)

Hipo: (se pone rojo)

Astrid (se pone roja)

Mama de Astrid: (grita desde dentro de la casa) Astrid ben necesito ayuda aquí

Astrid: mañana hablamos y gracias por la flor

Hipo: de nada (veía como Astrid entraba en su casa) chimuelo (enojado)

Chimuelo:(con los ojos tapados)

Hipo: ha chimuelo ya va monos

Chimuelo: (levanto el vuelo y llegaron a casa)

Hipo bajo de chimuelo le quito la moldura y ambos entraron a la casa, Estoico estaba adentro cocinaba un cordero en la chimenea estilo brocheta con papas y una cebolla que absorbían la grasas naturales que salían del corredero y se asaban a la perfección, afilaba su espada mientras la cena se cocinaba

Estoico: hola hijo como estuvo la escuela

Hipo: bien los chicos aprenden rápido sobre el cuidado de los dragones

Estoico: de seguro es por los buenos maestros

Hipo: gracias pa y como estuvo tu día

Estoico: tranquilo desde que dejamos de casar dragones no hay mucho que hacer así que decidí preparara la cena

Hipo: eso veo, se ve bien el cordero

Bocón: y eso que no has visto, como cocina el venado ala nórdica

Hipo: bocón (sorprendido) que haces aquí

Bocón: estoico me invito a cenar con ustedes y cómo va la escuela

Hipo: muy bien de eso hablaba con papa

Bocón:(recordando) a lástima que ya no puedo enseñar ya nos llevamos bien con los dragones

Hipo: eras buen maestro

Bocón: lo se me lo han dicho, oye y que tal las cosa con Astrid (le pega con el codo despacio)

Hipo:(se pone rojo)

Bocón: estoico y tu toda vía no esperas nietos

Hipo:(rojo como tomate)

Estoico: que dices bocón si toda vía son jóvenes, pero no es mala idea

Hipo: papa (enojado)

Estoico: a si (cambiando el tema) este cordero ya está listo (con la espada le corta un pata al cordero y se la arroja a chimuelo) ten para que cenes también

Chimuelo:( tomo la pierna y la empezó a morder)

Bocón: se ve delicioso recuerdo que la última vez que comí cordero alas papa, tu padre y yo íbamos en busca de la hidra

Hipo: enserio

Bocón: si de hecho es una buena historia quieres escucharla

Estoico: bocón no creo que quiera escuchar la historia de cuando éramos jóvenes, que nos robamos un barco y fuimos en busca de la hidra

Hipo:(emocionado) quiero oírla nunca la había escuchado

Empezaron a cenar, el tiempo paso rápido mientras que los 2 viejos guerreros contaban su anécdotas de jóvenes , los monstruos que habían visto y las locuras que habían cometido ya estaban a punto de terminar el relato , cuando escucharon una muchedumbre que se juntaba en el pueblo

Hipo: escucharon eso

Bocón: hay que ir a ver

Estoico: Si vamos (recoge su espada)

Las personas se habían juntado en un solo lugar algunos con asombro, todos hacían un circulo veían a Astrid y la flor que tenia, en el cabello que les resultaba increíble, su brillo era hermoso, Astrid estaba sorprendida y asustada todas la veían no sabía que hacer

Estoico: (gritando) que está pasando aquí

Vikingo: jefe mire eso

Estoico: (ve la flor) no puede ser (se acerca a Astrid) niña de donde sacaste esa flor

Astrid: hipo me la regalo

Todos: (voltean a ver a hipo junto que estaba junto a bocón)

Bocón: (dio dos pasos ala derecha alejándose de hipo)

Hipo: (se acerca)

Estoico: hijo es cierto lo que ella dice

Hipo: si yo le regale la flor (se acerca junto a Astrid)

Estoico: Astrid tú la aceptaste sin replicar

Astrid: si (confundida)

Estoico: (feliz) pues creo que será así entonces

Hipo: será que? (confundido)

Estoico:(gritando) mi hijo a encontrado la bendición de Odín, llamen a la anciana sabia

Vikingos: (confundidos y algunos se preguntaba que era la bendición de Odín)

Hipo y Astrid: que es eso

Anciana sabia:(sale de entre la personas) no te preocupes ya estoy aquí, hace tiempo que no veía una pero si en efecto es la bendición de Odín

Hipo: ya díganos que es eso la bendición de Odín

Anciana sabia: es la flor que tiene ella

Astrid: esta (se quita la flor del cabello)

Anciana sabia: es un flor echa por los dioses, aparece una cada 100 años

Hipo:(sorprendido) cada 100 años

Anciana sabia: si pero hay algo más que debo decirles a los dos

Hipo y Astrid: qué?

Anciana sabia: nuestro pueblo tiene una vieja tradición que deben saber

Hipo: tradición (confundido)

Astrid: (enojada) de que tradición habla

Anciana sabia: se dice que si un vikingo encuentra la bendición de Odín y se la regala aun mujer y ella la acepta sin replicar, estos deberán de casarse y su matrimonio será bendecido por toda la eternidad

Astrid: matrimonio (sonrojada y sorprendida)

Hipo: casarse (sorprendido) espere un memento

Anciana sabia: ¿qué pasa joven vikingo?

Hipo: como que ¿qué pasa? Yo y Astrid no nos podemos casar somos muy jóvenes

Anciana sabia: en una situación normal, no podrían casarse hasta alcanzar la mayoría de edad pero con la bendición de Odín es diferente ustedes se casaran en 10 días siempre que tu pases las pruebas que se te impondrán

Hipo: cuales pruebas

Anciana sabia: 9 pruebas de Odín que deberás ejecutar conforme pasen los días, para demostrar tu amor hacia la joven

Hipo: y si me niego a esto

Anciana sabia: joven muchacho tú eres muy joven y no conoces esta tradición, pero si se niegan tendrán que pagarlo con sus vidas

Astrid: no esto no puede ser cierto (enojada)

Hipo: (traga saliva) y en caso de que pierda las pruebas

Anciana sabia: (seria) si tu llegases a fallar una prueba, será el mismo final para los dos

todos se habían silenciado durante un momento

Hipo: are las prueba

Anciana sabia: buena decisión joven vikingo

Astrid: hipo no lo hagas

Hipo: tengo que hacerlo nuestras vidas depende de ello

Astrid: pero hipo

Hipo:(ve a los ojos a Astrid) Astrid me sentiría muy mal si algo malo te pasara tengo que hacerlo

Astrid: hipo (sonrojada) está bien (sonríe)

Estoico:(ve a los aldeanos muy serios y grita) por que tan cerios señores vedemos celebrarlo a los jóvenes se van a casar y solo tenemos 10 días para organizar la boda

Bocón:( le siga la corriente y grita) si que vivan los novios

Aldeanos:(gritan de feliz ida) si que vivan hipo y Astrid, heeeee

El habiente cambia todos estaban muy felices hasta los dragones, volaban y hacían aros de fuego en forma de corazones

Estoico:(gritando) solo tenemos 10 días para los preparativos, así que descansen que mañana empezamos a preparar todo

Astrid: (toma el brazo de hipo y lo abraza)

Hipo: (se sonroja y ve a los aldeanos festejar) pensaste que sería así

Astrid: (confundida) sería así que?

Hipo: que sería así el día en que te propusiera matrimonio

Astrid: no la verdad...(se pone roja) no digas esas cosa (le pega en el hombro) además no creas que hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente

Hipo: enserio

Astrid: si solo porque nuestras vidas corren riesgo acepte esta ve, pero no quiero que te hagas a la idea que soy fácil

Hipo: lo es por eso me gustas

Astrid: (roja como tomate) tonto (le besa la mejilla)

Estoico:(los ve y sonríe, luego se acerca) perdóname Astrid pero me tengo que llevar a tu prometido, tiene que descansar la anciana me dijo que mañana le espera un día difícil

Astrid: bueno pero asegúrate de devolvérmelo en una sola pieza, no quiero que termine como bocón

Estoico: no prometo nada, ahora vámonos hijo

Hipo: nos vemos mañana Astrid

Astrid: si (después de irse hipo se le notaba un poco preocupada)

Y así acabo ese día en berk todo había sido tranquilo, pero una nueva aventura estaba por comenzar


	2. Chapter 2 primera prueba nido de amor

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia **

**Capitulo 2: primera prueba nido de amor**

hipo dormía en su cama plácidamente un duro día le esperaba al a ver encontrado la bendición de Odín le esperaría un prueba el día de hoy, en berk había un ambiente muy distinto al de los días normales de verano, el cielo se había aclarado lo suficiente para que el sol derritiera parte de de la nieve, la mayor parte del frió se había ido, no solo eso la pesca era mejor que en los anteriores días ,era como un regalo de los dioses para la aldea, hipo seguía en cama era de esperara era temprano toda vía, de pronto sintió algo húmedo en su cara que lo obligo a despertar, abrió los ojos para ver a chimuelo que le lamia la cara

Hipo: chimuelo me levantaste (enojado)

Chimuelo: (lo seguía lamiendo)

Hipo: no lo crerras amigo pero tuve un sueño extraño sobre un flor, se la regale a astrid, luego salió un anciana que dijo que teníamos que casarnos y hacer unas pruebas, fue muy loco

Estoico: (entra por la puerta muy alegre) buenos días hijo el clima esta excelente, es un regalo de los dioses para que pases tu primera prueba

Hipo: que yo pensé que solo había sido un sueño

Estoico: no digas eso hijo, alégrate eres el primer Vikingo en 100 años que hará esta prueba, es un gran honor o que no estás emocionado como yo (emocionado)

Hipo: si pero (suspira) me preocupo lo que dijo la anciana ayer (preocupado) no quiero pensar lo que pasaría si pierdo una prueba

Estoico: tranquilo hijo yo se que lo lograras

Hipo: alguien ha logrado terminar esta prueba

Estoico: según la anciana si, hace 400 años

Hipo: entonces como estas tan seguro de que lo lograre

Estoico: hijo porque me lo has demostrado, no eres fuerte como los demás vikingos pero eres inteligente y audaz, usa esos dones que tienes y lograras lo que te propongas

Hipo:(alentado por las palabras de su padre) gracias padre

Estoico: de nada hijo a hora levántate te espera un gran día y no te preocupes por la escuela pata pez está al tanto de todo, se encargara de los niños hasta que termines las pruebas

Hipo: tan difíciles estarán las pruebas que no podre dar clases

Estoico: no lo sé hijo, ahora ve al recinto a desayunar se preparo un banquete en honor de esta ocasión especias

Hipo: bien ( se pone de pie, colocando primero su pierna con la prótesis en el suelo, chimuelo se acerco y le ayudo de apoyo para que no se cayera) iré entonces, vamos chimuelo

hipo salió de la casa, al abrir la puerta un rayo de luz lo segó momentáneamente, cuando recupero la vista descubrió que su padre no mentía el día era perfecto, soleado y no había nieve, los dragones volaban y algunos vikingos encabellecían sus casas sus casa, en otra parte de la aldea se empezaba construía un altar muy con madera muy hermosa, con mano de obra de bocón y otros vikingos berk era tan diferente ese día ,hipo siguió su camino en compañía de chimuelo y estoico hasta llegar al recinto en el que ya estaban sus amigos, pata pez, brutacio, brutilda, patán y la más importante Astrid, chimuelo se quedo afuera estoico entro primero

Vikingos: (al verlos entrar aplaudieron y los ovacionaron y gritaban) hipo tu puedes

Estoico: gracias a todo mi hijo lo aprecia

Hipo: muchas gracias

Bocón: buenos días como despertó el bello durmiente hoy

Estoico: bien un poco desconcertado pero bien

Bocón: ya estamos iniciando los preparativos en 2 días el altar estará terminado

Hipo: eso es lo que están construyendo

Estoico: si es parte de los preparativos a hora vea a desayunar yo y bocón tenemos que discutir algunas cosas

Hipo: está bien (se va a una mesa donde haba mucha comida, tomó un trozo de carne y se sentó)

Brutacio: (llega a la mesa y se sienta) buenos días suertudo

Hipo: buenos días

Pata pez: (llega a la mesa y se sienta después) buenos días hipo, escuche lo que paso tu y astrid se van a casar

Hipo:(sonrojado) si así es pata pez

Pata pez: a no te preocupes por la escuela yo la cuidare mientras terminas las pruebas

Hipo: eso me dijo mi padre

Patan:(llega con su actitud arrogante) buenos días hipo yo también escuche lo que paso, tienes suerte si no fuera por el asunto de la flor te hubiera quitado a Astrid, tuviste mucha suerte (indirecta)

Hipo:(capta la indirecta) si pero de todas formas antes del asunto de la flor yo y Astrid ya nos amábamos, no creo que pudieras hacer algo para separarnos

Patan:(esas palabras le dolieron asta en el orgullo a patán) um tuuuu (no dijo nada y se comió una pierna de cordero que tenía en un plato, hipo lo había vencido con la verdad)

Brutacio: y que se siente hipo

Hipo: que se siente que

Brutacio: saber que te vas a cazar

Hipo:(se sonroja) pues no se la verdad es poco extraño (cambiando el tema) ¿además por qué preguntas eso?

Brutacio: no se solo quería saber

Mientras tanto en una mesa alejada de ellos Astrid y brutilda hablaban sobre el mismos tema, exactamente brutilda le había pregunto lo mismo a Astrid

Astrid:(sonrojada) porque me preguntas eso

Brutilda: solo quería saber

Astrid: es que no se cómo decirlo se siente un poco extraño

Brutilda: yo creí que se sentiría bien porque es hipo con quien te casaras y ya que tu y el se aman

Astrid: bueno si , si me siento muy feliz pero...

Brutilda: no sabes si quieres casarte con hipo

Astrid: no, claro que quiero casarme con hipo, el es inteligente, audaz, de buen corazón y cuando sonríe... (se da cuenta que hablo de mas) esto

Brutilda: entonces

Astrid: no se,es que todo está pasando muy rápido

Brutilda:lo amas pero te gustaría pasar más tiempo con hipo, para poder decidir si quieres pasar el reto de tu vida junto a el

Astrid: si eso, eso es

Brutilda: a bueno si es así entonces me voy

Astrid:(confundida) por que

Brutilda: porque ahí viene hipo y creo que necesitan hablar (se va)

Astrid:(ve que hipo se acercaba, con sus dedos peina su cabello) hola cariño (sonrojada)

Hipo: ¿cariño? (desconcertado)

Astrid: es que mama me dijo que voy a ser tu esposa, debería acostumbrarme a decirte cariño

Hipo:(sonrojado) bueno cariño

Astrid:(sonrojada) y tu porque me lo dices a mi

Hipo: ya que voy a ser tu esposo y debería corresponderte

Astrid:(sonrojada) está bien pero...(cambiando el tema) hoy empieza la primera prueba

Hipo:(serio) así es, de hecho en un rato la anciana vendrá, me acaba de decir mi padre

Astrid:(lo besa)

Hipo:(sonrojado) y eso porque fue

Astrid: para que tengas suerte, te daré otro cuando termines la prueba

Hipo: entonces creo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para completarla (sonriendo)

Astrid: está bien pero cuídate, no quiero que te pase nada malo (ve prótesis de hipo)

Hipo: tranquila regresare en una sola pieza

Astrid: eso espero (preocupada)

Hipo: tranquila (la abraza) no quieres darme otro poco más de suerte

Astrid: tonto claro que si (lo vuelve a besar)

De pronto por la puerta del recinto entro la anciana sabia, todos voltean a verla incluyendo a hipo y Astrid, la anciana cargaba en el brazo un rollo caminaba lentamente, hipo se alejo de Astrid y fue hacia donde estaba la anciana

Anciana sabia: buenos días joven vikingo ya está listo

Hipo: si señora

Anciana sabia: entonces es hora de empezar (va a una mesa vacía y extiende el royo, que estaba escrito en un dialecto muy antiguo) te explicare ates de que empieces con la prueba, este rollo contiene las 9 pruebas terrenales que tendrás que lograr antes de tu ceremonia de matrimonio que sera en 10 días, es una prueba por día entendiste

Vikingos: (que estaban cerca oían lo que decía la anciana entre ellos brutacio)

Hipo: si eso creo

Anciana sabia:(le la primer prueba) para un matrimonio la mas importantes es un hogar, en el que puedan vivir felices y tranquilos, en tu primer tarea tendrás que construir una casa antes del amanecer de mañana y ningún vikingo puede ayudarte a completar esta labor

Hipo: que construir una casa yo solo

Anciana sabia: espera hay mas, no puedes construirla en el pueblo tiene que ser en un lugar donde toda vía no este poblado esa es tu prueba joven vikingo

Hipo: okey haber déjeme entender yo solo tengo que construir una casa antes del amanecer de mañana y tiene que ser alejado de la aldea

Anciana sabia: así es, si yo fuera tú me apresuraría

Hipo: (salió corriendo del recinto a toda velocidad)

Anciana sabia: demuéstrame de que eres capaz joven vikingo

Brutacio:(corrió con sus amigos a decirle lo que estaba pasando)

salio del recinto hacia su casa, chimuelo lo vio y corrió tras de él, al llegar entro a la casa y salio con la montura de chimuelo, le coloco el equipo y lo monta

Hipo: chimuelo necesito que sobrevolemos la isla, necesitamos encontrar un lugar para construir una casa y que no esté habitado

Chimuelo: (levanto el vuelo, durante toda la mañana sobrevolaron berk, sin tener suerte no encontraban un lugar ideal para la construcción de la casas)

Hipo: rayos no hay donde construir chimuelo

Chimuelo:(volaron un rato más pero de pronto chimuelo cambio de dirección hacia el sur)

Hipo: chimuelo espera donde me llevas

Chimuelo: (volaba hacia el bosque)

Hipo: chimuelo no es hora de estar jugando tengo que completar la primera misión mi vida ya la de astrid de pende de eso

Chimuelo:(no hizo caso y aterrizo cerca de un lago)

Hipo: chimuelo tenemos que irnos debemos encontrar un lugar para construir

Chimuelo:(negó con la cabeza y luego vio hacia el frente)

Hipo: que ves (de pronto raciona) oye este es el lugar donde nos conocimos (el lugar seguí igual que cuando se habían conocido) sigue igual recuerdas, cuando intentábamos volar juntos (recordando) bueno pero ya es hora de irnos

Chimuelo:(niega con la cabeza)

Hipo: chimuelo que te pasa luego podemos volver

Chimuelo:(de nuevo niega con la cabeza y con una de sus patas delanteras golpea el suelo)

Hipo: tratas de decirme algo verdad

Chimuelo:(asienta con la cabeza y golpea el suelo con la pata)

Hipo: que pasa amigo el suelo

Chimuelo:(asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: hay algo enterrado aquí un tesoro

Chimuelo:(niega con la cabeza)

Hipo: hay comida enterrada

Chimuelo:(niega con la cabeza)

Hipo: chimuelo no te entiendo nada lo único que entiendo es que el suelo es duro

Chimuelo:(asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: el suelo es duro (confundido) espera el suelo es duro lo suficiente para poder construir una casa en este lugar

Chimuelo:(asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: (abraza a chimuelo) chimuelo dragón listo por eso me trajiste a este lugar verdad

Chimuelo:(asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: muy bien en este lugar construiré la caza, pero necesito madera y herramientas, chimuelo tenemos que regresar al pueblo (monto a chimuelo y regresaron a la aldea)

Chimuelo:(aterrizo junto a la herrería)

Hipo:(bajo y entro a la herrería, pero se sorprendió no había nada de herramienta) que pasa y la herramienta (de pronto vio una nota sobre la mesa era de Bocón la leyó)

Nota: hipo brutacio escucho todo lo que te dijo la anciana, que no podemos ayudarte, pero no cuenta si te llevas la herramienta mientras no estoy, ni tampoco cuenta si la dejo dentro de un barril fuera de la herrería y chimuelo se lo roba volando, que tengas suerte, así y por error deje una pila de madera que no usaremos en la construcción del altar fuera de tu casa, es toda la madera que queda úsala bien

Hipo: bocón gracias (ve el barril fuera de la herrería, monta sobre chimuelo) chimuelo nos llevaremos ese barril

Chimuelo con sus garras recogió el barril y se fueron volando, dejaron el barril donde iban a construir y luego fueron por la madera ya harán las 3 de la tarde después de un pequeño refrigerio hipo empezó a hacer los planos de lo que sería una pequeña casas después de hacer calculo descubrió algo

Hipo: no puede ser esta madera no será suficiente, tengo clavos suficientes, pero aun así si tuviera madera suficiente no tendría la fuerza para terminar la casa (hacia cálculos) no, no puede ser no podre terminar la primer prueba (desesperado) pero que puedo hacer

Chimuelo: (veía como hipo se quebraba la cabeza con sus cálculos, de pronto se le ocurre algo, corre hacia hipo y lo derriba)

Hipo: chimuelo ahora que pasa, no puedes tener hambre ya acabamos de comer

Chimuelo:(se baja de hipo y empieza a saltar moviendo las alas)

Hipo: ¿quieres volar?

Chimuelo:(asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: ahora no puedo tengo que ver cómo construir la casa

Chimuelo: (sigue saltando y moviendo las alas)

Hipo: chimuelo tienes otra idea

Chimuelo: (asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: está bien vamos a ver que se te ocurrió (sube a chimuelo)

Chimuelo: (chimuelo despega a toda velocidad hasta salir de berk)

Hipo: ahora a donde vamos amigo

Chimuelo:(aumento la velocidad hasta que llegaron a una pequeña isla donde había retos de barcos encallados)

Hipo: chimuelo que es este lugar

Chimuelo: (aterriza y luego con una de su patas señala un pedazo de tablón que se había desprendido de un árbol)

Hipo: escuchaste lo que dije de la madera

Chimuelo:(asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: (se baja de chimuelo) esto es genial me has dado una idea, acabo de recordar que la mayor parte de las casa de berk fueron hechas con partes de barcos destruidos, pero aun así llevar estos restos a berk tardaría mucho, espera un momento la anciana dijo que ningún vikingo podía ayudarme, pero nunca dijo nada de dragones, chimuelo ya tengo un plan, primero necesitamos pescado

Después de conseguir suficiente pescado y algunas cuerda, él y chimuelo lo sobrevolaron berk dando el olor en el aire después varios dragones empezaron a seguirlo atraídos por el olor, chimuelo y el regresaron a la isla después de alimentar a los dragones, logro convencerlo de que les ayudar a llevar 2 grandes partes de restos de barcos al lugar de la construcción ya se había atardecido era muy tarde tenía que poner manos a la obra de inmediato, será capaz hipo de terminar la casa antes del amanecer esto se verá en el siguiente capítulo de la flor del matrimonió


	3. Chapter 3 viviendo juntos

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia **

**Capitulo 3: viviendo juntos**

Era de madrugada en Berk la noches había sido larga, hipo no había regresado toda vía, la mayor parte de los vikingos se encontraban despiertos y preocupados entre ellos estoico y bocón, Astrid, pues faltaba poco para que amaneciera hipo no aparecía por ningún lado, lo que les daba a pensar que no lo había logrado y que no volvería por miedo a perder la vida

Estoico: rayos donde esta hipo (preocupado)

Bocón: no te preocupes, el regresara

Estoico: eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que dentro de un rato amanecerá

Bocón: tranquilo confié en el es hipo, si alguien puede lograr esta difícil tarea es el

Astrid:(los escucha) eso es cierto (pensando: hipo donde rayos estas)

Estoico: eso espero Astrid

Astrid: el vendrá estoy segura

Anciana sabia: yo no lo creo joven cita

Astrid:(enojada) que ¿por que dice eso?

Anciana sabia: falta poco para que amanezca

Astrid: aunque diga eso estoy segura que el vendrá

Anciana sabia: un jovencita, es bueno que se optimista pero...

Chimuelo: (llega corriendo al pueblo)

Astrid:(ve a chimuelo y grita) miren es el dragón de hipo

Chimuelo:(corre hacia donde esta estoico)

Estoico: chimuelo que pasa donde esta hipo

Chimuelo:(chimuelo salta desesperado)

Estoico: no te entiendo que tratas de decirme

Astrid: creo que quiere que lo sigamos

Chimuelo:(asienta con la cabeza y se va corriendo)

Estoico: (grita) rápido todos sigan al dragón

Chimuelo corrió al bosque con los vikingos detrás de él, corría lo más rápido que podía, los vikingos intentaban no perder de vista a chimuelo pero era muy difícil seguía oscuro y se camuflaje va, de pronto chimuelo se detuvo un rato a olfatear lo suficiente para que le dieran alcance los vikingos, pero después siguió corriendo hasta llegar al claro donde se detuvo

Estoico: que paso por que te detienes, donde esta hipo

Chimuelo: (señala con la pata hacia enfrente de ellos)

Bocón: de nuevo trata de decirnos algo

Astrid: miren (había un gran sombra enfrente de ellos)

Bocón: que es eso?

Estoico: no lo se

De pronto empezó a amanecer, los rayos de sol se hicieron presenta y la oscuridad empezaba a desaparecer, con eso la gran sombra desaparecía ante sus ojos tomando forma de una casa, hipo había terminado su primer prueba la casa era espectacular, había ocupado el casco de madera del barco como la estructura de la casa, después de colocarla en su lugar solo basto con poner unas vigas de madera adentro y asegurarlas ala estructuras lo que la mantendría en su lugar, después coloco el piso de madera el espacio era tan amplio que puso una chimenea ,escalera y hizo un segundo piso, después solo coloco la puerta y con los restos de madera y de barco que le sobraron construyo un granero, todos estaba fascinados por el trabajo que había hecho hipo, de pronto alguien se da cuenta que hipo dormía sentado junto a la puerta de la casa, en una de sus manos tenía un martillo, al parecer había caído rendido del cansancio después de terminar.

Astrid:(ve a hipo y se acerca a el) hipo despierta (toca la cara de hipo)

Hipo:(despierta) un ya amaneció

Astrid: si ya amaneció

Hipo:(asustado) a no puede ser me quede dormido, debo buscar a la anciana y decirle que termine la casa (intenta levantarse, pero está muy cansado)

Astris: espera hipo tranquilo (recuesta a hipo en el suelo, se sienta en el suelo y recuesta la cabeza de hipo sobre sus piernas) descansa

Hipo: pero la prueba

Astrid: tranquilo tu dragón fue al pueblo a buscarnos

Hipo: chimuelo?

Astrid: si y vinimos incluyendo a la anciana

Hipo: que piensas como quedo la casa

Astrid: muy bonita (le da un beso)

Hipo:(se sonroja) y eso porque fue

Astrid: recuerda que te dije que te daría otro beso cuando completaras la prueba

Hipo: si lo recuerdo, pero para completar la prueba debo hablar con ella

Anciana sabia: no te esfuerces joven vikingo, haz hecho un gran trabajo, pero a mi parecer no pudiste hacer esto solo

Hipo: anciana tienes razón no lo hice solo

Astrid: hipo no digas eso

Anciana: hiciste trampa entonces esta prueba no es valida

Hipo: su equivoca no hice trampa usted dijo que ningún vikingo podía ayudarme, pero nunca dijo nada de dragones (de pronto de tras de la casa salen volando dos gronkold, un pesadilla montuosa y dos neders , vuelan hacia donde esta hipo) chicos muchas gracias ya se pueden ir (los dragones se van volando)

Anciana sabia: (lo piensa un momento) creo que tienes razón joven, esta vez te ales con la tulla, eres muy listo jamás dije nada de dragones, está bien doy esta prueba como completada, es hora de la segunda prueba

Astrid:(preocupada) tan pronto, pero toda vía está cansado

Hipo: no tengo que hacerla (intenta levantarse)

Anciana sabia: no te preocupes jovencita y tú no te esfuerces joven vikingo, en esta prueba no tendrás que hacer mucho (empieza a leer el pergamino) el futuro esposo deberá pedir a sus amigos un pequeño sacrificio para su nuevo hogar, en el que él y su amada vivirán hasta el día de la boda

Hipo: que quiere decir eso

Anciana sabia: primero que de veras pedirle a tus amigos en el pueblo que te regalen algo para tu nueva casa, además tu y esta jovencita deberán vivir juntos en esta casa asta hasta el día de la boda

Astrid: tendremos que vivir junto (se sonroja)

Anciana sabia: si jovencita

Hipo: Astrid esta bien o no te gusta la idea

Astrid:(sonrojada) no, no es eso (pensando: viviré con hipo que hago)

Estoico: pues hijo no te preocupes por la primer parte de la prueba, escuchamos todo y con gusto les regalaremos algo

Bocón: si de eso no te preocupes, hacer muebles es mi fuerte

Vikingos:(su fueron rápidamente con rumbo a la aldea dejando a Astrid y a hipo solo)

Hipo: Astrid

Astrid: dime hipo

Hipo: quiero que conozcas la casa por dentro

Astrid:(preocupada) espera hipo debes descansar

Hipo: tranquila descansare después (se levanta)

Chimuelo:(aparece y ayuda a hipo a parare)

Hipo: gracias amigo (bostezando) ven Astrid

Astrid: se levanta y lo sigue

Hipo: (le abre la puerta)

Astrid:(entra y ve la casa, era amplia por dentro, tenía una chimenea grande que serviría para cocinar) como hiciste la chimenea

Hipo: sólo acomode las rocas los dragón las calentaron y se unieron ahora es muy resistente (le pega a la chimenea con la mano)

Astrid: es muy amplia

Hipo: si es que la hice con partes de viejos bracos

Astrid: o tu solo

Hipo: me ayudaron un poco los dragones, pero casi todo lo hice yo

Astrid:(ve la escalera) y esa escalera

Hipo: llevan al segundo piso, pero de una vez te aviso planeaba hacer dos habitaciones, pero no me dio el tiempo porque me quede dormido

Astrid:(sube por las escaleras y ve que el espacio, no era tan amplio como en el piso de abajo pero si lo suficiente para dos aviaciones) guao es increíble

Hipo: gracia...(cae por el cansancio)

Astrid:(lo ve y lo atrapa con un abrazo)

Hipo:(la cara de hipo queda en el pecho de Astrid)

Astrid:(se sonroja)

Hipo: perdón Astrid, estoy muy cansado trabaje toda la noches

Astrid: tranquilo no te preocupes, descansa te lo mereces

Hipo: (con la cara en el pecho de Astrid con los ojos serrados, sentía un cálido sentimiento) Astrid tu pecho es tan suave y cálido

Astrid:(sonrojada) no digas eso tonto

Hipo: no es verdad es muy confortable

Astrid:(su corazón latía propiamente) eso no puede ser

Hipo: escucho tu corazón, siento que me arrulla

Astrid: enserio (sonrojada al extremo)

Hipo: es mas creo que podría quedarme dormido en el

Astrid: entonces hazlo (sonrojada al extremo)

Hipo: no creo que deba o pueda

Astrid:(nerviosa y sonrojada al extremo) que dices, si nos vamos a casar claro que puedes

Hipo: enserio

Astrid: si (nerviosa y sonrojada al extremo)

Hipo: gracias Astrid eres la mejor (cae rendido por el sueño en el pecho de Astrid)

Astrid: (el escuchar eso la reconforto poco a poco mientras hipo dormía sobre su pecho)

Así el día paso rápido en berk hipo había descansado ya lo suficiente y estaba despertando, grande fu su sorpresa al abrir los ojos y descubrir que estaba en un lugar que parecía desconocido sobre una gran cama estilo matrimonial

Hipo:(confundido) que ¿dónde estoy?

Astrid: a ya de despertaste (se encontraba sentada en una silla)

Hipo: Astrid donde estoy (asustado)

Astrid: tranquilo estamos en casa

Hipo: en casa?

Astrid: a creo que no la reconoces porque ya esta amueblada, pero esta es la casa que tú hiciste

Hipo:(hipo ve bien y reconoce la casa) y estos muebles

Astrid: estabas muy cansado, no lo recuerdas era un parte de la segunda prueba, son regalos de la gente del pueblo

Hipo: así ya recordé

Astrid: la cama en la que estas fue un regalo de bocon, las sabanas y el colchón de tu padre, dijeron que seguramente nos gustaría y que espera nietos pronto (sonrojada)

Hipo:(enojado) como se le ocurre decir esas cosas a mi padre (sonrojado)

Astrid: yo también se lo dije (sonrojada) además los aldeanos nos regalaron más cosas

Hipo: (voltea a ver a su alrededor además de la silla y la cama, había una alfombra de piel de oso, otra silla, un armario, una mesa, una lámpara de aceite y otras cosas) guaooooo se lucieron con los regalos

Astrid: y no has visto como está el piso de abajo

Hipo: (cambiando el tema) un cuanto tiempo me quede dormido

Astrid: todo el día es mas ya esta atardeciendo

Hipo: dormí todo el día

Astrid: si estabas tan cansado que, ni notaste cuando te subí en la cama

Hipo: tú me subiste (sonrojado)

Astrid: si, es que eres muy ligero jejejeje

Hipo:(avergonzado) oye y chimuelo donde esta

Astrid: a él está en el granero junto con mi dragón, se llevan muy bien

Hipo: que bien creo que iré a verlo (de pronto el estomago de hipo suena)

Astrid: yo creo que sería mejor que comieras algo antes ajajaja

Hipo: si jeja es que no desayune nada hoy

Astrid: ya me di cuenta, pero no te preocupes ya prepare la cena

Hipo: ¿preparaste la cena?

Astrid: si es lo que las esposas deben hacer cierto, ahora vamos a bajo para que te sirva de cenar

Hipo: gracias Astrid

Ambos bajaron las escaleras hipo se sorprendió habían muchos muebles, había una alfombra grande, un sillón de madera con cojines llenos de lana, una mesa, con barias sillas, habían también estantería y alacenas de madera, en la chimenea había un gancho donde estaba colgado un caldero con estofado y dos lámparas de aceite, una lámpara de aceite colgada sobre otro gancho en una pared y la otra sobre la mesa

Hipo: (impresionado) cuantos muebles

Astrid: el sillón fue un regalo de mis padres (sirviendo en un plato un poco de estofado)

Hipo: (se sienta en una silla en la mesa) quedo bonita la casa

Astrid:(le pone el plato en la mesa y le da una cuchara) come

Hipo:(cuando prueba el estofado, se da cuenta que es lo mas delicioso que había comido en su vida) Astrid tu cocinaste esto (sorprendido)

Astrid: si yo lo cocine

Hipo: esta delicioso

Astrid: enserio te gusta (se sonroja)

Hipo: si me encanta (come rápido) me das mas por favor

Astrid:(sorprendida, al ver que a hipo le gustaba como cocinaba) si claro (le sirve mas)

Hipo: (estaba muy feliz) gracias, pero tú no tienes hambre

Astrid: si, si tengo

Hipo: entonces comamos juntos

Astrid:(se sirvió un plato y empezó a comer)

Ambos comieron y disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, Astrid le contó a hipo más detalladamente sobre que había pasado, de quienes era cada regalo, así durante un rato de de pronto empezó anochecer Astrid encendido la lámpara de aceite que colgaba en el gancho en la pared

Hipo: este día paso muy rápido no crees

Astrid: para ti yo pensé que nunca acabaría

Hipo: jun. creo que iré a ver a chimuelo

Astrid: voy contigo (encienda la lámpara de la mesa y luego la recoge) vamos (ambos salieron de la casa iluminados por la luz de la lámpara)

Hipo:(camino hacia la puerta del granero y después la abrió)

Chimuelo:(al instante que hipo abre la puerta salta y lo derriba)

Hipo: amigo me extrañaste verdad

Astrid: tal parece que si, tormentula (nombre del nader de Astrid) como estas

Tormentula:(se acerca as Astrid)

Astrid:(acaricia a su dragón) chimuelo se a portado bien contigo

Tormentula:(aciente con la cabeza)

Hipo:(se levanta) tenias razón, tal parece que se llevan bien

Astrid: si (sonríe) este granero quedo perfecto para que ellos duerman

Hipo: eso pensé, por eso lo hice para que los dragones durmieran aquí

Astrid: pues fue buena idea, pero este lugar está muy oscuro

Hipo: (le quita la lámpara y la coloca en un gancho en la pared del granero) para eso puse este gancho aquí (sonríe)

Astrid: y como se te ocurrió construir en este lugar (ve a los alrededores de la casa y fuera del granero)

Hipo: no fue idea miá, tenia que construir en un lugar que no estuviera habitado, chimuelo fue el que me trajo aquí

Astrid: porque aquí?

Hipo: porque este es el lugar donde yo y el nos conocimos

Astrid: hoooo enserió

Hipo: si recuerdo que en ese entonces chimuelo se quedo aparatado, no podía volar para salir de aquí

Astrid: ahí fue cuando tu lo ayudaste

Hipo: si tardamos mucho, pero al fanal pudo volar, con mi ayuda

Astrid: qué bueno que eso paso, gracias a ello ahora los dragones y los humanos vivimos en paz

Hipo: si al final hasta mi papa entendió, que la guerra estaba mal

Astrid:(bosteza) si

Hipo: ya tienes sueño

Astrid: si un poco

Hipo: será mejor que entremos a la casa, chimuelo, tormentula nos vemos mañana (cierra la puerta del granero)

Después de haber estado un rato con los dragones decidieron entrar de nuevo a la casa a para poder descansar, tanto hipo como Astrid subieron al segundo piso pero no sabían qué hacer, nunca habían dormido junto y se sentían un poco apenados

Hipo:(sonrojado) Astrid creo que lo mejor es que tú duermas en la cama

Astrid:(sonrojada) y tu donde dormirá

Hipo: dormiré en el sillón que nos regalaron tus padres

Astrid: no, como vas a dormir ahí

Hipo: no te preocupes descansa (va hacia la escalera)

Astrid: espera (sujeta la mano de hipo y lo detiene)

Hipo: que sucede

Astrid: y por qué no dormimos juntos

Hipo:(se sonroja) tu quieres que durmamos juntos

Astrid:(se sonroja) si pero es porque nos vamos a casar, debemos acostumbrarnos a dormir juntos

Hipo: no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres

Astrid: no seas tonto claro que quiero (le da un beso a hipo)

Hipo está bien

**Ambos se recostaron en la cama la noche que pasarían estará un poco interesante, con esto termina el capitulo 3 gracias a los que comentan ojala les guste este fic tanto como a mí y gracias a los que cementan y leen**


	4. Chapter 4 una noche juntos

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia **

Capitulo 6: una noche juntos

La hora de dormir juntos había llegado Astrid y hipo se encontraban en la misma cama, pero ninguno podía dormir se sentían un poco extraños nunca antes habían hecho algo así lo que los apenaba un poco, ambos estaban a espaldas del otro tratando de dormir pero no podían sentían un poco de calor y no era de extrañarse con el cambio de clima a una temperatura estable tipo primaveral, no era necesaria tanta ropa para dormir, ni las cobijas gruesas que protegían del frio durante todo el año en Berk

Hipo: astrid puedes dormir (con un poco de calor)

Astrid: no hipo y tu (acalorada)

Hipo: yo tampoco puedo dormir

Astrid: y eso

Hipo: es que tengo un poco de calor

Astrid: tú también tienes calor

Hipo: si un poco (sudando) debe ser por el clima

Astrid: si esta raro que ayer y hoy estuviera el clima así, si estamos en verano

Hipo: papa cree que es un regalo de los dioses

Astrid: porque cree eso

Hipo: piensa que los dioses quieren que haga las pruebas y por eso nos dieron este clima agradable, para la boda

Astrid: oye hipo quiero preguntarte algo (nerviosa)

Hipo: dime?

Astrid: tu de verdad ¿quieres casarte conmigo? (nerviosa)

Hipo:(nervioso) ¿por qué preguntas eso?

Astrid: solo me gustaría saber que es lo que piensas, bueno es porque el asunto de la boda es algo acelerado

Hipo: bueno...(nervioso) no esperaba que me preguntaras algo así

Astrid: tranquilo si no quieres responder no importa (triste, pensando: el tampoco quiere casarse)

Hipo: no, no es que no quiera responder, solo me tomaste de sorpresa

Astrid: entonces cuál es tu respuesta (atenta)

Hipo: desde la primera vez que te vi astrid me enamore de ti, te amo y si quiero casarme contigo , si no hubiera encontrado la flor habría esperado a que fuéramos mayores y te lo hubiera pedido no puedo ya que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti

Astrid:(sorprendida) enserio (sonrojada pensando: cómo puedo dudar y el no, si me ama y quiere estar con migo, yo también lo amo y ahora sé que quiero estar con él)

Hipo: si esa es mi respuesta

Astrid:(se gira) hipo

Hipo: (se gira quedando frente a astrid) que pasa

Astrid: yo también te amo (besa a hipo) y también quiero casarme contigo

Hipo: (sonrojado)

Astrid: ahora hay que dormir

Hipo:(sonrojado y con más calor) astrid tengo mucho calor te importa si me quito la camisa

Astrid:(sonrojada, ve al pobre hipo que sudaba) no está bien

Hipo: (se levanta, se quita la camisa y luego el pantalón quedando en ropa interior, después se vuelve a acostar) ha mucho mejor

Astrid:(no podía dejar de observa el cuerpo de hipo) hipo... (Sonrojada)

Hipo: astrid que tienes (confundido)

Astrid: no nada (nerviosa, pensando: dios que me pasa por que no puedo dejar de mirarlo)

Hipo:(pensando: a lo mejor está nerviosa porque dormiremos juntos, intentare calmarla) buenas noches (abrasa a astrid) que descanses (la soltó y serró los ojos)

Astrid:(sonrojada al extremo, el corazón de astrid latía rápidamente, pensando: por Odín que me pasa, que esto que estoy sintiendo, por que mi corazón late tan rápido, porque tengo la sensación de querer abrazar y bezar a hipo, empezaba a sentir mucha calor) hoye hipo

Hipo:(abre los ojos) que pasa

Astrid: yo también tengo calor, me quitare algo de ropa puedes voltearte

Hipo: si...(sorprendido por lo que astrid dijo, se da la vuelta)

Astrid: (se levantó de la cama, primero se quito la blusa)

Hipo: (no aguanta la tentación y espía)

Astrid: (después se quita su falda y por ultimo su pantalón, quedando completamente en ropa interior)

Hipo: (deja de espiar)

Astrid:(se acostó de nuevo en la cama se sentía mejor mas fresca)

Hipo: buenas noches (sonrojado)

Astrid: buenas noches (sonrojada pensando: me habrá visto)

Hipo:(nervioso, pensando: la vi es tan hermosa)

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, durante un buen rato no paso nada ambos dormían plácidamente, durante la noche en Berk todo era tranquilo de pronto un nube de tormenta se acerco a la isla trayendo consigo lluvia, viento y truenos, de pronto cerca de la casa escucho un estruendo un rayo avía golpeado con un árbol

Astrid: haaaa (asustada por el rayo)

Hipo:(se levanta asustado por el grito de astrid) astrid que pasa

Astrid: (asustada) no lo se escuche un ruido

De pronto se escucha otro rayo

Hipo: tranquila solo fue un rayo (la abrasa) ya paso

Astrid: ha...lo siento hipo creo te desperté por nada

Hipo: no te preocupes

Astrid: (se da cuenta que ambos estaban en ropa interior) hipo... (Sonrojada, su corazón latía rápidamente)

Hipo: (también se da cuenta) Astrid... perdón, perdón no fue mi intención (sonrojado, su corazón latía rápidamente)

Astrid: (cubriéndose con las sabanas, sonrojada) tranquilo entiendo que me abrasaste, para tranquilizarme

Hipo: si no lo hice con mala intención

Astrid: hipo cuando me abrazaste me viste (nerviosa)

Hipo: si te vi

Astrid: (sonrojada al extremo) hooo

Hipo: eres muy hermosa (sonrojado)

Astrid: (sonrojada) que?

Hipo: que eres muy hermosa (sonrojado)

Astrid: (sonrojada, se quita la sabana) enserió (apenada)

Hipo: (sonrojado al extremo, al ver a astrid) si enserió

Astrid:(apenada y sonrojada) no digas tonterías

Hipo: no son tonterias, eres hermosa y me gusta mucho tu cuerpo (sonrojado al extremo, hablo de mas)

Astrid:(sonrojada al escuchar lo que dijo hipo) enserió te gusto

Hipo: si mucho

Astrid: (al escuchar eso sintió que su corazón se acelero, de pronto beso a hipo y lo abrazo apasionadamente) también me gustas mucho (sonríe y luego coloca la mano en el pecho de hipo)

Hipo: astrid que haces (sonrojado)

Astrid: no te preocupes no te are daño (se ríe)

Hipo: (trago un poco de saliva)

Astrid: descansa (sierra los ojos y se duerme tranquila)

Hipo: (sonrojado, sierra los ojos y se duerme)

Después de eso el resto de la noche transcurrió tranquilamente, la tormenta seso llevándose consigo el resto de la nieve gracias a la lluvia, al salir el sol poco a poco se fue calentando la aldea asta llegar a una temperatura muy confortable, hipo dormía plácidamente de pronto astrid lo levantó

Astrid: buenos días dormilón

Hipo:(bostezando) buenos días

Astrid: te deje el desayuno en la mesa ya me voy

Hipo: adonde vas

Astrid: a casa de mis padres

Hipo:(confundido) y eso

Astrid: mama y unas de sus amigas, aran mi vestido para la boda

Hipo: ya tan rápido el vestido

Astrid: si tardaran 4 días en hacerlo, necesitan mis medidas para que quede perfecto

Hipo: entonces nos vemos después

Astrid: si….. a se me olvidaba ten (le da un paquete envuelto con tela)

Hipo: que es esto

Astrid: ropa nueva (sonríe)

Hipo: o y esto

Astrid: la trajo tu padre

Hipo: mi padre?

Astrid: si el vino muy temprano y me dijo que te la diera, dice que el clima en berk esta cambiando drásticamente

Hipo: y eso que tiene que ver con la ropa?

Astrid: déjame terminar de hablar, dice que la ropa que ocupamos normalmente nos dará mucho calor por que es tela gruesa y especial para clima frio, al contrario esta ropa es mas holgada y ideal para este clima

Hipo: o (abre el paquete había una camisa de color verde y un pantalón café)

Astrid: mira también tan bien me trajo ropa a mí como me veo (traía puesto un pantalón rojo holgado y una blusa azul también holgada)

Hipo: te ves hermosa

Astrid: (sonrojada) entonces nos vemos después (baja por las escaleras)

Hipo: adiós (se levantó de la cama y se puso la ropa que le quedaba a la perfección, eran justo a su medida, se sentía fresco y ligero) se ven geniales

Después de eso hipo bajo por las escaleras para desayunar, en la mesa había un filete que toda vía estaba caliente, comió un poco no tenia mucha hambre, sobro un pedazo el cual se llevo consigo, salió de la casa podía notar el cambio en el clima camino hacia el granero, al abrir la puerta vio a chimuelo que dormía

Hipo: buenos días amigo

Chimuelo:(despierta)

Hipo: mira lo que tengo para ti (le arroja el pedazo de filete)

Chimuelo: (abre la boca, atrapa el pedazo de filete y se lo come)

Hipo: (nota que tormentula no esta) chimuelo astrid se llevo a tormentula

Chimuelo:(asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: entonces tu y yo salgamos también (salen del granero, le pone la montura y monta a chimuelo)

Chimuelo:(despega)

Despegaron rápidamente ambos sentía el cambio en el clima, el aire no era frio como anteriormente lo habían sentido, ahora era un poco tibio, decidieron ir al pueblo al llegar todo se veía diferente no había nada de nieve, las personas ocupaban ropa holgada y nada de pieles, conservaban aun sus cascos, de pronto hipo ve a su padre

Estoico: buenos días hijo (cargaba ropa holgada y sin pieles)

Hipo: buenos días

Estoico: como amaneció la feliz pareja

Hipo: bien (sonrojado)

Estoico: estas listo para la prueba de hoy

Hipo: si eso creo

Estoico: bueno ya desayunaste

Hipo: si ya astrid me preparo un filete

Estoico: eso es bueno, a si la anciana te esta esperando en el recinto

Hipo: a bueno la iré a ver, nos vemos después (se va)

Estoico: cuídate hijo

Hipo: (se dirigió al recinto, al entrar vio a la anciana)

Anciana sabia: buenos días joven vikingo

Hipo: buenos días

Anciana sabia: estas listo

Hipo: si

Anciana sabia: (habré el rollo) en tu tercer prueba deberás forjar dos anillos que tenga con metal una piedra brillante que tu consideres que representen el amor que tienes hacia tu pareja, uno es para ti y uno para ella tienes asta la media noche para colocar uno en tu dedo y el otro en el de ella

Hipo: anillos serán fáciles, trabajo en la herrería

Anciana: recuerda que no puedes ocupar cualquier metal, solo puedes ocupar el que represente tu amor hacia ella, no creo que para eso ocupes el hierro o si

Hipo: es cierto además necesito gemas brillantes para los anillos, mejor me doy prisa

Hipo corrió rápido asta llegar ala forja necesitaba hablar con bocón, en berk no trabajan muchos metales solo el hierro y el bronces, conocían la plata y el oro pero eran muy escasos, muy valioso y difíciles de encontrar, al igual que las gemas brillantes solo conocían las esmeraldas que también eran escasas y muy valiosa, pero aun así confiaba que el viejo bocón supiera donde podía encontrar lo que el necesitaba

Hipo: bocón (cansado por correr)

Bocón: que pasa hipo

Hipo: necesito metal

Bocón: si es para tu prueba toma el que gustes hay mucho hierro

Hipo: no de ese metal, sabes donde pueda encontrar plata u oro

Bocón: lo siento hipo, pero son metales muy escaso no hay berk

Hipo: lo se pero debe haber un lugar donde pueda encontrar

Bocón: no se hipo…

Hipo: por favor se que sabes

Bocón: bueno si hay un lugar…

Hipo: entonces donde es dime

Bocón: no es tan fácil hipo

Hipo: por que no dime

Bocón: es que me sentiré mal si te pasa algo

Hipo: por favor bocón es importante, ya se que la información se mi regalo de bodas

Bocón: es que no se

Hipo: (lo ve con cara de perro triste)

Bocón: hay me odiare mañana por esto (se quita su casco le quita un cuerno y del cuerno sale un rollo)

Hipo: que es eso

Bocón: un mapa, mi abuelo me lo dio antes de morir, me conto que mucho tiempo atrás naufrago en un isla deshabitada, en la que encontró un cueva al entrar en ella vio grande tesoros, oro por todos lados

Hipo: y pudo traer algo

Bocón: no hipo, no pudo traer nada me dijo que no intentara ir que un dragón cuidaba ese tesoro

Hipo: que dragón era

Bocón: no me dijo lo único que me dijo fue que por mas que lo intento no pudo conseguir tomar nada, la bestia era muy fuerte con miedo de perder la vida construyó un bote y huyo de ese lugar, este mapa te dirá como llegar cuídate (le da el mapa)

Hipo: (toma el mapa) gracias bocón eres el mejor

Bocón: lo se ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta

Hipo salió del la herrería a toda velocidad busco a chimuelo, después de revisar el mapa ambos salieron volando de berk, con dirección al sur, sabían su misión conseguir oro para hacer los anillos y que no seria fácil, deberían estar preparados para todo lo que pudieras pasar

**Con esto concluye el capitulo 4 agradecimiento especial a los que leen, siguen y cementan este fic espero pronto publicar el capitulo 5, perdón por la tardanza tenia exámenes y no había podido publicar**


	5. Chapter 5 la niña de la isla

**Capitulo 5: la niña de la isla**

Hipo y chimuelo volaban a toda velocidad tenían que encontrar la isla a como diera lugar aun era temprano pero necesitaban apurarse, tenían que tomar el tiempo de ida, también encontrar el oro y el regreso a casa, hipo también pensaba también en las advertencias de bocón acerca del dragón que cuidaba la cueva de los tesoros, hipo pensaba que el dragón posiblemente era bueno chimuelo y los demás dragones pero nadie se había acercado los suficiente para entablar una amistad con él , pero al igual recordaba la muerte roja el gigante dragón malvado que había vencido y por lo cual la guerra con los dragones avía terminado, aun así estaba decidido a cumplir sus objetivos ,de pronto a lo lejos hipo vio la isla

Hipo: chimuelo es la isla del mapa

Chimuelo: (sonríe)

Hipo: vamos hay que aterrizar

Chimuelo: (aumento su velocidad en dirección a la isla y luego aterrizó, en la playa)

Hipo: por fin llegamos (saca el mapa y lo ve) la cueva debería estar al norte (se baja del dragón y pone su pie y su prótesis en la arena) tardamos mucho en llegar pero este lugar sería lindo para vacacionar (viendo a sus alrededores, la isla era de clima un poco tropical posiblemente por el volcán que había en ella) hay que estoy pensando no vinimos a divertirnos

Chimuelo: (tirado en la arena tomando baños de sol, escucha a hipo y se levanta rápidamente)

Hipo: vamos amigo (empieza a caminar)

Chimuelo: (lo sigue)

Ambos caminaron por la playa, asta llegar ala jungla, mientras caminaban veían a su alrededor los diferentes tipos de planta y animales que habitaban en la isla como plantas con frutas que nunca habían visto antes, chimuelo no aguanto las ganas y golpeo el árbol con su cola dejando caer algunos mangos

Hipo: chimuelo no es hora de comer

Chimuelo: (pone cara de perrito triste)

Hipo: (ve la cara de chimuelo) esta bien pero solo una (toma un mango)

Chimuelo: (masca un mango y escupe las semillas)

Hipo: esta cosa tiene una semilla muy grande (comiéndose el mango) pero es muy deliciosa nunca antes había comida una fruta así

Chimuelo: (se comía otro mango, de pronto nota una sombra y ase un sonido con la garganta)

Hipo: que sucede amigo

Chimuelo: (observa la sombra moverse y se coloca en posición de ataque)

Hipo: (observa una pequeña sombra moverse en unos arbustos frente a ello) ha que es eso? (sorprendió)

Chimuelo: (de pronto salta mueve las alas, para impulsarse hacia los arbustos y derriba la sombra)

Hipo: (corre detrás de chimuelo) chimuelo espera

Chimuelo: (tenia sus patas sobre de algo)

Hipo: (ve que chimuelo tenia lago) amigo que es lo que tienes ahí

Chimuelo: (se acomoda dándole una mejor visión a hipo)

Hipo: (se sorprende, chimuelo había atrapado a una niña)

Niña: (asuntada al ver a chimuelo)

Hipo: chimuelo suéltala (se da cuenta que la niña esta asustada)

Chimuelo: (salta hacia atrás)

Hipo: (se acerca a la niña) estas bien (ve a la niña como de 9 años su piel era un poco morena, resultado de los rayos de sol en esa isla, su cabello era oscuro y tenia ropa harapientas)

Niña: (asustada asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: tranquila no te asuste chimuelo no te ara nada, es mi amigo

Chimuelo: (con una sonrisa, asienta con la cabeza y luego se acerca)

Hipo: (acaricia la cabeza de chimuelo) puedes hablar

Niña: (un poco mas tranquila) si (sorprendida a ver a hipo, acariciando a chimuelo)

Hipo: me llamo hipo, como te llamas

Niña: lo siento no tengo nombre (triste baja la cabeza)

Hipo: no tienes nombre y tus padres

Niña: tampoco tengo padres (con la cabeza abajó)

Hipo: bueno pero alguien vive contigo

Niña: no estoy sola

Hipo: (sorprendido) que estas sola

Niña: si desde ase mucho tiempo

Hipo: como que desde ase mucho tiempo, además como llegaste a esta isla

Niña: ni yo misma lo se, lo único que recuerdo es que ase bastante tiempo cuando era mas pequeña desperté en la playa, me dolía mucho la cabeza y no sabia donde me encontraba ni quien, desde ese entonces e vivido sola en esta isla (triste)

Hipo: tranquila (le pone la mano en la cabeza) ya no estarás sola

Niña: (se sonroja un poquito y se pone feliz) enserió se quedaran con migo

Hipo: no pero provengo de una isla lejos de aquí, después de que yo y chimuelo completemos una tarea, si quieres te podemos llevar con nosotros

Niña: enserió

Hipo: (sonríe) si

Niña: gracias (de pronto suena su estomago)

Hipo: tienes hambre

Niña: si un poco

Hipo: aaaa por eso venias a este lugar, venias por la fruta cierto

Niña: si a eso venía cundo tu amigo me derribo (pone cara de puchero)

Chimuelo: (escucha eso y con la cola le pega a otro árbol, dejando caer algún mangos)

Hipo: creo que chimuelo quiere disculparse

Niña: (sorprendida empieza a comer) gracias (abrasa a chimuelo)

Chimuelo: (disfruta el abrazo)

Niña: (suelta a chimuelo y empieza a comer)

Hipo: puedes esperarnos aquí tenemos que hacer algo

Niña: si (comiendo, sonríe)

Hipo: vendremos a busca en un quédate aquí (Empieza a caminar)

Niña: espera (se asusta)

Hipo: (confundido) que pasa

Niña: adonde vas

Hipo: tengo que ir a buscar algo

Niña: bueno pero no vayas por ahí (asustada)

Hipo: porque no (mirando su mapa)

Niña: (asustada) en esa dirección hay una cueva, donde vive un horrible monstro

Hipo: monstruo

Niña: si

Hipo:(pensando: podría ser el dragón) y como es este monstros

Niña: no lo se, no suelo acercarme mucho por ahí

Hipo: entonces no lo as visto

Niña: bueno si y no

Hipo: como que? si y no

Niña: bueno es que no lo e visto completamente, solo vi su cabeza una ves que me acerque por error

Hipo: y como era

Niña: no recuerdo muy bien, pero se parecía un poco a tu amigo (ve a chimuelo) y da mucho miedo (asustada)

Hipo: (habla en voz baja) es el dragón

Niña: Que? (confundida)

Hipo: tranquila (le pone la mano en la cabeza) no tienes por que temer, nosotros venimos para buscar algo que hay en la cueva de ese monstruo

Niña: no vallas, te puede hacer daño

Hipo: tranquila eso no pasara, ahora espéranos aquí

Niña: esta bien, pero regresa por favor

Hipo: lo are, vamos chimuelo (chimuelo lo sigue)

Niña: (sigue comiendo mientras hipo y chimuelo se alejan)

Hipo y chimuelo siguieron caminando por la selva, a cada paso que daban la selva se hacia mas densa, asta que llegaron a un claro, enfrente de ellos estaba el volcán, podían ver la cueva estaba cerca de ellos y era muy oscura, hipo recogió unas rama y fabrico un antorcha

Hipo: amigo dame un poco de fuego (acerca la antorcha a chimuelo)

Chimuelo:(abre la boca y lanza una pequeña bola de fuego, que enciende la antorcha)

Hipo: gracias amigo (ve la cueva) chimuelo creo que esto es algo que debería hacer solo

Chimuelo: (lo ve)

Hipo: tranquilo amigo estaré bien, espérame aquí

Chimuelo: (se sienta y lo ve seriamente)

Hipo: (ve de nuevo la cueva) creo que es hora de entrar (empezó a caminar)

Chimuelo: (lo observaba)

Poco a poco hipo empezó a caminar por la cueva iluminado por la antorcha que había echo, aun así la cueva seguía oscura, mientras caminaba podía ver restos de esqueletos la mayoría de animales como ovejas o jabalís, posiblemente presas del dragón, de pronto algo deslumbro su vista bajo su antorcha, al final del túnel había una luz, podía ser que se hubiera equivocado de cueva y había entrado una que conducía a otra parte de la isla, aun así siguió caminando, mientras se acercaba la luz se hacia mas y mas intensa, corrió así ella al llegar al final se dio cuenta que no era la luz del sol, se sorprendió había encontrado la cueva, ante sus ojos podía ver los cientos de tesoros, entre monedas, copas, espadas, cofres y muchas cosas mas que brillaban intensamente, podía ver que en el techo de la cueva había un orificio que dejaba entrar un poco de la luz que se reflejaba en los tesoros, dándoles un brillo increíbles

Hipo: (feliz) lo encontré, es increíble cuantos tesoros, bocón decía la verdad, pero y el dragón (de pronto escucho un ruido y rápidamente se escondió, de pronto de una cueva cerca de los tesoros empezó a salir un dragón, hipo lo vio su cabeza era como la de un cremallerus, pero sus escamas eran de color dorado y no se veía muy amigable) es un cremallerus (de pronto vio el cuerpo del dragón, solo tenia una cabeza) es raro solo tiene una cabeza (y por ultimo vio la cola del dragón que lo sorprendió, era muy larga y al final tenia una mano con cuatro garras) que es eso (de pronto vio que en su cola tria algo, era un pescado, movió la cola y coloco el pescada frente a el y empezó a comer) rayos eso no es una cola en un brazo (sorprendida)

Dragón: (después de comer, se recostó sobre una montaña de tesoros y se quedo dormido)

Hipo: bien es mi oportunidad, debo tener mucho cuidado y ser silencio, esto será muy difícil debo cuidarme mucho de ese brazo (lentamente se empezó a acercar a los tesoros, en vos baja: que me podrá servir)

Niña: no se como que buscaba

Hipo: se asusta (per no hace ruido y susurra) me seguiste

Niña: (susurrando) si

Hipo: (susurrando) pero porque?

Niña: (susurrando) eres la única persona ala que he visto en mucho tiempo y no quiero que el monstruo te haga daño (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Hipo: (la abraza susurra) ya tranquila

Niña: (susurrando) hipo tú tienes padres

Hipo: (susurrando) si bueno, solo a mí papa

Niña: (susurrando) y como se siente tener un papa

Hipo: (susurrando) bueno como decirlo, es bueno, se preocupa por mí, me protege, me da consejos y me hace sentir mejor cuando tengo problemas

Niña: (susurrando) hipo tú me hiciste sentir mejor cuando llegaste ala isla

Hipo: (susurrando) enserió

Niña: (susurrando) si oye hipo

Hipo: (susurrando) que pasa

Niña: ¿quieres ser mi papa?

Hipo: (sorprendido, susurrando) quieres que yo sea tu padre

Niña: si (pone ojitos de ilusionada)

Hipo: (susurrando) me alagas no se que decir…. pero

Niña: (ojitos de ilusionada, comprendiendo la posible respuesta parecía que una lagrima podría brota)

Hipo: (no quería que ella se sintiera mal, pone la mano en su cabeza) si aceptó

Niña: heeee

Hipo: shiiiii (intentando silenciarla, voltea a ver al dragón que seguía dormido, susurra) baja la vos, el dragón se puede despertar

Niña: (susurrando) si disculpa

Hipo: (susurrando) ya no importa ahora necesito encontrar algo que tenga suficiente oro, para…..

Niña: (susurra) que es oro?

Hipo: (toma una moneda del suelo y susurra) oro es de lo que esta echo esto

Niña: (susurra) oooo y necesitas mucho

Hipo: (susurrando) si un poco voy a hacer dos anillos y quiero regalarle el oro que me quede a un amigo (pensaba en bocón, mientras veía entre los tesoros)

Niña: (se aleja de hipo)

Hipo: (hipo no se da cuenta y susurraba) a lo mejor esta copa me pude servir (la levanta pero era muy ligera) no es demasiado ligera, no podre obtener mucho oro de ella

Niña: (susurrando) encontré algo que te puede servir creo

Hipo: (susurrando) que encontraste

Niña: (susurra) ven (se acerca lentamente a el dragón)

Hipo: (susurrando) ¿que ases? (asustado)

Niña: (susurrando) mira (señala bajo la cabeza del dragón)

Hipo: (baja la mirada, bajo la cabeza del dragón había un lingote de oro, era perfecto, de el podría hacer los anillo y le sobraría un poco, para regalarle a bocón, le susurra) es perfecto, pero necesito tomarlo sin que se despierte

Niña: (susurrando) que aras

Hipo: (susurrando) no se, pero escóndete no se valla a despertar

Niña: bueno (se esconde tras una roca)

Hipo: (busca entre las cosas y encuentra una roca del mismo tamaño que el lingote y susurra) espero que no se despierte (hipo ya tenia un plan)

Se acerco al dragón con la roca en la mano, aria un intercambio rápido movería el lingote y colocaría la piedra en su lugar, esperaba que el dragón no notara el cambio y siguiera durmiendo, ya estaba en posición, lentamente sujeto el lingote de pronto hiso el cambio rápidamente y se alejo el dragón seguía dormido, había funcionado el plan, hipo tenia el lingote en la mano camino unos paso, de pronto piso una moneda, que crujió al ser pisada, de pronto el dragón abrió los ojos

Niña: hipo cuidado el monstro se despertó (gritando)

Hipo: que? (hipo voltea para descubrir que el dragón había despertado y parecía estar muy enojado)

**Con esto concluye este capitulo de la flor del matrimonio, gracias a los que leen y comentan ustedes asen posible este fic, espero pronto publicar el siguiente capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6 el dragón no es como lo pintan

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia**

Capitulo 6: el dragón no es como lo pintan

El dragón rugió con fuerza por un segundo hipo se quedo inmóvil, el dragón se quedo inmóvil observando a hipo ninguno se movía, la niña seguía escondida tras una roca observando la escena, hipo no sabía qué hacer, no podía correr por que su prótesis le estorbaría y lo aria más lento, además si pudiera correr donde se escondería el único lugar era la roca donde se escondía la niña pero eso la pondría en peligro, solo le quedaba una opción esperar que chimuelo hubiera escuchado el rugido del dragón y en e ese momento fuera a ayudarlos

Hipo: (intenta tranquilizar al dragón) amigo tranquilo

Dragón: (el dragón ruje de nuevo, estira su cola y con su brazo intenta atrapar a hipo)

Hipo: (salta y lo esquiva)

Dragón: (al moverse hipo con su brazo, tomo algunos tesoros y luego se los lanzo como proyectiles hacia hipo)

Hipo: (se agacho, mientras que los tesoros pasaron volando sobre su cabeza)

Dragón: (de nuevo con su brazo intento tomar a hipo)

Hipo: ha (se tropieza y cae, esquivando la mano del dragón)

Dragón: (inatenta tomar a hipo de nuevo aprovechando que seguía en el suelo, pero algo le pega en la cabeza)

Niña: (le lanzaba piedras al dragón) monstro malo ya déjalo en paz

Dragón: (se enoja y cambia la dirección de su brazo, hacia la niña)

Niña: (se queda inmóvil de la impresión)

Hipo: cuidado (asustado)

La mano se acercaba rápidamente a la niña, ella estaba demasiado asustada para moverse de pronto de uno de los túneles de la cueva, sale chimuelo corriendo, salta y muerde el brazo del dragón, el dragón siente la mordida de chimuelo y empieza a zarandear el brazo de un lado a otro para derribar a chimuelo

Hipo:(aprovecha la oportunidad y va hacia donde esta la niña) rápido ve a esconder otra ves

Niña: (entra en si al oír a hipo) si…. (Se esconde detrás de la roca de nuevo)

Hipo: chimuelo!

Chimuelo:( escucha la voz de hipo, suelta al dragón y corre hacia donde esta el)

Hipo: (salta monta a chimuelo, asegura su prótesis y levantan el vuelo)

Dragón:( con su mano los intenta sujetar)

Chimuelo: (vuela hacia un costado y esquiva la mano)

Hipo: bien amigo, ahora nos toca atara a nosotros

Chimuelo: (lanza una bola de fuego azul)

Dragón: (lanza una bola de fuego roja, ambas bolas de fuego impactan en una explosión)

Hipo: era de esperarse que también lanzará fuego, es un dragón, pero por que no lo hiso desde el principio, por que solo intenta tomarnos con su mano

Dragón: (estira su brazo de nuevo y con su mano inatenta sujetarlos)

Chimuelo: (empieza a volar en círculos alrededor de la cueva, esquivando la mano del dragón y lanzando velas de fuego)

Dragón: (también lanzaba bolas de fuego, cada vez que veía que chimuelo lanzaba una bola)

La niña escondida detrás de la roca podía ver las pequeñas explosiones, que sucedían cuando las bolas de fuego de ambos dragones impactaban, de pronto género un poco de luz, haciendo que algo brillara en la espalda del dragón, ella ve el brillo levemente

Hipo: que tiene este dragón intenta sujetarnos, lanza bolas de fuego, pero no intenta volar (confundido) no seria mas fácil atraparnos si empezara a volar

Chimuelo: (dispara otra bola de fuego)

Dragón: (lanza otra bola de nuevo, esta ves la explosión genera mas luz)

Niña: (puede ver de nuevo que algo resplandecía en la espalda del dragón) hipo el monstro tiene algo en la espalda

Hipo: que?

Niña: que tiene algo en la espalda

Hipo: (concentra su mirada en la espalda del dragón, pero no ve nada) no veo nada esta segura

Niña: si pero es algo que resplandece con la luz

Hipo: la luz (de pronto con su vista busca entre los tesoros y ve un gran plato de oro) chimuelo vamos necesitamos ese plato

Chimuelo: (vuelan hacia donde estaba el plato, esquivando los ataques del dragón y con una mano hipo levanta el plato)

Hipo: eso es amigo, ahora necesito que vueles hacia donde esta ese agujero en el techo de la cueva

Chimuelo: (obedece rápidamente y vuelan asta el agujero en el techo)

Hipo: vamos a ver si tiene algo en la espalda (ocupa el plato como espejo y refleja la luz hacia el dragón, de pronto al hacerlo pudo ver que en efecto había una pequeña parte en la espalda del dragón entre sus ala, que brillaba) que es eso

Dragón: (deslumbrado por la luz no podía ver nada)

Hipo: amigo hay algo en la espalda de ese dragón, estoy seguro que esa puede ser la razón por la que no vuela, necesitamos acercarnos (arrojo el plato y aprovecharon que el dragón estaba deslumbrado, para volar hacia el)

Chimuelo: (bolo a toda velocidad sobre el dragón)

Hipo: (pudo ver sobre la espalda del dragón el mango de una espada) eso es una espada

Dragón: (puede ver mejor y vuelve a atacar con su mano)

Hipo: (puede ver mejor la expresión del el dragón mejor, no parecía de furia precia de dolor y frustración) amigo espera aterricemos

Chimuelo: (confundido por lo que hipo pedía, pero le obedeció)

Hipo: (bajo de chimuelo)

Niña: (preocupa) que estas haciendo

Hipo: tranquila se lo que hago, creo?

Dragón: (estira su brazo para poder sujetar con su mano a hipo)

Chimuelo: (gruño)

Hipo: tranquilo amigo (acaricio la cabeza de chimuelo)

Dragón: (con su mano tomo a hipo, pero no lo lastimo, lo levanto y lo acerco a el)

Hipo: (ve a lo ojos al dragón) tranquilo te ayudare

Dragón:( ve a hipo a los ojos y lo coloca sobre su espalda y lo suelta)

Hipo: tu no quieres hacernos daño, lo que quieres es que te quite esto de la espalda cierto

Dragón: (asienta con la cabeza)

Niña: (ve sorprendida como hipo habla con el dragon)

Hipo: este bien (ve el mango de la espada incrustada en la espalda del dragón era de oro puro, con incrustaciones incrustaciones de diamantes, probablemente le causaba mucho dolor y no le permitía volar)

Vio de nuevo el agujero en el techo e hizo sus conclusiones, quizás el dragón había caído por el agujero de la cueva, había caído sobre los tesoros y esa espada se había incrustado en su espalda, al no poder volar tubo que quedarse ahí atrapado, su mano era demasiado grande paro sostener algo tan pequeño para el, esperaba que alguien lo ayudara por eso no permitió que se llevara los tesoros quería que lo ayudaran primero

Hipo: esta bien te quitare esto, pero prepárate quizás duela un poco (tomo el mango de la espada con sus manos) prepárate

Dragón: (cierra los ojos)

Hipo: (empieza a jalar la espada con toda su fuerza)

Dragón: (con los ojos serrados, empezaba a sufrir por el dolor)

Hipo: (empezó a notar, como la espada empezaba a moverse)

Dragón: (sentí mucho dolor)

Hipo: (veía como la espada se movía milímetro a milímetro, empezaba a salir un poco de sangre) tranquilo amigo ya esta saliendo

Dragón: (el dolor era más fuerte)

Hipo: (tiraba mas fuerte, la espada salía un poco mas)

Dragón: (rugió de dolor)

Hipo: tranquilo falta poco (dio un tirón mas fuerte)

Dragón: (rugió mas fuerte, el dolor era demasiado)

Hipo: (pero con ese ultimo tirón salió la espada

Dragón: (se sintió aliviado)

Hipo: (ve la espada pero no era una espada normal, era corta ye echa de puro oro)

Dragón: el dragón (toma con su mano a hipo y lo baja se acerca a el y lo lame)

Niña: (ve y se acerca)

Hipo: tranquilo amigo no tienes que agradecer

Niña: el monstro no te hace nada

Hipo: no y no es un monstro, es un dragón que estaba lastimado por eso actuaba así antes, ven acércate

Niña: (se acerca un poco temerosa)

Hipo: tranquila dame tu mano

Niña: (estira la mano)

Hipo: (toma la mano de la niña y la acerca al dragón)

Niña: espera que haces

Hipo: relájate tranquila (pone la mano de la niña en la cara del dragón)

Niña: (con la mano en la cara del dragón, pudo notar que el dragón estaba feliz y lo empezó a acariciar)

Dragón: (disfrutaba de las caricias)

Niña: se siente su piel chistosa

Hipo: si así es la primera vez

Niña: y que paso con lo necesitabas (acariciando al dragón)

Hipo: (se da cuenta que perdió el lingote, mientras huía de los ataques del dragón) tienes razón donde quedo

Niña: no se, pero podemos buscarlo

Hipo: un no tenemos tiempo de buscarla es mas de medio día (ve la espada que toda vía tenia en la mano) pero esto servirá

Chimuelo: (se acerca a ellos)

Hipo: (sube sobre chimuelo) es hora de irnos ven (le extiende la mano)

Dragón: (de pronto con su mano sujeta ala niña y la pone en su espalda)

Niña: haa (un poco asustada)

Hipo: oye amigo que pasa ya te quite la espada, además tenemos que irnos

Dragón: (mueve las alas)

Hipo: acaso quieres venir con nosotros

Dragón: (asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: esta bien, oye esta bien ahí (le dice ala niña)

Niña: si oye papa (se sonroja un poco al decirlo) te vi volando sobre chimuelo crees que yo también pueda hacerlo sobre este dragón

Hipo: (se sonroja un poco cuando le dice papa) esta bien pero espera un momento (se baja de chimuelo entre los tesoros encuentra un cuerda y la ata en el dragón) sujétate bien de ahí para no caerte

Niña: si gracias

Hipo: a si y otra cosa (se acerca al oído del dragón y le dice algo

Dragón: (asienta con la cabeza y con la mano de la cola toma un cofre, entre los tesoros

Hipo: (se subió a chimuelo) es hora de partir, asegúrense de seguritos

Niña: si lo haremos

Ambos dragones batieron sus alas y empezaron a bolar chimuelo salió volando por el agujero del techo, el otro dragón lo siguió, se elevaron por el aire asta llegara a una buena altura, en ese momento hipo se dio cuenta que era mas de medio día (3:00 pm) se había entretenido demasiado con la niña y el dragon tenían que regresar a la aldea rápido

Niña: (por primera ves puede ver las isla completamente) woaaa (sorprendida) la vista es increíble

Hipo: si pero tenemos que irnos, necesito llegar a tiempo

Niña: bueno (lo dio un ultimo adiós ala isla y se fueron volando)

Mientras tanto en berk estoico se encontraba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a bocón literalmente en el recinto, no reacciono muy bien cuando bocón le conto lo que había sucedido, acerca del tesoro y el dragón

Estoico: bocón no debiste haberle dicho nada, por lo que cuentas ese dragón es muy peligroso

Bocón: estoico tranquilízate es hipo, no creo que nada malo le pase el acabo con la furia roja, ese dragón debe ser un juego de niños para el

Estoico: lo se pero aun así me vieras avisado, le hubiera dado armas o lo hubiera ayudado

Bocón: para que además tu sabes que a el no le gusta matar dragones a menos que se necesario

Estoico: umm (suspira) si lo se

Bocón: tranquilízate el volverá

Estoico: esta bien

Astrid: hola escuche que hablaban de hipo, paso algo

Estoico: tranquila no paso nada

Astrid: escuche sobre la 3er. Prueba donde esta hipo

Bocón: fue a buscar materia prima para los anillos

Astrid: de que los ara, de cobre, bronce o hierro

Bocón: de oro (se le escapo información sin querer)

Astrid: a bueno…. (Tarda 5 segundos en reaccionar) ara los anillos de oro (grita emocionada y todos lo escuchan en el recinto)

Estoico: (se golpea con la mano la cara) hay bocón tenias que hablar

Bocón: sabes que no era mi intención

Bocón le conto todo a Astrid, las persona del recinto escuchaban atentas lo que decía bocón, el tiempo paso volando asta que termino con la historia

Bocón: después de tomar el mapa, se subió sobre chimuelo y se fue

Astrid: y todo vía no regresa

Estoico: no y me tiene preocupado un poco

Astrid: (se preocupa) espero que este bien

Vikingo: (entra corriendo) oigan hipo esta volviendo

Estoico: enserio

Vikingo: si bien por el horizonte

Todos: (salieron a ver, era cierto hipo regresaba pero alguien mas venia con el)

Niña: (ve berk) ahí es donde vives

Hipo: si ese será tu nuevo hogar dese ahora

Niña: enserió

Hipo: si (sonríe)

Hipo: (aterriza)

Bocón: hipo que sucedió

Hipo: (maestra la espada) conseguí el oro y las gemas

Astrid: y el dragón

Dragón:(aterriza)

Hipo: es el

Niña: hola

Astrid: y esa niña

Hipo: bueno como lo digo

Astrid: decir que

Hipo: (se baja de chimuelo y va hacia el otro drogón, le ayuda a bajar al niña)

Astrid: quien es

Hipo: (toma de la mano a la niña) bueno te lo diré, pero préstame tu mano primero

Astrid: (le da su mano y escucha atenta)

Hipo: (toma la mano de Astrid y hace que sujete la de la niña) desde ahora en adelante ella será nuestra hija (sale corriendo) bueno las dejo para que se conozca debo ir a hacer los anillos, a si y bocón el cofre que trae el dragón es para ti

Astrid: (se sonroja) hija (ve a la niña)

Niña: hola mama

Astrid: hipo regresa dame una explicación (corre de tras de hipo, sujetando a la niña de la mano)

Dragón: (coloca el cofre frete a bocón)

Bocón: que es esto (abre el cofre, que estaba lleno de monedas) no puede ser es oro soy rico, soy rico

**Así acabo este capítulo con un poco de diversión al final espernada que les haya gustado gracias a los que comentan y leen**


	7. Chapter 7 una familia

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia **

**Nota 2: perdón hubieron problemas al publicar el capitulo 7**

Capitulo 7: una familia

Hipo se encontraba en la forja trabajaba arduamente, había fundido el oro de la espada y le había retirado los diamantes, los moldes para los anillos estaba listos, hipo ya le había explicado a Astrid lo que había pasado en la isla, al principio ella había estado enojada con el pero luego comprendió que había echo lo correcto, pero seguía enojada con el, hipo estaba listo el oro estaba fundido a buena temperatura de pronto lo vacio en los moldes

Bocón: están listos

Hipo: todavía no necesitan enfriarse y luego que les ponga las jemas

Bocón: (ve los anillos) estas asiendo un buen trabajo

Hipo: gracias y que haces aquí pensé que estarías celebrando que eras rico

Bocón: en que no puedo iniciar la celebración, sin ti no seria lo mismo

Hipo: si porque necesitas que alguien te lleve a casa cundo estés ebrio

Bocón: bueno aparte, pero también para celebrar tú regreso

Hipo: es muy noble de tu parte (saca un anillo de un molde, con una pinza y lo sumerge en agua fría)

Bocón: si además también celebráremos tu nueva hija

Hipo: um tu también (martillando anillo)

Bocón: que? (sarcasmo)

Hipo: nada olvídalo (puchero, le coloca el diamante en un orificio que tenia el anillo) ya esta listo

Bocón: por fin, solo te falta uno

Hipo: si (toma el otro anillo con las pinzas y lo sumerge en el agua)

Bocón: y que paso en la isla

Hipo: es una larga historia, luego te la cuento (golpe el anillo con el martillo)

Bocón: oye y que dijo Astrid de la niña

Hipo: estaba un poco enojada, pero ya le explique lo que paso y esta un poco mas tranquila (colocando el diamante en un orificio del anillo) listo (sudando)

Bocón: por fin acabaste

Hipo: si me costo mucho pero al final lo logre (esperando que los anillos se enfriaran)

Bocón: y con tiempo de sobra (eran las 9 de la noches, en horario vikingo)

Hipo: iré a buscar a Astrid, para darle su anillo

Bocón: me parece haberla escuchado, hablar con brutilda que ira a la nueva casa a hacer algo

Hipo: gracias por la información (toma los anillos y los echa en una bolsa, luego amarra la bolsa a su cinturón) entonces me voy

Bocón: oye después necesito que ambos vallan al recinto de los héroes

Hipo: este bien, chimuelo ven

Chimuelo: (llega corriendo)

Hipo: hola amigo hay que ir a casa (sube a chimuelo y asegura su prótesis)

Chimuelo: (levanta el vuelo)

Hipo: vamos

Chimuelo: (voló por todo berk asta llegar ala nueva casa, cuando llegaron aterrizo)

Hipo:(al llegar algo llamó su atención, fuera de la casa estaba tormentula y el dragón que los había seguido asta berk) que haces aquí

Dragón: (ve a hipo y se acerca)

Hipo: (toca la cabeza del dragón) Astrid te trajo

Dragón: (niega con la cabeza)

Hipo: entonces quien

Dragón: (señala con la cabeza, a la casa)

Hipo: que pasa, hay algo en la casa

Dragón: (asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: chimuelo espérame aquí veré que pasa

Chimuelo: (se sienta en el suelo)

Hipo: (va hacia la casa, habré la puerta y entra en la casa al momento de hacerlo, ve a astrid sentada) hola astrid

Astrid: hola hipo

Hipo: te he estado buscando

Astrid: y eso

Hipo: bueno pero primero dime algo

Astrid: que?

Hipo: quien trajo al dragón que esta ahí afuera

Niña: yo lo hice papa (sale de la nada y abrasa a hipo)

Hipo: hola como estas

Niña: bien papa

Hipo: (la observa bien, se había dado un baño, su ropa era nueva y su cabellos estaba cepilladlo) oye que te paso

Niña: mama me dio un baño

Astrid:(se sonroja cundo le dice mama) no me digas mama

Niña: mira mama escogió la ropa como me veo (traía una blusa verde y un falda café, que hacía juego con las botas)

Hipo: te ves hermosa (la abrasa)

Astrid: (se sonroja de nuevo cuando le dicen mama) hipo y para que me buscabas

Hipo: así (abre las bolsa que tenia) entiende tu mano derecha y sierra los ojos

Astrid: para que (confundía)

Hipo: solo hazlo

Astrid: esta bien (extiende la mano con lo ojos serrados)

Hipo: (saca uno de los anillos y lo coloca en su dedo)

Astrid: que estas asiendo (amansaba con abrir un ojo)

Hipo: no espíes

Astrid: esta bien

Hipo: (termina de colocar el anillo) ábrelos ahora

Astrid: (abre los ojos y ve su dedo) gua (se sorprende al ver el anillo de oro con el diamante) este anillo es para mi

Hipo: si especialmente para ti

Astrid: estas hermosas gracias (abraza a hipo)

Hipo: supuse que te gustarias

Astrid: no me gusta me encanta gracias, asi pero antes (le pega duro en el hombro)

Hipo: auch

Astrid: eso es por irte y no decirme nada

Hipo: lo siento

Astrid: (lo besa apasionadamente) y esto es por volver y regalarme este anillo tan hermoso

Hipo: de nada (se talla el brazo)

Niña: para eso necesitabas el oro

Hipo: si además hice otro para mi, como lo pedía la tercer misión (saca el otro anillo y se lo pone)

Astrid: oye hipo hay algo que quiero preguntarte

Hipo: dime

Astrid: (apenada) en verdad seremos sus padres (ve a la niña)

Niña: (ve a hipo)

Hipo: si bueno yo soy su padre, si nos casamos obvio que tu te convertirías en su madre no?

Astrid: bueno si, pero somos muy jóvenes no sabemos de la crianza de niños (preocupada)

Hipo: lo se pero aun así tengo que encargarme de ella, desde que la encontré en la isla se volvió mi responsabilidad (abrasa a la niña y la carga) no tiene padres, ni nadie que cuide de ella, estaba muy sola en esa isla, me pidió que fuera su padre y yo acepté

Astrid: (ve a hipo, sus palabras le llegaron al corazón) esta bien hipo ella será nuestra hija (abraza a hipo mientras este cargaba ala niña)

Niña: enserió (feliz)

Astrid: si pero como te llamas

Hipo: no tiene nombre

Astrid: y por que no le has puesto uno, eres su padre, es tu obligación

Hipo: bueno es cierto, pero no se me ocurre nada

Astrid: (enojada) uci quieres ser padre ni si quiera le puedes dar un nombre a nuestra hija (le quita a la niña de las manos y se la lleva cargando)

Hipo: bueno ya había pensado en un nombre, pero no se como valla a reaccionar mi padre

Astrid: a que te refieres

Hipo: es que el nombre que pensé es el mismo que tenía mi madre

Astrid: (le dio curiosidad) cual es el nombre

Hipo: hilda

Niña: o enserio que nombre tan bonito

Astrid: enserió te gusta

Niña: si

Astrid: entonces de ahora en adelante tu nombre será hilda

Hilda: he ya tengo un nombre muy bonito (feliz)

Astrid: si heee (feliz también)

Hipo: hey esperen

Astrid: que pasa cariño

Hilda: que pasa papa

Hipo: (la veía tan felices que no quiso decir nada) no nada, solo que creo que ahora seremos una gran familia feliz

Astrid: creo que tienes razón (seguía cargando a hilda, camina a hipo y le da un abrazo)

Hipo: (corresponde el abraso familiar) astrid

Astrid: si hipo

Hipo: faltan todavía 6 pruebas

Astrid: lo se pero confió que las lograras

Hipo: enserió

Astrid: si tontito, tu lo lograras

Hipo: (lo reconforto saber lo que astrid pensaba de el)

Astrid: (termina el abraso y pone a hilda en el suelo)

Hipo: hay que ir al pueblo

Astrid: para que

Hipo: bocón quiere vernos en el recinto para celebrar

Astrid: entonces vamos

Hipo: pero antes una cosa (camina hacia la puerta y la abre) que aremos con el (el nuevo dragón estaba jugando con tormentila)

Hilda: (corre hacia el dragón y lo abrasa) me lo puedo quedar

Hipo: no pero estas muy chica para tener un dragón

Hilda: par favor yo lo quiero, nos hicimos amigos y asta le puse nombre

Hipo: le pusiste nombre

Hilda: si lo llame doradito

Hipo: doradito?

Hilda: bueno si es por que ese es su color

Doradito: (lame a la niña)

Hilda: ya doradito no me lamas

Hipo: oye hilda espera un momento

Hilda: (lo ve con ojos de perrito regañado)

Hipo: si ya le pusiste nombre te lo puedes quedar

Hilda: deberás

Astrid: ya dijo tu papa que si

Hipo: bueno chicas hay que ir al pueblo

Hilda: hee

Doradito: (con su cola levanta a hilda y la coloca en su espalda)

Astrid: (monta a tormentula)

Hipo: (sube sobre chimuelo)

Los dragones levantaron el vuelo con dirección al pueblo, volaban los 3 juntos hilda se veía muy feliz, hipo pensaba en como debió haberla pasado solo todo ese tiempo en es isla, ahora la veía y pensaba como seria su vida y la de Astrid, ahora que ella había entrado en ellas, al igual que el astrid pensaba lo mismo mientras veía a la niña reír mientras volaba el dragón, asta que llegaron al pueblo los dragones aterrizaron frente al recinto, cada uno bajo de su dragón, hilda se sorprendió al ver las puertas del recinto eran muy grandes

Hilda: guao, que lugar es este

Hipo: es el recinto en este lugar convivimos con todos nuestros amigos

Astrid: ven hay que entrar hilda (toma la mano de hilda)

Hilda: (al entrar ve el recinto, le parecía muy impresionante)

Hipo: entro detrás de ellas (al entrar se oyeron los gritos y las palmas de todos los presentes)

Pata pez: asta que llegaron

Patán: los estábamos esperando todos

Brutacio: si y la anciana también (señala a donde estaba la anciana)

Brutilda: (ve a la niña) quien es ella

Astrid: bueno verán (nerviosa)

Hipo: tranquilo yo se los explicó (un poco mas nervioso) ella es este…

Hilda: soy su nueva hija me llamo hilda mucho gusto

Pata pez: que

Patán: se desmaya

Brutacio: que no los niños nacían huevos después del matrimonio

Brutilda: hermano no digas tonterías los niños no naden de huevo

Brutacio: entonces de donde viene el niño

Brutilda: (le empieza hablar al oído)

Brutacion: enserió las personas hacen eso

Brutilda: (le sigue ablando al oído)

Brutacio: y después nueve meses

Hipo y Astrid: (sonrojados al extremo, nunca esperaron que hila respondiera la pregunta por ellos)

Pata pez: es su hija

Hipo: si

Estoico: que cosa (escucho lo que hipo dijo)

Hipo: papa (nervioso)

Estoico: regresas ala isla y dices que ella es tu hija, que fue lo que hiciste

Bocón: ese es hipo donde pone el ojo pone la bala

Hipo: no espera no es lo que estas pensando

Después de un rato hipo les cuenta todo lo que había sucedido a su amigo, acerca de lo que había sucedido en la isla, como se había encontrado con la niña, el problema con el dragón, como gracias a ella lo había resuelto y que la había adoptado como su hija

Estoico: a ya veo entonces eso fue lo que paso

Hipo: si

Hilda: (veía a estoico)

Estoico: que tiene por que me ve

Hipo: a si no los e presentado papa presentó a tu nieta hilda, hilda te presento a tu abuelo

Hilda: abuelo (salta y abraza a estoico)

Estoico: le pusiste hilda

Hipo: si era el nombre de mama

Estoico: hipo

Hipo: que pasa

Estoico: (empiezan a surgirle lágrimas, escuchar el nombre de hilda toco las fibras más sensibles en su corazón)

Hipo: papa esta llorando

Estoico: no una basura se me metió en el ojo

Hipo: o

Estoico: hijo hay algo que quiero decirte

Hipo: que es papa

Estoico: si tu madre estuviera aquí estaría orgullosa, de ver en el hombre que estas convirtiendo y también por la nueva familia que estas formando (carga a hilda) hilda te llamas verdad

Hilda: si

Estoico: pues quiero que sepas que soy tu abuelo estoico y que con migo siempre podrás contar si tienes problemas

Hilda: gracias lo tendré encuentra abuelo

Estoico: (abrasa a la niña) de nada

Hilda: jijiji tu barba ase cosquillas

Estoico: ajaja entonces te are mas cosquillas (la frota contra su barba)

Hilda: no abuelo jijji ase cosquillas

Hipo: (estaba sorprendido jamás había visto a su padre actuar de esa manera, quizás escuchar el nombre de hilda, le hiso recordar a su difunta esposa y madre de hipo)

Anciana sabia: hola joven vikingo

Hipo: perdón me había olvidado de usted

Anciana sabia: no te preocupes, por lo que veo tienen un momento familiar, espero no interrumpir

Hipo: no lo hace, a si ya tenemos los anillo (le muestra el suyo)

Astrid: (se acerca y también muestra su anillo)

Anciana sabia: valla están hermosos, te esmeraste mucho, bueno este bien pruebe completada, mañana te veré para la siguiente prueba

Hipo: esta bien

Anciana sabia: descansa mañana necesitaras mucha energía

Estoico: (va a la niña) pues ya tenemos 3 cosa que celebrar hoy

Hipo: cuales

Estoico: que bocón es rico, que completaste la misión y que un nuevo miembro se integra a la familia (grita) esto hay que celebrarlo

Asi inicio la fiesta en el gran recinto, la gente comía y bebía, hilda disfrutaba mucho, mas por la comida jamás había probado la carne antes, astrid e hipo también desfrutaban, mientras que bocón en una esquina del recinto había iniciado un torneo de vencidas, pero alguien oculto entre las sombras solo observa,

Desconocido: con que tu eras al que el eligió un tendré que probar si de verdad eres digno de tan grande honor tus verdaderas pruebas empiezan mañana ajajajaja(el desconocido se desintegró y desaprecio)

**Quien era este desconocido y de que estaba hablando, con esto termina en capitulo 7 de la flor del matrimonio perdón por la tardanza pero, con los exámenes no había tenido tiempo de escribir pero ahora les dejo este capitulo, gracias a los que leen y comentan**


	8. Chapter 8 la prueba del valor

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

**Nota 2: la siguiente semana no habrá capitulo por que tengo exámenes finales, estudio en prepa abierta y los exámenes son cada fin de mes ewe, no tendré tiempo para escribir pero si gustan pueden leer los demás fics que tengo **

Capitulo 8: la prueba del valor

Amanecía en berk era el cuarto día de las pruebas, hipo había complementado la prueba del día anterior con éxito, se había festejado en el recinto asta muy tarde, aun así hipo, astrid y hilda se habían ido temprano a descansar. Hipo despertaba lentamente habría los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a hilda estaba en su cama, recordó que la noche anterior había dormido junto con el y astrid, se levantó al hacerlo vio que astrid seguía dormida, tenía un brazo sobre hilda como si la abrasara, tomo la manta de la cama y las cobijo, luego bajo por las escaleras, deicidio no molestar a astrid por el desayuno y salió de la casa. Fue al granero donde chimuelo seguía durmiendo

Hipo: buenos días amigo (bostezando)

Chimuelo: (se despierta y bosteza)

Hipo: ya es hora de levantarse (acaricia la cabeza de chimuelo)

Chimuelo: (se levanta y se acomoda)

Hipo: (le pone la montura) hay que ir al pueblo amigo, quieres desayunar algo

Chimuelo: (asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: entonces pasaremos por el muelle antes por unos pescados, te parece (bosteza una ultima ves)

Chimuelo: (asienta con la cabeza, vate las alas y despegan)

Hipo: (mientras chimuelo volaba, el se terminaba de despertar)

Chimuelo: (volaba tranquilamente, no había mucha prisa era temprano toda vía)

Hipo: (pensaba en la prueba que le tocaría hoy, no sabia que esperar)

Chimuelo: (aterirse en el muelle)

Hipo: (se baja de chimuelo y habla con un pescador) buenos días

Pescador: buenos días

Hipo: quiero comprar algunos pescados

Pescado: bien pero no hay mucho toda vía

Hipo: que tiene en este momento

Pescador: 3 bacalaos,2 bonitos otros peses mas pequeños

Hipo: dame nada mas los grandes (busca en su bolsillo y saca un piedra de oro, sobrante del material de los anillos) crees que esto es suficiente

Pescador: woa es oro, si es mas llevarte todo (le da la canasta llena con todo el pescado)

Hipo: (cargando la canasta) gracias (va con chimuelo y vacía la canasta frente a el) el desayuno esta servido amigos

Chimuelo: (come el pescado rápidamente)

Hipo: eso es amigo

Chimuelo: (comía)

Hipo: (puso su vista sobre el horizonte y seguía pensando ¿Cuál seria la prueba del día de hoy?)

Chimuelo: (engullo el último pescado)

Hipo: terminaste amigo

Chimuelo: (asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: entonces vamos al recinto (se va caminado)

Chimuelo: (sigue a hipo)

Hipo: (cuando llegaron al recinto, todo estaba botado algunas mesa, desacomodadas y bocón dormido sobre de una mesa) valla la fiesta siguió después que nos fuimos

Bocón: (dormido sobre una mesa)

Hipo: (se acerca a bocón y lo despierta) bocón despierta ya es de día

Bocón: a que (bostezando) a buenos días, donde estoy

Hipo: en el recinto

Bocón: (se da cuenta, se levanta y ve el lugar) rayos que paso aquí parece zona de guerra

Hipo: eso era lo que te quería preguntar

Bocón: y a mí por que

Hipo: si por que tu eres el único que esta aquí

Bocón: rayos es cierto debo irme antes de que alguien me eche la culpa por esto (se baja de la mesa)

Estoico: bocón tu hiciste esto

Bocón: estoico, cuanto tiempo llevas aquí

Estoico: acabo de llegar

Bocón: estoico yo no hice nada (asustado)

Estoico: (se ríe) tranquilo amigo lo se, estuve contigo aquí asta que se acabo la fiesta (bosteza)

Bocón: y decidiste asustarme

Estoico: solo fue una pequeña broma a y buenos días hijo

Hipo: buenos días

Estoico: como amaneció la nueva familia

Hipo: bien las chicas siguen durmiendo todavía

Estoico: un y que hacías por aquí

Hipo: buscaba algo para desayunar, pero creo que volveré a la casa (echa un vistazo a todo el desorden)

Estoico: si en este momento, no habrá nada hijo, asta que se arregle este lugar

Anciana sabia: buenos días joven vikingo

Hipo: buenos días

Anciana sabia: un que desorden

Estoico: no se preocupe yo y bocón limpiaremos esto

Bocón: ¿que?

Anciana sabia: un bueno, pero esa no es la razón por la que vine

Hipo: ya es hora

Anciana sabia: si ya la prueba del día de hoy será (saca el pergamino) es la prueba del valor

Hipo: que tendré que hacer hoy

Anciana sabia: nada

Hipo: (sorprendido) ¿como que nada?

Anciana sabia: la cuarta prueba es diferente a las anteriores tres, esta vez tu no iras a la prueba, la prueba decidirá si viene hacia ti

Hipo: entonces que hago

Anciana sabía: has lo que normalmente haces

Hipo: pero como sabré cual es la prueba

Anciana sabia: (se va caminando) ya lo sabrás joven vikingo ya lo sabrás

Hipo: (se queda confundido, mientras la anciana se va) ustedes entendieron algo

Bocón: no mucho, solo que la prueba vendrá a ti yo que tu conseguiría una espada

Estoico: el tiene razón hijo debes estar preparado para todo

Hipo: si (de pronto suena su estomagó)

Estoico: también deberías comer algo

Hipo: mejor regreso a casa los veo después (pensando: a que se refería la anciana)

Hipo emprendió el viaje de regreso a casa sobre chimuelo, pensaba e intentaba suponer la prueba que le esperaba, su padre y bocón tenían razón tenia que estar preparado para todo, el no saber que hacer lo asustaba un poco, cuando llegaron a casa hipo bajo de chimuelo y lo dejo descansar en el granero, luego entro a la casa, al entrar vio a hilda sentada

Hilda: (ve a hipo se levanta de la silla y lo abraza) buenos días papa

Hipo: buenos días hija, donde esta mama

Hilda: esta arriba, se enojo un poco por que te fuiste sin avisar

Hipo: o y tu por que no has salido, pensé que saldrías a volar con doradito

Hilda: lo are, pero mama dijo que tenia que esperar, que ella prepararía el desayuno

Hipo: un bueno espérame aquí iré a hablar con ella (pensando: espero que no este muy enojada)

Hilda: este bien papa (se sienta de nuevo en la silla)

Hipo: (sube por las escaleras)

Hipo camino asta el final de las escaleras, nada lo habia preparado para lo que estaba apunto de ver, segundos antes que el subiera astrid había decidido cambiarse de ropa, se había quitado su pantalón y su blusa, estaba completamente desnuda cundo hipo subió y la vio

Hipo: (se congela, observaba el cuerpo desnudo de astrid)

Astrid: (siente que alguien lo observa y voltea la mirad, para descubrir que hipo la veía) hipo (sorprendida se sonroja)

Hipo: astrid perdón (se sonroja y se da la vuelta)

Astrid: (corre y se tapa con la sabanas de la cama) que estabas asiendo (sonrojada como tomate)

Hipo: lo siento no fue mi intención, solo venia a hablar contigo

Astrid: (tapada, avergonzada y enojada) hablar de que

Hipo: venia a disculparme hilda dice que te enojaste, por que sali en la mañana sin avisar

Astrid: si lo estaba, pero esa no es escusas para verme asi y no avisar, además por que te fuiste en la mañana

Hipo: fui a desayunar, tu y hilda dormían tan plácidamente que no las quería despertar ya me puedo dar la vuelta

Astrid: bueno, pero por que te quedaste mirándome y no me dijiste nada

Hipo: (se voltea) es que cuando subí y te vi no supe como reaccionar me congele, tu cuerpo es muy hermoso

Astrid: (sonrojada y avergonzada por el comentario de hipo) enserio piensas eso

Hipo: si

Astrid: (se acerca, tapada por la sabana y le da un puñetazo)

Hipo: auch

Astrid: eso es por espiara (luego deja caer la sabana y le da un beso apasionado)

Hipo: (se sonroja al extremo)

Astrid: y eso es por lo que dijiste tonto (se sonroja) dime enserio te gusta mi cuerpo (parada frente a el sierra los ojos)

Hipo: (seguía sonrojado, veía el cuerpo de Astrid desde el cuello asta los pies) si me gusta mucho (la besa y la abrasa)

Astrid: hipo eres un tonto (¬3¬) pero aun así te amo

Hipo: (recoge la sabana y la cubre) ten

Astrid: gracias (pensando: el jamás tubo malas intenciones, lo abrasa) hipo

Hipo: dime (seguía sonrojado)

Astrid: no debemos avergonzarnos, nos vamos a casar pronto y pienso que estas situaciones se volverán de lo más normal

Hipo: esta bien

Astrid: a hora espérame allá abajo, después de que me cambie preparare el desayunos, tu ya desayunaste

Hipo: no, no pude desayunar nada

Astrid: bueno también preparare algo para ti

Hipo: enserio

Astrid: si (sonríe)

Hipo: gracias (baja las escaleras)

Astrid: (se cambio de ropa, se puso un pantalón gris y otra blusa de color azul y bajo a la cocina)

Hilda: (corre y abrasa a astrid) mama

Astrid: (se sonroja levemente) hola hilda

Hilda: mama que paso allá arriba escuche ruidos, pero papa no quiere decirme que paso

Hipo: (seguía un poco sonrojado)

Astrid: (acaricia el cabello de la niña) no paso nada tranquila

Hilda: bueno

Astrid: (se coloca un mandil que estaba colgado en la pared) es hora de que prepare el desayunó (empezó a cocinar, agrega especias y demás ingredientes)

Hilda: mama que cocinas

Hipo: es cierto que cocinas huele delicioso

Astrid: (sonríe) conejo

Hipo: donde conseguiste el conejo

Astrid: había colocado unas trampas para conejos cerca de la casa y ayer que las revise había atrapado uno

Hipo: (sorprendido) enserio, que buena suerte

Astrid: si (coloca la carne en el guiso) oye hipo

Hipo: que sucede

Astrid: después que desayunemos iras a ver a la anciana, para la siguiente prueba (moviendo el guiso)

Hipo: no ya me encontré con ella temprano

Astrid: ha (le entra la curiosidad) cual es la prueba del día de hoy

Hipo: ni yo mismo lo se, la anciana me dijo que era la prueba del valor y que la prueba vendría a mi

Astrid: (confundida) haber como esta eso que la prueba vendrá a ti

Hipo: no lo se pero papa dice que si la prueba vendrá a mi debo estar preparado para todo

Astrid: y que harás entonces

Hipo: la anciana dijo que hiciera lo que normalmente hago y que la prueba decidiría si vendría a mí

Astrid: aunque sea confuso, creo que debes hacer lo que ella dijo

Hipo: bueno, entonces después de desayunar iré a la escuela de dragones, a ver como le van las cosas a pata pez

Astrid: un esta bien (sirviendo la comida en tres platos) tengan (coloca los platos en la mesa y una jarra con agua)

Hilda: gracias mama

Hipo: gracias astrid

Astrid: de nada ahora coman antes de que se enfrié

Hilda: (como un poco y empieza a llorar)

Hipo: hilda que te pasa

Hilda: (llorando) no me pasa nada

Astrid: pero si estas llorando

Hilda: es que, viví tanto tiempo solo en la isla comiendo fruta, que jamás pensé en probar comida tan deliciosa como la que cocina mama (llorando de felicidad)

Hipo y astrid: (sonríen)

Astrid: ya tranquila (acaricia su cabello) sigue comiendo (sonríe)

Hipo: (sonríe y luego come) ella tiene razón astrid esto esta delicioso (comiendo)

Astrid: gracias (se sienta a la mesa y después come)

Después de comer hipo le ayudo a Astrid a lavar los platos, platicaron por un rato mientras hilda jugaba con los dragones afuera de la casa, cuando terminaron ambos salieron de la casa

Hipo: iré ala escuela y tu

Astrid: tengo que ir con mi madre, le faltan los últimos detalles a mi vestido de novia

Hipo: (ve a hilda) me llevare a hilda con migo, te parece bien, me gustaría que conociera la escuela

Astrid: esta bien nos vemos después (sube sobre tormentula y se va)

Hilda: a donde va mama

Hipo: fue a hacer algo, pero la veremos después

Hilda: bueno

Hipo: a hora sube en doradito iremos a la escuela de dragones

Hilda: que es una escuela,

Hipo: es un lugar donde te enseñan cosas (sube sobre chimuelo)

Doradito: (con su mano levanta a hilda y la coloca sobre su espalda)

Hipo: vamos

Ambos dragones levantaron el vuelo, con dirección al pueblo, sobrevolaron todo berk hasta llegar a la escuela, donde había una zona de aterrizaje para los dragones, al aterrizar pata pez salió a recibirlo

Pata pez: hipo que haces aquí, pensé que tendrías la cuarta prueba hoy

Hipo: yo también pata pez, pero es muy complicado luego te explico, así ya conoces a mi hija hilda

Pata pez: si, hola hilda

Hilda: hola sr. pata pez

Pata pez: jejej me dijo sr.

Hipo: como te ha ido estos días solo en la escuela

Pata pez: bien aun que los chicos te extrañan un poco

Hipo: (baja de chimuelo) entonces creo que entraremos un rato

Hilda: (baja de doradito)

Hipo: ven hilda

Hilda: si papa

Ambos entraron al salón de clases, cundo entraron los niños se juntaron a recibirlos

Niños: miren es el maestro hipo

Hipo: hola niños como están

Niños: bien maestro

Hilda: (se asusto al ver tantos niño y se escondió detrás de hipo)

Hipo: hilda (pensando: está asustada un) , chicos quiero que conozcan a alguien (pone a hilda frente a el) ella es mi hija hilda es nueva y no tiene muchos amigos trátenla bien por favor

Niña: (ve a hilda y se acerca) hola me llano any

Hilda: hola me llamo hilda

Any: si quieres podemos ser amigas

Hilda: quieres ser mi amiga (sorprendida)

Any: si (muy feliz)

Hilda: (muy feliz)

Hipo: (en ese momento sonrió su hija era feliz)

Niños: (de pronto rodeaban a hilda y jugaban con ella)

Hipo: (pensando: que bueno ya hizo amigos, um cual será la prueba que tengo que esperar?

Mientras tanto en la bahía cerca de berk el agua comenzaba a ponerse turbia, una sombra grande se acercaba a la isla

**Con esto concluye el capitulo 8 de la flor del matrimonio esperando que les alla gustado, gracias a los que comentan y leen ustedes asen posible este fic**


	9. Chapter 9 el kraken

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Capitulo 9: el ataque del kraken

La sombra poco a poco se acercaba mas a las costa de berk algo estaba por pasar, mientras tanto en la escuela las clases siguieron normalmente con hipo y pata pez enseñando a los pequeños la importancia, del cuidado de las garras de los dragones, Hilda estaba impresionada su papa sabía mucho y veía como los demás niños escuchaban con atención lo que el y pata pez decían

Pata pez: (cargando una pata de dragón disecada) pues muy bien chicos eso es todo por hoy

Hipo: no se les olvidé su tarea

Niños: si maestro hipo

Hipo: entonces ya pueden irse

Niños: (se levantan de sus asientos y empiezan a salir)

Hilda: (se levanta de su asiento viendo a hipo)

Any: (se acerca a hilda) hilda quieres ir a jugar

Hilda: bueno esto….

Hipo: (la ve) hilda si quieres puede ir a jugar con any, tengo que ir a hacer algo

Hilda: esta bien papa (sonríe y se va corriendo con any)

Pata pez: jum, te estas convirtiendo en un buen padre

Hipo: (se sonroja levemente) ¿Por qué lo dices?

Pata pez: porque en los ojos de hilda puede notar que te quiere mucho

Hipo: enserio?

Pata pez: si y tu también la quieres

Hipo: si es una buena niña

Pata pez: y astrid también la quiere

Hipo: si pero aun se esta acostumbrando a que hilda le diga mama

Pata pez: puedo imaginármelo

Hipo: bueno tengo que irme

Pata pez: adonde vas

Hipo: a la herrería nos vemos después (se va corriendo)

Pata pez: este bien

Hipo: (se fue corriendo asta la herrería)

Chimuelo: (siguió a hipo)

Hipo: bocón estas aquí

Bocón: (de espaldas) que pasa hipo

Hipo: necesito que me ayudes a construir un arma

Bocón: (sorprendido) un arma y para que

Hipo: debo estar preparado no se cual es la prueba y me esta inquietando un poco

Bocón: esta bien te ayudare con tu problema (se voltea, tenia los dientes fundidos en oro)

Hipo: bocón te pusiste oro en los dientes

Bocón: no (evadiendo la pregunta) mis dientes siempre han sido así

Hipo: (¬¬) enserio

Bocón: si

Hipo: (suspira) bueno eso no importa en este momento (saca de su bolsillo un pedazo de lienzo enrollado)

Bocón: que es eso

Hipo: lo que quiero construir

Lienzo: (en el lienzo esta estaba los planos de una ballesta automática echa de metal y madera con capacidad de 60 flechas)

Bocón: hipo esto es (sorprendido)

Hipo: lo se, era algo en lo que estaba trabajando antes de conocer a chimuelo, jamás lo termine pero podría servirme en esta tarea

Bocón: empecemos entonces (toma metal y lo mete al horno)

Hipo: si (toma las herramientas y madera)

Empezaron a trabajar rápidamente, hipo empezó a tallar madera para hacer el cuerpo de la ballesta, mientras que bocona forjaba las partes metálicas, que serian los mecanismos que harían que la ballesta disparara las fechas y también un cartucho de flecha que tuviera la capacidad de 60 que se dispararían una tras otra, después de terminar hipo empezó a unir las piezas, mientras bocón fabricaba las fechas, ambos trabajaron arduamente asta que terminaron

Hipo: esta lista (levanta la ballesta terminada)

Bocón: si solo falta que le coloquemos las flechas (sudando)

Hipo: si (empieza a colocarle las flechas)

Bocón: (descanso un momento)

Hipo: (le termino de colocar las flechas, la ballesta estaba lista era un poco pesada pero a un así mas ligera que las grandes hachas que ocupaban los vikingos, hipo la podía levantar con un poco de esfuerzo, esta tenia una cinta por lo que se la podría colgar en la espalda, en caso de que no la quisiera cargar)

Bocón: estas seguro que esta bien así, pienso que es demasiado peso para ti

Hipo: tranquilo bocón no es tan pesado como parece (levantando la ballesta)

Bocón: bueno entonces creo que solo falta probarla

Hipo: si vamos al bosque ahí podremos probarla libremente

Bocón: esta bien pero dame un segundo (busco entre sus cosas, busco algunas flechas, unos blanco y saco una caja) ahora vamos

Ambos caminaron y se adentraron en el bosque en compañía de chimuelo, caminaron por un rato hasta que llagaron a un claro donde se detuvieron, bocón puso sus cosas en el suelo y colgó el blanco en un árbol, mientras chimuelo se acostó a la sombra de otro árbol

Bocón: estas listo

Hipo: si

Bocón: entonces pon a trabajar esa belleza y acaba con el blanco

Hipo: eso are (levanta la ballesta, le habia colocado una pequeña mira de metal que le indicaba a donde dispararía, después presionó un gatillo metálico y 3 flechas salieron disparadas, dando en el centro del blanco)

Bocon: woao es sorprendente, diste justo en el blanco

Hipo: si es gracias a la mira que le puse

Bocón: bueno a hora algo mas difícil (toma un blanco) cundo lo arroje le disparas al blanco

Hipo: si (con ballesta en mano)

Bocón: (lanza el blanco)

Hipo: (reacciona rápido, dispara, 5 flechas vuelan y derriban el blanco)

Bocón: woao que presión

Hipo: si es muy precisa (sorprendido por su invento)

Bocón: ahora que vimos que funciona te daré un regalo

Hipo: un regalo?

Bocón: (busca entre las flechas y toma una que era de metal completamente, tenia al final un orificio, que era atravesado por una cuerda que estaba atada en el, la cuerda tenia el largo de 10 metros y al final de ella había un gancho, que parecía que se podía serrar) ten

Hipo: que es esto?

Bocón: algo que hice, mientras estabas distraído, es como un pequeño arpón con cuerda, mira (toma el gancho al final de la cuerda y lo coloca en la parte de debajo de la ballesta, donde había un espacio para colocarla, luego oprimiendo el gancho este se serró como un candado, luego coloco la flecha en la ballestas) pienso que te podría servir

Hipo: lo voy a probar (apunta al blanco en el árbol y dispara, la flecha metálica da en el blanco, jala la cuerda y el blanco cae del árbol) jum, creo que me podría servir

Bocón: que bien, también te daré esto (levanta la caja)

Hipo: que es

Bocón: es algo muy especial, hipo yo alguna ves fui como tu

Hipo: que?

Bocón: me gustaba inventar cosas, cundo vi los planos de tu ballesta lo recordé yo una ves invente un arma pero jamás funciono

Hipo: enserio (confundido)

Bocón: por eso deje de inventar y me apegue a lo básico de la herrería, pero aun conservo esa arma, en esta caja (la abre adentró había una pequeña hacha) y pienso que te podría servir

Hipo: pero solo es un hacha

Bocón: tómala

Hipo: (la tomo era un hacha muy pequeña de dos hojas, ligera y estaba muy afila) solo es una hacha muy ligera

Bocón: (¬¬) arrójala lejos

Hipo: (la arroja con toda su fuerza)

El hacha: (sale volando, pero por alguna razón ase un efecto bumeran)

Hipo: (ve como el hacha regresa)

Bocón: (grita) ahora agáchate

Hipo: (asustado) ¿Qué? (se arroja el suelo)

El hacha: (pasa volando sobre de ellos y se clava en un árbol)

Bocón: ya viste que no es un hacha cualquiera

Hipo: (asustado en el suelo) si

Bocón: pocos lo saben pero antes de perder la mano ya había perdido dos dedos por esa hacha

Hipo: (sorprendido) enserio?

Bocón: si intente tomarla de regreso y pues creo que puedes deducir lo que paso

Hipo: si entiendo

Bocón: aun así, creo que te puede servir (va al árbol, toma el hacha y se la da en las manos a hipo) espero que te ayude

Hipo: muchas gracias bocón

Bocón: no tienes que darlas ahora hay que regresar al pueblo ya es tarde y me esta dando hambre

Hipo: si a mi igual (recoge la flecha de metal y enrolla la cuerda se coloca la cinta de la ballesta, después se la colgó en la espalda, luego tomo el hacha y se la coloco en el cinturón) chimuelo es hora de irnos

Chimuelo: (despertó y fue a donde estaba el)

Hipo: (se subió a chimuelo y aseguro su prótesis) quieres que te llevemos

Bocón: no yo prefiero caminar (se va cambiando) los veo en el pueblo

Hipo: si

Chimuelo: (levanta el vuelo y empieza a volar en dirección del pueblo)

Mientras tanto en berk todo parecía normal pero algo estaba a punto de pasar, la sombra estaba cerca del muelle de berk any jugaba con hilda muy cerca de ahí, algunos barcos de pesca habían regresado después de un arduo día te trabajo, los vikgos pescadores descargaban la pesca del dia cuando de pronto astrid llego volando sobre el lomo tormentula y aterrizó cerca de las niñas

Hilda: hola mama

Astrid: (sonrojada) hola hilda no has visto a hipo

Hilda: luego se fue, dijo que tenía lago que hacer y me dio permiso de jugar con any

Any: hola (saluda)

Astrid: hola, eres amiga de hilda (sonríe)

Any: si, apenas hoy nos conocimos

Astrid: que bien (sonríe) bueno si ves a hipo le dices que lo estoy buscando

Hilda: si mama

Lentamente un tentáculo salía del agua y empezaba a acercarse al barco lentamente hasta que tuvo contacto con él barco, pronto más tentáculos salieron del agua y hacían lo mismo, de pronto unos ojos rojos se vieron en el agua y los tentáculos levantaron el barco en el air, de pronto un rugido se escucho en el agua

Astrid: (volteo) que pasa? (ve el barco levantado por los tentáculos)

Vikingo: (sobre el barco) ayuda (gritando)

Astrid: tranquilo, chicas aléjense de aquí (sube a tormentula)

Hilda: mama que vas a hacer

Astrid: tengo que ayudarlos, vayan por ayuda

Hilda: está bien (asustada)

Any: vámonos hilda, hay que hacerle caso

Hilda: (no quería irse)

Astrid: ve (le sonríe)

Hilda: está bien, cuídate mucho (se va corriendo con any)

Astrid: si (sobre tormentula) vamos amiga

Tormentula: (levanta el vuelo)

Astrid: vamos

Tormentula: (voló asta el barco)

Vikingo: ayúdame

Tentáculos: (movieron el barco)

Vikingo: haa (se cae del barco)

Astrid: o no hay que atraparlo

Tormentula: (voló rápido y atrapo al vikingo)

Astrid: hay que aterrizar

Tormentula: (aterriza y deja al vikingo en el suelo)

Vikingo: gracias

Astrid: (voltea y ve los tentáculos lanzar el barco) ¿Qué es eso?

Estoico: (llega corriendo) es el kraken

Astrid: ¿qué?

Estoico: lo que escuchaste es el mítico monstro de las leyendas

Astrid: pero no puede ser cierto pensé, que solo era una historia para asustar a los niños jóvenes que querían salir a alta mar

Estoico: se supone que lo es, pero mira es real según las viejas historias no se le habían visto en 500 años

Astrid: y que hace aquí

Estoico: no lo sé, pero no se ve muy amistoso

Kraken: (sale del agua y se ve completamente, media 17 metros y se veía muy enojado, de pronto tomo un barril del muelle y se los lanso)

Estoico: cuidado (se agacha)

Astrid: (reacciona lento, no le da tiempo de escavarlo, pero de pronto una bola de fuego azul destruye el barril)

Estoico y Atrid: (voltean la mirada y ven a hipo que venía a toda velocidad sobre chimuelo)

Hipo: (se quita la ballesta ya la acomoda en la montura) vamos amigo

Chimuelo: (vuela y lanza bolas de fuego a los tentáculos)

Kraken: (ruge y lanza cosas, de pronto uno de los tentáculo ataca a estoico y astrid)

Astrid: haaaa (estoico)

Estoico: (se congela)

Hipo: (depara 8 flechas)

Kraken: (al sentir las flechas, rugió de dolor)

Chimuelo: (disparo más fuego)

Astrid: (los ve impresionada) tenemos que ayudarlos (baja de tormentula) tormentula ayúdalos

Tormentula: (lanza púas de su cola)

Kraken: (se enoja y con un tentáculo sujeta a astrid y la levanta muy alto)

Astrid: haa (grita asustada)

Hipo: o cielo, amigo prepárate para volar lo más rápido que puedas (dispara con la ballesta al tentáculo)

Kraken: (abre el tentáculo y suelta a astrid)

Chimuelo: (vuela a toda velocidad para atrapar a astrid, pero de pronto un corriente de aire los empuja)

Hipo: noooo

Astrid: haaaa (cayendo, pero de pronto algo la sujeta era la mano de doradito)

Hila: mama estas bien (sobre doradito)

Astrid: hilda no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte

Hilda: ajaja lo se

Hipo: uf, menos mal, bueno amigo hay que acabar con esto (dispara mas flechas)

Kraken: (le dispara agua y derriba las flechas)

Hipo: rayos

Chimuelo: (dispara fuego)

Kraken: (dispara más agua)

Hipo: que es eso

Astrid: es el kraken

Hipo: (voltea) que?

Astrid: (estaba sobre el lomo de doradito junto a Hilda) que es el kraken

Hipo: rayos que hace aquí

Astrid: no lo se

Hipo: um (se le prende el foco) chicas váyanse de aquí

Astrid: porque te vamos a ayudar

Hipo: no deben ayudarme, estoy seguro que el kraken tiene que ver con la prueba del valor

Astrid: estas seguro

Hipo: si y creo que es algo que debo enfrentar solo

Astrid: está bien (suspira)

Hilda: pero mama

Astrid: tranquila, estoy segura que él lo lograra

Hilda: pero

Astrid: hipo

Hipo: que pasa

Astrid: prométeme que regresaras sano y salvo

Hipo: tranquila a si será

Astrid: entonces vamos hilda o solo le estorbaremos en la pelea

Hilda: (triste) bueno

Hipo: Astrid

Astrid: qué? (voltea la mirada)

Hipo: cuida bien de hilda

Astrid: (confundida) está bien

Doradito: (se va volando con Astrid y hilda en su lomo)

Hipo: bueno amigo solo estamos tú y yo

Chimuelo: (asienta la cabeza)

Hipo se prepara la pelea estaba por comenzar que le depara a nuestro héroe, eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo de la flor del matrimonio

**Gracias a los que leen y cementan se que esperaron mucho este capítulo, con lo exámenes no había tenido tiempo de escribir pero me hice un tiempecito y quedo esto**


	10. Chapter 10 el fin del kraken

A cuenNota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota 2: déjenme comentarios porfa de ahí me inspiro para los caps

Capitulo 10: el fin del kraken

El kraken estaba atacando el muelle de berk, hipo y chimuelo estaban listos para contraatacar al monstruo, mientras este seguía destruyendo todo lo que sus tentáculos tocaban.

Hipo: acabemos con el amigo (con la ballesta en mano) vamos hacia arriba

Chimuelo: (asintió con la cabeza y empezó a volar hacia arriba muy rápidamente)

Hipo: (cuando estuvieron muy alto) ahora si amigo que empiece el contraataque

Chimuelo: (se acomoda, de en donde está el kraken como si apuntara para disparar, pero no serró las alas y empezaron a caer, en caída libre)

Chimuelo y hipo caían a gran velocidad, de pronto chimuelo empezó a disparar bolas de fuego el kreken lo vio y lanzó un chorro de agua para contrarrestarlo, aun así chimuelo, movió una de sus alas que le permitió moverse ala izquierda, luego lanzo mas bolas de fuego azul sin detenerse, el kraken seguía disparando el chorro de agua y no pudo esquivar las demás bolas de fuego que provenían de otra dirección, que dieron justo en el blanco provocando una explosión de fuego, no se podía ver nada el humo se esparció rápidamente

Chimuelo: (abrió las alas, se detuvo de golpe, al ver la explosión y el humo)

Hipo: habremos acabado con el

Chimuelo: (veía el humo)

Hipo: (observa el humo, de pronto del humo salió volando un barril, seguido de un chorro de agua muy potente)

Hipo: haaaaa (sorprendido)

Chimuelo: (lanzó una bola de fuego al barril y esquivo el chorro de agua)

Hipo: sigue vivo después de es ataque o puede ser que el fuego no le haga daño

Kraken: (intenta recoger una roca con uno de sus tentáculos)

Hipo: (lo ve y le dispara con la ballesta)

Kraken: (5 flechas le dan en el tentáculo y los lastiman, moviendo el tentáculo como loco)

Hipo: bien eso funciono pero solo me quedan 47 flechas (viendo la ballesta) vamos amigo tenemos que atacara mas cerca, no hay que desperdiciar los tiros

Chimuelo: (obedece y vuela hacia el kraken)

Kraken: (los intenta tomar con uno de sus tentáculos)

Hipo: (lo habita disparando 3 flechas)

Kraken: (siente como las flechas se encajaban en su piel y mueve el tentáculo)

Hipo: (aprovecha la oportunidad y dispara 6 flechas a la cabeza del kraken)

Kraken: (siente el dolor y ruge)

Hipo: (dispara otras 7 flechas mas y una le de en un ojo)

Kraken: (reacciona por el dolor y los golpea con uno de sus tentáculo, derribándolos del vuelo)

Hipo: (por el golpe el y chimuelo se separan)

Chimuelo: (cae lejos de hipo inconsciente)

Hipo: (cae cerca de unos barriles)

Kraken: (intenta tomar a hipo con uno de sus tentáculos)

Hipo: no (asustado mueve levemente su brazo y siente algo, era la ballesta la tomo y le dispara 4 flechas)

Kraken: (vio las flechas y retrocedió, aun así no evito que estas le dieran)

Hipo: (ve a chimuelo) amigo necesito algo de ayuda (ve que solo le quedaban 33 flechas)

Chimuelo: inconsciente

Kraken: (ve a chimuelo inconsciente y intenta aprovechar la oportunidad, de pronto uno de los tentáculos va hacia chimuelo)

Hipo: deja a mi amigo (corre en dirección de chimuelo, disparando 6 flechas)

Kraken: (se enfurece y le dispara agua a hipo)

Hipo: (es lanzado por la presión del agua) haa (se golpe con una parte del muelle)

Kraken: (de pronto lanzó uno de sus tentáculos a donde estaba hipo)

Hipo: (busco su ballesta, pero había sido lanzada lejos de el por la presión del agua, el tentáculo se acercaba no sabia que hacer, de pronto chimuelo salta y muerde el tentáculo, chimuelo había despertado)

Chimuelo: (mordiendo el tentáculo)

Hipo: (sorprendido reacciona) tranquilo amigo yo te ayudo (corro adonde esta su ballesta)

Chimuelo: (suelta el tentáculo)

Hipo: (como ametralladora, disparo todas las flechas que le quedaban)

Kraken: (todas las flechas le dieron en la cara al Kraken, este enfurecido estiro uno de sus tentáculos tomo del pie y lo levantó)

Hipo: ha (asustado)

Chimuelo: (salta para atacara al kraken)

Kraken: (lo ve y atrapa su cola con un tentáculo y lo levanta)

Hipo: amigo creo que no fue una buena idea

Chimuelo: (intenta lanzar bolas de fuego, pero por estar de cabeza no le puede apuntar al kraken)

Kraken: (lentamente saca su cuerpo del agua)

Hipo: que esta haciendo (viendo al kraken)

Chimuelo: (viendo al kraken)

Kraken: (cuando sale su cuerpo su boca queda expuesta, donde se veían miles de colmillos)

Hipo: amigo creo que ya se lo que quiere, comernos (asustado, golpea el tentáculo)

Chimuelo: (intenta alcanzar el tentáculo para morderlo pero no puede)

Hipo: vamos amigo hay que salir de aquí (recuerda el hacha que le dio bocón, la toma y ataca el tentáculo)

Kraken: grrarrrrr (ruge y levanta mas a hipo)

Hipo: (seguía cortando, pero el tentáculo que lo sujetaba era demasiado grueso a comparación que el que sujetaba a chimuelo, no lo lograría a tiempo)

Kraken: (lentamente acercaba a hipo a su boca)

Chimuelo: (lo veía e intentaba liberarse, pero al estar de cabeza era muy difícil)

Hipo: rayos que hago (recordó lo que bocón le había mostrados y se le ocurrió una idea) espero que esto funciones (apunto al tentáculo que sostenía a chimuelo y lanzó el hacha con toda su fuerza)

Hacha: (el hacha voló hacia el tentáculo que sostenía a chimuelo, pero no le dio y se fue de largo)

Hipo: no puedes ser no le di

Hacha: (ase un efecto bumerán y regresa)

Hipo: tengo que atraparla cuando regrese o me cortara en dos (con miedo)

Hacha: (vuela de regreso y corta el tentáculo que sostenía a chimuelo)

Chimuelo: (empieza a cae al suelo)

Kraken: (ruge de dolor)

Hipo: vamos tengo que atraparla

Hacha: (se acercaba a hipo)

Hipo: lo voy a lograr, lo voy a lograr, lo voy a lograr, (se repetía así mismo mientras veía el hacha acercarse)

Hacha: (estaba muy cerca)

Hipo: ahora (extiende velozmente la mano y toma el mango del hacha)

Chimuelo: (se levanta del suelo y aprovecha la oportunidad lanzándole al kraken una bola de fuego mientras este tiene la boca abierta

Kraken: (siente como la bola de fuego entra a su bocas y explota, acabando con el quemándolo desde adentro)

Hipo: (el tentáculo lo libera y cae) ha

Chimuelo: (ve que como hipo cae, corre hacia el y lo atrapa)

Hipo: (es atrapado por chimuelo) gracias amigo (de pronto el hacha se ilumina) que pasa (una letras echas de luz aparecen en la hoja del hacha e hipo la lee) el valor no se mide por las batallas solo se demuestra con nuestras acciones

Kraken: (calcinado por dentro se empieza a hundir)

Hipo: (reacciona) el kraken la prueba del valor, lo necesito para probar que concluí la prueba (ve en la montura de chimuelo, la flecha de metal con la cuerda, y busca su ballesta) donde esta

Chimuelo: (le ase una seña con una de sus patas hacia donde esta la ballesta)

Hipo: ahí esta (corre toma la ballesta, mete la flecha asegura la cuerda y le dispara al kraken mientras este se hundía)

Kraken: (se hundía, cuando de pronto la flecha le dio en la cabeza)

Hipo: listo (se le olvido calcular el peso del kraken y empezó a ser arrastrado) o no amigo ayúdame

Chimuelo: (corre muerde una parte de la cuerda y empieza a tirar de ella, pero ambos empezaron a hacer arrastrados)

Hipo: amigo sigue tirando no podemos rendirnos (recordó lo que la anciana le había dicho, en caso de que perdiera una prueba y jalo con mas fuerzas, pero seguía sin ser suficiente)

Kraken: (seguía hundiéndose)

Hipo: no, se sigue hundiendo (serró los ojo siguió tirando, de pronto sintió que alguien mas tiraba la cuerda abrió los ojos, era su padre)

Estoico: necesitas ayuda

Hipo: papa, pero como

Estoico: astrid me conto que no debía meterme esta era tu pelea, así que solo observe desde lejos, pero cuando vi que le lanzaste un flecha con una cuerda al kraken sospeche que necesitabas ayuda

Hipo: gracias papa si la necesito, tenemos que sacar al karken a flote

Estoico: bien entonces hay que tirar mas fuerte)

Bocón: (llega corriendo y sujeta la cuerda) oigan déjenme algo de diversión

Estoico: bocón que haces aquí

Bocón: nada solo veía lo que pasaba a lo lejos y pensé que necesitaban ayuda al igual que ellos

Hipo y Estoico: ellos?

Bocón: si miren: (señala con su mano de prótesis)

Hipo y Estoico: (voltean la mirada y ven como todos los vikingos del pueblo corrían al muelle a ayudarlos, en el cielo astrid, hilda y los demás chicos con sus dragones volaban en dirección hacia ellos)

Vikingos: (llegan corriendo, toman la cuerda y empiezan a tirar de ella) vamos tiren con fuerza

Astrid: (sobre tormentula, tenía una arco con una flecha, de pronto disparo la flecha con una cuerda atada en un extremo) atrapen esto (lanzó la cuerda aun grupo de vikingos)

Vikingos: (toman la cuerda y empiezan a tirar de ella)

Hipo: astrid

Astrid: ya acabaste con el creo que ya te podemos ayudar no

Hipo: bueno

Hilda: (aterriza y baja de doradito) papa (corre y abraza a hipo)

Hipo: hilda

Hilda: papa estaba muy preocupada (llorando)

Hipo: tranquila mira no me paso nada (la carga)

Astrid: (aterriza y baja de tormentula) hipo (corre y le da un golpe en el hombro)

Hipo: auch astrid

Astrid: (enojada) tonto vi todo desde lejos, no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera (lo abrasa y empieza a llorar)

Hipo: tranquila te prometo que no lo volver a hacer (abrasa a astrid, mientras cargaba a hilda) pero ahora necesitamos sacar a kraken del agua

Astrid: esta bien (abrasando a hipo y hilda)

Después de eso brutacion, brutilda , pata pez y patán lanzaron mas flechas con cuerdas desde sus dragones y se las lanzaron a los vikingos, tardaros mas de dos horas pero con el esfuerzo de todos pudieron sacar al kraken del agua y subirlo al muelle

Hipo: (cansado de tirar) lo logramos

Estoico: (cansado de tirar) fue muy difícil, pero al final lo logramos

Astrid: (cansada de tirar) si pero era así de grande (ve al gigantesco monstro muerto)

Hipo: (cansado de tirar) dio mucha pelea

Bocón: (cansado de tirar) lo notamos

Hipo: bocón muchas gracias si no hubiera sido por el hacha que me diste, en este momento estaría en el estomago de esa vestía

Bocón: (sorprendido) en serio fue de ayuda

Hipo: si gracias a ella pude liberar a chimuelo y adivina que puede atraparla

Bocón: (mas sorprendido) enserio

Hipo: si pero quizás solo fue suerte

Bocón: pues lo que allá sido derrotaste a esta horrible vestía

Hipo: si (cansado)

Anciana sabía: (llega caminando) valla, valla, valla, fue una gran pelea la que diste joven vikingo

Hipo: gracias a aquí esta la prueba de que compele la prueba del valor (señala el cuerpo de la vestía

Anciana sabía: haber eso lo tengo que ver (empieza a inspeccionar a la bestia que yacía muerta sobre el muelle)

Hipo: que hace

Bocón: no se pero creo que inspecciona a la bestia

Anciana sabía: (termina de inspeccionar) lo siento joven vikingo pero la prueba no esta completada

Hipo: que?

Vikingos: que?

Anciana sabía: si, no hay ninguna marca o seña en el cuerpo de la vestía que indique que la prueba del valor allá sido completada

Hipo: entonces esta pelea fue en vanó

Anciana sabía: no del todo joven vikingo acabaste con una amenaza, de miles de años y eso hay que reconocerlo

Hipo: aun así si esa no es la prueba del valor, cual es entonces

Anciana sabía: nadie lo sabe joven vikingo, eso es lo que hace a esta prueba muy difícil

Hipo: (suspira)

Estoico: no te pongas triste hijo, además mira lo que hiciste debes estar feliz miles de vikingos antes de ti habían dado su vida para acabar con este monstruo pero no lo lograron, en cambio tu acabaste con el estoy orgulloso hijo (sonríe)

Hipo: bueno si lo pones así

Bocón: si y cuando termines la prueba tendremos, dos cosas que celebrar

Hipo: (recuerda lo que paso con el hacha) a bocón necesito que veas algo

Bocón: que pasa hipo?

Hipo: después de que corte el tentáculo del kraken, el hacha se cubrió de una luz y aparecieron esta letras (le enseña la letras en el hacha que parecían echas de luz)

Anciana sabía: (sorprendida) joven vikingo que acabas de decir

Hipo: que unas extraña luz cubrió el hacha y surgieron esta letras

Anciana sabía: haber déjame ver

Hipo: (le muestra el hacha)

Anciana sabía: lee las letras, esto no puede ser posible

Hipo: (confundido)

Estoico: anciana que pasa

Anciana sabía: estas letras de luz,

Hipo: que son las letras

Anciana sabía: (sorprendida) joven vikingo son un mensaje del mismísimo Odín indican que la prueba ha sido completada con éxito

Hipo: (sorprendido) enserio

Anciana sabía: si así es

Hipo: he complete la prueba siiii (grita de felicidad)

Astrid: (sonríe y corre a abrasar a hipo)

Hilda: (corre y abrasa a su padres)

Vikingos: (empiezan a gritar de felicidad) siiii

Todo se volvió un ambiente de felicidad la prueba había sido completada también hipo había acabado con el kraken todos era algo digno de celebrarse, todos estaban felices a excepción de alguien que observa lo que sucedía desde muy lejos

Desconocido: no puede ser se suponía que el kraken debía acabar con el, pero fue al revés, tanto trabajo que me costo atraer ese monstruo asta esta isla y ese maldito niño tenía que matarlo, haa me pone furioso (viendo a hipo, que era cargado en brazos por los aldeanos) disfrútalo mientras puedas niño mañana me asegurare que las cosas no sean tan fáciles como el día de hoy, me asegurare que no completes estas pruebas (hace una sonrisa malévola, luego se desintegra en el aire)

**Con esto acaba el capitulo 10 de la flor del matrimonio con un gran pregunta, quien será este desconocido y por que quiere que hipo no pase las pruebas pues para poder saberlo, sigan leyendo la flor del matrimonio, gracias a los que leen y comentan**


	11. Chapter 11 nadando en las aguas del amor

** Nota: decidan que quieren ver en el próximo capitulo escenas M para adultos o escenas de amor tierno, por primera vez dejare que elijan lo que quieren leer no desaproveche en oportunidad y comenten fecha limite de los comentarios lunes 22 de abril 12:00 pm**

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

**Capitulo 11: nadando en las aguas del amor**

Con ayuda de chimuelo, hipo había vencido al kraken y superado la prueba en berk todos estaban felices, aunque no se había celebrado ya que el día de la boda se aproximaba y tenían que guardar probaciones, tanto de bebida y comida para ese día tan importante. Hipo después de darse cuenta que el cuerpo del kraken no le serviría para nada, le pidió a su padre que le ordenará a algunos vikingos aprovecharon el cuerpo de kraken para destazarlo y conseguir alimento, ya que no se podía comer calamar todos los días y seria un desperdicio dejarlo ahí a que se echara a perder, esa idea le agrado a mucho, que sin pensarlo pusieron manos a la obra. Habían pasado dos horas de esos acontecimiento hipo se encontraba en la herrería reparando la montura y los arneses de chimuelo, que se habían dañado durante la batalla contra el kraken, mientras lo hacía chimuelo descansaba a la sombra de una casa

Hipo: (martillando un metal caliente) solo un poco mas (sumerge el metal en agua) esta listo (acomoda la pieza metálica en la montura de chimuelo)

Astrid: (llega caminando) terminaste

Hipo: si al fin (suspira) con este clima es difícil trabajar aquí (acalorado) era mejor cuando había frio

Astrid: lo imagino (ve a hipo sudado) te traje un poco de agua fresca (traía un jarra en la mano y un baso)

Hipo: muchas gracias (bebe el baso con agua) como esta hilda

Astrid: bien, después de que acabo todo se fue junto con doradito a jugar con any

Hipo: que bien creo que ya se hicieron grandes amigas (sonríe)

Astrid: si (sonríe) oye hipo que tienes planeado hacer ahora

Hipo: pues ya acabe esto un, bueno de hecho creo no tengo nada planeado, por que?

Astrid: bien (lo dice de manera victoriosa)

Hipo: (se queda confundido por la reacción de astrid)

Astrid: (lo ve y se sonroja) este, bueno quería ver si tú podrías acompañarme, encontré un lugar no muy lejos al sur de la montaña y me gustaría que me acompañaras (sonríe)

Hipo: (confundido) está bien, nada más le pongo la montura a chimuelo y nos vamos

Astrid: no espera

Hipo: que pasa (confundido)

Astrid: (nerviosa) bueno es que pienso que deberías dejar descansar a chimuelo, peleo mucho debe estar muy cansado todavía

Hipo: tu crees (observa a chimuelo)

Chimuelo: (abre la boca y bosteza)

Hipo: creo que tienes razón, pero entonces iremos caminando

Astrid: no iremos en tormentula, solo que tendrás que esperarme un rato, tango que ir a buscar unas cosas

Hipo: está bien, entonces limpiare este desorden mientras regresa (ve todo lo que desacomodo)

Astrid: bueno pero espérame aquí, no te vayas a ir

Hipo: (confundido) bueno

Astrid se fue corriendo hipo seguía confundido, pero sospechaba que Astrid tramaba algo, aunque no le dio mucha importancia empezó a limpiar la herrería, paso un buen rato hasta que astrid regreso montada en tormentila, aterrizo frente a la herrería, consigo traía un mochila

Astrid: ya volví

Hipo: (intrigado) que traes en la mochila

Astrid: (nerviosa) nada

Hipo: enserio

Astrid: (más nerviosa) enserio nada, ven sube tenemos que irnos

Hipo: (con sospechas)

Astrid: (pensando: ya no hagas preguntas y sube)

Hipo: (pensando: que traerá en la mochila y porque esta tan nerviosa, pero si no me quiere decir ser mejor averiguarlo, mejor iré con ella) bien (se sube sobre tormentula, atrás de astrid)

Chimuelo: (despierta los ve y corre hacía donde estaba su arnés)

Hipo: (lo ve) lo siento chimuelo, no puedes venir con nosotros, debes estar todavía cansado de la pelea mejor descansa, volveremos después

Chimuelo: (¬¬, se acostó de nuevo cerca de la forja)

Hipo: tranquilo amigo regresaremos pronto

Astrid: chimuelo, si no quieres descansar puedes ir a juagar con hilda

Chimuelo: (se levanta y se va corriendo)

Hipo: creo que le gusto tu idea

Astrid: que bueno, pues es hora de irnos

Tormentula: (levantó el vuelo)

Hipo: astrid adonde vamos

Astrid: lo sabrás cuando lleguemos

Hipo: okey, pero es muy lejos

Astrid: algo jejejej

Tormentula: (empieza a bolar y sale de berk)

Hipo: no que no era muy lejo

Astrid: mentí jejeje

Hipo: um ¬¬

Astrid: tranquilo regresaremos antes de la Sena, además quiero que veas algo

Hipo: (suspira) está bien

Astrid: (señala con el dedo) es ahí (apunta a una especie de peñasco que estaba en medio del mar, era grande parecía una isla)

Hipo: pero si ese lugar no tiene nada de especial, siempre paso por aquí cuando vuelo con chimuelo fuera de berk

Astrid: yo también vuelo por este lugar por tormentula, pero hace unos mientras volaba una de mis hombreras se aflojo y se cayó, ahí y encontré algo muy interesante

Hipo: que

Astrid: es un secreto que compartiré contigo (sonríe) tormentula hay que aterrizar, en el mismo lugar que la otra ves

Tormentula: (asienta con la cabeza y aterriza rápidamente, en una parte baja del peñasco, donde se veía un gruta)

Astrid: (se baja de tormentula) baja aquí es

Hipo: (baja después de astrid y ve la gruta, que estaba completamente oscura) es aquí (confundido)

Astrid: si hay que entrar

Hipo: estas segura, esta muy oscuro podríamos perdernos

Astrid: tranquilo vengo preparada (busca en su mochila y saca una antorcha) me puedes dar un poco de fuego (se acerca a tormentula)

Tormentula: (exhala un poco de fuego y enciende la antorcha)

Astrid: (con antorcha en mano entra a la gruta) listo ahora podemos entrar

Hipo: bueno pero por que me trajiste aquí ya dime por que tanto secreto

Astrid: te lo diré cuando llegamos (sonríe)

Hipo: (entra a la gruta) espero que valga la pena el misterio

Astrid: lo baldra a se me olvidaba (se acerca a tormentula y le dice algo al oído: quédate aquí asegúrate que nadie entre)

Tormentula: (asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: que pasa que le dijiste a tormentula

Astrid: nada solo que se quede aquí

Hipo: haa entonces nos vamos ya

Astrid: si

Hipo: entonces entra tú primero que yo no conozco el camino

Astrid: jijiji si mejor yo primero (entra con la antorcha en mano a la gruta y empieza a caminar)

Hipo: (la sigue)

Caminaron durante unos minutos, astrid iba al frente guiando a hipo, adentro de la gruta habían muchos túneles, hipo estaba sorprendido astrid conocía cuales eran los túneles correctos ya que los había marcado en un mapa que ella misma habia hecho, posiblemente cuando exploro los túneles, lo había sacado de su mochila unos segundos después de entrar a la gruta

Astrid: hipo estas cansado

Hipo: un poco, falta mucho toda vía

Astrid: (ve su mapa) no solo entramos a un túnel mas y podremos descansar

Hipo: bien

Astrid: (siguió caminando)

Hipo: (la seguía)

Astrid:( entro al ultimo túnel y camino)

Hipo: (entro detrás de ella, noto algo raro ese túnel parecía mas largo que los otros)

Después de caminar por un rato llegaron al final del túnel, de pronto hipo se sorprendió al final del túnel había una pequeña cueva donde había una especie de ojo de agua enorme con aguas de color cristalina, mientras astrid entraba la cueva se iba iluminando mas el lugar

Hipo: guao que es este lugar

Astrid: te gusta

Hipo: si nunca había visto algo así

Astrid: esta bonito a comparación de la primera ves que biné

Hipo: y eso

Astrid: es que esa ves no estaba esto (va hacia una esquina de la pared, donde había una antorcha apagada y la enciende, luego camina al otro estreno de la cueva y enciende otra antorcha que colgaba en la pared) los tuve que conseguir para poder ponerlos (apaga su antorcha)

Hipo: tú los pusiste (sorprendido)

Astrid: si no creas que eres el único bueno con las herramientas (gracias a las dos antorchas el lugar se iluminaba perfectamente, se veía increíble y la luz dejaba ver que el agua era un poco profunda, como un lago)

Hipo: entonces ahora me dirás la razón por la que trajiste aquí

Astrid: si (suspira) bueno veras desde que iniciaron las pruebas, e visto que tu as hecho todo lo posible por cumplirlas

Hipo: si

Astrid: pero hoy fue diferente que peleaste contra el kraken y al verte pelear me sentí impotente de no poder ayudarte, me di cuenta de algo

Hipo: de que te diste cuenta

Astrid: que estos días llevas una gran carga sobre tus hombros y por mas que quiera no podre ayudarte

Hipo: (se queda callado)

Astrid: y creo que la razón es por lo que dijo la anciana, el primer día cuanto me regalaste la flor, que si no completabas las pruebas ambos moriríamos (baja la mirada) y creo que lo haces por mi

Hipo: tienes razón astrid lo hago por ti

Astrid: (alza la mirada)

Hipo: no sabes como me sentí cuando la anciana dijo que por mi culpa tú morirías, si no completaba las prueba y el solo hecho de pensarlo me pone mal, por eso pele hoy con el kraken por que no me rendiré por mas difícil que se pongan las prueba, no dejare que nada te pase (le pone la mano en la mejilla astrid)

Astrid: (se sonroja) enserio

Hipo: si (se acerca y la besa)

Astrid: hipo la razón por la que te traje aquí, es por que durante los últimos cuatro días has completado, cuatro de las nueve pruebas, no he hecho nada para ayudarte y creo que esta es la única forma en la que podre ayudarte ya pienso que necesitas un pequeño descansó de las pruebas, para poder relajarte

Hipo: tú crees

Astrid: si

Hipo: ¿pero como?

Astrid: primero quítate la ropa

Hipo: (se sonroja) ¿quee?

Astrid: que te quites la ropa y no te pongas así que yo también voy a hacerlo (se empieza a quitar la ropa)

Hipo: hoye astrid espera que es lo que vamos a hacer

Astrid: (estaba completamente desnuda, no se cubría ni con las manos, estaba sonrojada como tomate por que hipo no dejaba de verla)

Hipo: (la ve de pies a cabeza)

Astrid: que pasa hipo por que no te quitas la ropa o a caso vas a nadar con la ropa puesta (corre y salta al agua)

Hipo: (sonrojado) uf solo vamos a nadar

Astrid: (nadando en el agua) si o que pensabas

Hipo: (sonrojado) nada, pero creo que yo paso mejor nada tu

Astrid: hipo ven nada con migo, me voy a sentir mal nadando sola además para esto te traje (se pone triste)

Hipo: (ve la expresión de astrid) está bien pero voltéate (se empieza a quitar la camisa)

Astrid: no

Hipo: a entonces no me meto (se vuelve a poner la camisa)

Astrid: (¬3¬) hipo eso no es justo además tu ya me as visto desnuda, por que yo no puedo verte a ti

Hipo: (suspira) esta bien si es lo que quieres (se empieza a quitar la camisa de nuevo, luego el pantalón, hasta que queda completamente desnudo y se tapo con las manos la entrepierna)

Astrid: (lo ve y se sonroja, jamás había visto a hipo desnudo)

Hipo: no se si esto es buena idea astrid (ve el ojo de agua que se veía profundo de cerca)

Astrid: tranquilo solo tienes que saltar y nadar (nadando en el agua)

Hipo: bueno (salta en el agua)

En el momento que hipo salta al agua se hunde ya que no había no nadaba desde que perdió su pierna y no se había acostumbrado a nadar con la prótesis puesta, se hundió como una piedra

Astrid: (asustada) hipo (grito y luego se sumergió en el agua para salvarlo)

Hipo: (movia los brazos en el agua y las piernas pero se hundía rápidamente, de pronto ve a astrid que nada hacia el, lo toma de un brazo y lo lleva a la superficie)

Astrid: estas bien

Hipo: (asustado) si

Astrid: que paso por que no nadaste

Hipo: intente hacerlo pero no pude, creo que no puedo nadar por la prótesis

Astrid: bueno no te preocupes nadare por los dos (movía la piernas mientras abrasaba a hipo en el agua) que irónico

Hipo: que?

Astrid: (suspira con tristeza) te traje aquí para que disfrutaras y casi terminas ahogándote

Hipo: tranquila no fue tu culpa ya tampoco había nadado mucho, después de perder la pierna, como hubiera sabido que ya no podía nadar

Astrid: tienes razón

Hipo: además el agua esta deliciosa (el agua estaba entre tibia y fría)

Astrid: si

Hipo: (de pronto recuerda que ambos están desnudos, baja la mirada ve los pechos de astrid y se sonroja)

Astrid: (ve que hipo no dejaba de verle los pechos y se sonroja un poco) si quieres puedes tocarlos (lo dice un poco avergonzada)

Hipo: no, no es eso astrid, solo veía el agua (sonrojada, sube la mirada)

Astrid: un (necesito mucho valor para decir eso e hipo la rechazó, luego suspira) hipo en verdad te gusto

Hipo: si me gustas mucho

Astrid: bueno es que a veces pienso que reaccionas de esta manare es por que no te gusto y me hace sentir muy mal (suspira y voltea la mirada)

Hipo: un astrid

Astrid: (voltea)

Hipo: (le da un beso apasionado) si te amo y jamás deves dudarlo (de pronto le pone la mano en uno des sus pechos

Astrid: (se sonroja) hipo que haces

Hipo: no me dijiste que podía tocarlos

Astrid: se sonroja, bueno si

Hipo: (do pronto hipo lo aprieta)

Astrid: ha (lo dice con excitación)

Hipo: (se excita al oír a astrid) lo siento te lastime (de pronto el pene de hipo se empezó a herectar y al estar cerca de astrid, toco su pierna)

Astrid: (sonrojada) que fue eso

Hipo: discúlpame, no fue mi intención es que no puedo controlarlo

Astrid: a que te refieres (mete la mano en el agua, siente el pene de hipo y lo sujeta)

Hipo: ha espera astrid eso es(al sentir la mano de astrid el pene de hipo se erecto mas)

Astrid: (pudo sentir lo que pasaba, lo que la empezó a calentar) hipo en que estas pensando (se sonroja al extremo)

Hipo: enserio disculp…. (no puede terminar la oración, por que en ese momento astrid lo besa)

Astrid: ya deja de disculparte, yo también te quiero (sonrojada como tomate)

Hipo: astrid (sorprendido y se sonroja)

**Cono estas escena concluye este capitulo de la flor del matrimonio que ira a pasar con esta pareja, como mencione en la nota del principio dejare que ustedes decidan que es lo que quieren que escriba comenten y díganme que les gustaría mas, escenas románticas o escenas M para adultos. Gracias a los que comentan y leen espero sus comentarios para el próximo capitulo**


	12. Chapter 12 juntos por amor

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia **

**Nota 2: después de contar los votos por unanimidad gano el M para adultos, ya esta el capitulo listo espero no haberme sobrepasado ni tampoco decepcionarlos, déjeme sus comentarios por favor**

**Capitulo 12: juntos por amor**

Las cosas se habían calentado un poco entre la pareja de jóvenes vikingos, se habían estado besando apasionadamente durante ya bastante rato, astrid nadaba lentamente a la orilla junto con hipo al que seguía sujetando para que no se volviera a hundir, cuando llegaron ala orilla hipo vio a astrid algo cansado imagino que era resultado de haber nadado por los dos para que no se hundieran, de pronto soltó a astrid se sujeto a un roca que estaba de la orilla para salir del agua y luego le tendió la mano a astrid para que pudiera salir ,la veía muy cansada quizás no podría salir del agua sola

Astrid: (sujeta la mano de hipo, en ese momento se da cuenta que hipo ya no se estaba cubría ni con las manos, podía ver perfectamente su entrepierna, lo que la congelo un segundo mientras estaba sonrojada)

Hipo: (sujetando la mano de astrid) astrid te pasa algo ¿puedes salir del agua? (la nota ida en su mente)

Astrid: (se incorpora (O/-/O) ha sii

Hipo: (ocupa toda su fuerza y saca astrid del agua)

Astrid: (gracias a la ayuda de hipo sale del agua, estaba un poco cansada por nadar así que se acostó en el suelo un momento)

Hipo: (también estaba un poco cansado, así que se sentó en el suelo) haaaaa (suspira cansado)

Astrid: haaa (suspira también de cansancio)

Hipo: (en el momento que suspira astrid la voltea a ver, podía ver el sexy cuerpo bien formado de astrid, sus ojos se perdían en el cuerpo de la vikinga)

Astrid: (sentía que la observaban, volteo su mirada para darse cuenta que hipo la veía)

Hipo: (al ver que astrid la ve, voltea rápido la mirada a otro sitio, pero no podía ocultar su excitación, su pene se empezaba a e rectar rápidamente)

Astrid: (se pone roja, podía ver como el pene de hipo se erecto rápidamente, mientras este intentaba ocultarlo con las manos (O/_/O))

Hipo: (seguía cubriéndose, estaba nervioso)

Astrid: hipo estas bien

Hipo: si no te preocupes

Astrid: (pensando: si el no lo va a hacer nada, creo que tendré que tomar la iniciativa, me acercare un poco solo pare ver que pasa O/O, se levanta y se acerca a hipo)

Hipo: (ve que astrid se acercaba) que haces

Astrid: nada tengo un poco de frio, quería sentarme junto a ti para calentarme un poco, mientras me secaba para después ponerme mi ropa

Hipo: ok esta bien (seguía cubriéndose)

Astrid: (se sienta junto a el, seguía sin cubrirse ni con las manos)

Hipo: (voltea y ve los pechos de astrid, se veían un poco mas grandes que cuando estaban en el agua, de pronto su pene se erecto mas, pero seguía cubriéndose)

Astrid: (se da cuenta que hipo le veía de nuevo los pechos) te gustan mucho mis pechos verdad

Hipo: (nervioso y sonrojado) no es eso (se da media vuelta)

Astrid: (pensando: creo que esto fue muy apresurado, esta algo nervios) bueno, (pensando: creo que no debo obligarlo si no quiere, además aun no estamos casados, después suspira y se pone algo triste)

Hipo: (seguía cubriéndose, nota a astrid triste, pensando: le sucede algo, después como un rayo recordó lo que astrid le había dicho en el agua)

**Recuerdo**

Astrid: (suspira) un hipo en verdad te gusto

Hipo: si me gustas mucho

Astrid: bueno es que a veces pienso que reaccionas de esta manare es por que no te gusto y me hace sentir muy mal

Hipo: (le da un beso apasionado) si te amo y jamás debes dudarlo

**Devuelta en la historia**

Hipo: (de pronto se da cuenta, pensando: rayos soy un tonto, todo este tiempo astrid a hecho estas cosas para demostrarme su amor y yo sigo rechazándola, soy un tonto debe sentir que ya no la quiero, tengo que demostrarle que no es asi)

Astrid: (suspira de nuevo, pensando: creo que es hora de volver a casa, no fue mala idea venir a este lugar, pero creo que ni hipo y yo estamos listos para eso, se trata de levantar)

Hipo: (la ve tratando levantarse, así que rápidamente la sujeta de la mano para evitarlo)

Astrid: (siente la mano de hipo que la detiene) hipo que pasa

Hipo: lo que pasa es esto (la besa apasionadamente y con una de sus manos empieza a apretar uno de los pechos de astrid)

Astrid: (se sorprende, con el beso, pero luego empieza a sentir como hipo apretaba uno de sus pechos) mmm (astrid se avergonzó un poco estaba roja, trataba de hablar pero hipo seguía besándolo y apretando su pecho, de pronto la vergüenza de astrid, se empezó a convertir en excitación y a su ves en calor que rápidamente empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo asta que hipo termino el beso) hipo (sonroja y excitada (O/¬/O)

Hipo: astrid te amo demasiado, no quiero verte triste

Astrid: hipo este yo (seguía impactada)

Hipo: shii (levanta la mano y se pone un dedito frente a los labios callando a astrid) astrid no tienes que decir nada tu ya me has demostrado que me amas (recordando los vellos momentos que han pasado juntos) ahora déjame a mi que te demuestre cuanto te amo

Astrid: hipo (se sonroja, jamás espero que hipo dijera eso)

Hipo: (besa a astrid de nuevo)

Astrid: (mas sonrojada) esta bien hipo (besa a hipo y pone su mano en el pecho de hipo)

Hipo: um (mientras besa a astrid, vuelve a tomar uno de los pechos de astrid y aprieta uno de sus pezones)

Astrid: haaa (grita levemente de excitación)

Hipo: (se excita al escuchar el grito de astrid, con la mano libre empieza apretar el otro pecho de astrid y su pene se erecto mas)

Astrid: (sentía las manos de hipo sobre de ella, se sentía feliz y ala ves avergonzada, de pronto pierde el equilibrio y ambos caen al suelo) haaa

Hipo: estas bien (preocupado, había caído sobre el cuerpo de astrid aun con una mano en uno de sus pechos)

Astrid: si tranquilo estoy bien (tenia hipo enzima, de pronto sintió algo que presionaba con fuerza su pierna) pero (bajo su mirada, para ver el pene de hipo que había quedado justo en su pierna y estaba eructado completamente) hipo!

Hipo: (se da cuenta y se quita, cae de espaldas) lo siento no fue mi intención

Astrid: (sonrojada) tranquilo, ya te lo dije no tienes por qué disculparte, pero hipo

Hipo: que pasa

Astrid: (no podía dejar de ver la entrepierna de hipo, gateando se acercó a el)

Hipo: (se puso un poco nervios, veía que astrid se acercaba y veía con dirección a su entrepierna) que haces

Astrid: (queda enfrente de él y se agacha hasta que su cara queda frente al pene de hipo)

Hipo: (sonrojado) que haces

Astrid: (astrid con un dedo pica el pene de hipo)

Hipo: (se sonroja) enserio dime qué haces

Astrid: bueno (sonrojada) es que había escuchado que los chicos tenían algo diferente a la chicas, yo pensé que solo era el tamaño de los pechos, pero jamás imagine que esto también (con el mismo dedo vuelve a tocar el pene de hipo, que estaba erectado)

Hipo: (sonrojado) enserio

Astrid: si, hipo me dejarías tocarlo

Hipo: (se pone rojo como tomate y nervios) está bien

Astrid: (extiende su mano y sujeta el pene de hipo)

Hipo: (al sentir el contacto de astrid, se éxito un poco)

Astrid: (mientras tocaba el pene de hipo, se sentía algo extraña, de pronto lo apretó)

Hipo: (se éxito en el momento en que astrid aprieta su pene) eeg (leve gemido de excitación)

Astrid: (pudo notarlo, de pronto como un impulso, empezó a mover la mano de arriba abajo, mientras sujetaba el pene de hipo)

Hipo: (excitado) astrid que haces

Astrid: nada tranquilo (detiene el movimiento, pero como si fuera una reacion natural, después toma el pene de hipo y lo mete en su boca lentamente)

Hipo: no astrid! (se sorprende y se sonroja, mientras sentía como la lengua de astrid suavemente acariciaba su pene)

Astrid: (podía sentir como el pene de hipo crecía en su boca cada ves mas, mientras movía su cabeza de atrás hacia delante)

Hipo: haaa astrid (lo dice con vos de excitación)

Astrid seguía moviendo su cabeza de atrás así adelante rápida y repetitivamente, hipo podía sentir como la legua de astrid acariciaba su pene cada ves que esta movía su cabeza, hipo ya no podía aguantar estaba demasiado excitado el placer que sentía ere indescriptible sentía que su pene estallaría, de pronto astrid tomo su mano y la coloco en su entrepierna, de pronto con sus dedos empezó a tocarse lo que la excitaba cada ves mas, ambos estaban muy excitados, hipo veía lo que astrid así ya no podía aguantar

Hipo: astrid! Por favor detente (aun que su intención era detener a astrid, en su vos se podía escuchar la excitación que sentía) haaa

Astrid: (termina, libera de su boca el pene de hipo, después se seco con el brazo la boca tenia mucha saliva en la boca, estaba sudando un poco) que pasa te lastime (preocupada, pero ala ves excitada)

Hipo: haa, haa (suspira, estaba sudando) no, tranquila no me lastimaste, solo que ya no podía aguantar mas (ve como su pene, se había erectado completamente parecía que estallaría)

Astrid: bueno la verdad yo también ya estaba un poco cansada (seguía sudada de pronto levanta la mano con la que se había tocado, tenia los dedos mojados)

Hipo: (al ver los dedos de astrid, sintió como un calor pasaba por todo su cuerpo, lentamente se acerco a astrid)

Astrid: (lo ve acercarse) que pasa hipo

Hipo: (se acerco a ella y luego la derribo, para justo después en el suelo pesarla con un beso, de pronto con uno de su dedos toco la entrepierna de astrid) nada solo que ahora es mi turno de descubrir algo jejeje espero que no te importe

Astrid: haaaa (gimió levemente con excitación)

Hipo: (al escuchar el gemido, empezó a meter dos de sus dedos en la entrepierna de astrid)

Astrid: ha siiiii (podía sentir los dedos de hipo dentro de ella lo que le daba placer)

Hipo: (la beso de nuevo, mientras movía sus dedos rápidamente)

Astrid: así hipo así, mas rápido (lo decía con mucho placer)

Hipo: (al escuchar lo que dijo astrid, movía sus dedos con mas velocidad de adentro hacia afuera)

Astrid estaba excitada hipo seguía moviendo sus dedos mientras la seguía besando, sentía que algo extraño le sucedía, cada ves que hipo metía sus dedos dentro de ella le ocasionaba mas placer, sentía cada ves mas excitación, sentí que iba a estallar, de pronto hipo con la mano que le quedaba libre apretó uno de los pezones de astrid al hacerlo astrid gimió muy fuerte con mucho placer, era demasiado no podía aguantar asta que tubo un orgasmo

Astrid: a,aa, aaaaaaaa (gritaba con mucho placer)

Hipo: (al escuchar el grito de astrid, sintió como lentamente su mano se mojaba) astrid esta bien, por que gritaste

Astrid: no lo se(estaba un poco cansada, esta sudando) tranquilo, no paso nada (de pronto vio el pene de hipo que seguía e rectado, se veía muy grande) hipo podemos seguir, con lo de ase un momento

Hipo: (sorprendido) esta bien quieres que lo vuelva a hacer (ve su mano con los dedos mojados)

Astrid: si pero ya no ocupes tus

Hipo: (confundido) ¿ya no?

Astrid: no quiero que ocupes esto (con su mano toco el pene de hipo)

Hipo: (se sonroja) astrid!, estas segura

Astrid: (sonrojada y sudando) jamás había estado tan segura en mi vida (seguía viendo el pene de hipo)

Hipo: bueno si es lo que quieres (se acerco a astrid)

Astrid se recostó en el suelo, al ver a hipo acercarse abrió levemente las piernas, hipo se acercó mas a ella estaba gateando un poco al verla abrir las piernas aprovechó el espacio y entro asta que su pene quedo justo enfrente de la entrepierna de astrid

Hipo: (sonrojado, desde esa posición podía ver perfectamente la entrepierna de astrid, estaba mojada al verla se éxito) de verdad esta segura que quieres hacer esto

Astrid: si por favor hazlo (estaba sonrojada)

Hipo: (se sonroja) entonces lo are (lentamente empezó a meter su pene en la entrepierna de astrid)

Astrid: haa (gemía con plaer, mientras lentamente el pene de hipo entraba en ella) haaaa

Hipo: (al escuchar el gemido de astrid se éxito y de pronto hipo como un reflejo dio un leve movimiento de cadera, metiendo completamente su pene dentro de astrid quitándole así su virginidad)

Astrid: aaaaaa (grito de dolor y excitación al como el pene de hipo la atravesaba)

Hipo: (de pronto se da cuenta que de la entrepierna de astrid, salían una pequeñas gotas de sangre y se asusta) astrid esta bien (intenta salir de astrid asiendo para atras)

Astrid: (se da cuenta y lo sujeta con las piernas) tranquilo no te preocupes no me paso nada (estaba muy excitada) sigue por favor

Hipo: pero astrid (seguía preocupado)

Astrid: (jala del brazo a hipo, lo acerca a ella y le da un beso) tranquilo sigamos por favor

Hipo: este bien pero si te lastimo solo dime para que me detenga

Astrid: lo are (sonríe y suelta sus piernas de hipo)

En es momento hipo hiso otro leve movimiento de cadera de atrás hacia adelante lentamente, astrid sentía un pequeño dolor cuando hipo lo hacia pero no le decía nada por que también sentía un poco de placer, de pronto hipo beso a astrid de nuevo mientras lentamente aumentaba un poco la velocidad, en ese el dolor de astrid empezaba a cambiar por placer,

Astrid: ha, ha, si así (excitada el sentir como hipo golpeaba su entrepierna, mientras su pene entraba y salía de su cuerpo)

Hipo: he (gemía de placer)

Astrid: hipo te amo, ha (gimiendo de placer)

Hipo: he (gime de placer) yo también te amo astrid (la besa apasionadamente)

Astrid: (en el momento en que hipo la besa, mete la lengua en la boca de hipo)

Hipo: (siente la lengua de astrid y ase lo mismo con su lengua)

Astrid: (siente la lengua de hipo y se excita)

Hipo: (se excita mas al sentir la lengua de astrid y empieza a moverse cada ves mas rápido)

Astrid: haaaa (grita de placer)

Astrid cada ves sentía mas placer hipo no dejaba de moverse y a cada segundo aumentaba mas la velocidad y fuerza , ambos sudaban de placer mientras se besaban apasionadamente, cada uno ya no podía aguantar a cada segundo gemían de placer, hipo ya no podía aguantar mas

Hipo: (excitado) astrid espera me siento raro

Astrid: no, hipo sigue por favor (excitada demasiado)

Hipo: ha (excitado) esta bien

Ambos estaban muy excitados hipo no aguantaba, se movía rápidamente astrid sentí cada ves mas placer, de pronto ambos tuvieron un orgasmo,

Astrid: a, aaa, aaaaaaa, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (gritaba con placer)

Hipo: ag (gemía de placer)

De pronto hipo hiso un ultimo movimiento involuntario moviendo su cadera hacia el frente al punto en que su pene llego asta el fondo de astrid, ella pudo sentirlo grito de placer, en ese momento hipo no pudo aguantar mas y su pene disparo un chorro de liquido seminal dentro de astrid, mientras lentamente se detenía, astrid sentía como su vientre era llenado por hipo y lentamente también ella se detenía, en ese momento hipo saco su pene de astrid estaba muy cansado al hacerlo, pudo ver como una pequeña parte del liquido seminal salía de ella

Hipo: ha, haa (jadeaba de cansancio, no se podía mantenerse hincado mas tiempo sus piernas temblaban en cualquier segundo caería al suelo del cansancio)

Astrid: haa, haa (jadeaba de cansancio, de pronto se dio cuenta que hipo estaba muy cansado, podría caer en cualquier momento)

Hipo: (sentía que caería, de pronto pierde el equilibrio, pero astrid lo sujeta y lo acuesta sobre su pecho)

Astrid: si esta muy cansado, descansa aquí

Hipo: (se sonroja) astrid

Astrid: (acaricie el cabello de hipo) tranquilo descansa, oye hipo

Hipo: (muy cansado acostado sobre de astrid) dime

Astrid: te amo

Hipo: (sonríe) yo también te amo astrid (lentamente se empezaba a quedar dormido)

Astrid: (acaricia el cabello de hipo) descansa hipo

**Con este final acaba el capituló 12 de la flor del matrimonio gracias a los que comentaron y pidieron capitulo M espero no decepcionarlos, con esto me despido pidiéndoles que comenten si les gusto o no este capitulo**


	13. Chapter 13 una noche tranquila

Feliz día del niño mi regalo para ustedes será el capitulo 13 de la flor del matrimonio

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota 2: la siguiente semana se retrasara la producción del capitulo 14 por el motivo que inician los exámenes en mi escuela, por lo cual tendré que matarme estudiando, pero no se preocupen apenas termine mis exámenes empezare a escribir el capitulo 14

**Capitulo 13: una noche tranquila**

Hipo lentamente habría los ojos había dormido como por dos horas, al abrir los ojos noto que su cabeza reposaba sobre algo, eran los pechos de astrid, se sonrojo levemente, seguía un poco cansado así que no dijo nada, astrid lentamente pasaba los dedos sobre el cabello de hipo cuando de pronto noto que hipo estaba despierto

Astrid: a ya despertaste (acariciando el cabello de hipo) dormiste bien (sonríe)

Hipo: (O/w/O) si, creo dime cuanto tiempo me quede dormido

Astrid: ya tiene rato

Hipo: un astrid

Astrid: que pasa hipo

Hipo: por que todavía no te as puesto ropa (sonrojado)

Astrid: (sonríe) para no despertarte, es que si me hubiera movido te hubiera despertado y te veías tan tierno durmiendo (/3/)

Hipo: umm enserio

Astrid: si además pienso que antes de vestirnos deberías bañarnos, quedamos muy sucios

Hipo: (recuerda lo que habían hecho) tienes razón (O_O, estaba todo sudado)

Astrid: crees poder levantarte

Hipo: si (lentamente se levanta)

Astrid: gracias (se levanta, gracias a que ya no tenía a hipo encima de ella) hay que darnos un baño y después nos vamos

Hipo: esta bien (se acerca a la orilla y observa el fondo del ojo de agua, un poco preocupado)

Astrid: (se acerca y sujeta la mano de hipo) tranquilo no dejare que te hundas

Hipo: gracias (la voltea a ver un poco sonrojado) pero te vas a cansar como hace rato

Astrid: tranquilo (sonríe) que tal si entremos al mismo tiempo (sonríe)

Hipo: bueno (sigue viendo el agua)

Astrid: entonces vamos

Hipo y Astrid: (saltan al agua, astrid se apresura sujeta a hipo y nada para que no se hunda)

Astrid: (nadando) ya viste no fue tan difícil

Hipo: gracias astrid eres la mejor

Astrid: (sonríe)

Hipo: um (coma agua con sus manos y moja el cabello de astrid)

Astrid: (sorprendida) hipo que haces

Hipo: es que estas evitando que me hunda y eso no te permitirá bañarte bien, así que pensé ayudarte un poco

Astrid: jejeje que considerado (sonrojada) pero tengo una idea mejor, para que nos bañemos bien los dos

Hipo: (sorprendido) enserio ¿Cómo?

Astrid: dejare de nadar, nos hundiremos tantito, después volveré a nadar y saldremos a flote, lavados completamente

Hipo: (sorprendida) o estas segura

Astrid: si

Hipo: esta segura

Astrid: si, ahora sierra los ojos dejare de nadar cundo cuente tres

Hipo: esta bien (sierra lo ojos)

Astrid: (sorprendida) no lo pensaste dos ves hiciste lo que te dije

Hipo: es por que confió mucho en ti (aguanta la repiracion

Astrid: (se sonroja) jejeje pues contare 1, 2, 3 (deja de patalear, aguanta la respiración y ambos se hunden unos segundos, asta que sus cuerpo se mojaron completamente, después volvió a patalear y salieron a flote) listo

Hipo: (respira y abre los ojos) haaa, quedamos bien limpios

Astrid: jejeje si (nadando)

Hipo: creo que ya es hora de regresar

Astrid: si, pero nademos un rato mas, no sabremos cuando volveremos a venir este lugar, además el agua esta muy fresca

Hipo: bueno, pero solo un rato mas y luego nos iremos

Astrid: si

Como lo había prometido astrid nadaron solo un rato mas para disfrutar del agua, después de eso salieron del agua, cuando terminaron se secaron, pero notaron que sus ropas estaban muy sucias, pero por suerte astrid había metido en su mochila ropas limpias, que después se pusieron. Astrid tomo una de las antorchas y guio el viaje de regreso, caminaron por mucho tiempo por los diferentes túneles, hasta que vieron una luz roja fueron hacia ella rápidamente, era la salida del túnel, al salir vieron a tormentula que se encontraba acostada en el suelo dormida, de pronto vieron al horizonte se podía ver el atardecer ya era tarde se habían entretenido mucho, en la cueva

Hipo: ya es tarde

Astrid: si creo que perdimos la noción del tiempo (apagando la antorcha)

Hipo: por lo que hicimos no lo dudo (de pronto suena el estomago de hipo)

Astrid: parece que tienes hambre jejeje

Hipo: (avergonzado) si (O/w/O)

Astrid: tranquilo, será mejor que volvamos a casa, para que te cocine algo de cenar

Hipo: gracias

Astrid: no hay de que, además es mi deber como tu esposa

Tormentula: (se levanta)

Astrid: dormiste bien amiga

Tormentula: (asienta con la cabeza)

Astrid: gracias por cuidar la entrada pero ya es hora de irnos (sube sobre el lomo de tormentula) vamos sube hipo

Hipo: si (sube sobre el lomo de tormentula) espero que chimuelo no este enojado por haberse quedado en berk

Astrid: no creo, quizás se divirtió jugando con hilda, any y doradito

Hipo: quizás tienes razón

Astrid: pues entonces regresemos a casa

Tormentula: (levanto el vuelo)

Tormentula empezó a volar con dirección a berk estaba iniciando el viaje de regreso, mientras tanto hipo y astrid disfrutaban de la maravillosa vista que el ocaso les daba, lentamente el sol se metía en el horizonte y a su ves empezaba a oscurecerse, volaron por un rato asta que a lo lejos pudieron ver la isla de berk, cuando llegaron sobre volaron lentamente el muelle, para su sorpresa ya no habían rastros del kraken seguramente los vikingos habían terminado de cortarlo, siguieron sobrevolando el pueblo, los vikingos ya habían encendido antorcha para iluminar el pueblo lo que le permitía a hipo y astrid ver todo completamente bien, aun así no veían rastros de hilda, chimuelo o doradito

Hipo: no veo a hilda ni a chimuelo por ningún lado

Astrid: yo tampoco

Hipo: ¿donde estarán?

Astrid: pues ya es muy tarde, tú crees que hayan regresado a casa

Hipo: no lo se, pero seria buena idea revisar primero ahí, si no están regresamos a buscarlos al pueblo (preocupado)

Astrid: un esta bien (preocupada) tormentula a casa

Tormentula: (obedeció y voló con dirección a la casa de los jóvenes vikingos, voló rápidamente por algunos minutos, sobre el bosque asta que vio el claro donde se encontraba la casa, rápidamente se dirigió ahí y aterrizó)

Cuando tormentula aterrizó, hipo y astrid sintieron un gran alivio frente a ellos estaba el granero en el que podían ver a su pequeña hija hilda jugando con chimuelo y doradito. Lentamente ambos se bajaron de tormentula y caminaron hacia donde estaba hilda

Chimuelo: (los ve y voltea la mirada)

Hilda: (ve que chimuelo voltea la mirada y hace lo mismo, cuando ve a hipo y astrid) mama, papa (corre hacia ellos, para abrasarlos)

Hipo: hola hilda

Hilda: (salta y abrasa a hipo) a donde fueron, estaba muy asustada (empieza a llorar) por mas que los busque en el pueblo no los encontré, pensé que les había pasado algo malo (llorando) buaaa

Hipo: (la abrasa) tranquila ya no llores (besa a la niña en la frente) no, nos paso nada, solo que mama quería mostrarme algo (se sonroja levemente recordando lo que hicieron) y tuvimos que salir de berk por un rato, pero ya estamos aquí

Astrid: (se uno al abrazo) no llores te prometo que ya no, nos volveremos a ir sin avisarte

Hilda: (se seca las lágrimas) esta bien (de pronto suena el estomago de hilda)

Hipo: jejeje parece que tienes hambre (de pronto el estomago de hipo también hace ruidos)

Astrid: jejej quien lo dice, será mejor que valla a dentro y cocine algo antes que se mueran de hambre

Hipo y Hilda: (O/w/O) si (avergonzados)

Hilda: a si mama les mandaron esto (le muestra una canasta)

Astrid: y esto

Hilda: me lo dio el abuelo me dijo que se los diera cuando los encontrara, dice que es un agradecimiento para papa por haber regalado tanto alimento (el kraken)

Astrid: (toma la canasta y la abre, adentro habían unas piezas de pan, algunas verduras y unos grandes filetes de carne cruda) un tal parece que nos mandaron la cena

Hipo: quizás quiso agradecernos por el kraken

Astrid: pues que bueno, con esto preparare la cena (entra a la casa con la canasta)

Hipo: hilda que tal si jugamos un rato mientras esta la cena

Hilda: (sonríe) si papa

Chimuelo: (corre y derriba a hipo)

Hipo: chimuelo espera que haces

Chimuelo: (lame la cara de hipo)

Hipo: chimuelo!

Hilda: creo que también quiere jugar

Hipo: que también quieres juagar amigo

Chimuelo: (deja de lamer a hipo y asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: esta bien pero quítate de arriba

Chimuelo: (baja de hipo)

Hipo: (se limpia la cara con la manga de la camisa)

Decidieron jugar a las atrapadas juntos un rato mientras estaba la cena, dentro de la casa astrid cortaba los vegetales y cocinaba la carne, la mesa ya estaba acomodada faltaba poco para que la cena estuviera lista, astrid coloco los panes en la mesa, le dio vuelta a la carne, después tomo un plato y sirvió un filete grande con alguna verduras, luego tomo otro plato y sirvió un filete mas pequeño con algunas verduras, puso los platos en la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta

Astrid: chicos la cena ya esta lista

Hipo: que bien, hilda ya esta la cena hay que entrar a la casa

Hilda: que bien (feliz)

Hipo: chimuelo, luego seguimos jugando

Chimuelo: (asienta con la cabeza, luego bosteza y se echa a dormir cerca del granero)

Hipo y Hilda: (entraron a la casa)

Hipo: (olio el aroma de la cena) un huele delicioso (ve la comida) un hoy se te luciste con la cena

Astrid: (se sonroja) gracias

Hipo: (se sienta) oye pero creo que me diste mucho (ve el gran filete de carne)

Astrid: es que necesitas comer mas hoy, hiciste mucho esfuerzo con la pelea y también (piensa en lo de la cueva y se sonroja) necesitas recuperar energía (sonríe coquetamente)

Hipo: (se sonroja y empieza a comer)

Hilda: (comiendo) mama esto esta delicioso (ve, que astrid no comía nada) pero tu no vas a cenar

Astrid: si en un momento (va a la cocina y regresa con un plato, con un filete del mismo tamaño que el que comía hilda y algunas verduras) listo (se sienta a la mesa y empieza a comer)

Hilda: (comiendo) hoye papa

Hipo: (comiendo) dime hija

Hilda: que fue lo que tu y mama hicieron cuando se fueron, veo que traen ropas diferentes a las de esta mañana

Hipo: (cuando escucha la preguntas estaba comiendo, lo tomo de sorpresa y casi se atraganta con un pedazo de carne)

Astrid: hipo (le acerca rápidamente un baso de agua)

Hipo: (toma el baso de agua y lo bebe rápidamente) haa (sintió gran alivio ya no se ahogaba)

Hilda: (sorprendida) papa que te paso

Hipo: nada hija, solo me atragante con un pedazo de carne es que comí muy rápido (sudando)

Hilda: bueno pero ahora puedes responder mi pregunta (insistente)

Hipo: (nervioso) bueno….este

Astrid: (ve a hipo nervioso) nada hija, solo que fuimos a un lugar lejos de aquí a explorar, se mancharon mucho nuestras ropas así que nos cambiamos verdad hipo (sonríe de nuevo coquetamente a su amado)

Hipo: si hija eso fue justo lo que paso (suspira de alivio y sigue comiendo)

Hilda: haaaa bueno

Hipo: (sigue comiendo)

Astrid: (sigue comiendo)

Hilda: oye papa otra cosa

Hipo: (comiendo) si dime hija

Hilda: me pueden dar un hermanito (sonríe)

Hipo: (de nuevo se vuelve a hogar, toma un baso de agua y se alivia) queeeeee?

Astrid: (se sonroja) hay hilda que cosas dices

Hilda: pero es que quiero un hermanito

Hipo: (impresionado) y para que lo quieres

Hilda: es que any tiene un hermanito pequeño, juegan juntos, lo cuida y es muy tierno, por eso me gustaría tener un hermanito prometo que lo cuidare y querre mucho

Hipo: (se sonroja levemente) hay hija esto (el razonamiento de su hija parecía muy dulce)

Astrid: (sonrojada) tranquila hija estoy segura que muy pronto tendrás un hermanito jijiji

Hilda: enserio

Astrid: si pero mas bien depende si tu padre te lo quiere dar (sonrojada, de nuevo le sonríe coquetamente a hipo) tu que dices hipo

Hipo: (se sonrojo como tomate, mejor se quedo en silencio y siguió comiendo)

Hilda: papa anda di que si

Hipo: luego te digo hija horita estoy muy cansado (sonrojado)

Hilda: esta bien

Después de comer astrid levanto los platos, hipo decidió ayudarle a lavar los platos mientras pensaba en lo que le había pedido su hija, lo que lo ponía un poco nerviosa ya que astrid parecía muy contenta por lo que había dicho hilda, después de lavara los platos. Astrid se fue a la habitación acompañada por hilda, ambas estaban muy cansadas, hipo salió de la casa se aseguro que los dragones entraran al granero y luego serró la puerta de este, de nuevo entro a la casa, apago la lámpara de aceite que colgaba en la pares, lentamente subió por las escaleras asta la habitación, cuando llego arriba vio que astrid estaba sentada sobre la camas y hilda durmiendo en medio de la cama

Hipo: (ve a astrid, que de nuevo se había cambiado de ropa traía un camisón largo de color blanco, con pequeños holanes, era algo holgado) hola

Astrid: (sonríe) hola

Hipo: hilda se quedo dormida

Astrid: si apenas ase un momento (sonríe levemente mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña)

Hipo: (se sienta junto a ella y ve a la pequeña durmiendo) se ve tan linda durmiendo así

Astrid: si (veía a la pequeña, cundo de pronto puso su mano en la rodilla de hipo) oye hipo

Hipo: (con su mano toma la de astrid) que?

Astrid: (sonrojada) te molesto lo que dijo hilda

Hipo: (sonrojado) este, no la verdad no, nuestra niña piensa de una manera muy dulce jamás podría enojarme con ella

Astrid: (sonrojada) dijiste nuestra

Hipo: si por que ella es nuestra hija ahora

Astrid: si tienes razón (en su expresión se nota felicidad) oye hipo

Hipo: si

Astrid: a ti te gustaría tener un hijo de verdad

Hipo: (sorprendido) bueno la verdad si (sonrojado)

Astrid: jum (sonríe) que bueno (se sonroja) le podremos dar a hilda el hermanito que tanto quiere (se acerca a hipo y lo besa)

Hipo: (sonrojado) si y así crecerá la familia un poco (abrasa a astrid)

Astrid: (feliz) si, bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir

Hipo: si (termina el abraso)

Astrid: (se acomoda en la cama en el lado izquierdo junto a hilda) ven vamos a dormir

Hipo: dame un momento (se sienta en la esquina de la cama, lentamente se quita la bota de la pierna que aun tenia) hace un poquito de calor (se quita la camisa) así esta mejor

Astrid: (sonrojada) yo pienso que si (*w*)

Hipo: je (apaga la lámpara de aceite que colgaba en la pared, despues se sube a la cama y se acomoda del lado derecho junto a hilda) buenas noches (con una mano abrasa a hilda y le da un beso a astrid)

Astrid: (levemente sonrojada) buenas noches cariño (con una mano abraza a hilda)

Astrid y hipo: buena noches hilda (ambos besaron una de las mejillas de hilda)

Después de un rato ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**Con esta escena familiar concluye el capitulo 13 de la flor del matrimonios, gracias a lo que comentaron el capitulo 12 de verdad querían el M :3, de nuevo gracias a los que comentan y escriben**


	14. Chapter 14 fiebre mortal

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota 2: déjenme comentarios porfa de ahí me inspiro para los caps

**Capitulo 14: fiebre mortal**

Amanecía lentamente en berk los rayos del sol se asomaban por el horizonte amarillos como la mantequilla untada en una hogaza de pan, era el día número 5 desde que habían iniciado las pruebas. Hipo dormía tranquilamente y cómodamente sobre la cama descansaba como un tronco era de esperarse ya que el día anterior había hecho mucho esfuerzo, había no solo había vencido al kraken si no que también había tenido un momento romántico con astrid. Todo estaba tranquilo en el pequeño nido de amor, en ese momento hipo sintió leves tirones en su brazo lo que provoco que lentamente empezara a despertar, mientras lo hacía escuchaba una voz que le resultaba familiar, tardo un momento en reconocerla mientras habría sus ojos era la de hilda, trataba de decirle algo.

Hilda: (desesperada con lagrimas en los ojos) papa despierta a mama le pasa algo

Hipo: (abrió los ojos de golpe y despertó, al escuchar lo que hilda trataba de decirle) hilda que pasa

Hilda: no lo sé mama está mal (señala a astrid que estaba acostada junto a ellos)

Hipo: (voltea la mirada y ve a astrid, la cual tenía expresión de malestar y sudaba de calor) astrid que te sucede (preocupado, toca a astrid con la mano) ha (quita la mano rápidamente, astrid estaba ardiendo en mucha fiebre) astrid (asustado) hilda que fue lo que paso

Hilda: no lo sé cuando desperté, mama ya estaba así (llorando)

Hipo: un (desesperado, no sabía que hacer)

Hilda: papa que le pasa a mama

Hipo: no lo sé (toca la frente de astrid para comprobar) parece que tiene mucha fiebre

Hilda: (en su cara se veía la preocupación)

Hipo: (nota lo preocupada que estaba hilda) hilda tranquilaste, astrid va a estar bien ella es muy fuerte

Hilda: (secándose las lágrimas) está bien

Hipo: hilda necesito un favor

Hilda: que necesitas papa?

Hipo: abajó hay una cubeta, búscala luego llénala con agua del lago que estas junto a la casa, de alguna forma tenemos que bajar la fiebre de astrid

Hilda: si (rápidamente, baja por las escaleras a buscar el agua)

Hipo: (después que se va hilda) astrid despierta (preocupado por astrid, que no despertaba, por más que la llamaba) astrid por favor despierta (empieza a llorar, astrid no despertaba)

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa hilda corría con la cubeta en la mano en dirección al lago, cuando llego a este lleno rápidamente la cubeta con agua, la recogió y corrió con dirección a la casa, seguía muy preocupada tanto que no se dio cuenta de una roca que había en su camino de pronto tropezó dejando caer la cubeta, la cubeta cayo derramando la mitad del agua, hilda se levantó rápido vio la cubeta, se asusto y la recogió, vio que la cubeta a un tenia la mitad del agua así que siguió con su camino entro a la casa, subió las escaleras rápidamente y le aviso a hipo.

Hilda: papa aquí está el agua

Hipo: (se seca las lagrimas, para que no se de cuanta hilda que había llorado) gracias hilda (voltea para ver a hilda con la cubeta en las manos, tenía la ropa sucia y un poco raspada) hilda que te paso (preocupado)

Hilda: me tropecé pero eso no importa no me lastime, ahora lo importante es que mama mejore (preocupada por astrid)

Hipo: (conmovido por hilda) está bien pero luego te revisaremos, para asegurarnos que estés bien

Hilda: si (asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: (toma una parte de las sabana, arranca un pedazo, luego lo sumerge en la cubeta con agua, lo saca lo exprime un poco, lo envuelve y lo coloca sobre la frente de astrid)

Astrid: (tenía los ojos serados, pero se podía notar un poco de alivio en su rostro al sentir el trapo mojado sobre su frente)

Hilda: ya está mejor (aliviada)

Hipo: eso parece (aliviado)

Astrid: (de pronto su expresión cambio de nuevo una de malestar y su temperatura subió un poco mas)

Hipo: por odin que está pasando (asustado)

Hilda: papa que es lo que pasa (asustada)

Hipo: no lo sé hilda pero necesitamos ayuda (recoge rápido su camisa y se la pone) espérame aquí iré a buscar ayuda, intenta bajar la fiebre de astrid con el agua, yo volveré lo más rápido que pueda (se pone sus botas)

Hilda: pero que paso si mama se pone peor (preocupada)

Hipo: (hipo abrasa a hilda) tranquilo volveré pronto

Hilda: (suspira) esté bien cuidare de mama mientras regresas

Hipo: gracias hija (soltó a hilda y bajo las escaleras)

Hipo corrió los más rápido que pudo, salió de la casa hacia el granero, tenia que ir lo más rápido que pudiera al pueblo ,abrió rápido la puerta, chimuelo lo vio y se levanto, iba a intentar derribar a hipo

Hipo: chimuelo espera necesito ir al pueblo astrid esta muy mal

Chimuelo: (escucho eso, se preocupo y salió del granero)

Hipo: (tomo la montura de chimuelo y se le coloco) muy bien amigo vámonos

Chimuelo: (levantó el vuelo, con un movimiento rápido de alas)

Ambos volaron en dirección al pueblo al que llegaron rápidamente, en menos de media hora había regresado acompañado de estoico, bocón y algunas de las curanderas de la aldea.

Hipo: (subió rápidamente a la habitación) hilda como esta astrid (preocupado)

Hilda: mama sigue igual no he podido bajar la fiebre (preocupada)

Hipo: tranquila traje ayuda

Curandera: (sube a la habitación, era una joven como de 17 años de cabello blanco, vestía con ropajes hechos de diferentes piel, tenia collares hechos con garras y hueso, tenían también un parche en su ojo derecho y cargaba un especie de mochila rustica echa de piel, posiblemente echa de lo que parecía piel de oso)

Hilda: quien es ella (confundida)

Hipo: es una de las curanderas de la aldea

Hilda: ella curara a mama

Hipo: si ella lo ara

Curandera: por favor salgan un momento tengo que revisarla

Hipo: está bien

Hilda: por favor cure a mi mama

Curandera: haré lo que puede

Hipo: vámonos hilda, dejemos trabajar

Ambos bajaron a la sala en la que ya estaban estoico, bocón y otra curandera, que segundos después que ellos bajaron subió a la habitación para ayudar a la curandera de cabellos blanco, mientras tanto todos esperaron sentados en la sala, el silencio se hiso presente nadie quería hablar todos estaban muy preocupados por astrid, lentamente pasaron los minutos mientras esperaban el diagnóstico de las curanderas de pronto la curandera de cabello blanco bajo lentamente por las escaleras, todos veían atentos como baja por las escaleras

Hipo: dígame por favor como estas (preocupado)

Curandera: (baja la cabeza) lo siento, pero no podremos ayudarles la fiebre que tiene no es normal

Hipo: que (asustado) a que te refieres, deben hacer algo

Curandera: no podemos, por más que intentamos bajar la fiebre con diferentes tónicos y medicinas ,solo la aumenta a este paso ella…..

Hipo: (enojado y preocupado) no lo digas, por favor no lo digas

Curandera: lo siento (baja la mirada) no sabemos qué hacer es la primera vez que tratamos un tipo de fiebre así

Anciana sabia: (de pronto se abre la puerta de la casa y habla) pero no es la primera vez que hay una enfermedad raras en berk

Estoico: que usted sabe algo de la enfermedad

Anciana sabia: en efecto

Hipo: (le implora) por favor díganos todo lo que sabe (se arrodilla frente a ella)

Anciana sabia: levántate joven vikingo no necesitas hacer eso con gusto ayudare (sonríe)

Hipo: (se levanta) por favor díganos que es lo que tiene astrid

Anciana sabía: no lo sé muy bien, pero creo que me parece conocida díganme cuáles son sus síntomas

Curandera: fiebre mucha fiebre y cada vez que le damos algo para aliviarla aumenta más de temperaturas

Hipo: también se ve en su rostro como si estuviera sufriendo

Anciana sabia: (asustada) no puede ser

Curandera: conoce la enfermedad

Anciana sabia: lamentable mente si (suspira con tristeza) es una rara enfermedad que fue bautizada como la fiebre Helheim (reino de los muertos en la mitología nórdica)

Bocón: un momento Helheim como Helheim el reino de los muerto

Anciana sabia: en efecto

Bocón: y porque alguien le pondría un nombre así a una enfermedad

Anciana sabia: (suspira) por que los que padecen esta enfermedad van al Helheim (mueren)

Hipo: no, no puede ser debe haber alguna cura

Anciana sabia: (niega con la cabeza) lo siento joven vikingo, no la hay

Hipo: (asustado) que, pero dijo que conocía la enfermedad

Anciana sabia: en efecto la conozco la vi por primera vez hace 65 años, cuando se sufrió una horrible epidemia en berk donde muchas personas perecieron entre ellos mi hermana (suspira con tristes)

Todos: (se silencia por unos segundos por respeto a los muertos)

Curandera: epidemia eso quiere decir que es contagiosa (asustada)

Bocón: recordé que deje el fuego encendido en la herrería (caminando lentamente a la salida)

Estoico: (lo sujeta de la camisa) no lo apagaste yo estaba ahí

Bocon: ¬¬

Anciana sabía: tranquilos no deben preocuparse no es una enfermedad contagiosa pero puede presentarse en diferentes personas aun que no haya factores en común

Curandera: entonces como puede ser una enfermedad

Anciana sabia: cómo explicarlo es más una maldición que una enfermedad

Hipo: (confundido) como que maldición

Anciana sabia: (suspira) creo que tendré que explicarles bajo qué circunstancias sucedieron los brotes de esta enfermedad hace 65 años

Hipo: un

Todos: (escucharon atentos a la anciana sabia)

Anciana sabia: todo empezó hace 65 años cuando la guerra contra los dragones estaba en su apogeo en ese entonces yo era una joven de tan solo15 años a la cual se le había elegido para el puesto de sacerdotisa y protectora de conocimientos, que hasta la fecha cumplo con agrado. En ese entonces la aldea de berk era gobernada por horg el fuerte uno de los hombres más fuertes que hayan existido y ferviente seguidor de la religión de los dioses

Bocon: a si yo es escuchado sus leyendas, hay una que dice que elimino a un Nader usando solamente una cuchara de madera (saliéndose del tema)

Todos: (ven a bocón ¬¬)

Bocón: que yo solo decía

Anciana sabia: (sigue con el relato) como iba diciendo horg era el líder de la aldea, pero en ese tiempo surgió otro líder llamados hilguay quien a diferencia de horg adiaba a los dioses y los culpaba por la guerra que había en ese entonces contra los dragones, ya que por culpa de la guerra había perdido a su esposa y pensaba que los dioses no habían hecho nada para habitarlo. Cada uno se hizo de un grupo de seguidores al grado que la aldea se dividió en 2, los que seguían a horg que respetaban la religión y los que seguían hilguay que dejaron de creer en la religión incluyendo a mi hermana mayor, montaron actos de burla acerca de los dioses e incluso contrallaron otra aldea al otro lado de la isla para no tener que estar con los creyentes, paso poco tiempo antes que los dioses mostraran su desagrado hacia estas personas, una mañana sucedió lo peor la epidemia se hiso presente ,la horrible fiebre mortal infecto a todos los seguidores de hilguay como si fuera un castigo de los dioses por sus ofensas, no pudimos hacer nada para salvarlos por más que lo intentamos al final (baja la cabeza)

Todos: (se quedaron en silencio)

Hipo: (asustado) entonces no hay cura

Anciana sabia: es una enfermedad creada por los dioses, no creo que en el mundo

Hipo: no puede ser (por la impotencia golpea una pared, con la mano) pero porque tenía que ser astrid (empieza a llorar y baja la cabeza) no es justo ha (golpea de nuevo, la pared)

Hilda: (empezó a llorar)

Estoico: hijo… (se intenta acercar a hipo)

Bocón: (lo sujeta del hombre)

Estoico: (voltea la mirada)

Bocón: tranquilo déjalo que se desahogue

Estoico: si tienes razón (baja un poco la cabeza con tristeza y ve a su hijo)

Anciana sabia: joven vikingo, no debes ponerte así toda vía hay esperanza

Hipo: (levanta la cabeza) a que se refiere

Anciana sabia: antes que todo no quiero que se hagan ilusiones peeero creo que hay una forma de curarla

Hipo: cómo? Por favor dígala

Anciana sabia: como te dije en este mundo no hay cura pero puede que en otro si la haya, pero creo que si tú dices la verdad y ustedes no han hecho nada para a ofender a los dioses ellos te ayudaran solo hay que hacérselos saber, ya que solo los dioses pueden curar la enfermedad que ellos crearon

Estoico: (enojado) pero que le sucede anciana se ha vuelto senil, no se a sabido de ningún encuentro de dioses con mortales nunca, como podríamos decirles lo que está sucediendo

Anciana sabia: eso es cierto pero antes de decirles la posible cura, debó decirte algo joven vikingo

Hipo: qué?

Anciana sabía: el día de hoy vine a tu casa para avisarte acerca de la prueba número 5 espero que estés consiente que aunque esté pasando esto las pruebas seguirán

Estoico: qué? no puede estar hablando enserio

Anciana sabia: hablo muy enserio, el tiempo de la prueba es hasta el final del día, solo te lo digo joven vikingo para que estés consiente que si vas por la cura no podrás completar la prueba y aun que la salves ambos morirán

Hipo: (traga saliva)

Anciana sabia: pero quiero que sepas que en el caso en el que ella llegara morir las pruebas se suspenden y tú vivirías, antes de decirte la posible cura quiero que me digas que es lo que aras

Hipo: (no lo pensó dos veces) dígame cual es la cura

Anciana sabia: (sorprendida) enserio no lo vas a pensar mejor joven vikingo

Hipo: no si se trata de astrid no lo pensaría dos veces, prefiero buscar la cura e intentar salvar a astrid, que hacer la prueba y saber que no hice nada para salvarla, además si encuentro la cura rápido quizás pueda hacer la prueba antes del limite

Anciana sabia: (sonríe) está bien joven vikingo

Hipo: cuál es la cura

Anciana sabia: como lo dije pienso que los dioses son los únicos que pueden curar esta enfermedad, así que devoras conseguir el favor de los dioses para poder curarla

Hipo: (decidido) como puedo hacerlo

Anciana sabia: para eso tendrás que ir a asgar reino de los dioses

Hipo: pero eso es imposible? (confundido)

Anciana sabia: joven vikingo si quieres salvar a tu amada debes empezar a creer en lo imposible

Hipo: está bien creeré con toda mis fuerzas pero que debó hacer

Anciana sabia: como lo dijo tu padre no se a sabido nunca acerca de encuentro de mortales con dioses, ni que mortales hayan ido al reino de los dioses se ha intentado muchas veces sin éxito

Hipo: pero…

Anciana sabía: jum pero en ninguno de esos intentos se tenía esto (de su manda saca el hacha, que hipo había usado en la prueba anterior aun tenia las letras de luz) un mensaje de aprobación escrito por la magia del mismito Odín y posiblemente una llave al reino de los dioses, te repito de nuevo lo quieres hacer será una tarea dura y difícil no hay seguridad que regreses o que haya cura lo harás

Hipo: (no lo piensa, guiado por su amor responde) si

Anciana sabia: aun que tu vida este en riesgo si

Hipo: si y diría si mil veces mas

Anciana sabia: joven vikingo me alegro, la prueba de hoy seria la prueba del amor, con lo que has dicho me has demostrado que en verdad la amas, yo una vez perdí aun ser muy querido por esta enfermedad y sé lo que sientes, se de esa impotencia que vi en tus ojos cuando pensaste que no había cura, te ayudare a que sientas menos presión dando la prueba por superada, pero quiero que entiendas que el viaje que emprenderás será muy difícil y posiblemente esta es la prueba de su amor

Hipo: muchas gracias y lo entiendo es peligrosos pero debó intentarlo

Anciana sabia: esta, bien pero tenemos que apurarnos la enfermedad avanzará rápidamente, después del atardecer podría ser muy tarde, curanderas sumerjan su cuerpo en agua funciono bien la ultima vez (hace 65 años)

Curandera: lo are

Anciana sabia: entonces ir joven vikingo el tiempo apremia (camina la anciana) tenemos que ir lo más rápido que podamos a la costa

Hipo: podemos ir en chimuelo

Anciana sabia: en tu dragón, no creo no me sentiré muy segura podría caerme

Hilda: (había escuchado todo) doradito y yo podemos llevarla, el es más grande que chimuelo y si se cae con su mano podría sujetarla

Anciana sabia: (lo piensa) está bien solo porque esta situación lo requiere pero hay que irnos ya (le da la pequeña hacha a hipo)

Los 3 salieron de la casa acompañados de estoico y bocón, mientras tanto a lo lejos de nuevo hacia su aparición el desconocido, esta vez vestía ropas extrañas de color verde, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol observa lo que sucedía

Desconocido: ajaja haber que haces niño con mi pequeño regalo, tal vez venciste al kraken pero no podrás con esto, me gustaría ver tu cara de agonía en este momento al ver como tu amada sufre y perece muajajajaja (de pronto los ve salir) que sucede, por que salieron de la casa se supone que deben quedarse buscando una cura um…. Da igual no importa lo que hagan el final será inevitable

Hipo subió sobre el lomo de chimuelo, mientras que hilda y la anciana subió sobre el lomo de doradito y levantaron el vuelo rápidamente, la anciana se asusto al principio pero después de un rato se acostumbro, volaron hacia la costa de berk

Hipo: ya llegamos a la costa ahora que hacemos

Anciana sabia: buscar un remolino

Hilda: ahí hay uno (a lo lejos en el agua había un pequeño remolino)

Anciana sabia: servirá vamos hacia el (se acercan volando al remolino)

Hipo: porque necesitamos el remolino (confundido)

Anciana sabia: los antiguos pensaban que los remolinos se formaban en los lugares que tenían conexiones mágicas con los 9 reinos (9 reinos de la mitología nórdica) con suerte podría conectar con asgar o podrías morir lo entiendes

Hipo: si está bien que debó hacer

Anciana sabia: levanta el hacha

Hipo: (levantó el hacha)

Anciana sabia: (lentamente empezó a recitar una especie de canción, como estilo conjuro)

Hipo: (empezó a notar como la letras se iluminaba mas, cubriendo el hacha con mucha luz)

Anciana sabia: joven vikingo deberás saltar ahora

Hipo: (asustado) pero si salto chimuelo, no podrá volar, ¿no podemos saltar los dos juntos?

Anciana sabia: me temo que no, los dragones no son bien recibidos en la tierra de los dioses

Hipo: entonces que hago (confundido) no puedo saltar chimuelo, se ahogara

Hilda: no te preocupes papa doradito lo atrapara, solo preocúpate en encontrar la cura de mama

Chimuelo: (asienta con la cabeza dándole el visto bueno al plan)

Hipo: está bien amigo si tu aceptas el plan

Chimuelo: (asienta con la cabeza)

Anciana sabia: joven vikingo debes saltar ahora o será muy tarde

Hipo: entiendo (desasegura su arnés y salta al remolino, con hacha en la mano)

Chimuelo: (en ese momento callo)

Doradito: (bolo hacía chimuelo y lo sujeto con su mano, hiso mucho esfuerzo pero pudo mantenerse en el aire)

Hipo caía con el hacha en mano en el remolino, de pronto el remolino se ilumino de un brillo de color azul, de pronto se vio un rayo de luz azul salió disparado al del remolino al cielo que solo duro unos segundos, después de que desapareció, la anciana e hilda postraron su mirada en el remolino el cual empezó a desvanecerse, buscaron a hipo con la mirada en el agua pero había desaparecido amabas se preguntaban qué había pasado acaso hipo había llegado a su destino

**Con esto termina el capítulo 14 de la flor del matrimonio, gracias por su paciencia, tarde un poco pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, gracias a los que leen comentan y están suscritos, la aventura apenas comienza.**


	15. Chapter 15 rumbo a asgard

**Capitulo 15: rumbo a asgard**

Hipo saltaba al remolino con hacha en mano mientras lo hacia podía ver como, el agua dentro del remolino se iluminaba con una luz azul intensa, mientras era absorbido por este veía como el agua cambiaba, podía ver como la luz se hacia mas intensa, las paredes del remolino se volvían oscuras y se llenaba de estrellas como las de noches, como si fuera una visión del espacio infinito. Le sorprendía, mucho seguía cayendo por tubo del remolino y ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que entro en el, en ese momento levanto la mirada para darse cuenta, que el final del túnel estaba cerca, mientras se acercaba al final podía sentir como un brisa fría golpeaba su rostro, aun así no tenia miedo necesitaba cumplir esa misión el bien de astrid dependía de ello, de pronto llego al final del túnel , donde la luz era mas fuerte, serró sus ojos levemente y atravesó el portal. Cuando los abrió sintió que su cuerpo caí pero de lado, collo con el estomago en el suelo

Hipo: ahu (lastimado levemente por la caída) donde estoy que fue lo que paso (se levanta lentamente y se limpia la ropa) que lugar es este (volteé la mirada a su alrededor podía ver completa oscuridad, al igual que en el túnel podía ver las estrellas)

Voz: quien anda ahí, quien hoza molestar a Heimdal el vigilante guardián del puente arcoíris, que une los reinos de midgard y asgard

Hipo: (voltea la mirada, frente a el había un hombre enorme y muy fuerte casi con las mismas compleciones que las de su padre, vestía una armadura vikinga y en su mano derecho cargaba un lanza enorme)

Heimdal: responde o sufrirás las consecuencias (levanta la lanza enorme)

Hipo: espera te lo diré tranquilízate

Heimdal: entonces responde mi pregunta (furioso)

Hipo: mi nombre es hipo

Heimdal: (confundido) ¿hipo? ¿Ese es un nombre mortal? Tú vienes de mitgard (mitgard: la tierra de los mortales)

Hipo: (confundido por la pregunta) si lo es soy un mortal y vengo de mitgard, que lugar es este

Guardián: mortal este es el puente arcoíris

Hipo: (confundido) puente arcoíris (bajo la mira y se sorprendió el suelo estaba echo por siete líneas de luz de colores diferentes, veía como el camino se extendía hacia enfrente de el llegaba muy lejos asta una gigantesca puerta echa de madera en ese momento recordó lo que tenia que hacer) es cierto ¡astrid¡, tengo que llegar a asgard

Guardián: (escucha atentamente lo que hipo decía) lo siento mortal pero no te dejare pasar ni te permitiré la entrada a asgard,

Hipo: que?

Heimdal: es mi deber como guardián proteger el puente arcoíris única entrada a asgard, de enemigo y extraños eso te incluye a ti

Hipo: espera no puedes hacer esto

Heimdal: mortal esta fue una tarea que me encomendó es mismísimo odin y así la cumpliré, ahora te recomiendo que te des la vuelta y regreses por donde viniste (serio)

Hipo: (estaba congelado, no savia que hacer) pero aun así tienes que dejarme pasar tengo una misión muy importante, es de vida o muerte

Heimdal: aun si fuera el mismo raknaroc (fin del mundo o apocalipsis) no te dejaría pasar mortal, mi deber es muy importante por el bien de asgard

Hipo: ummmmm (da la vuelta camina unos pasos, espera a que baje la guardia, se da la vuelta y corre lo mas rápido que podía, pero la prótesis disminuía mucho su velocida)

Heimdal: no eres el único que lo ha intentado (clava la lanza en el suelo, corre alcanza a hipo lo sujeta de la espalda de la camisa y lo levanta)

Hipo: (se enoja elevado en el aire) suéltame grandísimo fantoche, que no puedes entender que necesito ir (levanta la pequeña hacha) te are mucho daño si no me sueltas

Heimdal: ajajaja que daño podrías hacerme con esa hacha tan pequeña, además creo que tu no entiendes que no te puedo dejar pasar (camina al lugar donde estaba su lanza la levanta y arroja a hipo lejos)

Hipo: ahu (cae de sentón)

Heimdal: vete mortal tengo un deber el cual cumplir, no estoy para estar jugando con un mortal, el cual no llega ni a un enclenque guerrero y además le falta una pierna (cuando cargo a hipo se dio cuenta de su prótesis)

Hipo: (se levanta y se talla las posaderas) tal ves no sea un guerrero, tal ves me falte una pierna pero aun así no puedo rendirme tan fácil (recuerda como sufría astrid y corre decidido de nuevo en dirección a la gigantesca puerta)

Heimdal: te dije que no te dejaría pasar (clava de nuevo la lanza en el piso y intenta detener a hipo)

Hipo: (se barre y pasa por debajo de su piernas) lo siento (se levanta y se va corriendo)

Heimdal: (se da la vuelta furioso) hey regresa aquí mortal

Hipo: (no se detiene sigue corriendo impulsados por sus sentimientos)

Heimdal: que regreses te digo

Hipo: (voltea la mirada, detrás del estaba el enorme guerrero, se asusta al pensar que lo detendría y corre con toda su fuerza)

Heimdal: (intenta sujetarlo de la espalda)

Hipo: (se da cuenta y se agacha) haaaaaa (corre mas)

Heimdal: no huyas cobarde ven aquí (se empezaba a cansar)

Hipo: nunca (pensando: necesito encontrar esa cura para astrid lo más rápido que pueda o, no, no debo pensar en ello) debo entrar a asgard cueste lo que me cueste

Heimdal: (se detiene) no importa lo que digas tonto mortal, no puedes entenderlo no te lo permitiré y aun así aun que logres llegar a la puerta no podrás abrirla, a menos que yo te lo permita o tengas la insignia real

Hipo: (no escucho lo que gritaba el guardián, mientras mas corría se acercaba mas a la puerta podía ver como mientras se acercaba la puerta se hacia mas grandes, era gigantesca hecha completamente de metal que cubría unos enormes muros de roca que se extendían hacia los lados, en medio de la puerta había una gigantesca cerradura que parecía un diamante y se detiene, al ver la gigantesca puerta, se preguntaba como la abriría)

Guardián: (se detiene) veo que entraste en razón

Hipo: oye ¿como se abre esta puerta? (ve la puerta gigantesca)

Heimdal: (furioso) que no me prestaste atención, esa puerta nadie puede abrirla a menos que yo la abra o tengas la insignia real, lo cual dudo que un mortal como tu pueda tener, ahora de la vuelta te llevaré de regreso, este no es lugar para un mortal, si te ve alguien relacionado con la familia real estaré en muchos problemas

Hipo: (veía la gigantesca puerta, se acerca a ella e intenta empujarla) haaaaa

Heimdal: (preocupado) chico ya dejo eso te lastimaras, no cualquiera puede abrirla (levanta el brazo musculoso)

Hipo: no me importa (empujando con mucha fuerza) no me puedo rendir (piensa en astrid) es muy importante

Heimdal: aun así no te puedo dejar aquí, tu dices te llevo por las buenas o por las malas (enojado)

Hipo: has lo que quieras, pero te lo digo de una ves no importa lo que pase lo seguiré intentando asta que lo logre

Heimdal: (pensando: haa este chico, ya se dejare que se canse y luego lo llevare al inicio del puente, así me evitare el trabajo innecesario de perseguirlo) esta bien (se queda parado)

Hipo: (forzándose empujando la puerta) haaaaaaaaaaa (después de empujar un rato se cansa) ha,haaa,haaaa (jadeando de cansancio)

Heimdal: ya te cansaste o quieres seguirlo intentando niño (sonríe)

Hipo: seguiré intentándolo asta que mi cuerpo ya no pueda mas

Guardián: chico en verdad tienes una buena razón para pasar por tantos problemas?

Hipo: (furioso) si lo es y no me importa lastimarme, no me detendré aunque mi espíritu dejara mi cuerpo (en eso momento algo extraño sucedió, la pequeña hacha empezó a iluminarse)

Heimdal: oye que es eso (ve el brillo azul proveniente del hacha)

Hipo: (levanta el hacha veía como la letras de luz se iluminaban, en ese momento la cerradura de diamante empieza a brillar de color azul, mientras que letras azules surgían alrededor de la puerta, mientras levemente se habría la puerta)

Heimdal: (se sorprende) espera chico eso es…

Hipo: (sorprendido, camina hacia el espacio de la puerta que estaba abierta)

Heimdal: espera chicos, no puedes entrar (corre hacia para detenerlo)

Hipo: (se da cuenta y corre)

Guardián: detente

Hipo: (entra por la puerta, rápidamente)

Heimdal: (corre tras de hipo, pero la puerta se sierra antes que lo alcance) no puede ser, se me escapo rayos no debí subestimarlo (¬¬) pero es muy raro ¿que hace un mortal con la insignia real? Donde la habrá conseguid, ummmm no creo que se una gran amenaza pero debo sonar la alarma de todas formas (camina hacía un lado de la puerta en una parte de la pared, había un ladrillo suelto en la pared, con la mano lo quita había una especie de cadena la cual jalo rápidamente) ese chico se veía tan decidido, jum espero que no tenga muchos problemas jejeje (se va caminando de regreso al lugar donde había dejado su lanza)

Mientras tanto hipo corría por un pasillo completamente oscuro a toda velocidad, había sentido la puerta serrarse detrás de el justo después haber entrado corriendo, mientras corría empezó a sentir como lentamente se empezaban a cerrar los muros junto el haciendo que el pasillo se volviera cada vez mas estrecho, corría mas rápido, pero la prótesis limitaba su velocida de pronto vio una luz al final era el final del tunel, en ese momento corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, el pasillo se iba serrando mas y mas, si no se apuraba moriría aplastado por los muros, al llegar el final del túnel sintió que el túnel se serraría completamente y en ese momento se impulso y salto con todas sus fuerzas, collendo afuera del túnel, al caer pudo escuchar un gran estruendo por su mente paso la imagen del túnel serrándose, lo había logrado estaba afuera del túnel.

En ese momento hipo escucho otro sonido que se le hiso familiar, era un sonido muy raro parecido al sonido que hacían las trompetas de alarma que ocupaban los vikingos para alertar hacer de un peligro, lentamente la mirada buscando el lugara de donde provenía el sonido, sin saber que al hacerlo quedaría completamente sorprendido, antes sus ojos podía ver una enorme y majestuosa ciudad, que ni en sus sueños había imaginado ver era increíble, podría ser asgard pensó hipo ,apoyado con sus manos intento levantarse, pero al intentarlo cayo de nuevo al suelo, lo volvió a intentar y de nuevo callo, algo malo estaba pasando, giro en el suelo para darse la vuelta, quedando con el pecho arriba flexiono su cuerpo como si hiciera una abdominal, permitiéndole ver lo que pasaba, en ese momento se asusto al ver sus piernas noto que su prótesis estaba rota pero como había pasado, volteo la mirada a donde estaba el túnel el cual no estaba en su lugar había una puerta gigantesca de madera, posiblemente el túnel era la puerta, entonces vio algo que llamó su atención en medio de la puerta había en pedazo de metal el cual le resulto familiar, después de verlo por un rato lo entendió era el pedazo de su prótesis que le faltaba al verlo intento ponerse de pie por suerte logro mantener el equilibrio y sostenerse sobre de un pie.

Empezó a saltar en un pie hasta la puerta, le costaba un poco de trabajo mantener el equilibrio pero llego hasta la puerta, podía ver el pedazos de metal, atrapado por la puerta, con fuerza lo sujeto y con más fuerza tiro de él, de alguna forma necesitaba, retirarlo para poder reparar su prótesis y así seguir con su camino, tiraba con fuerza pero el metal no cedía ni un milímetro, estaba cansado pero no podía rendirse ese momento volvía a escuchar las extrañas trompeta, seguidas por una voces que le gritaban

Voces: alto ahí intruso

Hipo: (aun sujetando el pedazo de metal) un (voltea la mirada para ver a 8 mujeres con armaduras y bien armada que se dirigían a el)

Mujer 1: (era muy hermosa de 1.78 de alto de cabello castaño) eres tú el intruso que burlo a Heimdal el vigilante

Hipo: este…

Mujer 2: (era muy hermosa de 1.60 de alto de cabello rojizo) no intentes mentir las valkirias (valkirias: deidades femeninas menores que servían a Odín bajo el mando de Freyja, en la mitología nórdica. Su propósito era elegir a los más heroicos de aquellos caídos en batalla y llevarlos al Valhalla, protegen asgard) sabemos formas de sacar la verdad (muestra su espada)

Valkiria 1 (mujer 1): (ve a hipo confundida) este persona es el intruso que logro burlar a Heimdal el vigilante?

Valkiria 2: si tiene que ser el

Valkiria 1: no creo que sea el solo velo, es un enclenque, como un enano como él habría burlado a Heimdal que esa tan fuerte

Hipo: hey (se siente insultado) se que no lo parece pero bajo estas fachas se esconde gran fuerza vikinga (levanta su brazo enseñando un leve musculo, pierde el equilibrio y se cae) auch

Valkiria 2: vikingo, según yo tengo entendido así es como se denomina los guerreros en algunas partes de midagard

Valkiria 1: entonces tú eres el intruso, yo que te iba a dejar ir por qué no parecías una amenaza (grita a las demás guerreras) atrápenlo

Hipo: rayos (intenta correr pero cae al suelo)

Valkirias: (confundidas al ver a hipo caer al suelo)

Valkiria 1: no se dejen engañar, es un truco para engañarnos seguramente así burlo Heimdal , sujétenlo

Valkirias: (saltan sobre de hipo)

Hipo: no esperen

Valkirias: (después de un rato capturaron y atraparon a hipo)

Hipo: (atado) suéltenme déjenseme salir, necesito hablar con odin

Valkiria 2: no te preocupes, podrás hablar con el

Hipo: (feliz) enserio?

Valkiria 2: si él estará presente en tu ejecución

Hipo: ¿qué? (asustado)

Valkiria 1: (ve a hipo) tal parece que no podrá caminar (lo recoge y lo sube a su hombro)

Hipo: (asustado) esperen a que se refieren con ejecución

Valkiria 1: muy bien vayamos al castillo ahora a entregar ala prisionero a nuestro señor Odín

**Con esto termina el capítulo 15 de la flor del matrimonio, las cosas se complican en asgard que irá a pasar con hipo ahora lo descubriremos en el siguiente capítulo de la flor del matrimonio. Gracias a los que comentan y leen la historia**


	16. Chapter 16 tierra de dioses

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota 2: déjenme comentarios porfa de ahí me inspiro para los caps

Dioses que aparecen en la historia

Valkirias: deidades femeninas menores que servían a Odín bajo el mando de Freyja, en la mitología nórdica. Su propósito era elegir a los más heroicos de aquellos caídos en batalla y llevarlos al Valhalla.

Freyja: Freyja, es una de las diosas mayores en la mitología nórdica Freyja también era asociada con la guerra, la muerte, la magia, la profecía y la riqueza. Las Eddas mencionan que recibía a la mitad de los muertos en combate llevados por las valikirias en su palacio llamado Fólkvangr, mientras que Odín recibía la otra mitad en el Valhalla

Odin: es considerado el dios principal de la mitología nórdica y algunas religiones etenas. Su papel, al igual que el de muchos dioses nórdicos, es complejo. Es el dios de la sabiduría, la guerra y la muerte.

Thor: Tes el dios del trueno en la mitología nórdica y germánica. Su papel es complejo ya que tenía influencia en áreas muy diferentes, tales como el clima, las cosechas, la protección, la consagración, la justicia, las Lidias, los viajes y las batallas

Loki: es un dios timador de la mitología nórdica, es hijo de los gigantes Farbauti y Laufey y tiene dos hermanos, Helblindi y Býleistr de los que poco se sabe. En las eddas es descrito como el "origen de todo fraude" y se mezcló con los dioses libremente llegando a ser considerado por Odín como su hermano o hijo hasta el asesinato de Baldr.

**Capitulo 16: tierra de dioses**

Hipo había conseguido llegar a asgard en busca de una cura para la fiebre de astrid, aunque apenas había estado muy poco tiempo en asgard ya había sufrido algunos percances, la prótesis de su pierna se había roto y también para complicar mas las cosas había sido atrapado por un grupo de guerreras llamadas valkirias, parecía que la suerte no le sonreía a nuestro héroe. Después de capturar a hipo el grupo de mujeres había decidido llevarlo al castillo para su ejecución ya que pensaban que hipo era un posible enemigo aun que no demostraba que fuera fuerte las valkirias vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos, las mujeres caminaban por las calles de la ciudad mientras que hipo era cargado por una mujer alta de cabello castaño que lo llevaba en su hombro, seguía atado, no podía mover ni un musculo de su parte superior de su parte inferior seguía libre, pero aun que intentara escapar no podría dar un paso ya que sin su prótesis seria imposible.

Ya había pasado bastante desde que las valkirias habían empezado a caminar por las calles de la ciudad mientras tanto hipo se había cansado de gritar que lo soltaran ya que sus captoras no hacían caso omiso a lo que decían ,volteaba la mirada y daba pequeños vistazos para saber un poco mas de la ciudad, no veía a muchas personas por las calles solo podía ver mas mujeres con armaduras y bien armadas algunas caminaban y otras hacían guardia en las calles, seguramente eran mas guerreras valkirias, de pronto dio otro visitado a otro lado y ahora podía ver a algunos guerreros con armadura, escudos, espadas y hachas, podía ver como charlaban con algunas de las valkirias sobre algunas batallas.

Valkiria 3: (era de la mas joven en el grupo, media 168 era de cabello blanco y ojos azules como el agua, con alguna pequitas rojitas en su rostro) oigan enserio tenemos que llevarlo al castillo

Hipo: (escuchaba atento lo que decían)

Valkiria 2: (era muy hermosa de 1.60 de alto de cabello rojizo y ojos dorados) esa es la orden o acaso quieres desobedecer las leyes de nuestro señor odin

Valkiria 3: no, no es eso pero

Valkiria 1: (era muy hermosa de 1.78 de alto de cabello castaño, sus ojos de color café almendra, era la que cargaba a hipo) pero que?

Valkiria 3: bueno lo es estado pensando, el chico es enclenque pero no pueden negar que es un poco apuesto y se me ocurrió que tal ves nos lo podríamos quedar nosotras

Valkiria 2: (sorprendida) que estás loca hely, nos cortarían la cabeza por hacer eso

Hely: (valkiria 3) no tranquila shila espera ya lo pensé bien y podría funcionar, solo necesitamos ocultarlo en la guarida de las valkirias

Valkiria 1: estoy con shila, que estás loca?

Hely: (-_-) no, no lo estoy erza además podría ser nuestro esclavo necesitamos que alguien que limpie no?

Hipo: (pensando: ummmmm, bueno me quejaría pero es casi todo lo que hacia cuando vivía con mi padre, pero no seré esclavo de nadie ¬3¬)

Erza: ummmm (lo piensa) a un así aun que lo escondiéramos, no serviría de esclavo le falta una pierna no podría limpiar nada

Hely: bueno mejor así no escaparía

Erza: hely dime que estas tramando cuales son tus intenciones ¿por que quieres a este mortal este mortal ¿ y dime la verdad sabes que sabré si mientes

Hely: erza no sabes como me duele que piense de esa manera, no estoy tramando nada

Erza: (¬¬) hely!...

Hely: este bien quizás lo quiero para hacer algo

Hipo: (pensando: que es lo que trama esta chica)

Shila: déjate de rodeos dinos para que lo quieras

Hely: solo diré que para lo que va a hacer, no tendrá que estar parado mas bien acostado en mi cama y de preferencia sin ropa (lo dice coquetamente) (O/w/O)

Hipo: (se sonroja al extremo, pensando: queeeeeeeeeee)

Erza: (se sonroja como tomate) queeeeeee?

Valkirias: (O/¬/O)

Shila: (O/_/O) que dijiste?

Hely: (O/¬/O) lo que escuchaste, pienso que podríamos divertirnos con el además para eso no necesita la pierna

Hipo: (O/_/O) oigan esperen un momento, me dejarían opinar (nadie le hace caso)

Shila: (se sonroja momentáneamente) sabes que erza

Erza: (O/_/O) que?

Shila: creo que hablo por mi y todas las presentes cuando te digo que…(-/¬/-) hay que hacer lo que dice hely, tiene razón nadie se dará cuenta (casi babeando)

Hipo: (sonrojado al extremo, pensando: que están locas, por que me sucede esto a mí) hey esperen yo no (nadie le hacia caso)

Erza: (O/_/O) que también te volviste loca, no recuerda lo que le paso a ala ultima valkiria que se inmiscuyo con un mortal, además no tenemos derecho sobre ningún mortal, al menos asta que hayan muerto y se nos haya ordenado llevarlo al Valhala esas son la reglas y ordenes de la diosa freya recuerdan

Hely: si pero recuerda nuestra señora freya no se encuentra en asgard ahora, nuestro señor odin le encomendó una misión en…..

Erza: shiiii (intenta callarla) hely cállate recuerda que nadie debe saber el lugar donde esta nuestra señora, su misión debe seguir siendo secreta

Hely: bueno pero aun así aunque estuviera nuestra señora seguramente nos permitirá quedarnos con el (*/¬/*)

Erza: no hely ya te dije que no

Hely: (ojos de malicia) si nos lo quedamos, tu puedes tenerlo la primer noches

Erza: (O/3/O) que yo la primera (lo piensa unos segundos, después levanta a hipo y lo ve bien)

Hipo: hey espera que ases

Erza: (lo vuelve a colocar en su hombro y sigue pensando) esta bien (O/3/O) ya lo pensé bien pero solo si me lo dejan la primer noches

Hipo: esperen (grita con fuerza)

Hely: jeje que pasa a caso te había gustado la idea de que yo fuera la primera (se ríe coquetamente)

Hipo: (enojado) no, no me gusta nada la idea

Erza: (levanta a hipo de su hombro y lo sujeta mientras este se equilibraba con su pierna)

Hely: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Hipo: (enojado) lo que escuchaste, no are nada de lo que ustedes quieren que haga, mi cuerpo ya le pertenece a alguien mas (pensaba en astrid) y jamás la traicionare con otra

Hely: (¬3¬) no me importa harás lo que te digamos o te mataremos

Hipo: prefiero morir antes de traicionar la confianza de la mujer que amo

Hely: (¬3¬, saca su espada y la pone en el cuello de hipo) vas a obedecernos o acabo contigo aquí mismo

Hipo: (serio no se asusta) has lo que quieras, pero ya te dije prefiero morir antes de traicionar a la mujer que amo

Hely: (suspira) hay rayos tú… hag (enojada)

Erza: jum, pues creo que ahora tu plan no va a funcionar

Hely: (-3-) también me di cuenta

Shila: (suspira) desde un principio sabio que no funcionaria, los planes de hely nunca funciona

Hely: (enojada) hey

Valkirias: (suspiran con tristeza)

Hipo: (pensando: uf… funciono)

Erza: (vuelve a colocar a hipo en su hombro) entonces seguimos con el plan original, llevarlo al castillo para su juicio y ejecución

Hipo: (asustado) rayos se me había olvidado

Erza: dijiste que querías morir antes de traicionar a la mujer que amabas cierto

Hipo: (serio) si y lo sostengo

Erza: entonces que afortunada es esa mujer (se sonroja) si yo te tuviera no te dejaría

Hipo: (confundido) um (se sonroja)

Las valkirias siguieron caminando otros treinta minutos más hasta que llegaron a su destino, frente a ellos estaba el gigantesco y majestuosa castillo que hipo había visto a lo lejos cundo llego a asgard, la puerta del castillo era enorme poco a poco las valkirias fueron entrando al castillo, mientras guerreros y mas valkirias las veían llegar, observaban con gran sorpresa a su prisionero jamás ningún mortal había llegado a la tierra de los dioses, este como lo había logrado. Las valquirias siguieron caminando cuando de pronto un guerrero apareció frente a ellos, era de cabello rubio ojos azules, portaba una extraña armadura y un enorme martillo en su mano

Valkirias: (lo ven y se detiene, para hacer una reverencia) salve thor sr. del trueno hijo de odin

Hipo: (pensando: ¿thor? No puede ser será el, no podía ver nada al ser cargado)

Thor: valkirias a quien traen ahí

Erza: mi señor es un intruso

Thor: un intruso (le da curiosidad) dejen me verlo

Erza: (lo vota en el suelo)

Hipo: auch (se lastima al caer)

Erza: perdón

Hipo: no hay problema (sufriendo de dolor)

Thor: ajaja este es el intruso, pero si parece que no puede lastimar a nadie aunque su vida dependiera de ello

Hipo: (pensando: nota mental cambiar mi religión)

Shila: mi señor tal ves no lo parezca pero el fue capas de burlar a heimdal el guardián del puente solo y después entro a la cuidad

Thor: (sorprendido) ¿Qué? El logro burlar a heimdal

Hely: mi señor y no sabe aun lo mas increíble

Thor: aun hay más

Heyl: si después de capturarlos, recibimos noticias de heimdal tal parece que este chico es un mortal

Thor: ¿que un mortal aquí en asgard y también burlo a heimdal? Esto no puede ser posible

Erza: eso es lo que nosotras también pensamos mi señor del trueno, así que llegamos a la deducción que podría ser algún demonio disfrazado de mortal que quiere destruir asgard

Hipo: (asustado) oigan esperen eso no es cierto

Thor: con que un demonio eso lo veremos (se agacha y coloca su martillo en la barbilla de hipo) muy bien habla demonio a que has venido

Hipo: (asustado) espera un momento yo no soy un demonio, me están confundiendo

Thor: (serio) eso lo veremos, ahora responde a que has venido a asgard

Hipo: biné a buscar una cura para la fiebre Helheim a eso biné

Thor: ¿Qué? Deja de mentir demonio dinos la verdad

Hipo: te estoy diciendo la verdad, la necesito para salvar a la persona que mas quiere

Thor: no, esa no puede ser la verdad o porque un mortal vendrías a asgard por algo que no existe

Hipo: ¿Que? (se congela por lo que dijo el dios del trueno)

Thor: valkirias llévenlo al recinto de los guerreros en la sal del trono, mi padre lo enjuiciara y después dictara una sentencia

Erza: pero mi señor y si dice la verd…

Thor: (la ve muy serio) obedezcan

Valkirias: si mi señor

Erza: (recoge a hipo)

Hipo: (seguía congelado)

Las valkirias se fueron caminado en dirección al recinto mientras tanto thor se fue en otra dirección dentro del castillo, se veía muy serio después cuando llego a una habitación, observo si nadie lo seguía, después abrió la puerta y entro, serró la puerta con llave, después se paro en medio de la habitación por alguna razón sonrió, pero su sonrisa parecía maléfica después lentamente un homo negro empezó a brotar de su cuerpo mientras este cambiaba de forma, sus armaduras se tornaban en ropas de color verde no puede ser era el desconocido

Desconocido: valla, valla con que este era su plan jamás imagine que niño vendría hasta asgard por una cura para su noviecita, lástima que la cura no existe o eso es lo que le hice creer jejeje, que suerte que lo seguí (recuerda seguir a hipo y verlo entrar por el portal) si no lo hubiera hecho esto hubiera sido tan fácil para el jejeje ahora solo debo encargarme de que mi padre piense que es un enemigo de asgard de la orden de ejecución y ambos morirán, el por la ejecución y ella por la enfermedad, para cuando termine mi padre habrá perdido la poca fe que le queda en los mortales ,al final los mortales perecerán por la magia y la destrucción de loki el dios de las mentiras y fraudes. A hora te preguntas por que te digo esto cierto por es porque quiero que entiendas que eres la pieza crucial que acabara con la humanidad hermano (frente a el había un gran pilar de color azul hecho de magia, en el cual estaba prisionero el verdadero thor el cual yacía dormido) lástima que estés dormido hermano bueno ya es hora de que me valla así ya no voy a necesitar tu martillo hermano (arroja el martillo que cargaba en la mano, enfrente de thor) es demasiado pesado no me gusta (fabrica una copia con magia) prefiero este, bueno nos vemos hermano tengo….. Bueno tienes un juicio al cual acudir (truena sus dedos y se convierte de nuevo en thor, después sale de la habitación, la asegura por fuera, luego se va caminando al recinto de guerreros)

Habían pasado apenas unos segundos después de Loki había abandonado la habitación dejándola completamente sola, en el pilar de luz el veredero dios del trueno seguía en su prisión de sueño que parecía que lo contendría durante mucho tiempo, en ese momento lentamente empezó a mover uno de los dedos de su mano derecha y abrió uno de sus ojos lentamente, mientras que observaba su martillo en el suelo el cual reaccionar y empezó brillar en un tono de azul intenso.

Mientras tanto hipo había sido llevado por las valkirias al recinto de los guerreros que se encontraba en la sala del trono del castillo, el recinto era enorme contaba con cuatro puertas una en cada lado, una puerta principal por la cual entraron y una puerta enorme hecha de oro al final de la sala, al llegar lo habían desatado y puesto en una especie de jaula hecha de un material parecido al oro, al no poderse mantener de pie se había sentado en el suelo de la jaula en su mirada se podía notar mucha tristeza mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas las valkirias estaban un poco preocupadas por el. Llevaba ya bastante rato así desde que thor o mejor dicho loki disfrazado de thor le había engañado haciéndole creer que no había cura para la fiebre de astrid, en su mente solo podía imaginar a la pobre astrid sufriendo por la terrible enfermedad, le dolía mucho en su corazón el saber que no podría hacer nada para salvarla, había perdido toda la determinación y la esperanza ya había dejado de llorar, pero su mirada estaba ida en el espacio.

Sin darse cuenta lentamente la sala se empezó a llenar de guerreros y valkirias que se colocaban en filas parecía que pronto iniciaría el juicio de hipo, por una puerta en un lado de la sala entro thor (loki) se veía un poco feliz mientras caminaba asta una de las esquinas de la sala donde había un trono hecho completamente de oro, se paro aun costado del trono, mientras mas guerreros y valkirias seguían entrando a la sala, hipo seguía sin dar señal en su mente seguía el pensamiento de haberle fallado a la persona a la que mas amaba, el cual no le permitía incorporarse a la realidad. Cuando el salón estuvo casi lleno la puerta al final de la sala se abrió, de pronto un hombre entro por ella era enorme casi del mismo tamaño que el guardián al que había burlado hipo, era un hombre ya entrado en años de cabellos largo de color gris, con una barba y un bigote abundantes del mismo color gris, este vestía armaduras de colores dorados y una capa blanca, como ultimo detalle sobre su cabeza había un casco vikingo de color dorado, este era el dios supremo era odin.

Todos: (se hincan) salve odin

Hipo: (pensando: es odin ummm, pero ya no importa decirle no servirá ya de nada este viaje fue un desperdicio al final lo único que logre fue separarme de astrid cuando más me necesitaba, estaba muy triste)

Odin: de pie guerreros

Todos: (se ponen de pie)

Odin:(se sienta en el trono) cual el asunto urgente por el cual me has llamado hijo mío (ve a thor) y has convocado a los demás guerreros (un poco confundido)

Thor (loki): padre te he llamado aquí, por un asunto muy importante

Odin: habla hijo mío

Thor: (ve a las valkirias) tráiganlo

Volkirias: (entre muchas valkirias incluyendo a las que atraparon a hipo, levantaran la jaula de hipo y la colocaron en medio de la sala)

Odin: (se sorprende al ver a hipo en la jaula) que sucede hijo quien es el y por que esta enjaulado

Thor: padre es un intruso que fue capturado por las valikiria, tal parece que de alguna forma logro burlar a heimdal y traspaso las puertas de hasgard

Odin: (impresionado) pero como lo hizo

Thor: a un no lo sabemos, lo único que sabemos asta ahora es que es un mortal

Odin: (incrédulo) un mortal, pero eso es imposible ningún mortal nunca puede traspasar la barrerá que separa midgard de asgard, además aunque hubiera llegado a asgard no hubiera podido traspasar las puertas solo los dioses podemos hacerlo y los que portan la insignia real

Thor: lo sabemos por eso hemos llegado a la conclusión de que se trata de un demonio disfrazado de mortal

Hipo: (seguía devastado, tanto que no intentaba defenderse de los falsos que le levantaban) um

Hely: (preocupada, pensando: que pasa por que no habla)

Erza: (preocupada, pensando: tiene que defenderse si no lo hace seguro lo ejecutaran, que diga lo que nos dijo a nosotras)

Shila: (preocupada, pensando: que le sucede por que no intenta defenderse)

Thor: ves padre ni siquiera trata de defenderse, sabe que lo hemos descubierto

Erza: (rompe el silencio que había en los guerreros) mi sr. odin hay algo que necesito decirle

Todos: (voltean a ver a erza)

Thor: valkiria te ruego no interrumpas el juicio (pensando: rayos que es lo que quiere hacer)

Odin: tranquilo hijo mi (ve a erza) ahora dime guerrera que es lo que quieres decirme

Erza: (se postra enfrente de odin y se inca en una pierna) espero que lo que diga no ofenda al sr. del trueno (ve a thor) pero pienso que esta equivocado, no creo que sea ningún demonio cuando lo capturamos no intento atacarnos ni ocupo ningún tipo de magia

Shila: es cierto lo que dice hermana mi señor (se postra enfrente de odin y se inca en una pierna) además, si fura un demonio hubiera escapado para que no pudiéramos atraparlo

Hely: (pensando: no dejare que ustedes sean solo las heroínas) también mi señor odin (se postra enfrente de odin y se inca en una pierna) si fuera un demonio enserio cree que un demonio se convertiría en un mortal inservible, solo mírelo es un enclenque además le falta una pierna

Odin: un (pensando) le falta una pierna

Las 3 valkirias: si mi señor

Thor: padre no estarás pensando que ellas tienen la razón, yo te digo la verdad

Odin: (pensando) no lo se hijo mi pero antes de tomar un veredicto, pienso que deberíamos escuchar si tiene algo que decir

Hipo: (pensando: con que ahora quieren escucharme, lastima que es tarde aun que les diga la verdad no servirá de nada aun que vuelva a casa astrid, suelta una lagrima ambos moriremos de todas formas, aun que me gustaría verla una ultima vez)

Thor: no eso es lo que quiere, para que escuches sus mentiras y le creas (desesperado, pensando: por favor dita la sentencia ya)

Erza: mi señor por favor escuche lo que tiene que decir

Thor: (pensando: maldita no te puedes mantener callada)

Hipo: (pensando: um, si me va escuchar creo que me gustaría saber algo antes de morir)

Odin: silencio hijo ella tiene razón

Thor: (pensando: maldición)

Odin: habla mortal porque has venido a asgard

Hipo: (ase su mayor esfuerzo sujeta los barrotes de la jaula y se pone de pie) necesitaba algo que era muy importante pero me dijeron que ni aquí existe (suspira muy triste) así que me gustara solo una respuesta

Thor: padre solo escúchalo todo lo que dice son incoherencia raspadera a tu pregunta con otra pregunta

Odin: espera thor, cuál es tu pregunta mortal

Hipo: ¿si nos ibas a hacer sufrir tanto por que me elegiste para tus pruebas?

Odin: queeee (confundido)

Todos: (confundidos)

Thor: ves padre ni siquiera sabe menti…..

Odin: por primera vez te lo diré thor ¡cállate!, ahora mortal dime de que estas hablando

Hipo: (triste) tu me escogiste y no sabes quien soy, quizás esto aclares tu memoria (toma su pequeña echa que aun cargaba en el cinturón y la deja caer fuera de la jaula, dejando expuesta las letras de luz)

Odin: (ve las letras y se sorprende) esto no puede ser tu eres….

En ese momento las pared de lado izquierdo del recinto, bolo en mil pedazo soltando una nube de polvo que rápidamente se disipo, a través del humo se podía ver una imponente figura, cuando el humo se disipo completamente todos pudieron reconocer quien era el verdadero thor

Thor: (furioso) loki

Todos: (voltean sus miradas al thor impostor)

Hipo: (sorprendido)

**Con esta escena termina el capitulo 16 de la flor del matrimonio, con la revelación que el desconocido era loky ¿Qué ira a pasar? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo de la flor del matrimonio. **

**Gracias a los que se suscriben, leen y comentan ustedes hacen posible estas historia**


	17. Chapter 17 descubriendo la verdad

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia **

**Nota 2: perdón por la espera pero mis exámenes terminaron este jueves, así que tan pronto como terminaron me puse a escribir**

**Dioses que aparecen en la historia**

Valkirias: deidades femeninas menores que servían a Odín bajo el mando de Freyja, en la mitología nórdica. Su propósito era elegir a los más heroicos de aquellos caídos en batalla y llevarlos al Valhalla.

Odin: es considerado el dios principal de la mitología nórdica y algunas religiones etenas. Su papel, al igual que el de muchos dioses nórdicos, es complejo. Es el dios de la sabiduría, la guerra y la muerte.

Thor: Tes el dios del trueno en la mitología nórdica y germánica. Su papel es complejo ya que tenía influencia en áreas muy diferentes, tales como el clima, las cosechas, la protección, la consagración, la justicia, las Lidias, los viajes y las batallas

Loki: es un dios timador de la mitología nórdica, es hijo de los gigantes Farbauti y Laufey y tiene dos hermanos, Helblindi y Býleistr de los que poco se sabe. En las eddas es descrito como el "origen de todo fraude" y se mezcló con los dioses libremente llegando a ser considerado por Odín como su hermano o hijo hasta el asesinato de Baldr.

**Capitulo 17: descubriendo la verdad**

Hipo observaba desde su jaula como el polvo empezaba disiparse no sabia lo que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era que había encarado al rey de los dioses en busca de una respuesta, haciéndole un pregunta la cual hiso estremecer a Odín, pero justo en ese momento algo extraño sucedió se escucho un gran impacto en una de las paredes del recinto mientras esta se agrietaba y los fragmentos de esta salían volando dejando un enorme agujero en la pared. Hipo pudo ver una leve silueta a través de la nube de polvo que cabria la pared, lentamente el polvo terminaba de disiparse aclarando la silueta, cundo por fin se disipo completamente todos en el recinto se sorprendieron, quien había destruido la pared no era otro mas que el verdadero Thor dios del trueno.

En ese momento hipo estaba confundido y al igual que todos los presentes volteo su mirada rápidamente hacia el lado derecho del trono de Odín para ver que también en ese lugar se encontraba otro dios del trueno Thor (loky), en su mente se preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando cundo de pronto el dios del trueno que había destrozado la pared hablo muy furioso.

Thor: (furioso) lokiiii

Thor (loki): (pensando: rayos se suponía que el hechizo lo contendría)

Odín: (confundido) que es lo que esta pasando aquí

Thor (loki): (asustado) el es un dominio impostor padre debe ser amigo del mortal

Thor: padre no escuches sus mentiras el es el impostor, el es mi hermano loki

Odin: (confundido) pero eso no puede ser cierto, loki fue desterrado de asgard

Thor: yo también lo pensaba padre pero de alguna manera regreso

Thor (loki): eso no es cierto padre soy yo tu hijo thor a caso no me reconoces, el ese el impostor el es loki

Thor: maldito deja de decir esas mentiras (salta y ataca con su martillo al impostor)

Thor (loki): (esquiva el ataque) no…..tú deja de decir mentiras

Odin: (confundido, da ordenes) sierren todas las puertas de la sala, nadie saldrá asta que averiguamos quien es el verdadero Thor y quien es el impostor

Hipo: (veía todo desde su jaula)

Thor (loki): valkirias ayúdenme a derrotar a este impostor que se hace pasar por mi (ataca con su martillo al thor real)

Valkirias: (corren a ayudarlo)

Thor: valkirias deténganse esta es una pelea entre mi hermano y yo no se metan

Valkirias: (valkirias se detienen, confundidas al no saber a cual obedecer)

Hipo: ¿con que hay un impostor? (pensando: entonces al que le pregunte sobre la cura habrá sido el verdadero, si no era el verdadero quizás solo me mintió para deshacerse de mi, rayos necesitó averiguar cual es el real)

Thor (loki): (lansa un rayo de energía morada con su martillo al verdadero thor)

Thor: (con su martillo genera un campo de fuerza que lo protege, el rayo es repelido por el campo de fuerza y lo lanza a la dirección donde estaba la jaula de hipo)

Hipo: (ve el rayo y rápidamente se agacha para esquivarlo en ese momento el rayo choca con la jaula y destruye la cerradura de esta, abriendo la puerta de la jaula espontáneamente. Hipo asustado por la situación intenta levantarse para salir de la jaula, pero al no tener la pierna de la prótesis no puede sostenerse y se cae de sentón)

Erza: (ve lo que sucede y corre a la jaula de hipo para ayudarlo)

Hipo: (se sorprende) ¿que haces aquí?

Erza: que no se nota vine a ayudarte (lo toma de la cintura y lo saca de la jaula)

Thor (loki): (ve a erza sacando a hipo de la jaula) noooo, no lo permitiré (enojado les lanza un rayo de energía morada)

Erza: (cargaba a hipo en el hombro, en ese momento ve el rayo e intenta esquivarlo, pero no puede)

Thor: (salta frente a ellos y con su martillo los protege haciendo un escudo de energía)

Odín: valkirias ese es mi verdadero hijo (señala al thor que protegió a hipo y erza) mi hijo jamás atacaría a alguien que estuviera indefenso atrapen al impostor (señala al que lanzo el rayo)

Valkirias: (reaccionan rápidamente y rodean al thor impostor)

Thor (loki): (asustado) que están haciendo

Shila: (dirigiendo a un grupo de valkirias) ataquen

Valkirias: (lanzan hachas, flechas y espadas)

Thor (loki): (se cubre con un campo de energía)

Thor: (corre a toda velocidad y con su martillo golpeo el campo de energía el cual exploto mandando a volar a loki)

Thor (loki): (sale volando por la explosión asta que impacta con una de las paredes del recinto)

Hely: (guiando a otro grupo de valkirias) atrápenlo (corren hacia donde estaba el thor impostor con cuerdas y cadenas)

Thor (loki): (furioso) noooo (levanta las manos y con fuerza psíquica manda a volar a las valkirias)

Valkirias: haaa (salen volando empujadas por la fuerza psíquica de loki)

Thor: (atrapa a shila y después ve a loki muy furioso) ya haz mostrado tus verdaderos poderes deja de fingir mas hermano

Thor (loki): (furioso) tu lo haz arruinado todo….. Solo faltaba poco para que mi plan tuviera éxito y tenias que aparecer (lentamente brota de su cuerpo humo color verde el cual lo cubre completamente y lo empieza a trasformar)

Odín: (se sorprende mucho cuando el humo termina de disiparse y vio la figura de loki) ¡loki!

Loki: (cuando el humo termino de disiparse dejaba ver a un hombre como de 21 años de cabellos oscuros, vestía ropajes de color verde con una especie de armadura ligera de cota malla color dorada, sus compleciones era media con una altura de 1.78 y en la cabeza traía puesto un casco color dorado con 2 grandes cuernos) hola padre cuanto tiempo

Hipo: (se sorprendo al ver a loki, pensando: quien es el)

Odín: loki ¿que es lo que haces aquí?

Loki: (actitud pedante) tranquilo padre no me piensas saludar, no nos hemos hablado mucho desde el día en que me desterraste si no mal recuerdo

Odín: y desde ese día sigo sin querer hablar contigo, además desterrarte fue el castigo justo después de lo que hiciste

Loki: tu y yo sabemos que hice lo correcto esos mortales se lo merecían

Thor: (furioso con loki) pero tu no tenias derecho a decidirlo

Loki: hermano defendiendo como siempre a los mortales al igual que tu padre (ve a odin) sigo sin entender por que

Odín: alguien que se dedica a destruir las cosas bellas de la vida jamás podrá entenderlo

Loki: cierto pero aun así hay otra cosa la cual no entiendo y es una de las razones de mi visita

Odín: (muy serio) cual es dime

Loki: por que después de mas 400 años les estas dando un nueva oportunidad a los humanos de demostrarte de lo que son capaces y sobre todo por que elegiste a ese débil mortal (señala a hipo)

Odín: eso es algo que no te importa además nunca lo entenderías

Loki: entender que, que estas perdiendo tu fe en los mortales

Odín: (furioso) te equivocas eso jamás pasara

Loki: tal vez puedes engañar a los demás padre pero no a mi, se que las pruebas de la flor que le encomendaste a ese mortal, son un engaño solo son una prueba para saber si en verdad estas en lo correcto o toda vía puedes confiar en los mortales

Odín: (furioso) te equivocas loki yo jamás jugaría con los mortales de esa manera, le encomendé las pruebas a este mortal por que es un guerrero diferente y es digno de mi aprobación, de alguna manera cambio la forma de pensar en un pequeña parte midgard en ves de seguir peleando una lucha la cual duro cientos de años, logro la igualdad uniendo ambos bandos y dejando el conflicto atrás (la guerra contra los dragones) por eso se a ganado el derecho a tan grande honor de las pruebas , de las cuales asta ahora a demostrado el ser digno de ellas

Hipo: (al escuchar eso sintió como si esa fuera la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho a odin, sintió como su tristeza salía de su cuerpo y era cambiado por unos ligeros aires de orgullo a un así seguía pensando en su amada)

Loki: no digas tonterías tu as jugado con la humanidad desde el principio de los tiempo y al igual que yo sabes que el no lo lograra

Hipo: (al escuchar eso se enoja, su espíritu de lucha había regresado) te equivocas

Todos: (voltearon su mirada al joven vikingo que estaba en los brazos de erza)

Loki: (furioso) que dijiste mortal

Hipo: lo que escuchaste, que estas muy equivocado yo completare todas las pruebas, se lo prometí a la mujer que amo y aunque me cueste los brazos, la piernas o la vida lo lograre

Valkirias: (al escuchar lo que aria hipo por la mujer que amaba, sintieron algo de envidia de astrid al igual que un sentimiento cálido sentimiento en el corazón por hipo)

Guerreros: (al escuchar al mortal inválido desafiando a loki sintieron gran respeto hacia hipo ya que para hacer eso se necesitaban de muchas agallas)

Loki: (al ver la reacción de todos los cuales parecían aceptar el argumento de hipo, se enojo mucho) eso si te lo permito mortal (con su mano le lanza un rayo de color morado a hipo)

Thor: (salta frente a hipo y erza para protegerlos de nuevo) es si yo te lo permito hermano

Loki: (enojado) haggggg (levanta la otra mano para volver a atacar)

Odín: (se da cuenta) rápido atrapen a loki antes de que ataque de nuevo

Valkirias y Guerreros: (corren y rodean a loki)

Loki: lo siento pero no será esta ves padres (chasquea los dedos y se desintegra en el aire)

Valkirias y Guerreros: (se sorprenden al ver a loki desintegrarse en el aire)

Thor: (enojado) se fue

Odín: lo se hijo pero algo me dice que no será lo ultimo que veamos de tu hermano (voltea a ver a hipo) pero ahora eso no es lo importante (camina hacia hipo)

Erza: (ve a odin acercarse) el señor odin viene para acá

Hipo: (sorprendido) estas segura

Erza: si

Odín: (ve a hipo) estas, bien

Hipo: (confundido por que el rey de los dioses le preguntara acerca de su estado) bien creo

Odín: (sonríe) y estas cómodo

Hipo: (se sonroja al darse cuenta que erza lo sostenía y lo tenia pegado a su pecho) haa (O/O)

Erza: mi señor odin yo fui quien salvo a este mortal para que no saliera herido por el fuego cruzado y quien lo puso de esta manera

Odín: fue muy noble y valiente de tu parte valkiria

Erza: solo hice lo que pensé correcto mi señor y perdón por no poder arrodillarme ante su presencia pero como vera estoy un poco ocupada

Odín: no te preocupes haces bien

Erza: gracias mi seño

Odín: hola hipo

Hipo: (sorprendido) sabe mi nombre

Odín: claro que lo se, te es estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo y mas ahora con las pruebas, te pido una disculpa por no haberme dado cuanta que eras tu cuando estabas en la jaula

Hipo: (suspira) bueno

Erza: chico dile al señor odin lo que nos dijiste cuando te encontramos

Hipo: (reacciona) cierto, pero antes necesito saber algo (ve a thor) tu eres el verdadero dios del trueno thor verdad

Thor: así es

Hipo: contigo fue con quien hable cuando llegue al castillo custodiado por las valkirias

Thor: lo siento pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho además loki me había tenido preso durante un tiempo para usurpar mi identidad, quizás fue el con quien hablaste pero de antemano te aviso que la mayor parte de las cosas que dice loki son mentiras

Hipo: (suspira) aunque sueñe extraño me reconforta lo que dices

Thor: (confundido) he ¿pero por que?

Odín: (confundido) a caso eso tiene que ver con la razón por la cual estas en asgard

Hipo: así es, biné por que necesito algo muy importante

Odín: que necesitas

Hipo: por favor necesito un antídoto para la fiebre Helheim la vida de la persona más importante para mi esta en peligro

Odín: (al escuchar eso se sorprendió) espera un momento puedes volver a repetirlo

Hipo: que necesito un antídoto para la fiebre Helheim

Odín: (furioso) maldición loki lo volvió a hacer de nuevo

Hipo: (confundido) que…. no entiendo

Thor: lo que mi padre trata de decir, es que mi hermano loki fue el que creo la enfermedad agobia a esa persona importante para ti y probablemente fue quien la infecto

Hipo: ¿pero como puede ser posible?

Odín: mi hijo tiene razón loki es la única persona que puede trasmitir esa horrible enfermedad la cual creo para vengarse de los mortales y también el único que podría saber la cura

Hipo: (alterado) pero entonces tenemos que encontrarlo no tengo mucho tiempo (preocupado)

Odín: (suspira) lamentablemente como habrás visto, el juro que no te permitiría completar las pruebas, quizás por eso recurrió a esta horrible artimaña en contra de tu amada, ahora que sabemos de sus planes y ha escapado no se dejara encontrar fácilmente, gracias a su magia podría estar en cualquiera parte de los 9 reinos ahora

Hipo: (asustado) pero entonces que puedo hacer

Odín: (suspira de nuevo, con tristeza) perdóname hipo pero no podemos hacer nada, loki es el único que sabe la cura y aun que estuviera aquí no, nos la diría

Hipo: no, no puede estar hablando en serio (empieza a soltar lagrimas) esto no puede ser posible, no….. no es justo (mientras lloraba amargamente)

Odín: (se arrodilla) por favor perdóname hipo

Todos: (sorprendido)

Odín: perdóname ya que por mi culpa tienes que sufrir esta grande agonía

Thor: padre

Hipo: (no podía decir nada estaba llorando, pensando que seria de astrid) no me pidas perdón

Odín: (confundido) pero tengo que hacerlo, esto esta pasando por mi culpa, si no hubiera lanzado a la midgard esa flor tu jamás…..

Hipo: (llorando) lo se (en ese momento recuerda todos los vellos momento que había pasado con astrid, desde que encontró la flor y también que gracias a las pruebas había encontrado a hilda quien ahora era parte de la familia) pero si no lo hubiera hecho yo y astrid jamás hubiéramos de pasar la oportunidad de pasar tan hermosos momentos juntos aunque al final…..(se queda en silencio soltando una lagrima) a un así gracias por todo

Odín: (se le caí la cara de vergüenza, por oír el perdono de hipo y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo)

Thor: espera padre aun todo no esta perdido

Odín: (voltea la mirada a su hijo) a que te refieres thor

Thor: que aun hay una posibilidad padre

Hipo: (al escuchar eso volvió en si) enserio hay todavía una posibilidad (su mirada se ilumino

Odín: (confundido) de que hablas hijo explícate

Thor: padre recuerda hay un método el cual podría ser efectivo, recuerda que esa enfermedad es una maldición mágica

Odin: espera no te estarás refiriendo al elixir de la vida

Thor: en efecto padre

Hipo: (confundido) por favor díganme ese elixir del que hablan podría curar a astrid

Odín: (preocupado) hipo antes que nada necesito advertirte dos cosas muy importantes

Hipo: (preocupado) ¿que es?

Odín: la primera es que preparar el elixir no es muy difícil, pero es un poco difícil conseguir el ingrediente principal, además no estoy seguro si valla a funcionar

Hipo: por que piensa eso (preocupado)

Odín: el elixir es se podría considerar una poción mágica la cual sirve para erradicar la magia malvada de los maleficios solo se uso una vez hace milenios, pero no se que efecto valla a tener en los mortales aun así quieres esa cura

Hipo: (no lo piensa) si, si hay una posibilidad salvar a astrid la quiero

Odín: esta bien la segunda cosa que debo decirte son los ingredientes, la primera es mi copa de oro con la que brindo cuando hay celebraciones en los salones del Valhala la cual cuenta con propiedades mágicas de curación (suspira) ahora el segundo ingrediente

Hipo: es el mas difícil cierto

Odín: si el segundo ingrediente es agua

Hipo: ¡agua! (confundido)

Odín: pero no cualquier agua, es agua de un muy pequeño estanque que se encuentra en Helheim la tierra de los muertos

Hipo: um

Odín: a otra cosa muy importante que debo avisarte, para que el elixir funcione tendrás que llevar la copa con tus propias manos y llenarla con agua del estanque evitando que ni una gota te toque el agua de ese estanque es como veneno el cual podría matar a un dios

Hipo: ¡veneno! Entonces como puede ser una cura

Odín: es por que al estar dentro de la copa las propiedades mágicas de esta la convierten en una agua cristalina, la cual se torna verde a los pocos segundo convirtiéndose en el elixir, es un viaje muy peligros quizás no lo logres lo entiendes

Hipo: lo entiendo

Odín: aun así quieres hacerlo

Hipo: si tengo que hacer todo lo posible para salvar a astrid aun que me cueste la vida

Valkirias: (al escuchar lo que aria hipo por la mujer que amaba, sintieron algo de envidia de astrid al igual que un sentimiento cálido sentimiento en el corazón por hipo) haaaa (suspiraron)

Erza: pero espera no puedes hacerlo

Hipo: (confundido) ¿por que no puedo?

Erza: que no vez que ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie, como aras para conseguir tan grande proeza

Hely: ella tiene razón por eso yo me ofrezco para ayudarlo

Shila: yo también

Thor: ya que mi hermano te ha causado grande molestia, es mi deber acompañarte y ayudarte a completar la difícil tare

Valkirias: (enamoradas por las acciones de hipo) también nosotras queremos ayudar

Erza: eso no es lo que trataba de decir (¬3¬) lo que trato de decir es que no esta en condiciones de hacerlo

Hipo: en eso te equivocas

Erza: (confundida) heee

Hipo: solo díganme donde hay una herrería y en poco tiempo estaré listo

Odín: (sonríe) muy bien si es así valkiria (señala a erza)

Erza: si mi señor

Odín: ya que salvaste a hipo estarás a cargo de su seguridad asta que regrese a midgard

Erza: ¿Qué yo?

Odín: si o deseas que se alguien mas

Erza: no mi señor, estoy honrada por que me allá elegido

Odín: entonces llévalo a la herrería más cercana, cuando este listo regresen para que les entregue la copa y creemos un portal para que puedan ir Helheim rápidamente

Erza: esta bien mi señor

Hipo: (pensando: tranquila astrid solo espera un poco mas, pronto volveré con la cura y te salvare lo juro por mi vida)

Erza: (cargando a hipo) vamos (parecía preocupada)

Hely: los acompaño

Shila: yo también

Thor: voy con ustedes me intriga saber que va hacer el mortal en la herrería

Salieron caminando del recinto mientras hipo pensaba en su amada astrid y se preguntaba como estaría en ese momento, mientras era llevado por las valkirias y el dios del trueno a la herrería más cercana

**Con esta escena termina el capitulo 18 de loa flor del matrimonio perdón por la espera pero los exámenes no me dejaban escribir. Gracias a los que leen y comentan ustedes hacen esta historia posible**


	18. Chapter 18 entrada a los jardines de ilu

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota 2: déjenme comentarios porfa de ahí me inspiro para los caps

Dioses que aparecen en la historia o de los que se hace mención

Valkirias: deidades femeninas menores que servían a Odín bajo el mando de Freyja, en la mitología nórdica. Su propósito era elegir a los más heroicos de aquellos caídos en batalla y llevarlos al Valhalla.

Odin: es considerado el dios principal de la mitología nórdica y algunas religiones etenas. Su papel, al igual que el de muchos dioses nórdicos, es complejo. Es el dios de la sabiduría, la guerra y la muerte.

Thor: Tes el dios del trueno en la mitología nórdica y germánica. Su papel es complejo ya que tenía influencia en áreas muy diferentes, tales como el clima, las cosechas, la protección, la consagración, la justicia, las Lidias, los viajes y las batallas

Loki: es un dios timador de la mitología nórdica, es hijo de los gigantes Farbauti y Laufey y tiene dos hermanos, Helblindi y Býleistr de los que poco se sabe. En las eddas es descrito como el "origen de todo fraude" y se mezcló con los dioses libremente llegando a ser considerado por Odín como su hermano o hijo hasta el asesinato de Baldr.

Hela: La diosa o giganta Hela o Hel es la encargada en el inframundo de uno de los tipos de muertos en la mitología nórdica. Hija del dios Loki y de la giganta hechicera proveniente del Jötunheim, Angrboda, Hela reina sobre el Niflheim, donde vive bajo una de las raíces de Yggdrasil.

**Capitulo 18: entrada a los jardines de ilusión en ****Helheim**

Hipo se encontraba aun en asgard estaba preparándose para la mas importante misión de su vida, ir a Helheim para poder conseguir el agua para el elixir de la vida el cual podría ser la única cura en ese momento para la fiebre mortal, la cual padecía astrid. Gracias a erza, al dios del trueno y las otras valkirias que lo habían llevado a la herrería mas cercana, había empezado a forjar una prótesis provisional para poder moverse libremente y no depender de erza la cual lo había cargado casi todo el camino.

Al principio le había costado mucho trabajo el empezar a forjar ya que le costaba demasiado mantener el equilibrio con una pierna, pero decidido recordando lo que pasaría si no se apresuraba, se acomodo como pudo y tomo una pedazo de metal que estaba cerca de el pero el único material que había en ese momento en la herrería para sorpresa de hipo era oro, por mas que busco no encontró otro tipo de metal para fundir y hacer sus nueva prótesis así que rápidamente empezó a fundir el metal para después darle forma

Tardo como una hora fundiendo el metal, golpeándolo con el martillo para darle forma y sumergiéndolo en el agua, después tomo un trozo de madera al cual le coloco la nueva prótesis de metal con una especie de pernos y luego en una parte que superior de la madera hiso un orificio que atravesó la madera. La nueva prótesis estaba lista se parecía a la mucho a la que solía tener solo que esta estaba hecha de oro, la coloco sobre una mesa y luego con ayuda de erza se sentó sobre es misma mesa.

Lentamente remango la pierna del pantalón la cual cubría lo que quedaba de su anterior prótesis, al hacerlo dejo descubierta un pedazo de madera rota la cual estaba compuestas de dos piezas unidas por un pernos, la parte inferior estaba destroza, pero la parte superior que se conectaban con su pierna estaba completa, con cuidado quito el perno el cual atravesaba toda la pierna de madera, al hacerlo callo lo que quedaba del pedazo de madera que componía la mitad de su pierna al suelo, después tomo la nueva prótesis y se la coloco.

Embonaba perfectamente hipo se sorprendió no pensó que al primer intento quedara bien, rápidamente coloco el perno de nuevo el cual atravesó el orificio de la mitad de lo que quedaba de la vieja prótesis y el orificio que había hecho en la nueva. Después apretó el perno uniendo las dos mitades, se bajo de la mesa y camino unos paso, se sorprendió la prótesis quedo perfecta, no quedo alta, ni baja, tampoco muy ligera o muy pesada, la sentía perfecta

Hipo: bien esta lista

Erza: (sorprendida) para eso querías venir a la herrería

Hipo: así es, ahora puedo caminar perfectamente (da unos pasos)

Thor: (sorprendida) increíble, hiciste buen uso del metal yo que pensé que querías forjar un arma

Hipo: no ya tengo arma (levanta la pequeña hacha bumerán) lo que me faltaba era una pierna (bromeando)

Hely: jejeje ahora si podrías ser un esclavo perfecto

Hipo: jejeje….. si pero ya estoy comprometido

Hely: (¬3¬, celosa) es una lastima

Shila: (suspira) si que lastima

Erza: así tenia que ser chicas

Thor: será mejor que volvamos, mi padre debe estar esperándonos con todo preparado para ir a Helheim

Hipo: cierto, pero tenemos que irnos rápido tengo que conseguir el elixir antes del atardecer

Erza: (levanta a hipo y lo pone en su hombre)

Hipo: que haces ya puedo caminar

Erza: ya lo se (O/3/O) pero si tenemos que volver rápido, nos iremos corriendo y no creo que puedas seguirnos el paso, las valkirias somos muy rápidas

Shila: si que buena idea as tenido

Hely: si…..un (celosa por que erza, que había cargado varias veces a hipo ¬3¬)

Hipo: (O/O) esta bien

Shila: veamos quien llega primero

Thor: si será una carrera me uno, ase tiempo que no compito en algo

Shila: entonces en sus marcas, listos, fueraaaaaa

Salieron corriendo a toda velocidad con dirección al castillo, mientras tanto en el castillo todos incluyendo a odin estaban preparados para el regreso de hipo y los demás, en ese momento el rey de los dioses tenia en sus manos una copa de oro, era la copa de odin la cual serviría para contener el agua para el elixir. En ese momento las valkirias y el dios del trueno llegaron corriendo a toda velocidad lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes

Hely: (llega primero) ¡gane!

Shila: (llega después) hiciste trampa

Erza: (llega después) es cierto cortaste camino y eso no es justo (¬3¬)

Hipo: ellas tienen razón

Hely: (¬3¬) porque todos están en mí contra, además nadie puso ninguna regla

Thor: (llega al último) aaaa (cansado) llegue

Odín: (sorprendido) que sucedió, por que vienen corriendo

Erza: perdón mi señor, pero teníamos que apurarnos

Odín: (sonríe) esta bien

Erza: (baja a hipo)

Odín: estas listo ya

Hipo: (camina unos pasos) si lo estoy

Odín: (sonríe) entonces ten esto (le entrega la copa)

Hipo: (se sorprende) no puede ser esto es?

Odín: es mi copa hipo, la vas a necesitar para recolectar el agua

Hipo: (se arrodilla) muchas gracias, prometo devolvérsela después de usar el elixir

Odín: no hipo quédatela

Hipo: (sorprendido) ¿Cómo? Me la puedo quedar

Odín: si quiero que te la quedes, como un regalo ya que en parte es mi culpa que estés en esta terrible situación, además pienso que te podría ser de utilidad en caso de que tengas más problemas con mi hijo loki

Hipo: muchas gracias (arrodillado aun) prometo cuidarla muy bien

Odín: este bien, ahora levántate no debes perder mas tiempo

Hipo: (se levanta)

Odín: (grita) preparen el portal ya todo esta listo

Valkirias: a la orden señor Odín

Las valkirias habían preparado todo para crear un portal a la tierra de los muertos, ocupando un extraño libro de hechizos habían hecho un círculo de jeroglíficos nórdicos en una pared del recinto ocupando una extraña clase carbón negro como grafito para dibujarlo, después todas los presentes empezaron a recitar un cantico el cual parecía un hechizo, de pronto el circulo se empezó a iluminar en un color negro muy intenso en ese momento hipo se sorprendió, lentamente el circulo de luz se convirtió en una especie de agujeró negro.

Hipo: (no podía hablar de la impresión)

Odín: muy bien ya es hora

Hipo: (reacciona) si

Odín: aun estas a tiempo por si deseas no hacerlo

Hipo: no jamás, me daré por vencido tengo que hacerlo por astrid (decidido)

Odín: (sonríe) es por eso que te elegí jamás te rindes

Hipo: (sonríe)

Odín: valkirias los libros

Valkirias: (en ese momento dos valkirias se acercaron a erza y a hipo para entregarles dos libros y un pedazo de carbón)

Hipo: ¿que es esto? (confundido)

Odín: esos libros y carbones son de magia muy antigua, los van a necesitar

Hipo: ¿pero por que dos cada?

Odín: uno de esos libros y carbones es para que puedas volver a midgard y lo conserves por si necesitas volver alguna otra vez a asgard. Mientras el otro libro y carbón es para que mi hijo y las valkirias puedan regresar a asgard después de que terminen de ayudarte

Hipo: um (abre el libro y se impresiona) woaoooo (el libro estaba lleno de hechizo mágicos que podía entender)

Erza: impresionante no

Hipo: siiiii

Erza: cada uno de estos libros tienen recopilación de muchos hechizos mágicos incluyendo, los hechizos de los portales con los que se pueden ir a cualquiera de los nueve reinos

Hipo: increíble (reacciona) pero no podemos perder mas tiempo, luego lo leeré mejor

Hely: ten (le da una mochila) para que no cargues tantas cosas

Hipo: gracias (se coloca la mochila y guarda todas las cosas)

Hely: de nada (sonríe coquetamente)

Hipo: (O/O) este…. Creo que ya es hora de irnos

Odín: si, deben apurarse

Thor: (ve a odin) adiós padre

Odin: adiós hijo tengan cuidado las tierra de de Helheim son muy peligrosas

Thor: lo tendremos padre

Shila: (camina hacía el portal) iré al frente si no le molesta señor del trueno

Thor: está bien, pero yo iré tras de ti

Hely: yo iré tras de usted

Hipo: creo que seré el cuarto

Erza: entonces yo te protegeré cubriéndote las espaldas

Hipo: (O/O) esta bien

Odín: cuídense

Lentamente los cinco caminaron hacia el portal mientras los guerreros y las demás valkirias los despedían, cado uno iba entrando al portal oscuro el cual despedía aire muy helado. Cuando entraron hipo sintió lo mismo que cuando entro al portal que lo llevo a asgard, sentía como si callera en un cilindró de paredes oscuras, mientras el aire frio golpeaba sus rostro pero a diferencia del primer portal no callo por mucho tiempo solo tardo un pocos minutos para ver el final del túnel el cual brillaba intensamente.

En ese momento atravesaron el final del túnel, cayendo de lado sobre un suelo de tierra de color negra, tardaron unos pocos segundos en levantarse del suelo de tierra oscura y húmeda para descubrir el lugar a donde estaban. Al levantar la mirada no pudieron ver nada mas a su alrededor que la tierra oscura bajo sus pies todo a su estaba cubierto de una niebla espesa de color blanco que no permitía ver cuál era el camino

Hipo: (confundido) que lugar es este

Thor: nuestro destino la tierra de los muertos

Hipo: pero por que ha tanta niebla no puedo ver nada

Thor: eso es porque Helheim la tierra de los muerto se encuentra en una parte mas oscuras de Niflheim (mitología nórdica uno de los 9 reinos) mejor conocido como el reino de la niebla, el frio y la oscuridad

Hipo: (O_O)

Thor: además a ella no le conviene que veamos por donde vamos

Hipo: ella de quien hablas

Erza: habla de la diosa hela reina Niflheim y guardiana del sueño eterno de los caídos

Hipo: haa y creen que será un problema

Thor: probablemente ya que es hija de mi hermano, quizás le ayude a retrasarnos para evitar completar nuestra misión

Hipo: bueno (desesperado) pero entonces como llegaremos a nuestro destino si no podemos ver por dónde vamos

Thor: tranquilo hipo, mi padre nos mando a las puerta de Helheim (levanta su martillo y lo ajito en el aire haciendo un remolino que quita la niebla, de su alrededor, dejando ver el camino)

Hipo: (vio como la niebla se despejaba, dejándole ver cómo era el lugar donde se encontraba, la tierra era oscuro a donde mirara era oscura, no había mucha vegetación solo había, pocos árboles los cuales parecían estar muertos, un leve aire frio lúgubre hiso estremecer a hipo) esto es Helheim

Erza: no solo es la entrada (señala con el dedo)

Hipo: (voltea la mirada, a lo lejos ve una especie de muro de rocas gigante y en medio de este una puerta de acero enorme) entonces hay que seguir

Thor: si síganme, (empieza a caminar)

Todos: (lo siguen)

Hipo: (habían caminado por varios minutos cuando algo llamo su atención) que es eso

Hely: que?

Hipo: eso (ve una especie de arrolló pequeño que estaba lejos de ahí) es agua (emocionado correr hacia el arrollo)

Thor: (reacciona) hipo espera

Hipo: (corrió hasta que llego al arroyó, se quito la mochila y saco la copa

Thor: sujeta a hipo y lo detiene

Hipo: hey espera que ¿ases? ¿Por qué me detienes?

Hipo: salvándote la vida (toma una piedra y la arroja al arrollo, en ese momento la roca toca el agua se incendia y se derrite)

Hipo: (impactado por lo que sucedió)

Erza: (llega corriendo) hipo (asustada) ¿Qué estabas planeando hacer?

Hipo: (confundido) pensé que el agua de este arrolló podría servir para el elixir

Thor: (suspira) lo siento hipo pero no están fácil el agua de este arrollo no nos servirá

Erza: es cierto este arrolló se llama es slid fluye hacia el oeste por todo Niflheim, se dice que en estas aguas fluyen los deseos de odio y venganza de todas las almas que residen en este lugar

Hely: si y si una gota de eso hubiera tocado la copa le hubiera sucedido lo mismo que a la roca

Hipo: (mortificado) o rayos estuve a punto de arruinarlo

Thor: no te mortifiques, además no estuviste tan equivocado en parte es el agua ya que vamos a la fuente que le proporciona agua a este arrolló, aun pequeño lago que se encuentra dentó de Helheim el agua de ese estanque es un poco mas pura pero venenosa

Hipo: um (mete la copa de nuevo en su mochila)

Hely: descuida hipo pronto llegaremos y podres conseguir el agua

Hipo: (suspira) sigamos

Thor: si

Los cinco siguieron caminando por las tierras muertas de Niflheim por unos viento minutos, mientras caminaban sentían como el aire se hacia mas frio mientras mientras un lúgubre sentimiento de ser observados les hacia sentirse desconcertados, mientras caminaban hipo vio un gran árbol petrificado en el que la corteza parecía moldear un rostro de sufrimiento, como si el árbol mostrara una gran agonía. Decidió no tomarlo en cuenta y siguió caminando, tardaron unos poco minutos mas asta que llegaron a la gigantesca puerta de hierro

Thor: hemos llegado (algo confundido, levanta su martillo)

Erza: que sucede mi señor thor

Thor: es extraño se supone que las puertas de Helheim están custodiadas por Garm (perro guardián que cuida las puertas de Helheim en la mitología nórdica) pero no esta, esto no me da buena espina podría ser un trampa (voltea la mirada buscando al perro)

Hipo: pero que hacemos no podemos detenernos

Thor: (suspira) es cierto, valkirias prepárense abriré la puerta

Erza: si (levanta su espada)

Hely: (levanta su arco)

Shila: (levanta una espada y un escudo)

Hipo: (levanta su hacha)

Thor: prepárense (baja sus martillo, pone sus manos sobre la puerta y empuja con todas su fuerzas)

Lentamente la enorme puerta empezó a moverse mientras las valkirias y hipo se preparaban para cualquier posible pelea pero no paso nada, mientras la puerta se habría podían ver como una hermosa luz provenía de dentro de esta, mientras entraban. Cuando entraron se sorprendieron todo a su alrededor era diferente al exterior, era un hermoso jardín con muy bellas flores que se extendía muy lejos, con alguna praderas en ese momento una extraña luz los deslumbro.

Hipo: (deslumbrado) haaaa (en ese momento escuchó una voz conocida)

Voz : jejeje hola hipo que haces

Hipo: (reconocido la voz rápidamente, era la voz de astrid) ¡astrid! (avre los ojos y ve a astrid parado enfrente de al) eres tu

Astrid: claro que soy yo tonto (¬3¬) quien mas seria

Hipo: pero esto no puede estar pasando tu…..

Astrid: (confundía) yo que hipo

Con este final desconcertante termina el capitulo 18 de la flor del matrimonio, con la pregunta ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? gracias a los que leen y comentan ustedes hacen posible esta historia


	19. Chapter 19 los jardines de ilusión

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota 2: déjenme comentarios por favor de ahí me inspiro para los caps

Nota 3: que felicidad por fin la flor del matrimonio llego a las 10,000 visitas, wiiiiii si que felicidad gracias a todos los que leen la historia ustedes asieron posible esto.

Dioses que aparecen en la historia o de los que se hace mención

Valkirias: deidades femeninas menores que servían a Odín bajo el mando de Freyja, en la mitología nórdica. Su propósito era elegir a los más heroicos de aquellos caídos en batalla y llevarlos al Valhalla.

Odin: es considerado el dios principal de la mitología nórdica y algunas religiones etenas. Su papel, al igual que el de muchos dioses nórdicos, es complejo. Es el dios de la sabiduría, la guerra y la muerte.

Thor: Tes el dios del trueno en la mitología nórdica y germánica. Su papel es complejo ya que tenía influencia en áreas muy diferentes, tales como el clima, las cosechas, la protección, la consagración, la justicia, las Lidias, los viajes y las batallas

Loki: es un dios timador de la mitología nórdica, es hijo de los gigantes Farbauti y Laufey y tiene dos hermanos, Helblindi y Býleistr de los que poco se sabe. En las eddas es descrito como el "origen de todo fraude" y se mezcló con los dioses libremente llegando a ser considerado por Odín como su hermano o hijo hasta el asesinato de Baldr.

Hela: La diosa o giganta Hela o Hel es la encargada en el inframundo de uno de los tipos de muertos en la mitología nórdica. Hija del dios Loki y de la giganta hechicera proveniente del Jötunheim, Angrboda, Hela reina sobre el Niflheim, donde vive bajo una de las raíces de Yggdrasil.

**Capitulo 19: los jardines de ilusión**

Después de haber entrado por la enorme puerta que había sido abierta por el señor del trueno la cual daba a unos hermosos jardines de lo que parecía ser Helheim, hipo fue segado durante unos segundos por una extraña luz y segundos después frente a sus ojos aparecía la persona meno esperada era astrid. Hipo estaba confundido ya que no podían entender que era lo que estaba pasando, la última vez que había visto a su amada ella se encontraba sobre la cama de su habitación sufriendo bajo los efectos mortales de la fiebre Helheim.

Hipo: (confundido) astrid en verdad eres tú

Astrid: (¬3¬) si, soy yo cuantas veces más tengo que repetirlo

Hipo: (confundido) pero como esto no puede ser posible, se supone que tu….

Astrid: (se empieza a asustar por el comportamiento de hipo) yo que hipo (O-O)

Hipo: (nota que asustaba a astrid) no… nada olvídalo

Astrid: hipo estas muy raro hoy, no te abras caído del lomo de chimuelo mientras volabas

Hipo: no…(reacciona y da un vistazo a su alrededor para darse cuenta que estaba en berk) espera un momento estamos en berk

Astrid: (confundida y asustada) si!... (Le pone la mano en frente) esta segur que estas bien enserio actúas muy raro hoy

Hipo: um…..(pensando: cierto thor y las valkirias devén saber qué es lo que está pasando) thor, chicas donde están (voltea la cabeza a todos lados y grita, mientras los buscaba con la mirada sin resultado alguno, los dioses habían desaparecido) donde se metieron (pensando: habrá sido solo un sueño lo de la fiebre Helheim y mi viaje a asgard)

Astrid: (confundida) thor….. Chicas (se enoja) hipo respóndeme a que chicas está llamando (¬/3/¬) y para que a caso ya no me quieres (se pone triste. Q-Q)

Hipo: (se asusta) no, si te quiero (la abraza) jamás lo dudes, te quiero mucho

Astrid: hipo eres un tonto, no me asuste de esta manera tu ere mío y de nadie más (se separa y le da un golpe en el hombro) esto es por asustarme tontito (después lo besa) y estos por lo que dijiste después (-/3/-)

Hipo: (se sorprende, pensando: en verdad es atrid)

Astrid: hipo no tienes que apurarte se supone que tienes que dar clases hoy?

Hipo: (confundido) clases….?

Astrid: si recuerda la academia en la que das clases junto a pata pez

Hipo: (confundido) pero se supone que con lo de las pruebas de la flor de odin, se me permitió dejar de dar clases por un tiempo en la academia

Astrid: ¿pruebas? De que pruebas hablas (confundida)

Hipo: las pruebas que tengo que cumplir para que podamos casarnos

Astrid: ¿casarnos? (se sonroja como tomate) hipo que cosas dices, casarnos (O/w/O) pero si aun estamos jóvenes, pero si en verdad me quieres de verdad y me lo pides como es debido cuando tengamos la edad necesaria me casare contigo (se sonroja mucho al decirlo)

Hipo: espera no recuerdas nada de las pruebas

Astrid: (confundida) es que sigo sin entender de qué pruebas me hablas

Hipo: un….. que no recuerdas las pruebas que iniciaron hace unos días cuando te regale un flor de colores dorados que yo y chimuelo encontramos

Astrid: no, no sé de qué me hablas (confundida)

Hipo: y hilda, dime donde esta hilda

Astrid: ¿Quién es hilda?

Hipo: es nuestra hija recuerda

Astrid: (se pone roja al extremo y casi se desmaya) hija pero si aun somos muy jóvenes para tener familia, ni estamos casados (se pone más roja)

Hipo: (pensando: ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Por qué no recuerda nada?, en ese momento reacciona) astrid muéstrame tu mano por favor

Astrid: (confundida) mi mano, está bien (levanta la mano)

Hipo: (ve la mano de astrid buscando el anillo forjo, pero en la mano de astrid no había nada) ¿qué es lo que está pasando? (recuerda su nueva prótesis) a si mi pierna (voltea a ver su prótesis y se asusta, era su protestéis original la mima que había visto romperse en la puerta de asgard)

Astrid: (asustada) hipo enserio dime que tienes estas asustándome

Hipo: (preocupado) no nad….. (no puede terminar la frase ya que fue derribado por chimuelo)

Chimuelo: (le lame la cara a hipo)

Hipo: chimuelo espera (intenta quitárselo de encima) amigo bájate

Chimuelo: (se baja de hipo)

Hipo: amigo yo también te extrañe

Chimuelo: (pone cara de confundido)

Astrid: (asustada) ¿hipo ya estás bien? Chimuelo te hiso entrar en razón

Hipo: si… creo pero por si acaso (sube sobre el lomo de chimuelo y asegura la prótesis) ven astrid sube

Astrid: (asustada) enserio crees que estas en condiciones de volar

Hipo: si, tranquila confía en mí por favor prometo que no te pasara nada

Astrid: (un poco temerosa) está bien (sube al lomo de chimuelo y abraza a hipo para no caerse)

Hipo: amigo recuerdas donde está el lugar donde tú y yo nos conocimos

Chimuelo: (asienta varias bese con la cabeza)

Hipo: podrías llevarnos ahí

Al escuchar esto chimuelo vatio las alas y despego rápidamente con dirección al lugar donde tuvo su primer encuentro con hipo. Mientras volaban hipo pudo sentir la brisa fresca golpeando su cara el clima en berk era tal y como recordaba antes de irse a asgard. No había frio el clima era fresco pero a la vez tibio y reconfortante lo que le izo pensar que si las pruebas jamás habían sucedido y solo habían sido un sueño por que el clima en berk estaba así. Tardaron unos minutos sobrevolando el bosque hasta que llegaron a su destino chimuelo en ese momento chimuelo aterrizó.

Al aterrizar en el lugar los temores de hipo de que lo que había vivido los anteriores días hubiera sido solo sueño se hicieron más grande al ver que el lugar seguía exactamente igual que cuando conoció a chimuelo, no había ninguna cambio, la casa que recordaba haber construido con ayuda de los dragones no estaba ni el granero tampoco, como si jamás los hubiera construido ni siquiera había marcas en el suelo de que alguna vez hubiera estado ahí, hipo estaba completamente asustado que era lo que pasando.

Astrid: (confundida) hipo porque me trajiste aquí

Hipo: (disimulando) jejeje por nada, solo que quería mostrara el lugar donde conocí a chimuelo

Astrid: (suspira tranquila) haa era eso por un momento pensé que te estabas volviendo loco (O_O)

Hipo: (O_O) jum….tranquila no te preocupes estoy bien

Astrid: que bueno, ahora creo deberíamos volver a la aldea

Hipo: un astrid…..

Astrid: si dime

Hipo: (le da un beso apasionado, pensando: no importa que haya sido un sueño o no, lo que importa es que estas bien)

Astrid: (/) hipo por que fue eso

Hipo: porque te quiero mucho

Astrid: hipo (sorprendida)

Hipo: astrid no hay que regresar aun a la aldea, me tomare el día libre no creo que pata pez tenga problemas con los chicos

Astrid: hipo pero que dices

Hipo: lo que digo es que me gustaría pasar el resto del día contigo

Astrid: (sorprendida por la astucia que demostraba hipo al pedirle que se fueran de pinta) está bien (sonríe) a mí también me gustaría pasar el resto del día contigo

Hipo: (sonríe) muy bien chimuelo vámonos de aquí

Chimuelo: (asienta la cabeza y despega otra vez)

Volaron durante un rato sin rumbo fijo disfrutando del paisaje que les ofrecía la isla de berk, el día paso rápidamente mientras volaban en el lomo de chimuelo por todo isla a hipo ya no le importaba si lo que había sucedido había sido solo un sueño o realidad. Mientras astrid estuviera bien el era muy feliz volaron un rato mas hasta que vieron un claro donde chimuelo aterrizo para descansar un rato, mientras tanto ambos enamorados se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol para disfrutar del momento juntos

Hipo: (estaba sentado pensando)

Astrid: hipo tienes algo

Hipo: no, no tengo nada…..

Astrid: estas seguro te ves muy pensativo

Hipo: si es que pensaba en algo

Astrid: en que pensabas

Hipo: en un sueño que tuve

Astrid: tiene relación con lo que me dijiste cuando te encontré esta mañana

Hipo: si….. Creo que si (suspira) astrid si te cuento lo que soñé pensaras que estoy loco

Astrid: no.. (Interesada) Aunque si me lo cuentas quizás entienda porque has estado actuando tan raro hoy

Hipo: bueno te lo contare, pero no digas nada hasta que acabe

Astrid: (O_O) está bien

Hipo empezó el relato mientras astrid escuchaba con atención todo lo que decía el joven vikingo. La historia comenzó desde que encontró la flor pasando por las pruebas que tuvo que cumplir, la construcción de su hogar, la creación de los anillos, el encuentro con la pequeña hilda, su batalla contra el kraken (omitió la parte de la cueva quien sabe porque) terminando con la fiebre Helheim y el viaje a asgard hasta ese momento.

Astrid: valla es una historia algo interesante (sorprendida por el relato)

Hipo: si

Astrid: pero era un sueño?

Hipo: (suspira triste) creo que si (no muy seguro de lo que decía)

Astrid: aunque era un sueño muy bonito

Hipo: (sorprendido) tú crees?

Astrid: si ya que nos íbamos a casar (/w/) de solo imaginarme con un vestido de novia me da….. (/w/) jijiji aunque tuvo sus malos momentos como las batalla y de la fiebre Helheim (se pone tristes) pero al final de cuentas solo fue un sueño y no hay de qué preocuparse

Hipo: si (suspira tranquilo)

Astrid: esto es la vida real (abrasa a hipo) y aquí no hay nada de que temer o preocuparse

Hipo: tienes razón (suspira un poco cansado)

Astrid: te sientes cansado

Hipo: un poco

Astrid: (se acomoda) por que no recuestas tu cabeza sobre mis piernas y descansas un rato

Hipo: (se sonroja levemente) no te molestas

Astrid: nop (sonríe y recuestas su cabeza sobre sus piernas) anda descansa un rato te lo mereces (pone sus mano en el cabello de hipo)

Hipo: (lentamente serraba sus ojos) haaa (bosteza)

Astrid: duerme tranquiló yo estaré aquí cuidando de tu descanso

Hipo: (bosteza) gracias astrid que buena eres

Astrid: no el bueno eres tu (sonríe)

Hipo: (cierra los ojos)

Astrid: (mientras hipo serraba los ojos el cabello de astrid se tornaba de color nergo y ojos cambiaban a un color dorado intenso) duerme mi amado (lentamente la mirada y sonrisa de astrid cambiaban por una de malicia) duerme es un descanso bien merecido del cual no despertaras mi pequeño vikingo

Hipo: (lentamente su mente caí en un sueño profundo, mientras pensaba: en verdad nada abra sucedió pero porque siento que no es así, si este es el mundo real porque siento que es una mentira sé lo que hice, construí una casa por amor, busque oro para hacer un anillo por amor, vieja a asgard por amor por que no quería perder a astrid y no quería que tampoco hilda se pusiera triste)

Astrid: solo un poco mas mi pequeño vikingo (las compleciones de astrid empezaban a cambiar su cuerpo el cual empezaba a moldearse aumentando su tamaño de pechos, piernas, brazos y su rostros cambio por uno vello pero a la vez frio convirtiéndose en una mujer de como de 26 año, al igual que su cuerpo su ropa cambio convirtiéndose en un vestido largo en color negro era la diosa hela)

Hipo: (reacciona, pensando: es cierto hilda no solo hice el viaje por atrid lo hice porque no quería ver a mi pequeña hija triste, si solo fue un sueño quiere decir que hilda no existió) (en ese momento recuerda todos los bellos momentos que paso con su pequeña hija y pensó: no, no puede ser cierto sé lo que vi , hilda era real no hay forma de que haya sido un sueño, la pude ver, tocas y oler así que no hay manera de que haya sido un sueño, lentamente empezaba a despertar)

Hela: (se sorprende y se asusta) que pasa por que está despertando se supone que estaba cayendo en el sueño eterno

Hipo: (pensando: un mundo en donde no pueda vivir feliz con astrid, hilda, chimuelo, mi padre y mis amigos no puede ser un mundo real tengo que despertar, no importa que en el mundo real haya problemas y contrariedades, prefieren mil veces un mundo real con problemas que un mundo feliz de mentiras)

Hela: (asustada) no puede ser, como es posible que este mortal este despertando de mi hechizo del sueño eterno

Hipo: (despierta) ha (en el momento que despierta, se da cuenta que algo había cambiado ve la cara de astrid, la cual no reconocía ya que era una persona totalmente distinta) quien eres tu (se levantó)

Hela: valla, valla mortal me has dado un gran sorpresa, tal parece que tuviste la fuerza de voluntad para despertar de mi hechizó del sueño eterno

Hipo: lo sabia esto no podía ser real

Hela: como te diste cuneta que este mundo de ilusiones no era real, me tome tantas molestias creándolo para ti

Hipo: porque te falto lo mas importantes

Hela: a mi hija hilda, los problemas y las aventuras que viví en los anteriores días, puedes hacer cualquier mundo de fantasía que quieras, pero yo sé cuál es el mundo real y cual es al que pertenezco

Hela: jum….. está bien (chasquea los dedos y la ilusión se rompe mostrando el lugar donde se encontraba, los jardines de Helheim)

Hipo: (se sorprende al ver el lugar donde estaba) ¿qué paso? y responde ¿Quién eres tú?

Hela: lo primero, rompí la ilusión ya que te diste cuenta no funcionara mas contigo (camina lentamente a unas escalera que dirigían a un trono que estaba en el jardín) y quién soy, soy la diosa hela guardián de Niflheim y de los jardines de ilusión de Helheim donde te encuentras ahora (mientras iba subiendo las escaleras un enorme perro demoniaco que estaba acostado junto al trono levanta la cabeza) tranquilo Garm no tienes que preocuparte es un simple mortal (le acaricia la cabeza al perro y después se sienta en el trono)

Hipo: entonces todo fue una ilusión

Hela: así es

Hipo: incluyendo a Astrid

Hela: no joven mortal esa era yo solo tome prestada la forma de tu amada para que descansaras y calleras ante mi hechizo

Hipo: (O/-/O) entonces quién me beso

Hela: era yo

Hipo: queeee

Hela: así es pero no debes darle importancia (muy seria)

Hipo: (pensando: rayos que hice, no debo pensar en eso ahora tengo una misión que cumplir) donde están thor y las valkirias contesta

Hela: tranquilo tus amigos están ahí (señala coqueta y maliciosamente atrás de hipo)

Hipo: (voltea la mirada para ver a los dioses, los cuales yacían en el suelo) que les hiciste (asustado)

Hela: lo mismo que a ti y a los anteriores que osaron entrar a los jardines de Helheim, sumirlos en una ilusión del sueño eterno, lo que es raro por que en los miles de años que he sido la guardiana nadie había podido escapar de mi hechizó hasta ahora, valla que eres interesante mortal ya veo porque mi padre está interesado en ti

Hipo: tu padre? Es cierto thor me lo dijo tu padre es loki, por eso es que nos estas deteniendo para ayudarlo a el

Hela: (seria) hay mi padre y sus juegos la verdad nunca lo tomo en cuenta, no fue que digamos un padre para mí se podría decir que solo es un padre sanguíneo y nada más, no me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer

Hipo: entonces si no fue para ayudarlo porque intentas detenernos

Hela: porque ese es mi deber como guardián de Niflheim además de proteger las almas que residen en este jardín

Hipo: almas? (voltea la mirada y ve el jardín de flores) cuales almas

Hela: mortales…. (mueve la cabeza con enojo) te lo explicare solo una vez y no lo repetiré, cuando un alama llega a Helheim es juzgado y recibe una condena, si fue una mala persona su alma y su cuerpo son llevados al mar de los muertos al otro lado de este mundo, donde su cuerpos se pudrirán al igual que sus almas para toda la eternidad, pero si la persona fue buena durante su vida recibe una recompensa, su alama viene a este jardín donde se vuelve en una flor y yo me encargo de velar su sueño eterno, en una ilusión de paz y felicidad

Hipo: ese es tu trabajo

Hela: si y aun sabiéndolo esos dioses osaron entrar en mis dominios (señala a los dioses que yacían en el suelo) pero lo único que hace un mortal como tú en este lugar (señala con el dedo a hipo) responde que haces aquí y por que los dioses te acompañaba

Hipo: yo vine a este lugar porque necesito el elixir de la vida ya que podría ser la única cura para la fiebre Helheim

Hela: fiebre Helheim? Un…..conozco la enfermedad fue creada por mi padre hace muchos, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que hayan venido a este lugar

Hipo: es que para poder crear el elixir necesitamos agua de un pequeño lago que se encuentra en este lugar

Hela: (reacciona) o ya veo aun así como guardián no te puedo permitir que avances mas (seria)

Hipo: (serio) no me importa es algo que a como dé lugar debo conseguir (decidido)

Hela: (ve la decisión en los ojos de hipo) um….. te tengo una proposición

Hipo: (sorprendido) que cosa me vas a proponer

Hela: digamos que nunca vienen muchos mortales por aquí, además es muy aburrido y monótono este lugar me gustaría divertirme matar algo de tiempo

Hipo: aja que es lo que quieres

Hela: te are una pregunta y si me la respondes te dejare que vagues libre mente por los jardines de fiebre Helheim que me dices aceptas

Hipo: (lo piensa) si está bien

Hela: (sonríe malévolamente) jejeje

**Con esto termina este capítulo de la flor del matrimonio con la pregunta ¿Qué es lo que trama la diosa hela?. Gracias a los que leen y comentan ustedes hacen posible los capítulos de esta historia, ahora estoy muy feliz llegamos a las 10,000 visitas**


	20. Chapter 20 una respuesta que no se puede

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota 2: déjenme comentarios por favor de ahí me inspiro para los caps

Nota 3: me adelante a la fecha heeeeee

Dioses que aparecen en la historia o de los que se hace mención

Valkirias: deidades femeninas menores que servían a Odín bajo el mando de Freyja, en la mitología nórdica. Su propósito era elegir a los más heroicos de aquellos caídos en batalla y llevarlos al Valhalla.

Odin: es considerado el dios principal de la mitología nórdica y algunas religiones etenas. Su papel, al igual que el de muchos dioses nórdicos, es complejo. Es el dios de la sabiduría, la guerra y la muerte.

Thor: es el dios del trueno en la mitología nórdica y germánica. Su papel es complejo ya que tenía influencia en áreas muy diferentes, tales como el clima, las cosechas, la protección, la consagración, la justicia, las Lidias, los viajes y las batallas

Loki: es un dios timador de la mitología nórdica, es hijo de los gigantes Farbauti y Laufey y tiene dos hermanos, Helblindi y Býleistr de los que poco se sabe. En las eddas es descrito como el "origen de todo fraude" y se mezcló con los dioses libremente llegando a ser considerado por Odín como su hermano o hijo hasta el asesinato de Baldr.

Hela: La diosa o giganta Hela o Hel es la encargada en el inframundo de uno de los tipos de muertos en la mitología nórdica. Hija del dios Loki y de la giganta hechicera proveniente del Jötunheim, Angrboda, Hela reina sobre el Niflheim, donde vive bajo una de las raíces de Yggdrasil.

**Capitulo 20: una respuesta que no se puede ver solo sentir el poder del amor **

Hipo se encontraba en los jardines de Helheim frente a él sentada sobre su trono se encontraba la diosa hela acompañada de su perro guardián garm que descansaba junto al trono, después de haber acabado con la ilusión la diosa hela había hablado con hipo ofreciéndole un trato el cual él había aceptado, ella le haría una pregunta y si él la contestaba ella no lo retrasaría más en su misión. Hipo estaba un poco nervioso y confundido al no saber qué era lo que la diosa quería preguntarle, también estaba un poco asustado al no saber si él tendría la respuesta para la pregunta.

Hela: estás listo (se levanta del trono y acaricia el cabello de su mascota)

Hipo: (suspira un poco nervioso)

Hela: tranquilo no te voy a preguntar algo que no sepas

Hipo: entonces

Hela: solo quiero que me saques de una duda (se vuelve a sentar en su trono)

Hipo: cual?

Hela: como recordaras en la ilusión de hace unos momentos te lancé mi hechizó del sueño eterno, vi y también pude sentir como tu alma lentamente sucumbía bajo mi hechizo, pero entonces sentí como en tu alma surgía un sentimiento cálido y como si tu alma peleara empezaste a despertar, respóndeme como lo hiciste y ¿que fue ese sentimiento cálido el cual sentí?

Hipo: bueno el sentimiento (recuerda lo que lo despertó, que era el no ver a su hija)

Hela: si dime cual era el sentimiento

Hipo: (suspira) era amor, el amor hacia mi pequeña hija la cual quiero volver a ver

Hela: (escucha la respuesta) amor?

Hipo: si amor

Hela: un ….. Lo siento pero no acepto esa respuesta

Hipo: (confundido) pero por que se supone que querías una respuesta

Hela: si pero quiero una respuesta la cual pueda entender

Hipo: pero es la única respuesta que te puedo dar

Hela: ….. (Enojada) no te burles de mi mortal, dime como despertaste

Hipo: (enojado) ya te lo dije fue por el amor que tengo hacia mi hija, el querer volver a verla hiso que despertara del sueño

Hela: (enojada) lo siento pero aun así no puedo aceptar tu respuesta

Hipo: ¿por qué?

Hela: (enojada) porque yo no entiendo ese sentimiento al que llamas amor, por eso no puedo aceptar esa respuesta

Hipo: (confundido por lo que decía hela)

Hela: he escuchado pocas veces de este sentimiento pero no puedo lograr entender cómo es que este sentimiento te permitió el despertar de mi hechizó

Hipo: (intentando convencerla) bueno es que el amor no es algo que se entiende más bien se siente

Hela: (confundida con las palabras) se siente?

Hipo: (un poco avergonzado) que fue lo que sentiste cuando te ves pensando que eras astrid

Hela: la verdad no recuerdo que sentí en ese momento estaba más interesada en que calleras en mi hechizo, pero por que lo pregunta

Hipo: porque quizás alguna vez lo hayas sentido existen diferentes tipos de amor

Hela: (mas confundida) diferentes tipos

Hipo: está el amor de los padres

Hela: (suspira un poco seria) jum como te lo dije mi padre, solo es un padre sanguíneo y mi madre no demostraba mucho sentimientos lo único que le importaba era mejorar su manejo de las artes oscuras (magia)

Hipo: haaa, bueno pero también está el amor hacia los amigo

Hela: jum….amigos, si no lo has notado no soy la clase de persona que tenga muchos amigos, tampoco suelen venir muchas personas por aquí y además creo que ninguno de los demás dioses querrá ser amigo mío

Hipo: (confundido) porque lo dices?

Hela: (suspira) porque es así, mi deber siempre a sido proteger por cualquier medio este reino de cualquiera que quiera perturbarlo, por eso todos me tienen miedo por eso casi nadie viene a este lugar (enojada)

Hipo: (empieza a entender porque la diosa hela era de esa manera) un ya veo

Hela: (enojada) te aconsejo que reconsideres de nuevo tu respuesta ya que no le queda mucho tiempo a la persona que quieres salvar

Hipo: (asustado) eso no es cierto además ¿Cómo podría saberlo tú?

Hela: es fácil a qué lugar crees que ira su alma cuando ella muera

Hipo: (al escuchar eso se asusta)

Hela: además estos son mis dominios puedo saber exactamente cuando un alma está por llegar y a la de ella no le queda mucho tiempo, si fuera tu me apuraría (sonríe malévolamente) ahora responderás mi pregunta con otra respuesta

Hipo: (sabía que si volvía a repetir su respuesta la diosa se enojaría ya que ella no entendía el concepto del amor) no

Hela: ¿qué? a caso te rindes mortal

Hipo: no jamás me rendiré solo que mi respuesta será siempre la misma, pero he entendió la única forma que hay para que puedas entenderla y es que yo te lo demuestre (empieza a caminar hacia las escalera con dirección al trono)

Hela: (confundía) mortal que es lo que pretendes

Hipo: nada (empieza a subir los escalones un por uno)

Garm: (se levanta al ver a hipo y gruñe)

Hipo: (se asusta un poco pero sigue caminando)

Garm: (camina lentamente hacia hipo mientras gruñía)

Hipo: (asustado per decidido sigue caminando) dile a tu mascota que se haga a un lado

Hela: porque solo está cumpliendo con su deber el cual es protegerme

Hipo: protegerte de que, si soy solo un simple mortal y tú una diosa no creo que presente mucho peligro para ti o no (¬¬)

Hela: un (truena los dedos)

Garm: (voltea la mirada hacia su ama)

Hela: tranquilo hasta a un lado y déjalo pasar (interesada por saber que era lo que tramaba hipo)

Garm: (escucha la orden y se sentó a un lado de la escalera dejando pasar a hipo)

Hipo: (siguió caminando los últimos escalones hasta que llego al trono quedando frente a la diosa)

Hela: ahora que es lo que aras

Hipo: esto (se acerca a ella lentamente un poco más)

Hela: (un poco confundida se prepara para cualquier cosa)

Hipo: (abre los brazos mientras se acerca)

Hela: (confundida pensando que podría ser una trampa, crea una bola de fuego verde en su mano)

Hipo: (ve la bola de fuego se asusta pero sigue avanzando y rápidamente abraza a la diosa, recordando el amor hacia sus amigos, hilda y astrid)

Hela: (se impresiona por el abrazo y no sabe como reaccionar, mientras la bola de fuego en su mano empieza a desintegrarse) porque haces, suéltame

Hipo: (guardo silencio mientras seguía abrazando a hela)

Hela: (lentamente empezó a sentir como el abrazo de hipo creaba un leve sentimiento cálido en su pecho) espera que es lo que sucede

Hipo: (pensando: astrid no me odies por esto ya que solo lo hago porque te amo, al parecer no te queda mucho tiempo es la única opcion momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas) un (ve directamente a los ojos a la diosa)

Hela: (ve la mirada de hipo)

Hipo: (en ese momento hipo piensa en todo el amor que sentía por astrid y besa a la diosa)

Hela: (se impresiona al sentir como sus labios se conectaron con los de hipo e intenta separarse pero el abraso de hipo no lo permitía, pensando: maldito mortal como se atreve a hacer esto él me las pagara, en ese momento empezó a sentir como el sentimiento cálido que había sentido antes, pensando: que me pasa que es lo que estoy sintiendo, su cuerpo reacciona involuntariamente y se deja llevar por el besó mientras el sentimiento cálido la invadía completamente su cuerpo de pronto pudo sentir como de la nada su corazón empezó a latir)

Hipo: (seguía besando a la diosa, mientras lentamente empezaba a sonrojarse al ver los ojos negros de la diosa los cuales se habían ternado en tono café un poco leve)

Hela: (sentí como su corazón el cual siempre había sido frio empezaba a calentarse mientras se aceleraba, levemente sus mejilla se ruborizaron mientras su rostro se sonrojaba y avergonzaba al no saber cómo reaccionar a esa situación, anteriormente había besado a otros seres para poder engañarlos y atraparlos con su hechizo pero jamás se había sentido asi, su mirada cambiaba un poco como si por unos segundo fuera feliz, pensando: que es este sentimiento quizás esto es amor)

Hipo: (termino el beso y la soltó estaba muy sonrojado) este yo (O/_/O)

Hela: (la mirada de la diosa era diferente a la de antes quizás porque no podía ocultar que estaba un poco avergonzada) tu…. Me besaste (O/3/O)

Hipo: (avergonzado) bueno si…..

Hela: después de que yo intente atraparte con mi hechizó del sueño para retrasarte

Hipo: (-/_/-) sip

Hela: por qué?

Hipo: pensé que la única forma en la que me creerías seria que te demostrara un muestra de amor, funciono?

Hela: (¬/-/¬, sentía su corazón el cual seguía latiendo aceleradamente por alguna razón mientras veía a hipo, suspira) creo que sí o dime que es este cálido sentimiento que siento en mi pecho (se pone la mano sobre el pecho en el lugar del corazón)

Hipo: (O/./O) bueno a mi me sucede mucho eso cuando estoy con astrid y en mi experiencia podría decir que es amor

Hela: (¬/_/¬) mortal como dijiste que te llamas

Hipo: me llamo hipo

Hela: hipo oficialmente aceptó tu respuesta (seguía sonrojada, pensando: si este es el sentimiento llamado amor creo que entiendo porque mi hechizó no funciono con él) no te retrasare mas sigue tu camino

Hipo: gracias (sonríe)

Hela: (al ver a hipo feliz siente como su corazón era invadido por un poco de felicidad y sonríe levemente)

Hipo: (reacciona) oye pero que pasara con ello (señala a los dioses en el suelo)

Hela: (intenta recuperar su perfil de seriedad pero no puede) lo siento hipo pero ellos no estaban en nuestro trato

Hipo: pero ¿por qué?

Hela: (¬/3/¬) te ofrecí el trato solo a ti porque pudiste despertar de mi hechizo y quería saber ¿por qué?, Como ellos cayeron bajo mi hechizó sus alamas ahora me pertenecen y tendrán que quedarse para

Hipo: (asustado) ¿Qué…?

Hela: pero no debes preocuparte por ellos ya eres libre de irte es más te llevare al lugar al que necesitas ir para poder cumplir tu misión

Hipo: (lo piensa) no, no puedo dejarlos aquí ellos me ayudaron, si no fuera por ellos no hubiera podido llegar a este lugar

Hela: un… hipo eres muy extraño

Hipo: (confundido por el comentario) extraño?

Hela: si extraño, una persona normal después de conseguir lo que necesita se olvidaría de los demás y se concentraría en su meta, pero tú te preocupas por ellos y antepones tu misión

Hipo: es porque es lo correcto

Hela: jum como lo dije eres extraño, pero me agradas (se sonroja levemente) te ofrezco otro trato por las almas y vidas de los dioses

Hipo: (confundido) otro trato?

Hela: si pero esta vez no será un pregunta

Hipo: entonces que es lo que ahora quieres

Hela: tu cuerpo y tu alma

Hipo: que mi cuerpo y mi alma (asustado)

Hela: si piénsalo es un trato justo tu cuerpo y alma, por la libertad de los cuatro almas de los dioses

Hipo: no hay otra forma (preocupado) no quieres otra cosa a cambio

Hela: (recupera la seriedad) no

Hipo: hag (se talla la cabeza) en verdad quiero ayudarlos pero si lo hago no podre salvar a astrid haaaa (jaqueca)

Hela: recuerda que no te queda mucho tiempo (ve a hipo preocupado)

Hipo: lo se hagg (le da dolor de cabeza el no saber que hacer)

Hela: (ve a hipo muy preocupado) un por que le das tanta vueltas

Hipo: (preocupado) como que ¿Por qué? si acepto el trato no podre irme y jamás podre salvar a astrid para que nos casemos y vivamos una vida juntos, pero si acepto salvare a mis nuevos amigos astrid morirá y si salvo a astrid no podre vivir sabiendo que por mi culpa ellos perdieron sus almas trayéndome aquí

Hela: hipo dime tu estas enamorado de astrid

Hipo: así es la amo demasiado íbamos a casarnos por eso tengo que salvarla

Hela: un está bien cambiaremos un poco el trato

Hipo: (confundido) enserio?

Hela: si

Hipo: ahora que quieres a cambio de su libertad

Hela: lo mismo tu cuerpo y tu alma pero no ahora

Hipo: los quieres pero no ahora?

Hela: si dejare que vivas tu vida con tu amada pero cuando llegue el momento de tu muerte no podrá ir al Valhala tu cuerpo y tu alma me pertenecerán asi que automáticamente vendrán a este lugar

Hipo: un antes de cualquier cosas porque insiste tanto en querer mi cuerpo y mi alma al grado de cambiar el trato

Hela: bueno como te lo dije antes hipo este lugar es muy monótono la verdad no quiero tu cuerpo y tu alma, lo que quiero en realidad es que te quedes aquí y me hagas compañía durante toda la eternidad (se sonroja)

Hipo: (se sorprende)

Hela: aun no entiendo bien el sentimiento al que llamas amor pero por alguna razón cada vez que te veo me siento extraña, sé que no puedo pedirte que te quedes ahora ya que amas a alguien que es muy importante para ti, pero quizás cuando mueras y vengas a este lugar algún día podrías sentir por mi lo mismo que sientes por ella (se sonroja seriamente)

Hipo: (lo piensa) acepto (pensando: creo que lo entiendo jamás conoció lo que era el amor y ahora que lo conoce no pude dejarlo ir como yo con astrid)

Hela: (sorprendida) enserio

Hipo: (sonríe) si pero podrás esperar a que muera

Hela: no te preocupes es estado sola en este lugar miles de años, unos pocos años mas sola son como minutos para mi

Hipo: está bien pero ahora libéralos (ve a los dioses que seguían en el suelo)

Hela: lo haré un trato es un trato, pero no menciones nada hacer de nuestro trato a las valkirias por lo general no le gusta que otros dioses se metan en asuntos tengan que ver con la muerte de guerreros que podrían ir al Valhala (chasquea los dedos e inmediatamente los dioses despiertan)

Erza: (empieza a despertar y bosteza) haaa

Thor: (empieza a despertar) no papa por favor cinco minutos mas (bostezando)

Shila: (bosteza) que paso ya es de día

Hely: (despierta bostezando) ha tuve un sueño muy bonito

Hipo: chicos despertaron (sonríe feliz y corre hacia ellos)

Thor: hipo que sucedió

Hipo: es una larga historia pero ahora no hay tiempo, luego se los explico

Thor: está bien (ve a hela y reacción) hipo cuidado (levanta su martillo y se coloca en posición de ataque) valkirias poción de ataque

Valikirias: (obedecen)

Thor: hipo colócate detrás puede tratar de hacernos daño

Hipo: no esperen (se para frete a ellos y levanta los brazos) ya hable con ella no va a hacernos daño

Thor: que?

Hela: el tiene razón tio (lo dice burlonamente) esa es la manera en la que me debo referir a ti cierto eres el hermano de mi padre

Thor: (se enoja y levanta su martillo)

Hipo: (corre y sujeta el brazo de thor) espera no hagas una locura

Thor: hipo no importa lo que te haya dicho ella es igual o peor que mi hermano, hará todo lo necesario para atraparnos con su hechizo del sueño

Hipo: (se pone serio) no, no lo ara

Erza: como puedes confiar en que no lo ara

Hipo: porque ella ya los libero de su hechizo, porque creen que acaban de despertar

Todos: (se dan cuenta que en efecto acababan de despertar)

Thor: (confundido) pero aun así por que si ya había logrado su cometido nos libero de su hechizo

Hipo: fue porque yo se lo pedí, pero ahora no hay tiempo de explicaciones solo les diré que hela es mi amiga y a aceptado ayudarnos

Thor: enserio? (voltea a ver a hela)

Hela: (ve que la observan y pone cara maléfica)

Thor: (siente un escalofrió -3-)

Erza: está bien si tu confías en ella yo también

Hely: igualmente (¬3¬) aunque no me da mucha confianza

Shila: un igual yo, pero aun así estaré en guardia

Thor: um…

Hela: si ya terminar de platicar será mejor que se apuren les queda poco tiempo

Hipo: cierto y aun no hemos encontrado el lago

Hela: no se preocupen el lago que buscan está más cerca de lo que creen (se para de su trono y después chasquea los dedos y mágicamente el trono se desliza hacia la derecha, dejando al descubierto unas escalera de piedras las cuales descendían a un agujero oscuro) de hecho está aquí abaja (chasquea los dedos de nuevo ya aparece una antorcha en su mano) síganme (empieza descender los escalones)

Thor: enserio antes de seguirla creo que deberíamos pensar en alguna estrategia por si intenta traicionarnos (cundo se da cuenta hipo ya estaba corriendo a las escaleras)

Erza: hipo espera (corre tras de él)

Hely: oigan no me dejen atrás (corre tras de él)

Shila: ni a mi (corre tras de ellos)

Thor: hey esperen (corre tras de ellos)

Después de sorprenderse y asuntarse al ver que el garm estaba dormido en la escalera que dirigían al trono, pasaron lentamente a su lado el perro lo vi pero los dejo pasar. Todos se dirigieron a las escaleras las cuales parecían dirigirse a lo más profundo de de ese reino, tardaron 25 minutos en bajar la escalera la cual parecía interminable mientras hela iluminaba el camina con su antorchar al llegar al último escalón

Hela: hemos llegado

Hipo: (sorprendido) esto es

Hela: si bienvenidos a su destino el lago de la miseria

Todos se sorprendieron frente a sus ojos estaba en enorme agujero lleno de agua que más se asemejaba a un charco de grandes proporciones.

**Con esto termina el capítulo 20 de la flor del matrimonio gracias a los que leen y comentan ustedes hacen posible esta historia **


	21. Chapter 21 el elixir de la vida y el ret

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota 2: déjenme comentarios por favor de ahí me inspiro para los caps

Nota 3: lean el mensaje de asta bajo cundo terminen el cap XD

Dioses que aparecen en la historia o de los que se hace mención

Valkirias: deidades femeninas menores que servían a Odín bajo el mando de Freyja, en la mitología nórdica. Su propósito era elegir a los más heroicos de aquellos caídos en batalla y llevarlos al Valhalla.

Odin: es considerado el dios principal de la mitología nórdica y algunas religiones etenas. Su papel, al igual que el de muchos dioses nórdicos, es complejo. Es el dios de la sabiduría, la guerra y la muerte.

Thor: es el dios del trueno en la mitología nórdica y germánica. Su papel es complejo ya que tenía influencia en áreas muy diferentes, tales como el clima, las cosechas, la protección, la consagración, la justicia, las Lidias, los viajes y las batallas

Loki: es un dios timador de la mitología nórdica, es hijo de los gigantes Farbauti y Laufey y tiene dos hermanos, Helblindi y Býleistr de los que poco se sabe. En las eddas es descrito como el "origen de todo fraude" y se mezcló con los dioses libremente llegando a ser considerado por Odín como su hermano o hijo hasta el asesinato de Baldr.

Hela: La diosa o giganta Hela o Hel es la encargada en el inframundo de uno de los tipos de muertos en la mitología nórdica. Hija del dios Loki y de la giganta hechicera proveniente del Jötunheim, Angrboda, Hela reina sobre el Niflheim, donde vive bajo una de las raíces de Yggdrasil.

**Capitulo 21: el elixir de la vida y el retorno a casa**

Hipo estaba sorprendido frente a sus ojos se encontraba el pequeño lago de la miseria del cual podría obtener el agua para el elixir de la vida que necesitaba para poder curar la fiebre que amenazaba la vida de su amada astrid, lentamente caminaba junto a los dioses mientras se acercaban mas al pequeño lago con mucho cuidado, mientras se acercaban hipo pudo ver como del agua cristalina de tono oscuro emanaba un leve aura de color purpura.

Hipo: (sorprendido) este es el lago (ve una gota que cae del techo al lago a través de una estalagmita)

Hela: en efecto este es el único lago que hay en Helheim

Hipo: (lentamente se acerca a la orilla del lago)

Erza: hipo ten cuidado

Hela: la valkiria tiene razón, aunque no lo parezca esa agua cristalina es muy peligrosa

Hipo: (se acerca un poco mas he intento observar su reflejo en el agua pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no se reflejaba en el agua cristalina) que pasa porque no puedo ver mi reflejo en el agua (asustado)

Hela: (se acerca a hipo) bueno eso es porque esta agua no refleja nada que esté vivo (toma una roca del suelo, pone su mano sobre el agua y la mueve) mira

Hipo: (se sorprende en el reflejo del agua no podía ver la mano de hela, pero si podía ver la piedra la cual parecía estar flotando de una lado al otro, mientras hela la movía con su mano) vez mi mano no se refleja y es porque esta agua solo refleja las cosas que están muertas

Shila: (se acerca y ve) pero como es esto posible

Thor: eso es porque esa agua es un producto de la tierra que contiene parte de los cuerpos y almas que llegan a este lugar

Hipo: (sorprendido) producto

Hela: valla, valla tío parece que estas bien informado en efecto tienes razón

Hipo: espera de que están hablando (confundido)

Thor: es acerca del origen de este pequeño lago el cual es único en Helheim

Hipo: (confundido) y ¿cuál es su origen?

Hela: es un poco complicado pero yo te lo explicare ya que comprendo mejor el origen de este lago

Hipo: si por favor

Hela: como lo sabes a este reino es llamado Niflheim a este reino llegan las almas y cuerpos de las persona que murieron de forma natural o que fueron asesinadas, al llegar a este lugar su alma ese enjuiciada dependiendo lo que hayan hecho en vida será su recompensa o castigo, si la persona fue mala su alma y su cuerpo son lanzadas al mar de cadáveres al otro lado de este mundo donde se pudrirán para toda la eternidad, si la persona fue buena

Hipo: su alma llega a los jardines de Helheim cierto?

Hela: eres chico muy listo (se sonroja levemente al decirlo) si tienes razón, pero hay algo que debes de saber

Hipo: que debo saber

Hela: antes que yo estuviera a cargo de proteger este reino, las almas y cadáveres ya llegaban a este lugar, originalmente Niflheim era un reino completamente cubierto por el agua, con el tiempo durante las guerras santa entre los diferentes reinos muchas almas y cuerpos llegaron a este lugar cubriendo completamente gran parte del agua de este reino, con el tiempo los hueso, carne y almas empezaron a podrirse durante mucho tiempo convirtiéndose después en la tierra oscura la cual cubre gran parte de este reino ahora

Hipo: espera entonces la tierra negra que vimos cuando llegamos a este lugar

Thor: son los despojos de los miles de cadáveres que llegaron alguna vez a este lugar

Hela: así es y la mayor parte del jardín de Helheim fue construida sobre estos despojos, pera mientras construía este jardín con ayuda del dios odin o mejor dicho mi abuelo

Thor: que mi padre te ayudo (sorprendido)

Hela: así es tío aunque te cueste crearlo de él fue la idea de crear el jardín y ponerme a cargo de este reino a caso no te lo dijo?

Thor: no?

Hela: bueno esa es algo que deberías hablar con mi abuelo, ahora va lo importante mientras construíamos este jardín encontramos esta cueva en la que ya se encontraba este pequeño lago, después de investigar por mucho tiempo descubrimos de donde provenía esta agua

Hipo: (intrigado) ¿de dónde proviene?

Hela: proviene del mar de cadáveres, es traída a este lugar atreves de ríos subterráneos filtrándose atreves de la tierra muerta atravesando esa estalagmita que se encuentra en el techo y cayendo como gotas a este pequeño lago, gracia a la filtración el agua quedo de color oscura, pero también gracias a la filtración obtuvo parte de los nutrientes de la tierra muerta combinándose con los del mar de cadáveres, convirtiendo esta agua en algo incluso peor que veneno

Hipo: (sorprendido)

Hela: el aura que ves surgir del agua es un vapor toxico que si llegas a inhalar podría matarte

Hipo: (traga saliva)

Hela: por alguna razón parte de esta agua a logrado filtrarse y salir del castillo convirtiéndose en un arroyo el cual es conocido como es slid

Erza: si nosotros pudimos verlo

Hela: ese arrolló por alguna razón se lleno de los deseos de odio y venganza de todas las almas que residen en este lugar, convirtiéndose en algo peor que esto (señala el lago)

Hipo: (se asusta recordando lo que estuvo a punto de hacer) lo sé (suspira un poco serio)

Hela: ahora dime sigues con la idea de conseguir el elixir

Hipo: (decidido) si jamás cambiare de parecer

Hela: (sonríe se lajea un poco, después levanta un poco su vestido largo de color oscuro y le arranca un pedazo)

Hipo: (sorprendido) ¿qué haces?

Hela: (le da el pedazo de tela) ten es para que puedas cubrir tu rostro y para que evites inhalar el vapor toxico

Hipo: (sorprendió) muchas gracias (se sonroja levemente por el acto de bondad de la diosa y se cubre la cara atando el pedazo de tela negra a su rostro)

Hela: ten cuidado que ni una gota te toque o morirás (preocupada)

Erza: (al escuchar eso se preocupa) hipo estas seguro que quieres hacerlo porque si me lo pides yo lo aria por ti (se sonroja)

Hely: hey (enojada, pensando: no dejare que te ganes su afectó) yo también lo puedo hacer

Shila: también yo

Hipo: no, muchas gracias pero es algo que tengo que hacer (decidido)

Thor: ten cuidado (se acerca y le susurra al oído: te cuidare la espalda)

Hipo: un… ok (saca de su mochila la copa de odin y lentamente se acerca de nuevo al pequeño lago)

Erza: ten mucho cuidado

Hipo: si….. (se acerca hasta llegar a la orilla después se agacha y lentamente con mucho cuidado empieza a sumergir la copa en el agua del pequeño lago, su mano temblaba estaba un poco nervioso al saber que una pequeña gota de ese liquido llegaba a tocarlo podría ser su fin)

Thor: (ve la mano temblorosa de hipo) hipo tranquilízate un poco

Hipo: si lo sé pero es un poco difícil

Erza: tranquilo intenta pensar en cosas felices a mi me funciona cuando estoy nerviosa

Hipo: está bien (respira profundamente) tranquilo hipo tranquilízate olvida que esta agua podría matarte piensa en cosas felices, cosas felices (se dice a sí mismo, mientras intenta controlarse, en ese momento a su mente llegan los recuerdos de los momentos felices que vivió con sus amigos, astrid y hilda, lo que lo tranquilizo un poco) eso es vamos (termina de sumergir la copa y lentamente empieza sacarla del agua)

Hela: (arranca otro pedazo de tela de su vestido y se acerca lentamente a hipo)

Todos: (ven a hela y se sorprende a la vez que se confunden al ver que de nuevo rompió otra parte de su vestido)

Hela: ten hipo (le da el pedazo de tela)

Hipo: hela…. (Sorprendido)

Hela: vamos tómalo para que seques la copa (sonríe) no quieres mojarte con el agua ahora que conseguiste sacar la copa

Hipo: si tienes razón muchas gracias (sonríe) pero es una lastima

Hela: (confundida) lastima…

Hipo: si… es que tu vestido muy bonita con ese vestido y por mi culpa tuviste que arruinarlo, perdóname por favor

Hela: descuida hipo además yo lo hice gustosa por ayudarte

Hipo: hela muchas gracias (sonríe)

Hela: (ve sonreír a hipo lo que por alguna razón la hace sentir muy feliz) de nada

Hipo: (con el pedazo de tela limpia finamente el contorno exterior de la copa muy bien evitando derramar alguna gota del agua dentro de la copa) listo (da un vistazo el agua oscura dentro de la copa, cuando de pronto empieza a notar como lentamente el tono del agua se tornaba claro y trasparente, hipo se sorprendió mucho al ver como el agua cambiaba de color, en ese momento el agua volvió a cambiar de color ahora se ternaba en un color verde cristalino y trasparente el cual parecía emanar una aura color blanca) esto es….. (Sorprendido)

Thor: el elixir de la vida, hipo lo has conseguido

Hipo: si… El elixir (emocionado)

Erza: bien hipo lo lograste

Shila: si ahora podrás salvar a tu amada

Hely: si…. (Pensando: ¬3¬ rayos a hora tendrá que irse)

Hipo: (se levanta y se aleja del lago, mientras se quitaba el pedazo de tela que le cubría la cara) si por fin después de tantos problemas lo conseguí (levanta la copa en señal de victoria)

Hela: hipo no debes cantar victoria aun

Hipo: (confundido por el comentario)

Hela: recuerda que ya no te queda mucho tiempo

Thor: es cierto ella tiene razón

Hipo: haa….(asustado) debó apurarme si quiero llegar a tiempo (corre hacia erza) por favor sostén esto por mi

Erza: si…. (Confundida)

Hipo: (saca de su mochila el libro y el pedazo de carbón) haber que hechizo es (abre el libro y busca el hechizo de los portales, sigue las intrusiones y traza un circulo con muchos jeroglíficos nórdicos en el suelo, después escribió la palabra midgard en medio del circulo y guardo el carbón en su mochila) bien ahora este se supone que este portal me llevara a cada (lee el libro) rayos…. tal parece que este portal me llevara a midgar pero no a un lugar especifico

Erza: si quieres llegar a un lugar específico necesitas un enlace

Hipo: enlace?

Thor: eso es cierto, necesitas algún objeto o algo por el estilo que te sirva como enlace para llegar a ese lugar exactamente

Hipo: un…. Ya sé (levanta su mano y se quita el anillo de compromiso) esto podría servir como enlace es que hice dos anillos en berk para una de la pruebas, yo tengo este y astrid tiene el otro

Thor: bien eso debe servir

Hipo: que bueno (toma el libro con su mano izquierda, mientras sujetaba el anillo con la mano libre y empieza a recitar el hechizo que estaba escrito en el libro)

En ese momento mientras hipo recitaba el hechizo el círculo en el suelo empezó a iluminarse con una luz azul intensa mientras el centro del círculo empezaba a convertirse en un agujero negro de color verde, hipo pudo sentir como una brisa de aire frio y húmedo salía del portal todo estaba listo para su regreso, serró el libro, se coloco su aniño. Al verlo los dioses supusieron que se aproximaba la inevitable despedida.

Hipo: (camino hacia los dioses)

Erza: (lo ve acercarse) un….creo que llegó la hora de que partas de regreso a tu hogar cierto? (suspira con seriedad)

Hipo: si….. pero antes de hacerlo quiero agradecerles a todos por su ayuda sin ustedes no hubiera logrado conseguir el elixir

Erza: no tienes por qué darlas nosotras lo hicimos con mucho gusto

Hely: es cierto además verte feliz es nuestra única recompensa (¬3¬)

Hipo: (se acerca y besa la mejilla de hely)

Hely: (se pone roja como tomate) y eso

Hipo: por tu expresión sospeche que mi sonrisa no era suficiente y pensé que quizás eso podría servir como recompensa (sonríe)

Hely: (O/-/O) bueno pues acertaste jijiji….. Lástima que no aceptaste ser nuestro esclavo, nos hubiéramos divertido mucho

Hipo: te lo dije no puedo ya pertenezco a alguien mas

Hely: (suspira) es una lástima (sonríe) ella debe ser una chica muy afortunada

Shila: y que lo digas mira que un mortal fue capaz de llegar tan lejos por una mujer, cuando lo pienso me siento algo celosa (se sonroja) para mí no hay recompensa también?

Hipo: (O/_/O) está bien (se acerca a shila y le besa la mejilla)

Shila: (O/_/O) gracias (sonríe coquetamente)

Hely: (¬3¬) jum…

Hipo: oye erza

Erza: dime

Hipo: quiero decirte algo al oído

Erza: que quieres decirme (acerca la cara a hipo)

Hipo: (aprovecha y besa la mejilla de erza)

Erza: (O/_/O) hipo?

Hipo: (sonríe) gracias por cuidarme y protegerme (sonríe)

Erza: (avergonzada) ya te dije que no tienes que darlas yo lo hice porque me lo ordeno mi señor odin y porque quería hacerlo

Hipo: (sonríe y camina hacia el dios thor)

Thor: (lo ve) creo que es el momento la despedida

Hipo: si amigo

Thor: (levanta la mano) cuídate mucho hipo mi hermano loky no es de los que se rindan fácilmente, seguirá intentando detenerte para evitar que completes las pruebas, si tienes problemas de nuevo y necesitas ayuda sabes donde puedes conseguirla

Hipo: (levanta la mano sujeta la mano de thor y hacen un apretón de mano) muchas gracias y lo tendré en cuenta pero ahora lo mas importantes es que regrese a casa

Thor: lo sé hipo, pero aun así ten cuidado mi hermano es muy peligroso se vale de trucos y artimañas, cuídate amigo por favor (serio)

Hipo: lo haré (serio)

Thor: bien

Hipo: (termina de hablar con el dio y se dirige hacia la diosa hela)

Hela: ya te vas….?

Hipo: si muchas gracias

Hela: (seria) sabes que no tienes que despedirte ya que en nuestro caso solo es un hasta luego

Hipo: lo sé pero de todas forma debó agradecerte ya que nos trajiste al lago

Hela: hipo

Hipo: si

Hela: ten cuidado lo que dijo mi tío es cierto mi padre es muy peligroso hará lo necesario para conseguir lo que quiere, sin importarle a quien lastime

Hipo: un…. Entonces tu eres la que tiene que tener cuidado puede intentar hacerte algo por ayudarnos

Hela: (pone la mano en la mejilla de hipo) no te preocupes por muy fuerte que se mi padre este es mi reino y aquí ni él puede hacerme daño

Hipo: (suspira feliz) que bueno ya me había preocupado

Hela: je… por quién debes preocuparte ahora es por ti mi pequeño hipo ahora vete ya no te queda mucho tiempo

Hipo: si (da unos pasos)

Hela: espera

Hipo: (voltea la mirada y ve a la diosa) que pasa

Hela: ten (de su ropa saca una pequeña cantimplora de piel) puedes vaciar el agua de la copa en esta cantimplora a si no la derramaras cuando regreses a tu hogar

Hipo: (toma la cantimplora) gracias (corre y abraza a hela)

Todos: (se sorprende y confunden)

Hela: (se sonroja) hipo ya está bien apúrate enserio no te queda mucho tiempo debes apurarte (-/_/-)

Hipo: si a muchas gracias (corre hacia erza, toma la copa y bacía su contenido dentro de la cantimplora) bien (le da la copa a thor) ten dásela a tu padre

Thor: (no la recibe) lo siento hipo pero el te la regalo a ti, se sentiría mal si le devuelvo el regalo que te hiso además podría servirte de mucha ayuda

Hipo: (suspira) bueno si es así (guarda todo en la mochila y solo se queda con la cantimplora en la mano) es hora de irme (camina lentamente hacia el portal hasta que llega a la orilla de este, después da un último vistazo a sus nuevos amigos)

Erza: hipo cuídate mucho

Shila: no nos olvides

Hely: no te perdonare si me olvida

Thor: cuídate y no olvides lo que te dije

Hela: nos veremos hipo (sonríe coquetamente)

Hely: hey de que hablas (¬_¬)

Hipo: chicos cuídense mucho jamás los olvidare y de nuevo muchas gracias (sonríe muy feliz y al terminar la oración salto por el portal) haaa

Hipo había entrado al portal al igual que las últimas veces pudo ver el contorno cilíndrico del túnel y pudo sentir como una brisa fría golpeaba su rostro, pero estas ves era diferentes se podían notar en su rostro se sentía muy feliz en sus mano tenia la cura que salvaría la vida de astrid. Entonces recordó las palabras de hela no debía cantar victoria aun, la parte más difícil de su aventura estaba por comenzar, hipo levanto la mirada para ver a lo lejos la luz que señalaba el final del túnel del portal.

Tardo unos pocos minutos mientras seguía cayendo en dirección al final del túnel, faltaban ya pocos metros para llegar al final, sujeto rápidamente la cantimplora muy fuerte no quería perderla, en ese momento fue cegado por la luz y atravesó el final del túnel cayendo de cabeza contra el suelo, tardo unos segundos en levantarse mientras se tallaba la cabeza el golpe le había dolido mucho, abrió los ojos para ver donde se encontraba, al hacerlo sintió una gran felicidad.

Antes sus ojos estaban una gran montaña la cual reconocía perfectamente ya que muchas veces la había sobrevolado con chimuelo, no había duda había llegado a berk pero aun así estaba muy lejos de su casa. Vio al horizonte y se asusto el sol de color naranja delataba que pronto atardecería tenía que llegar lo más antes posible a su casa, rápidamente con la posición del sol dedujo donde estaba el norte rápidamente se ubico y supo hacia donde debía ir, debía apurarse no podría apoyarse con chimuelo esta ves debía correr no le quedaba poco tiempo.

Emprendió la carrera más importante de su vida (no la de derecho XD) esta vez estaba solo de el dependería si Astrid podría salvarse o no

**Con esta escena termina el capítulo 21 de la flor del matrimonio con la pregunta ¿hipo llegara a tiempo? Gracias a lo que leen y comentan ustedes hacen posible esta historia y si lo que han leído les gusta prepárense que les tengo algo preparado para los siguientes capítulos que será increíble ajajajaj la idea más grande de la historia espero que puedan leerla XD**


	22. Chapter 22 carera contra el tiempo, el a

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia **

**Nota 2: déjenme comentarios por favor de ahí me inspiro para los caps**

**Capitulo 22: carera contra el tiempo, el antídoto y la salvación**

Hipo corría por el bosque con cantimplora en mano a toda velocidad o mejor dicho corría a toda la velocidad que la nueva prótesis le permitía, todavía no se acostumbraba a correr con ella y esta limitaba un poco su avance. Aun así no podía detenerse le quedaba poco tiempo antes de que atardeciera y el plazo se cumpliera ,tenía que apurarse en el horizonte se podía ver el sol teñido de color naranja el cual seguía elevado sobre el mar pero pronto iniciaría su descenso dándole paso a la oscuridad de la noche.

Hipo seguía corriendo por el bosque saltando rocas, pasando entre los arbustos, mientras intentaba habitar a toda costa el tropezarse gracias a su nueva prótesis, tenía que evitar cualquier retrasó innecesario su tiempo ya era muy limitado como para distraerse con accidentes. Se sentía cada vez más cerca de su casa y a la vez muy lejos, sin ayuda de chimuelo esa carrera era una enorme proeza para el pobre vikingo el cual no podía evitar sentirse hambriento y muy sediento, por el hecho de no haber podido desayunar ni probar bocado durante el día por buscar el antídoto.

Lentamente el cansancio empezaba a dominar al joven vikingo, mientras seguía corriendo y sin darse cuenta empezaba a disminuir la velocidad de su paso cada vez más con forme pasaba los minutos. En el horizonte el sol había empezaba tornarse en tono rojizo al mismo tiempo que avanzaba lentamente, hipo llevaba más de una hora corriendo y ya se sentía muy cansado, podía sentía como en cada paso el cansancios se hacía mas grande como si al dar una pazo diera un pedazo de su alma por estar cada vez más cerca de astrid e hilda.

No podía mas era demasiado el esfuerzo que hacía, apenas había dejado de correr para caminar unos segundo pensó que así podría recuperar algo de fuerza, pero en ese momento sintió como sus piernas dejaron de responderle por unos segundos y cayó al suelo estaba demasiado cansado para seguir. Sentía como el cansancio lo dominaba mientras tenía la cara en el suelo, sentía que no podría volver a levantarse aunque él quisiera, aun así no podía rendirse el elixir era la única esperanza para salvar la vida de astrid a sí que hiso lo único que podía y con la mano libre empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo.

Los minutos pasaron e hipo se arrastraba poco a poco por el suelo impulsándose con su mano libre, no quería soltar la cantimplora había pasado tantos problemas para conseguir el antídoto que la simple idea de soltarla cantimplora para arrastrarse con las dos manos le parecía absurda. Conforme pasaron los minutos el esfuerzo de hipo parecía cada vez más grande, se podía notar en su mano la cual se había llenado de ampollas y en su cuerpo el cual tenía algunas raspones todo por arrastrarse por el suelo, pero su bienestar ya no le importaba lo único que le importaba era salvar la vida de su amada.

Los minutos pasaba e hipo seguía su lento avance, se detuvo un momento y dio un vistazo al horizonte para asustarse, el sol empezaba a meterse tenía que esforzarse más. Rápidamente coloco su mano frente a él y con fuerza se impulso pero en ese momento sintió un gran dolor que provenía de su mano el cual provocó que la retirar para poder verla, al verla bien noto como barias de las ampollas se habían reventado provocándole el gran dolor que en ese momento sentía, no le quedo mas opción que cambiar la cantimplora de mano y seguir con la otra mano.

Se alastro más rápido con la otra mano pero aun así no había mucha diferencia y hipo podía notarlo, los minutos pasaron al igual que la perseverancia y las fuerzas de hipo que cada vez se hacía meno, hipo empezaba a perder la esperanza de lograr mientras notaba como cada vez más se hacía más oscuro el ambiente a su alrededor, con un último esfuerzo se impulso una última vez asta que sintió un dolor igual al que había sentido antes pero este provenía de la mano con la que se impulsaba seguramente se había reventado ampollas que le habían salido en esa mano.

Reviso su mano para descubrir que en efecto eso había pasado, al verlo se rindió supo que ya no podría avanzar más su cuerpo estaba muy débil, había hecho todo lo que había podido y aun así no era suficiente, no podría lograr su misión. Había hecho todo por nada pensó, pero sabía que si no lo hubiera intentado se habría sentido peor aun así no podía quitar la imagen de su mente de astrid sufriendo sus últimos momentos. Pero que podía hacer, sus piernas no le respondía, sus manos tenían ampollas y muchas de ellas estaban reventadas.

El dolor que sentía era indescriptible no tanto por las heridas y raspones si no el dolor de saber que estando tan cerca aun así seguía tan lejos, en su mente paso la idea de que si no podía llegar a tiempo no tenía razones para volver incluso ni para seguir viviendo. Nuestro héroe se había rendido ante la situación, con su mano adolorida hiso un esfuerzo más, se impulso para darse la vuelta y así poder ver el atardecer, al darse la vuelta pudo ver perfectamente el hermoso ocaso y de pronto comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de sus ojos se preguntaba como algo tan vello le provocaba tanta tristeza en ese momento.

Lentamente frente a sus ojos veía el sol que se ocultaba al final del mundo, se sentía ya muy cansado lentamente sus parpados empezaban a caer, en su mente pasaban los recuerdos de su hogar desde que nació hasta ese momento, vio imágenes de él trabajando en la herrería, de su padre, de sus amigos, de hilda, de astrid y por último de sus amigos de asgard los cuales le habían ayudado mucho para conseguir el antídoto de la fiebre Helheim. Mas lagrimas brotaban en sus ojos al saber que no solo se había decepcionado a él si no a sus amigos.

Hipo: (llorando y con vos baja dijo) amigos, hilda y astrid perdónenme (le costaba hablar) lo he intentado todo pero ya no puedo más (tose) un si tan solo chimuelo estuviera aquí podría volar hacia la casa, pero…..(tose de nuevo) no puedo mover mis piernas y mis manos me duelen, (ve su mano derecha, con ampollas y sangre seca, luego ve la izquierda con menos ampollas y bañada en sangre) hag…. (se quejo un momento) ummm…. (se sentía cansado) por favor perdóneme (lentamente sus ojos se serraban)

Hipo sentía como la brisa del aire fresco golpeaba su cara mientras serraba los ojos, mientras el ambiente de tranquilidad lo reconfortaba un poco seguía muy triste sentía que ya nada podía animarlo para seguir, el dolor se hacía cada vez menos mientras los últimos rayos de sol lo iluminaban. Poco a poco sentía que su cuerpo se hacía pesado no había poder humano que le diera esperanza de seguir o era lo que creía en ese momento el silencio y la tranquilidad del bosque fue interrumpido por un leve sonido el cual llamo la atención de hipo

Hipo: (escucha el ruido, pensando: que fue eso?, escucha de nuevo el ruido el cual era muy bajo, pensando: que es ese sonido, hipo se concentra para escuchar el sonido)

Sonido: (se escucha el sonido levemente) p….

Hipo: (pensando: qué?)

Sonido: (se vuelve a repetir) pa….

Hipo: (pensando: espera eso no es un sonido es una vos, se concentra para intertanto escucharla mejor)

Voz: (esta vez el sonido fue más fuerte) papa…

Hipo: (reconoció la voz perfectamente aunque no la escucho bien, pensando: espera esa voz es la de hilda?, rápidamente abre los ojos y es cegado por la luz momentáneamente)

Voz: (esta vez fue un grito fuerte) papa deprisa regresa

Hipo: (escucho la voz perfectamente era hilda, pensando: es hilda la que me llama lo sabia) um… (Pensando: pero ya no puedo moverme más)

Voz: (esta vez fue un grito fuerte) por favor mama te necesita

Hipo: (recupera la vista y ve el sol que estaba a punto de meterse le faltaba poco, pensando: aun que valla ya es demasiado tarde, Q-Q)

Voz: (esta vez fue un grito fuerte) papa por favor yo te necesito

Hipo: (pensando: hilda sigue llamándome aunque ya está a punto de terminarse el tiempo, ella no se rinde yo tampoco puedo rendirme) haggg…. (apoya sus manos en el suelo lo que le causo gran dolo y luego se impulso para levantarse, al principio las piernas no le respondía pero gracias a su determinación como si tomara un segundo aire las piernas respondieron permitiéndole levantarse aun así se sentía muy cansado)

Voz: (un grito fuerte) papa regresa rápido no queda mucho tiempo

Hipo: (muy cansado) tranquila hija ya voy, solo guíame por favor (empezó a caminar rápidamente, hacia la dirección de donde provenía la vos)

Hipo caminaba rápidamente un poco cansado y adolorido, en poco minutos el sol se metería por fin aun que sabia esto nuestro joven héroe estaba determinado en llegar, tenía fe en que lo lograría. Mientras tanto fuera de la casa de madera en el bosque la pequeña hilda gritaba algo desesperada, podía ver que el tiempo estaba a punto de acabarse, durante todo el día había ayudado a la curandera del cabello blanco a cuidar a su madre, mientras su padre había ido a buscar una antídoto para la fiebre de su madre.

Hilda aun recordaba la última vez que había visto a su padre y como este había caído al remolino de agua para después desaparece sin dejar rastro. Después de buscarlo en el agua junto con la anciana y doradito por mucho tiempo, supusieron que el plan había sido un éxito solo tendrían que esperar su regreso. Aun así el día paso sin tener noticias acerca del paradero de hipo, mientras la fiebre de astrid iba aumentando se tuvieron que tomar diferentes mediadas para intentar bajar la fiebre.

La fiebre era tan alta que las curanderas tuvieron que pedirle a estoico y a bocón que fabricar una especie de bañera de madera, para después llenarla con agua y por ultimo meter a astrid en ella para intentar contrarrestar la temperatura fiebre. Aun después de tomar estas medidas la fiebre seguía aumentando tenían que cambiar el agua de la bañera constantemente por que se calentaba muy rápido, sabían que no les quedaba mucho tiempo y lo único que podían hace en ese momento era intentar bajar la fiebre hasta que llegara hipo con la cura.

Al empezar a atardecer hilda salió de la casa estaba algo desesperada al ver que su padre no volvía, volteo su mirada al horizonte y vio como el sol empezaba a tornarse naranja pronto el tiempo se acabaría, suspiro algo triste el final de su madre se acerca, estaba a punto de rendiré cuando empezó a recordar todas las a sañas que su padre había hecho en los anteriores días en ese momento entendió que no podía rendirse tenia que confiar en que su padre llegaría a tiempo, así que lo único que podría hacer era apoyarlo y empezó gritar pensando que tal vez podría escucharla donde quiera que él estuviera.

Llevada hilda dos horas gritando cuando hipo la escucho a la pequeña niña a la cual ya le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar aun así no quería rendirse y seguía gritando a todo pulmón esperando que su mensaje llegara a su padre. Todos en la casa escuchaban los gritos de hilda lo que empezó a preocupar mucho a estoico, no era saludable para una niña de su edad estar gritando de esa manera se podría enfermar de la garganta o perder la voz así que salió de la casa para poder hablar con ella y saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

Estoico: (sale de la casa y ve a hilda) hilda que sucede porque gritas

Hilda: (un poco afónica) estoy llamando a mi padre

Estoico: ¿Qué? ya volvió

Hilda: (suspira) no aun no

Estoico: entonces por qué gritas, deja de hacerlo o perderás la voz

Hilda: lo siento pero no puedo dejar de gritar

Estoico: ¿Por qué?

Hilda: porque es la única forma que tengo de apoyar a mi padre para que regrese pronto, (grita) papa regresa mama te necesita

Estoico: (preocupado) hilda enserio tienes que dejar de hacerlo o te lastimaras la garganta

Hilda: (enojada) no…..

Estoico: un…. hilda por favor estas alterando un poco a las curanderas que están dentro de la casa, no pueden trabajar bien mientras tu gritas aquí afuera (suspira) además es muy tarde ya no creo que hipo lo logre

Hilda: (enojada) no lo digas abuelo, ni se te ocurra decirlo

Estoico: (suspira) hilda es inevitable y algo que debemos aceptar

Hilda: no, no y no aun queda tiempo yo confió en papa se que el llegara a tiempo, además si no lo apoyo yo quién lo ara

Estoico: (recordó el tiempo de la guerra de los dragones cundo no apoyo a su hijo y por causa de eso su hijo perdió la pierna durante la pelea contra la furia roja) hilda…

Hilda: (sigue gritando) papa regresa rápido por favor

Estoico: (lo piensa y luego grita) hijo regresa rápido

Hilda: (escucha el grito y se confunde) abuelo…..(observa al gran vikingo)

Estoico: que como su padre también tengo que apoyarlo

Hilda: (sonríe al escuchar eso y grita) papa apúrate mama te necesita

Patán: (grita) gusa… hipo apúrate astrid te necesita

Hilda y Estoico (voltean la mirada para ver a pata pez, patan, brutacio y brutila que llagaban sobre sus dragones)

Brutacio: escuchamos los que dijeron

Brutilda: y pensamos que necesitaban ayuda

Patan: cierto, además con esos gritos tan bajos ese enano no los escuchara

Pata pez: brutacion no digas eso

Hilda y Estoico: (sonríen al ver que les ayudarían)

Patan: bueno pues a gritar (grita) hipo apúrate enclenque

Pata pez: (grita) amigo regresa

Brutacio: (grita) hipo vuelve rápido

Brutila: (grita) date prisa enano

Estoico: (grita) vamos hijo tu puedes

Hilda: (grita) papa tu puedes regresa

Chimuelo: (sale del granero y ruje para que lo escuche su amigo)

Dragones: (siguen a chimuelo)

Mientras hipo seguía la voz de su hija empezó a escuchar como los gritos aumentaban, primero escucho los gritos de su padre lo cual lo alentó un poco más pero después escucho la voz de sus amigos y sintió como la energía le volvía un poco al cuerpo, pero lo que lo lleno mas de energía fue escuchar el rugido de su compañero chimuelo, sintió como ese apoyo le daba un último aire y cada vez empezaba a caminar más rápido, atravesó un arbusto un poco espinoso pero de pronto sintió gran felicidad.

Frente a sus ojos a veinte metros podía ver unas siluetas que se le hacían conocidas, eran la de sus amigos al verlos no pudo detenerse y con todas su fuerzas corrió hacia ellos. Entre más se acercaba podía escuchar mejor los gritos y podía ver su casa lo cual lo llenaba de una felicidad increíble estaba ya muy cerca podría lograrlo, solo faltaban poco metros para llegar tenía que hacer un último esfuerza aunque después ya no pudiera caminar o incluso mover su cuerpo.

Hilda: (grita) papa regresa

Hipo: (estaba lo suficiente mente cerca) hija ya estoy aquí (grita cansado)

Todos: (voltean la mirada de donde provenía la voz, para ver a hipo al verlo se sorprendieron todos hipo se veía un poco demacrado por el cansancio, tenía la ropa sucia y un poco desgarrada, tenía una cantimplora en la mano y una mochila en la espalda, se veía muy cansando)

Estoico: hipo

Hilda: papa regresaste

Pata pez: (sorprendido) hipo que te paso

Hipo: (no hablo, ni se detuvo siguió corriendo y los atravesó)

Patan: hey que sucede (¬¬)

Estoico: (ve al horizonte el sol el cual estaba terminando de meterse) es cierto, hipo corre el tiempo se acaba

Chimuelo: (corrió detrás de, el)

Todos: (corren tras de hipo)

Hipo: (corrió hasta llegar a la casa, abrió la puerta y entro)

Bocón: (estaba sentado en una silla) hipo (se sorprende al ver a hipo)

Hipo: y astrid?

Bocón: arriba (ve la prótesis de oro pero no le pregunta para no atrasarlo mas)

Hipo: (deja caer la mochila al suelo y corre a la escalera, mientras todo afuera de la caza empezaba a tornar oscuro por el final de la puesta de sol) ya voy astrid (sube la escalera rápidamente

En la habitación astrid estaba metida en la tina de madera mientras las curanderas cambiaban el agua de la tina, hipo subió a la habitación rápidamente al verlo las curanderas se sorprendieron, mientras se acercaba a astrid podía ver su cara de sufrimiento mientras dormía, no lo pensó dos veces tomo la cantimplora rápidamente y con las manos lastimadas la abrió le dolió un poco al hacerlo pero rápidamente la boca de la cantimplora en la boca de astrid vaciando el elixir en la boca de astrid.

Astrid aun que dormida trago el líquido, mientras tomaba el elixir hipo podía ver como la cara de astrid cambiaba lentamente parecía más tranquila, lo había logrado la había salvado, quito la cantimplora de la boca de astrid aun quedaba un poco de elixir, tapo la cantimplora y después se alejo un poco de ella. Las curanderas vieron lo que había pasado y de inmediatamente revisaron a astrid para descubrir que la fiebre empezaba a bajar, hipo lo había conseguido

Hipo: (cansado) lo logre (sonríe mientras soltaba lagrimas de felicidad)

Curandera: (de cabello blanco y parche en el ojo) la fiebre está bajando, que paso que le diste (le pregunta a hipo)

Hipo no pudo responder exactamente en ese momento se desplomo en medio de la habitación por el esfuerzo y el cansancio freta a los ojos de las curanderas las cuales seguían impresionadas por que la fiebre de astrid empezaba a bajar cada vez más, mientras su rostro de tranquilidad mostraba que el peligro había pasado, rápidamente se acercaron a hipo para revisarlo al revisarlo vieron su heridas y rápidamente empesgaron a tratarlo.

**Con esto termina el capítulo 22 de la flor del matrimonio con el final de la misión más importante de hipo. Gracias a los que leen y comentan ustedes hacen posible esta historia**


	23. Chapter 23 prueba de los padrinos

Dioses que aparecen en la historia o de los que se hace mención

Loki: es un dios timador de la mitología nórdica, es hijo de los gigantes Farbauti y Laufey y tiene dos hermanos, Helblindi y Býleistr de los que poco se sabe. En las eddas es descrito como el "origen de todo fraude" y se mezcló con los dioses libremente llegando a ser considerado por Odín como su hermano o hijo hasta el asesinato de Baldr.

Hela: La diosa o giganta Hela o Hel es la encargada en el inframundo de uno de los tipos de muertos en la mitología nórdica. Hija del dios Loki y de la giganta hechicera proveniente del Jötunheim, Angrboda, Hela reina sobre el Niflheim, donde vive bajo una de las raíces de Yggdrasil.

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota 2: déjenme comentarios por favor de ahí me inspiro para los caps

**Capitulo 23: prueba de los padrinos**

Hipo había regresado a su hogar después de haber hecho la carrera más difícil de su vida (no la de derecho) había por fin logrado salvar la vida de su amada astrid, para después desplomarse del cansancio y el esfuerzo hecho en tan ardua tarea. Mientras tanto en los jardines de Helheim minutos después de que hipo se fuera los dioses de asgard hicieron lo mismo y regresaron a su hogar donde les esperaba un banquete a los valientes guerreros en los salones del Valhala por su ayuda prestada al joven vikingo.

Antes de irse aun que se les hiso un poco extraña la idea se despidieron de la diosa hela, quien correspondió la despedida con algunas nobles palabras, lo que sorprendió mucho a los dioses por un instantes hasta que después hiso una risa coqueta mientras referirá a hipo por un momento, lo que hiso enojar a una de los valkirias (hely ¬¬). Decidieron mejor no provocar una lucha innecesarias ya que hela era la protectora y soberana de ese reino lo que la hacía una diosa muy fuerte la que podía someterlos de nuevo usando hechizo del sueño eterno o peor acabar con sus vidas si lo deseaba.

Apenas habían pasado algunos minutos desde la partida de los dioses de argard a su hogar y todo en los jardines de Helheim volvió a la normalidad hela subió las escaleras de la cueva que escondía el lago para después de salir de ella, poder sellar la entrada nuevamente con su trono y sentarse sobre él para poder seguir cumpliendo sus labores correspondiente como protectora de ese reino. Minutos después de sentarse sobre el trono hela le dio órdenes al garm de volver a la puerta de los jardines para proteger la entrada de cualquier extraño que quisiera entrar a ese lugar.

Después de que el garm se fue todo en el jardín quedo en silencio como si no hubiera ningún alma, el recuerdo de la intrusión de hipo a los jardines de la ilusión le parecía un leve sueño a la diosa la cual se preguntaba si lo que había vivido hacia unos minutos había sido realidad o solo había soñado despierta, como muchas otras veces en las que intentado olvidarse de la soledad de ese reino escapando a la fantasía atreves de su mente, pero esta vez era diferente levanto levemente la mano para después llevarla a su boca y tocar por un momento sus labios.

El tiempo se detuvo por un instante para la diosa quién en su mente decía "el me beso" mientras tocaba sus labios intentando recordar los tibios y tiernos labios de hipo los cuales habían besado sus fríos labios, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente ante el recuerdo. De pronto rápidamente se detuvo, sus ojos los cuales se habían tornado cefees con el beso de hipo se tornaban oscuros como la noches nuevamente mientras su mirada se tornaba fría, la diosa tenía que ponerse en guardia ya que podía sentir que había una presencia además de la suya en ese lugar

Hela: (dio un vistazo con la mirada desde su trono buscando al intruso, al no poderlo ver decidió hacerle saber que sabía acercar de su presencia) ¿quien anda ahí? Muéstrate

Voz: jejeje me encontraste rápido pero no era para menos ya que (de una sombra en el suelo empieza a brotar una figura era loki) eres mi hija

Hela: (ve a su padre y con cara fría le pregunta) ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Loki: valla así es como recibes a tu padre (finge cara de desánimos)

Hela: podrás ser muchas cosas pero no eres mi padre, ahora responde cual es la razón por la que has venid este lugar (crea una bola de fuego oscura que sale de su mano)

Loki: (¬¬) la razón?..um… así ¿por qué demonios ayudaste a ese mortal? (cambio de personalidad repentinamente estaba furioso)

Hela: y ¿Por qué no ayudarlo?

Loki: (se enfurece porque hela le responde la pregunta con otra pregunta) se supone que tu deber como guardiana es destruir a cualquier personas que invada este lugar

Hela: no te equivoques mi deber es detener a cualquiera que presente algún peligro para este reino, hasta donde se los mortales están asta bajo de la cadena divina (como la cadena alimenticia pero esta se vasa en el poder mágico) y no pueden presentar ningún peligro para este reino

Loki: (furioso) aun así habían dioses con el ¿por qué no los detuviste? ¿por qué los dejaste ir así como así?

Hela: (furiosa) no tienes derecho a venir a reprocharme nada no eres mi jefe, además si los dejo ir o no es solo asunto mío

Loki: (furioso) tu…(crea una volar de fuego verde y se la lanza)

Hela: (lanza la bola de fuego oscura la cual impacta con la verde asiendo que ambas exploten al contactó)

Loki: (sentí que la cabeza le iba explotar de tanta furia) está bien no me importa cuál es la razón por la que no quieres responderme, lo único que quiero saber y lo mas importantes ¿por qué los guiaste hasta el lago?

Hela: ya te lo dije, lo que yo hice es solo asunto mío y de nadie mas

Loki: (furioso al no conseguir respuestas, de pronto a su mente maléfica se le prende el foco) dime el te agrada

Hela: ¿qué? (pierde la compostura)

Loki: (se da cuenta) entonces es cierto el te agrada

Hela: no, te equivocas el no me agrada (atentando proteger a hipo) además porque lo dices

Loki: lo digo porque es la única razón lógica que encuentro para que lo hayas ayudado tanto

Hela: ya te lo dije el no me agrada solo lo ayude porque me divirtió y me ayudo a pasar el rato en este lugar tan aburrido

Loki: supongo que es así ya que después de pensarlo con lo que me has dicha no creo que él te agrade y tampoco creo que tu le agrades a el de seguro solo te uso

Hela: ¿porque lo dices? (ocultando que estaba alterada con sus cara de seriedad)

Loki: es fácil es porque eres mi hija

Hela: (confundida e interesada) y eso que tiene que ver

Loki: porque yo quiero destruirlo el debe pensar que como eres mi hija eres igual que yo

Hela: las cosas que haces tú y las cosas que hago yo son muy distintas

Loki: um….hija no lo niegues di lo que quiero pero tú y yo somos iguales

Hela: (furiosa) lárgate de aquí

Loki: (sonríe malévolamente) está bien pero qué bueno que no te agrada ese mortal, así con toda confianza podre destruirlo sin sentir remordimiento

Hela: (al escuchar eso se enfureció y rápidamente se tele transporto enfrente de loki) ¿qué dijiste?

Loki: (al tenerla cerca rápidamente hace una bola de fuego verde e intenta atacarla con ella)

Hela: (rápidamente sujeta la muñeca de loki deteniendo el ataque)

Loki: (estaba sorprendido y asustado al sentir como su mano era comprimida por una fuerza devastadora la cual hiso que perdiera la concentración desintegrando la bola de fuego de su mano) ¿qué? ¿cómo? (intenta atacarla con la mano libre)

Hela: (sujetando la muñeca de su padre ocupa toda su fuerza y lo arroja lejos)

Loki: (sale volando hasta que choca con una pared para después caer al suelo)

Hela: (se tele trasporta de nuevo frente a loki baja la mano y lo sujeta del cuello para después levantarlo)

Loki: (ahogándose mientras sentía como su cuello era apretado por la mano de su propia hija)

Hela: (lo vio a los ojos mientras lo levantaba a 20 cm del suelo) mira pedazo de basura si tu le llegas a hacer algo a hipo y me llego a enterar are que sufras mucho, se que por ser un dios eres un inmortal pero aun así me asegurare que el resto de tu vida sea un infierno, será aun peor del castigo que sufren las almas malvada que llegan a este lugar al grado que desees la muerte (crea una bola de fuego color oscura) me importa un comino que seas mi padre pero si llegas a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos (furiosa)

Loki: (asustado) no espera

Hela: (furiosa) cállate

Loki: (asustado) si,si, si pero baja esa bola de fuego

Hela: no lo haré remedo de dios, quiero que te hagas a la idea que este es mi reino, en este lugar soy más fuerte que tú gracias a que me nutro de el sufrimiento de las almas que se llegan a este lugar, ahora escucha si vuelves a venir a este lugar no dudare en acabar contigo y como se que no le recordaras te daré un regalo para que no lo olvides padre

Loki: (asusto) espera que vas a hacer

Hela: (golpea con la bola de fuego uno de los ojos de loki para después arrojarlo muy lejos)

Loki: ha…..(senté como su ojo se quema) maldita bruja….. tu jamás serás mi hija

Hela: y quien dijo que quiero serlo

Loki: (furioso se desintegra en el aire)

Hela: (estaba furiosa) um…..(camino hasta el trono y se sentó de nuevo, para después suspirar) hipo donde quiera que estés ten mucho cuidado lo que he hecho detendrá a mi padre un tiempo pero lo conozco bien el no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que quiere (sierra los ojosa para después tocarse los labios recordando la cara de hipo) hipo cuídate te estaré esperando

Mientras tanto en el salón de la justicia…digo en migar (lo tierra) exactamente en la isla de berk hipo descansaba plácidamente sobre su cama envuelto por las sabanas sin ninguna preocupación. Después de haberse desplomado en medio de la habitación había sido atendido por las curanderas que habían atendido sus heridas y lo habían colocado en ese lugar donde había pasado toda la noche del día anterior, para su mala suerte de él aunque estuviera muy cansado por su misión el tiempo seguía, amanecía un nuevo día en berk lo que significaba otra prueba y que tendría que despertar.

Hipo dormía plácidamente durante toda la noche arropado por las sabanas, hasta que de pronto empezó a escuchar algunas voces que lentamente empezaron a provocar que su mente se hiciera consiente de la situación mientras escuchaba alguna voces a su alrededor, tardo uno segundos en incorporarse todo se veía oscuro seguía tan cansado que no podía ni abrir los ojos solo podía escuchar conforme pasaba el tiempo las voces se hacían más claras y reconocibles

Hipo: (viendo todo oscuro, pensando: quién habla)

Estoico: buenos días no ha despertado aun

Hipo: (reconoce la voz)

Bocón: aun no de hecho me recuerda a la vez que me embriague contigo y dormí una sema

Hipo: (pensando: típico de bocón)

Estoico: una semana mentiroso si fue todo el invierno de hecho como no despertaba estábamos planeando meterte en una cueva para que despertaras con la primavera al mismo tiempo que los osos (XD)

Hipo: (pensando: de hecho pero los osos se abrían asustado al ver a bocón o se hubieran desmayado por su olor)

Astrid: ya déjense de bromas esto no es un juego (muy preocupada)

Hipo: (de pronto su cuerpo se lleno de felicidad al escuchar la vos de astrid, pensando: es astrid es cierto ya recuerdo, viaje al reino de los dioses para buscar un antídoto para la fiebre de astrid, pero que raro lo último que recuerdo fue que le di le di el antídoto y la salve)

Estoico: astrid discúlpanos no era nuestra intención

Astrid: um…..(suspira)

Estoico: sigues preocupada por el….

Astrid: como no estarlo hipo esta así por mi culpa (lo dice muy triste) si no me hubiera enfermado nada de esto hubiera pasado

Estoico: no digas eso astrid

Astrid: (empieza a llorar) pero si es verdad todo esto es mi culpa (de pronto se escucha una bofetada) auch

Curandera: el jefe de la aldea tiene razón no debes culparte no fue culpa tuya enfermarte, según la anciana sabia esto fue provocado

Hipo: (pensando: es verdad loki fue el causante)

Curandera: además ese chico (hipo) decidió que quería salvarte a costada no importándole su tarea del día anterior hiso lo imposible y fue a la tierra de los dioses sin saber si encontraría una cura o no, quien sabe porque habrá tenido que pasar para conseguirla pero volvió y te salvo la vida, ahora está ahí derribado por el cansancio y el esfuerzo que hiso ahora dime como crees que se sentiría si supiera que te sientes culpable de que haya tenido hacer todo su esfuerzo para salvarte la vida, cuando desde un principio acepto las consecuencias de hacerlo solo por poderte ver sana de nuevo

Astrid: (se quedo callada)

Curandera: eso pensé, será mejor que dejes de mortificarte y te preocupes por los mas importante que es el

Astrid: si….(un poco triste)

Hipo: (pensando: um…)

Astrid: tienes razón creo que hipo se sentiría mal si despreciara sus acciones culpándome por lo sucedido en vez de agradecérselo como es debido, gracias por a verme echo entrar en razón

Hipo: (pensando: uf…...menos mal)

Astrid: puedes decirme como está el

Curandera: está bien aunque cuando llego sus manos y pierna estaban muy dañadas pensamos que no volvería a caminar o incluso a moverse un tiempo

Hipo: (pensando: que tan mal estoy)

Estoico: no estás exagerando si se ve muy bien no tiene ninguna herida

Curandera: bueno eso es por suerte, gracias a la extraña medicina que el mismo trajo en una cantimplora, precisamente con la que la que te curo pudimos curarlo más rápido de lo que pensábamos solo tuvo que tomar un trago de ese liquido y todos sus heridas se curaron inmediatamente

Hipo: (pensando: valla el elixir me salvo que bueno que no lo use todo….

Astrid: enserio? (impactada)

Curandera: si

Estoico: (sorprendido y confundido) ¿pero como sabían que funcionaria?

Curandera: no lo sabíamos pero la anciana sabia insistió en que se la diéramos y funciono

Hipo: (pensando: un momento y como sabia ella que funcionaria)

Curandera: de no haber sido po eso estaría peor de como lo ven ahora, que solo parece estar durmiendo

Astrid: (preocupada) eso es lo que me preocupa desde que desperté y me entere de todo lo sucedido he estado junto a él esperando que despierte, pero ya lleva mucho tiempo dormido y no da señales de que despierte pronto

Hipo: (pensando: creo que tiene razón debo de despertar, intenta abrir los ojos pero no puede)

Estoico: no te preocupes astrid mi hijo es fuerte estoy seguro que dentro de unos momentos despertara

De pronto se oyen pasos en la planta baja de la casa, para después escucharse en la escalera de madera que conducía el segundo piso de la casa y por último se escucharon los pasos entrando en la habitación. Hipo estaba confundido y a la vez algo interesado, quería saber a quién le pertenecían los pasos que escuchaba cada vez más cerca hasta que de pronto escucho una voz la cual era muy conocida y ala ves algo molesta

Patán: buenos días ya despertó el vello durmiente o ya estiro la pata (se escucha un golpe fuerte y a patán cayendo en el suelo de la habitación)

Astrid: eso responde tu pregunta (algo enojada)

Pata pez: (traga saliva) entonces a un sigue sin despertar

Astrid: (suspira con tristeza) si…..

Brutilda: bueno pero al menos se ve un poco mejor que ayer

Astrid: que ustedes lo vieron cuando regreso

Brutilda: si estaba todo rajuñados y sucio como si un oso o bocón lo hubiera atacado para quitarle comida

Bocón: (¬¬)

Brutacio: no es cierto se veía como si hubiera sido atacado por una manada de lobos o bocón tratando de quitarle un tarro de cerveza

Bocón: (¬¬)

Brutilda: no fue un ataque de oso

Brutacio: no fue una jauría de lobos

Bruilda: ataque de oso

Brutacio: jauría de lobos

Hipo: (pensando: ya se están peleando típico de ellos, ¬¬)

Estoico: basta ustedes este no es lugar para arreglar sus diferencia si quieren pelear vallan afuera como los hombre

Brutilda: oye

Estoico: digo como los vikingos que son

Astrid: pero enserio se veía muy lastimado

Pata pez: si parecía que había corrido por mucho tiempo se veía cansado

Astrid: um….

Patán: si…...pero aunque se veía cansado seguía corriendo no se detuvo ni cuando nos vio

Pata pez: eso es correcto al parecer hasta que se dio cuenta que estabas bien callo por el cansancio

Patán: pero cambiando de tema si se muere me puedo quedar con la pierna de oro (se escuchar otro golpe y a patán collendo de la escaleras)

Astrid: (enojada) no vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo o te ira peor

Hipo: (pensando: jejeje se lo merecía)

Bocón: es cierto si alguien se quedara con el oro seré yo

Estoico: um…..(¬_¬)

Bocón: digo….nadie le quitara nada a hipo

Hipo: (pensando: aun no me he muerto y ya me quieren desarmar será mejor que despierte ahora, intenta abrir los ojos y lo logra, lentamente empezaba abrir los ojos)

Patán: (sube la escaleras) pero al menos saben cuando valla a despertar

Curandera: aun no lo sabemos

Patán: (ve a la guapa y joven curandera de cabellos largo de color blanco)….. (Babeando por ver a la hermosa chica)

Curandera: (nota que patán la veía de manera extraña) dime estas bien pareces enfermo

Petan: no ahora estoy muy bien (*w*)

Hipo: (viendo la escena, pensando: valla parece que el chico musculoso está enamorado)

Brutacio: está segura que no saben cuando valla a despertar

Curandera: no podrían dormir durante días o semanas

Brutacio: está segura

Curandera: (confundida) si por qué preguntas

Burtacio: es que desde hace un rato tiene abiertos los ojos

Astrid: que (voltea la mirada par ver a hipo despierto)

Hipo: (bromeando) buenos días

Astrid: hipo (sonríe de felicidad para después lanzarse sobre de hipo para poder abrazarlo)

Hipo: astrid espera me aplastas

Astrid: (le da un bofetada a hipo) tonto eso es por preocuparme (después lo besa) y eso es por todo lo que hiciste para salvarme

Hipo: y lo volberia a ser de nuevo

Astrid: tonto (lo besa)

Butacion: bluac, (haciendo asco) por favor no demuestren su amor cuando este cerca de ustedes

Hipo: je…

Estoico: (aun seguía impresionado) hijo despertaste

Hipo: y como no hacerlos hablan tanto que podrían despertar a los muertos (mientras abrazaba astrid) oigan pero donde esta hilda

Hilda: (sube corriendo las escaleras) escuche su voz está despierto (ve a hipo sobre la cama) papa (corre hacia la cama y después se lanza sobre la cama para abrasar a hipo)

Hipo: hilda como te extrañe mi pequeña, bueno más bien a ambas (abrasaba a astrid y a hilda)

Hilda: (con lagrimas en los ojos) papa me asuste mucho al ver que mama se curó y después tu te desmayaste pensé que no despertarías buaaa…..(llorando)

Astrid: tranquila pequeña tu padre y yo estamos bien ahora no hay nada de que preocuparte

Hipo: (se pone serio) oye hilda hazme un favor

Hilda: si…( muy feliz al ver a su padre despierto)

Hipo: al otro lado de la isla crecen alguna vallas silvestres podrías traerme algunas con ayuda de doradito

Hilda: (sorprendida) si claro (se baja rápido de la cama, corre a las escaleras para después bajar a la planta baja y salir de la casa)

Estoico: hipo tu no odias las vallas silvestres

Hipo: así es pero necesitaba que hilda se fuera para poder hablar a solas con ustedes

Anciana sabia: (sube las escaleras) tiene que ver con la fiebre mortal joven vikingo

Todos: (sorprendidos)

Estoico: anciana que hace aquí

Anciana sabia: viene a ver como estaña nuestro joven aventurero, al parecer te fue bien en tu incursión a la tierra de los dioses (ve a astrid sana y salva)

Hipo: así es

Anciana sabía: ahora que es lo que nos ibas a contar

De pronto hipo empesgo a contar el relato desde su llegada a la tierra de los dioses omitiendo algunas partes para que su amada no se fuera a enojar con él como la proposición de las valkirias, les conto acerca del juicio que tuvo en el recinto de los dioses como conoció a los dioses de asgar y de los planes maléficos de loki. También les conto acerca de su viaje a reino de Niflheim a los jardines de Helheim como conoció a la diosa hela omitiendo el trato que hiso con la diosa y después conto como con la ayuda de los dioses consiguió el elixir de la vida.

Los vikingos estaban sorprendidos al escuchar tal relato el cual parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, hipo siguió con su relato conto su regreso y la carreara que tuvo que hacer para llegar a su hogar. Al acabar su relato todo quedo en silencio nadie hablaba ni sabían cómo reaccionar ante el relato que hipo había contado en serio era verdad lo que hipo decía o solo una mentira para esconder de donde había sacado el antídoto y lo que le había sucedido en realidad, tardaron pocos segundos para que nuestro héroe se diera cuenta que nadie le creía

Hipo: un….(pensando: creo que no me creen, un…. ya se) díganme donde esta mi mochila

Curandera: hablas de esta (levanta del suelo la mochila)

Hipo: puedes dármela

Curandera: si (le da la mochila)

Astrid: hipo de donde sacaste esa mochila

Hipo: no se los dije me la regalaron las valkirias pero como noto que no me creen tendré que darles pruebas (abre la mochila y lo primero que saca es el libro, para después arrojarlo sobre la cama cerca de la anciana)

Anciana: (sorprendida al ver la tapa del libro que tenia jeroglíficos nórdicos) esto es…..

Hipo: es lo que me trajo de regreso

Anciana: (abre el libro el cual podía entender perfectamente) estos son hechizos muy antiguos este libro de donde lo sacaste

Hipo: de donde les dije (saca el carbón de la mochila) eso con ayuda de esto me permitieron volver a casa

Anciana: eso es carbón espiritual no puedes ser solo había sabido acerca de, él en viejos textos antiguos, eso quiere decir que en verdad estuviste en las tierra de los dioses

Hipo: es lo que he tratado de decirles

Estoico: entonces todo lo que has dicho es verdad

Hipo: si…..

Estoico: (sorprendido) entonces conociste a odin (emocionado como un chico que hablaba de su héroe)

Hipo: si (saca la copa de la mochila) y aquí está su copa

Todos: (sorprendido al ver la copa)

Estoico: santo sielo eso es lo que creo que es

Hipo: si, odin me la regalo

Estoico: hipo cuéntame cómo es el, es como en las leyendas grande e imponente

Hipo: (sorprendido jamás había visto a su padre tan emocionado antes) si era enorme y muy fuerte

Estoico: genial…hipo podría tocar la copa

Hipo: si ten (se la arroja)

Estoico: (la atrapa) no puede ser tengo la copa del dios supremo en mis manos

Bocón: imagínate como sabrá el vino cuando la ocupemos para beber

Estoico: (¬¬) ni loco…

Bocón: un (-_-)

Estoico: esta copa se la dieron a hipo y no tengo derecho a usarla

Brutacio: oye hipo dime

Hipo: que pasa

Brutacio: que tan lindas eran esas valkirias

Hipo: eran muy…..

Astrid: (le da un codazo fuerte a hipo)

Hipo: (siente el golpe) auch

Astrid: (¬¬)

Hipo: eran un poco lindas (le giña el ojo)

Brutacio: (entiende el mensaje) a bueno (sonríe)

Anciana sabia: bueno cambiando de tema hay otra razón por la que vine el día de hoy

Hipo: cual es

Anciana sabia: la sexta prueba o ya se te había olvidado

Hipo: cierto (intenta levantarse de la cama)

Curandera: espera tienes que descansar

Anciana sabia: nunca cambias joven vikingo tan impulsivo como siempre, pero no te preocupes para esta misión no requerirás salir de tu cama, la misión de hoy será la elección de los padrinos para su boda algo que no requiere mucho esfuerzo para tu suerte

Hipo: la elección de padrinos hee

Anciana sabia: si creo que debes pensarlo decidir puede ser algo difícil

Hipó: patán quieres ser mi padrino y tu quieres ser mi madrina (ve a la curandera de cabello blanco)

Patán: (al ver a la curandera empezó a babear de nuevo, *¬*)

Curandera: yo este…..

Astrid: hipo esa es buena idea

Curandera: (O/3/O) yo este…..

Astrid: anda di que si

Curandera: este bueno

Hipo: y te que dices patan (le guiña el ojo)

Patan: (se da cuenta y levanta ligeramente el pulgar mientras guiña el ojo) si, si aceptó

Anciana sabia: bien parece que completaste más rápido de lo que creí la prueba, está bien doy la prueba por completada puedes descansar el resto del día (se va de la habitación)

Astrid: que bien ya tenemos padrinos (feliz)

Hipo: si….(sonriendo)

Curandera: ve a patán y se sonroja…si (O/O)

Con esta escena termina el capítulo 23 de la flor del matrimonio con nuestro héroe más relajado y con la pregunta ¿que pasara ahora?. Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan ustedes hacen posible esta historia


	24. Chapter 24 leves recuerdos del pasado

Dioses que aparecen en la historia o de los que se hace mención

Loki: es un dios timador de la mitología nórdica, es hijo de los gigantes Farbauti y Laufey y tiene dos hermanos, Helblindi y Býleistr de los que poco se sabe. En las eddas es descrito como el "origen de todo fraude" y se mezcló con los dioses libremente llegando a ser considerado por Odín como su hermano o hijo hasta el asesinato de Baldr.

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota 2: déjenme comentarios por favor de ahí me inspiro para los caps

**Capitulo 24: leves recuerdos del pasado**

Hipo había terminado la sexta prueba más rápido de lo que se esperaba siguiendo su intuición y sus instintos, al escoger como padrinos de su boda a patán y a la líder de las curanderas, idea muy bien aceptada por el joven vikingo de fuerte musculatura y de cabellos oscuro que por alguna razón no podía dejar de poner cara de tonto cuando veía a la chica de cabello blanco. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos de todas las personas en berk que hipo podía elegir como padrino patán hubiera sido la última persona que habría pasado por sus mentes.

La razón era simple ya que todos podían recordar que ambos vikingos no habían tenido una muy buena relación de amistad, desde pequeños patán había demostrado ser superior en fuerza a hipo, por lo que durante sus años de infancia se dedico a ser un brabucón con hipo haciéndolo sufrir de muchas maneras atreves de su fuerza lo que explica porque hipo tiene debes en cuando complejos de debilidad. Aun así hipo no dejo que eso le molestara mucho y al no ser tan fuerte como patán o los demás chicos vikingos cultivo su conocimientos en la orfebrería, el tejido (si hipo sabe tejer) y los cálculos (matemáticas primitiva).

El tiempo paso y ambos jóvenes crecieron patán por ser fuerte fue un orgullo a los ojos de su familia, en cambio hipo quien la mayor parte del tiempo se metía en problemas contrayendo cosas lo que había presentaba un gran vergüenza para su padre en ese entonces quien aun así lo seguía queriendo. Para habitar que hipo causara más problemas estoico tomo una gran decisión, para que su hijo pudiera ser respetado en esa sociedad tendría que hacer un trabajo del cual todos dependieran, por lo que lo llevo a la herrería de berk que en ese entonces se encontraba al cuidado de su viejo amigo bocón.

La primera vez que hipo vio a bocón se asusto ya que al principio había pensado que lo que tenía enfrente era el oso más grande y feo que había visto. Después de una breves presentaciones estoico le conto su problema a bocón su problemas, él sabía que su hijo no podría llegar a ser un gran guerrero pero se conformaría con que fuera un gran herrero, también sabía que el único que podía enseñarle bien ese oficio era él lo que hiso ruborizar a bocón como una jovencita en un campo de flores, bocón acepto la propuesta de su amigo he inicio con la intrusión en el arte de la herrería a hipo

Pasaron las estaciones rápidamente mientras patán era instruido por su familia para ser un gran guerrero, hipo seguía sus estudios y se enfocaba en su trabajo de herrero el trato entre los dos no era muy seguid ya que pocas veces patana iba a la herrería y pocas veces iba hipo a los lugares que frecuentaba patán. El tiempo voló nuevamente en un día frio de primavera patán e hipo conocieron a alguien que puso su mundo de cabeza. Se trataba de una niña de cabello rubio de la cual se contaba había sido instruida y tratada como hombre desde su nacimiento quizás porque ni sus padre se dieron cuenta que era una niña hasta que creció un poco, esa niña era astrid .

Esto explica porque el carácter de astrid antes era fuerte y a beses un poco dominante, se cuenta que cuando la niña nació hubo un gran tormenta en berk por lo que su alumbramiento fue en entera oscuridad, por lo que se le coloco algunas mantas y frazadas, al di siguiente al verla sus padres pensaron que era un barón ya que era un poco más grande que un niño normal y la criaron como tal no fue hasta la edad de diez años cuando s dieron cuenta que el cabellos de la niño era suave, su piel era tersa y que iba al baño sentado ya que le costaba mucho hacerlo parado, cuando se dieron cuenta de su terrible error.

Cuando sus padres intentaron remediar lo que había sucedido ya era tarde (el carácter de los hijos se forma desde el primer mes de nacido hasta los nueve años) la niña se comportaba como un niño aunque ya sabía que era una niña e incluso se dice que tenia la fuerza de un niño ya que cuando sus padres pensaban que era niño le solían pedir que hiciera trabajos que requerían algo de esfuerza y fuerza física, lo que aumento mucho la fuerza de la pequeña niña. Ese día la pequeña astrid había salido de casa a comprar unas cosas para su madre

Ese día hipo se encantaraba trabajando en la herrería mientras que patán se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí llevando leña a su casa para alimentar el fuego de la chimenea, mientras ambos hacían sus respectivas labores no pudieron habitar el encontrase, ya que bocón le pido a hipo que saliera a conseguir algunas cosas que necesitaba a toda prisa, hipo salió corriendo de la herrería no tenía que ir muy lejos pero recordó que bocón necesitaba las cosas enseguida a sí que aumento la velocidad, sin saber que enfrente de él un joven vikingo con varios leños caminaba tranquilamente cargando algunos leños.

La coalición fue inminente solo se vieron algunos leños salir volando mientras que ambos chicos caían en el frio suelo cubierto por la nieve, patán estaba un poco mareado intentaba levantarse con mucha dificultad mientras con la mirada buscaba su leños y intentaba descubrir que había pasado, mientras tanto hipo a medio metro de él se tallaba la cabeza mientras se levantaba el golpe había sido fuerte como si hubiera golpeado un pila de rocas, al levantarse patán lo vio y eso lo lleno de mucho enojo por culpa de él había perdido la leña asi que con el desquitaría todo el enojo que en ese momento sentía.

Patán: tu maldito enano (enojado)

Hipo: (aun aturdido) ¿qué?

Patán: mira lo que hiciste, por tu culpa perdí toda la leña que traía (furioso)

Hipo: (asustado) no espera fue, fue, fue un accidente

Patán: si un accidente vas a parecer cuando termine contigo me las vas a pagar gusano (golpea su mano con los nudillos de la otra mano)

Hipo: espera (da un paso atrás con miedo)

Patán: no intentes huir cobarde (le da un golpe)

Hipo: (se agacha y lo esquiva) espera, espera no podemos arreglar esto de otra forma (asustado)

Patán: (se enoja al ver que hipo esquivó su golpe y le de otro golpe)

Hipo: (se vuelve a agachar para esquivarlo)

Patán: (lo nota y cuando se agacha le da un rodillazo, derribando así al pequeño de cabellos café)

Hipo: auch (tallándose la cara el lugar donde le había dado el rodillazo) ya estamos a mano no?

Patán: aun no falta toda vía (golpea su mano con los nudillos de la otra mano) prepárate (lanza otro puñetazo)

Hipo: (al ver el puñetazo cierra los ojos)

Voz: alto (se escucha fuerte y claro)

Al escuchar la voz hipo lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos para descubrir que había un chicón enfrente de él y estaba sujetaba el puño de patán fuertemente. El chico vestía un pantalón azul, botas de piel color café, una camisa color azul y sobre de ella un abrigo que hacia juego con las botas, además de una bufanda blanca que cubría gran parte de sus rostros, lo único que estaba al descubierto era su cabello el cual era de color dorado y un poco largo. Hipo estaba sorprendido jamás nadie lo había defendido ni tampoco conocía a ese chico.

Chico: déjalo en paz (mientras sostenía el puño de patán con su mano)

Patán: que no te enseñaron a no meterte donde no te importa (enojado)

Chico: y a ti no te enseñaron a no meterte con los que no son de tu tamaño

Patán: (enojada) a ya cállate no quiero escuchar un sermono y menos viniendo de un chico enano como tu

Hipo: (en ese momento hipo se dio cuenta que en realidad el chico era unos centímetros más pequeño que patán)

Chico: (al escuchar eso se enojo)

Patán: (nota el enojo del chico) que te enojaste porque te dije enano?

Chico: no me enoje porque me dijiste chico (sujeta el brazo de patán con la otra mano y lo arroja contra un parece, mientras lo hacia un corriente de aire hiso volar su bufanda dejando al descubierto su verdadero rostro, era una chica)

Patán: (se estrella contra la pared)

Chica: apréndetelo bien idiota soy una chica y mi nombre es astrid hofferson (volteo la mirada hacia hipo)

Hipo: (se sorprendió al ver el rostro de su salvador quien era una chica muy linda, de cabello rubio algo corto, con algunas pecas en su rostro y una cara que demostraba algo de enojo por lo que había dicho patán) mu, mu muchas gracias

Astrid: (lo ve y se enoja) no lo hice por ti, lo hice porque odio a los brabucones

Hipo: (asustado por la actitud de su salvadora) mi, mi nombre es hipo horrendo abadejo 3ro.

Astrid: díselo a alguien que le importe (seguía enojada)

Patán: auch (en el suelo)

Astrid: será mejor que te vayas en unos segundos se levantara y no estará muy contento (seria y enojada)

Hipo: (se levante del suelo) a si

Astrid: esquivaste bien su golpe tengo que reconocerlo

Hipo: (sorprendido) lo viste

Astrid: a lo lejos, pensé que después de esquivarlo lo golpearías

Hipo: no podría aunque quisiera, el es más fuerte

Astrid: (se enoja) no solo eso, tu eres un cobarde

Hipo: ¿qué? (O_O)

Astrid: lo que escuchaste eres un cobarde, yo que pensé que no lo habías golpeado por qué no había tenido oportunidad pero ni siquiera querías intentarlo eres un cobarde

Hipo: no pero….¿este?

Astrid: (enojada) cállate, odió a los cobardes aun más que los brabucones lárgate antes de que haga los mismo que a el

Patán: (aun tirado en el suelo)

Hipo: (se asusta) está bien (se va caminando y voltea la mirada) adiós

Astrid: un adiós

Hipo: (camina y voltea la mirada) oye

Astrid: (enojada) ahora ¿qué quieres?

Hipo: abra una forma para que no me odies

Astrid: um…...si

Hipo: cual?

Astrid: (suspira un poco enojada) deja de ser un cobarde

Hipo: lo are

Astrid: (sonríe y luego dice enojada) lárgate de aquí

Hipo: adiós astrid (se fue corriendo)

Astrid: (susurra) adiós hipo

Después de ese día la vida de ambos chicos cambio empezaron a sentir sentimientos por la misma chica que habían conocido en ese día, hipo sentía un gran aprecio y amor hacia la chica que lo había defendido, en cambio patán santea una gran admiración y amor hacia la chica que lo había golpeado, después de este evento el tiempo paso y el amor de los dos hacia esa chica creció mas patán tuvo la suerte de entrar en su grupo de amigos a diferencia de hipo quien por trabajar en la forja no pudo entrar en ese grupo.

Pasaron las estaciones de nuevo y hipo termino su instrucción como herrero, la batalla con los dragones estaba a su apogeo en ese momento sucedieron los eventos donde hipo conoció a chimuelo y se convirtió en el primer piloto de dragón en berk, la batalla con la muerte roja donde hipo perdió su pierna y el final de la guerra de los dragones. En ese momento los papeles habían cambiado astrid empezaba a sentir algo por hipo mientras patán veía como lentamente era sacado del plano, lo que lo enfureció mucho.

Su enojo era grande ya que hipo y astrid pasaban más tiempo juntos al grado solían desaparecer sin decirle nada a nadie, él pensaba que algún día astrid recapacitaría y lo elegiría a el cuándo se diera cuenta el error de la decisión de sus sentimientos pero estaba equivocado. Ya que meses después hipo encontraría una flor que aseguraría su destino juntos para siempre lo que hiso que patán sintiera mucha en vida y celos pero conforme pasaron los días fueron disminuyendo al ver como hipo cumplía las pruebas.

Se preguntaba cómo alguien tan débil podía completara tan grandes e increíbles tareas que a él siendo tan fuerte le parecían imposible, por lo que hipo sin saberlo fue haciéndose del respeto de quien alguna vez lo había molestado. Patán se había resignado a que no se volvería a enamorar jamás asta que vi a la curandera que por alguna razón lo atontaba cada vez que la veía. Hipo fue listo y noto lo que sucedía pudo recordar que alguna vez patán había demostrado sentir algo por astrid quizás ahora que el se casaría con astrid patán podría haber encontrado otra persona a la cual demostrarle amor y aprecio.

Quizás esa sería la razón principal para elegir al joven vikingo como su padrino y a la curandera como su madrina, era todo lo que podía hacer por él lo demás dependería de patán. Habían pasado apenas algunos minutos desde la elección de hipo, la anciana se había llevado a patán y a la curandera para explicarles sus deberes como padrino, mientras que los demás se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares, dejando la casa casi completamente bacía solo se habían quedado la familia que le habitaba

Hipo aun se encontraba sobre la cama descansando un poco más aun se sentía cansado mientras que astrid e hilda se encantaraban en la cocina preparando algo de comer para nuestro héroe que no había probado bocado desde la noche anterior. Lentamente el aroma de un rico estofado acompañado del aroma de unas costillas de jabalí se iba extendiendo por toda la casa hasta llegar a la habitación del segundo piso, como si fuera un despertador el aroma hiso despertar el estomago de hipo el cual gruño como un dragón hambriento y despertó a nuestro héroe

Hipo: un que pasa (estomago gruñendo: arggggg (traducción: tengo hambre deme de comer o te are sufrir)) auu (se pone la mano sobre el estomago adolorido) creo que mi estomago tiene hambre (estomago gruñendo: arggggg (traducción: ¿enserio?¿tú crees?)) es mi imaginación o ese gruñido sonó como si mi contestara lo que dije, que loco debo estar alucinando per que hambre tengo (se pone de nuevo la mano en el estomago)

Astrid: (grita desde la cocina) hipo ya despertaste

Hipo: (grita para que lo escuche astrid quién sonaba estar lejos) si…(de pronto siente el embriagante aroma de estofado de carne y patatas además del delicioso aroma las costillitas lo que lo hiso babear, *¬*) astrid estas cocinando algo (grita)

Astrid: (grita desde la cocina) sentiste el aroma

Hipo: (*¬*) como no sentirlo huele delicioso, eres la mejor cocinera del mundo (gritando)

Astrid: (grita desde la cocina) me alaga escucharlo

Hipo: (grita) voy a la cocina entonces para probar un poco de los que estas cocinando

Astrid: (grita desde la cocina) no quédate ahí

Hipo: (confundido) he (grita)

Astrid: (grita desde la cocina) si…..es que….yo….quiero….llevarte la comida a la cama así que no te levantes por favor (lo dice un poco avergonzada) en un momento te subo la comida cariño (se da cuenta que dijo cariño y se sonroja, O/O)

Hipo: (escucha cariño, O/O) está bien (grita y se sonroja levemente)

Hilda: (sube la escalera de madera hasta llegar al segundo pido) hola papa (cargaba algo en los brazos)

Hipo: hola hija ¿Qué traes ahí? (observa que traía algunas maderas)

Hilda: ha esto (señala las maderas) es una mesa

Hipo: una mesa?...(confundido)

Hilda: si…(empieza a ensamblar las maderas hasta que se convierte en una mesa la cual coloca junto a la cama)

Hipo: (sorprendido) wao de donde sacaste esa mesa

Hilda: mi tío abuelo bocón me la regalo jejeje

Hipo: bocón te la regalo

Hilda: si y dice que disculpa por intentar quedarse con tu pierna, no le entendí bien sabes a que se refería

Hipo: (¬¬) ni idea…..

Astrid: (grita desde la cocina) hilda ven un momento por favor

Hilda: si mama, ahora vengo papa (antes de irse se acerca a hipo y lo abraza)

Hipo: mi pequeña ve antes de que mama se enoje

Hilda: sip….. (se va corriendo)

Hipo: (sonríe) jum (ve la mesa ensamblada) buena idea bocón, buena idea (de pronto escucha como la puerta de la casa se habría y se serraba de golpe) un alguien habrá llegado (después escucha el sonido de las alas de un dragón despegando) no…...alguien se va (intuyendo) astrid quien se fue (grita)

Astrid: (grita desde la cocina) hilda pero no te preocupes volverá mas tarde

Hipo: y ¿por qué se fue?

Astrid: (se escucha la respuesta más cerca) porque yo se lo pedí (se escuchan los paso de astrid en la escalera)

Hipo: y eso

Astrid: (O/-/O) es que necesitaba que se fuera para poder venir a verte de esta manera (termina de subir los escalones)

Hipo: (la ve y se sorprende, astrid en las mano traía una vendeja con dos platos de comida uno con estofado y otra con costillas, aparte una jarra de agua fresca, pero eso no fue lo que sorprendió a hipo lo que lo sorprendió era la manera en la que astrid estaba vestida, ya que solo traía puesto un mandil de cocina de color blanco y bajo el mandil no traía ninguna prenda de ropa estaba casi completamente desnuda) astrid…..

Astrid: (sonríe coquetamente) tienes hambre

Hipo: s, ss ,si (un poco nervios no sabía cómo reaccionar al ver a astrid de esa manera)

Astrid: tranquilo ya traje algo para que coma jeje (camina lentamente)

Hipo: (al verla caminar, noto que el mandil era muy pequeño ya que podía ver las piernas y muslos desnudos de su amada) as, as atrid (nerviosa) porque te vestiste de esa manera

Astrid: jejeje que no te gusta (se ríe coquetamente y se sonroja después levemente)

Hipo: no….

Astrid: (escucha la respuesta y suspira con tristeza)

Hipo: (nota que su respuesta hiso sentir mal a astrid) si… no me gusta me encanta

Astrid: (al escuchar eso se le ilumino la mirada) enserio? (O/3/O)

Hipo: si (algo nervioso asienta con la cabeza)

Astrid: (sonríe y después coloca la bandeja con comida sobre la mesa ensamblada) ten debes tener mucha hambre

Hipo: (ve la comida, *¬*) muchas gracias (se sienta sobre el borde de la cama junto a la mesa)

Astrid: (sonríe) si tienes más hambre me dices y te serviré un poco masa

Hipo: (*¬*) enserio?

Astrid: si, prepare bastante como un agradecimiento por el esfuerzo que hiciste para conseguir la cura de esa terrible enfermedad

Hipo: (*¬*) no tenias por que hacerlo pero por qué cocinaste esto en especial

Astrid: es que le pregunto a tu padre y él me dijo que estos eran tus platillos favoritos (sonríe) hice bien?

Hipo: muy bien (empieza a comer rápidamente)

Astrid: (pensando: jajaja como mama suele decir a un hombre lo conquistas por el estomago)

Hipo: esto esta delicioso (comiendo estofado) si que te luciste

Astrid: gracias, (recuerda algo) hay es cierto se me olvido traer el pan (se da media vuelta hacia la escalera)

Hipo: (cuando astrid dio media vuelta, pudo ver de pieza a cabeza la espalda completamente desnuda de su amada la cual solo era cubierta solo por los dos delgados tirantes del mandil y nada más, O/O, se quedo con la boca abierta mientras parte del estofado se le caía de la cuchara)

Astrid: (bajaba por las escaleras sin darse cuenta de manera muy sexy)

Hipo: (O/-/O, estaba congelado espero unos pocos segundó y empezó a comer de nuevo aun así no podría sacar la imagen de su mente en mucho tiempo)

Hipo siguió comiendo mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder cuando de pronto astrid subió de nuevo las escaleras, cargando un plato con una hogaza de pana partida en pedazos por más que lo intento hipo no pudo ignorar ver a su amada quien se acerco a él dulcemente y coloco sobre la mesa el plato de pan con el mandil aun puesto. Después se acerco a hipo y se sentó junto a él al borde de la cama mientras su amado comía lo que incomodo un poco a hipo ya que aun no podía sacar la imagen de la espalda de su amada de su mente.

Astrid: (veía comer a hipo)

Hipo: (comía un poco más tranquilo aunque aun seguía incomodo)

Astrid: oye hipo

Hipo: (deja de comer) que sucede

Astrid: te puedo hacer una pregunta

Hipo: (confundido) si que pasa

Astrid: porque elegiste a patán como tu padrino, digo no es que cuestione tu decisión pero es que la verdad patán jamás ha sido bueno contigo y se me hace un poco raro que lo hayas elegido

Hipo: un te molesta que lo haya elegido

Astrid: no, no me tomes a mal solo quiero saber

Hipo: lo he legui ya que gracias a él pude conocerte la primera vez y gracia a eso me enamorarme de ti

Astrid: (confundida) que?

Hipo: o es que ya no lo recuerdas

Astrid: la verdad no…..(intentando recordar)

Hipo: (sonríe) fue hace ya mucho tiempo no es de extrañar que lo hayas olvidado, pero yo no puedo olvidar ese día fue cuando te conocí y en parte cambiaste mi vida

Astrid: ¿enserio? ¿cómo?

Hipo: con un consejo que jamás olvidare

Astrid: (confundida) ¿Cuál?

Hipo: deja de ser un cobarde

Astrid: (al escuchar esa frase el recuerdo apareció de golpe en su memoria permitiéndole recordar todo) espera hipo te refieres a…..

Hipo: cuando me salvaste de patán

Astrid: (se avergonzó mucho al escuchar eso ya que recordó las cosas que le había dicho a hipo sobre ser un cobarde) hipo….yo….este (nerviosa por lo que había dicho en el pasado) hipo yo en ese entonces era una niña tonta y no sabía lo que decía pero yo jamás quise decirte eso, lo siento

Hipo: (sonríe) no tienes por qué disculparte

Astrid: ¿qué? (confundía)

Hipo: lo que escuchaste, si no me hubieras dicho eso ese día yo no hubiera reaccionado, tenias razón era un cobarde al no intentar defenderme por eso desde ese día me jure que no sería más un cobarde y te demostraría que podía ser valiente, desde ese entonces no me he rendido como cuando conocí a chimuelo aunque me asustaba un poco al principio no me rendí y logre hacerme de su amistad

Astrid: (no sabía que decir ante el argumento de hipo) hipo… (lo abraza contra su pecho)

Hipo: (O/-/O)

Astrid: que tonta fui en ese entonces tú no eres un cobarde (besa la mejilla de su amado) tu eres mi héroe y te amo mucho por eso

Hipo: (se sonroja porque lo único que separaba su cara del pecho de astrid era un mandil blanco del grosor de 2 mm.) no eras un tonta fuiste mi heroína en ese entonces y por eso te amo mucho

Astrid: enserio?

Hipo: si

Astrid: entonces creo que estamos iguales (sonríe) oye pero porque elegiste a la curandera como madrina

Hipo: (un poco nervioso) a eso es como un agradecimiento por que cuando no estuve contigo ella y sus compañeras estuvieron cuidado de ti

Astrid: (se lo cree) ha era por eso yo que pensé que lo hacía porque tal parece que patán se ha enamorado de ella y así tendrían que estar juntos hasta el día de la boda (sonríe se había dado cuenta de la verdad)

Hipo: este….enserio no me había dado cuenta (actúa sorprendido)

Astrid: (sonríe) si…

Hipo: (dejo de hablar y siguió comiendo)

Astrid: (sonreí mientras disfrutaba la compañía de hipo, cuando de pronto sonrió coquetamente he inicio a desatarse el mandil)

Hipo: (casi se atraganta con un pedazo de pan cuando vio que el mandil de astrid cayó al piso, O/_/O) astrid

Astrid: tranquilo estoy preparando el postre para cuando termines de comer (le tira a hipo un mirada de lujuria)

Hipo: (O/-/O, viendo el cuerpo completamente desnudo de su amada) astrid yo este…

Astrid: (sonríe) aun sigues cansado cierto

Hipo: (suspira) si un poco

Astrid: tranquilo puedo esperar a que te mejores (pone la mano sobre la mejilla de hipo y luego le dice al oído) pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerte sonrojar un poco jijiji

Hipo: (O/-/O)

Astrid: (recoge el mandil y se lo vuelve a colocar) será mejor que vaya a cambiarme no falta mucho y vuelve hilda jejeje por si pensaste que ella sabía algo de esto

Hipo: entonces solo es cosa tuya

Astrid: si solo cosa mía (sonríe coquetamente y se levanta) terminaste de comer (ve los platos vacios)

Hipo: si ya termine

Astrid: quieres más

Hipo: no muchas gracias estoy lleno

Astrid: te gusto mucho la comida

Hipo: me encanto

Astrid: lástima que no se pudo el poster (ríe coquetamente)

Hipo: pero en otra ocasión con gusto lo aceptare sin dudarlo

Astrid: (O/3/O) esperare que eso suceda (levanta la bandeja y se da la media vuelta y se va)

Hipo: (ve de nuevo la espalda desnuda de astrid de pronto siente la necesidad de abrazarla, se levanta rápidamente de la cama y la abraza de espalda)

Astrid: (se sorprende) hipo que estás haciendo jijiji

Hipo: reconsiderando el postre ya que lo vi me di cuenta que tiene buena pinta

Astrid: (¬/3/¬) así pues te tengo malas noticias el postre era caliente ahora esta frio y no te gustara

Hipo: rayos aun así no puedes negarme el tacarlo un poco para comprobar (mete su mano dentro del mandil y sujeta uno de los pechos de astrid)

Astrid: (O/./O) ¡hipo!

Hipo: (de pronto sujeta uno de los pezones de astrid y lo retuerce lentamente)

Astrid: haa (gime de placer)

Hipo: tienes razón ya esta frio será para después (saca la mano del mandil y se sienta de nuevo en la orilla de la cama)

Astrid: (se había calentado con lo que había hecho hipo) eres malo (¬-¬) ya que lo estaba disfrutando te detuviste pero esta me la pagaras óyelo bien hipo horrendo abadejo 3ro. Lo pagaras (sigue caminando hasta las escaleras)

Hipo: astrid

Astrid: (voltea la mirada ¬3¬) que?

Hipo: te amo

Astrid: (suspira) yo también te amo tonto (baja las escaleras)

Hipo: (sonríe) es hora de salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco

Hipo se levanto de la cama rápidamente se cambio de ropa para después bajar las escaleras y salir de casa sin que astrid lo notara, camino lentamente hacia el granero volteaba la mirada a todos lados para que nadie lo viera parecía un bandido, se acerco a la gran puerta del granero la cual se encontraba serrada lentamente movió un tablón de madera que serbia como serojo de la enorme puerta y después lentamente la jalo, al abrir la puerta pudo sentir como era empujado y tirado al suelo para luego sentir una enorme lengua húmeda sobre su cara era chimuelo.

Hipo: ¡chimuelo!

Chimuelo: (muy feliz lamiendo a hipo :3)

Hipo: amigo yo también te extrañe

Chimuelo: (sonreía con las encías :D)

Hipo: amigo ya bajete me haces cosquillas con tu lengua ajajjaja

Chimuelo: (8P)

Hipo: ¡chimuelo!

Chimuelo: (obedece y se baja de hipo)

Hipo: ajaja esa sí que fue una cálida bienvenida (se reventa para después acariciar la cabeza de su amigo)

Chimuelo: (muy feliz había extrañado a hipo)

Hipo: que dices amigo quieres volar

Chimuelo: (asienta con la cabeza)

Hipo: yo igual (busca la montura de chimuelo en el granero para después colocárselo al furia nocturna) listo (se monta sobre chimuelo he instala su nueva pierna en el pedal de la montura) bien quedo perfecta ahora si amigo a volar

Chimuelo: (despego y empezó a volar)

Hipo: si (muy feliz de sentir de nuevo el viento en su cara)

Chimuelo volaba a gran velocidad mientras hipo disfrutaba del paisaje estaba muy feliz había vuelto a su hogar, de pronto chimuelo empezó a volar cada vez mas alto lo que le gusto a hipo que podía ver todo en berk claramente estaba sorprendido no solo porque su prótesis embonaba perfectamente en la montura si no que todo en el cielo era más hermoso de lo que recordaba, de pronto chimuelo voló más alto hipo comprendió lo que su amigo tramaba y se sujeto con fuerza de la monturas, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alto hipo dijo

Hipo: muy bien aquí ser (desabrocha la pierna de la montura y se deja caer al mismo tiempo que chimuelo)

Empezó la caída libre ambos caían a gran velocidad el viento chocaba en sus rostros mientras ambos decencia hacia tierra, la adrenalina subía mas hipo se sentí increíblemente vivo al igual que chimuelo. De pronto hipo se dio cuenta que ya era el momento se impulso rápidamente hacia chimuelo, coloco su pierna de nuevo en el pedal de la montura y lo aseguro mientras chimuelo habría las alas para planear con la corriendo de aire, hipo moví el pedal y chimuelo siguió volando rápidamente aun que habían estado alejados un tiempo seguían siendo el equipo perfecto.

Volaron durante el resto del día por todo berk y sus alrededores no volvieron a casa sino hasta la hora de cenar, cuando hipo entro a la casa astrid lo esperaba un poco enojada por que se había ido sin decirle nada pero comprendía que no había estado con chimuelo desde que había ido a asgard así que lo perdono como podría enojarse con el después de lo que el hiso por ella, sirvió la cena y todos cenaron juntos , la pequeña hilda estaba muy feliz ya que tanto su padre y su madre estaban sanso y salvos de nuevo.

Al terminar de cenar hipo ayudó a astrid a lavar los platos, lo que sorprendió mucho a lo joven ya que nuestro héroe estaba un poco arrepentido de haberse ido sin decirle nada a su amada. Cuando los todo estuvo recogido y los platos estuvieron limpios apagaron las lámparas de la casa para dirigirse a la habitación para dormir todos juntos, como siempre hilda se puso en medio de los dos para dormir muy feliz junto a a sus padres los cuales la arroparon para después serrar los ojos he irse a dormiré, la paz y la tranquilidad había vuelto a ese pequeño hogar.

O eso era lo que parecía ya que afuera de la casa una sombra de una persona conocida aperaría de repente, se trataba de un hombre de ropajes verde y con un ojo vendado era loki, sonrió macabramente mientras recitaba un hechizo que después lanzaría a la casa para después desaparecer en las sombras de la noche ¿Qué era lo que había hecho?

**Con esto termina el capítulo 24 de la flor del matrimonio con la pregunta ¿Qué rayos hiso? ¿Por qué molesta a hipo? Y ¿Qué no lo quieren en su casa o qué?. Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan ustedes hacen posible cada capítulo de esta magnífica historia**


	25. Chapter 25 que rayos nos paso

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia **

**Nota 2: estoy muy triste me dejaron muy pocos comentarios en el cap anterior espero que en este capítulo sea diferente y comenten mucho a me pondré muy triste al grado que no podre escribir QwQ**

**Capitulo 25: que rayos nos paso (wtf)**

Lentamente el sol se asomaba en el horizonte de las costas de la isla de berk dando la luz de un nuevo día, el séptimo día de pruebas había llegado. Gracias a la prueba del día anterior que hipo había completado a gran velocidad, había podido descansar y reponer energías gracias a ello, aprovechando esta situación astrid quiso agradecerle el esfuerzo a su amado con una deliciosas comida y candente postre el cual nuestro héroe declino, además también tuvo un tiempo para estar con su compañero dragón quién se mostro muy feliz al volver a ver a su amigo.

Todo había sido paz y tranquilidad durante ese día o era lo que parecía ya que nadie sospechaba que un dios malicioso había hecho de las suyas mientras nuestro héroe dormía plácidamente junto a su amada y su hija. Lentamente el sol entraba por una de las ventanas de la habitación iluminando completamente el lugar donde dormía nuestro héroe quien lentamente despertaba al sentir el reflejo de la claridad que iluminaba su cara, poco a poco empezaba a abrir sus ojos mientras bostezaba con un poquillo de cansancio.

Mientras abría sus ojos sentía como si algo hubiera cambiado se sentía un poco diferente de lo normal, pero no le tomo mucha importancia ya que lo primero que vio al abría sus ojos llamo toda su atención, era su pequeña hija hilda quien dormía junto a él lo que lo hiso sonreír de con mucha felicidad al ver la carita de su hija quien dormía plácidamente. Bostezó nuevamente y alzo levemente la mirada para poder ver a su amada para su mala suerte no pudo verla muy bien ya que la joven vikinga estaba completamente cubierta por las sabanas.

Hipo sonrió levemente al ver el bulto cubierto por las sabanas, lentamente levanto su mano que por alguna razón parecía mas pequeña y débil de lo normal para después colocarla sobre la sabana, luego la sujeto y con un leve tirón destapo el bulto mientras decía las palabras "bueno días". De pronto hipo se sorprendió y se asusto mientras se caía de la cama por la impresión aun sujetando la sabana, la cual al ser jalada descubrió completamente el bulto develando que bajo las sabanas no se encontraba astrid en su lugar se encontraba un joven vikingo desconocido de cabellera rubia que dormía plácidamente.

Hipo: (asustado en el suelo, O_O) ¿Qué rayos…? (de pronto se asusto mas al escuchar como su voz sonaba más fina y aguda)

Vikingo: haaa (bostezó mientras despertaba) hipo ya amaneció…...? (se impresiona al escuchar su voz algo gruesa) hay creo que amanecía con la voz algo ronca (o-o)

Hipo: (sorprendido, confundido y asustado se levanta rápidamente con mucha dificultad se sentía más débil de lo normar) ¿qué?... ¿quién eres tú?...¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?...y ¿qué hiciste con astrid?

Vikingo: (tallándose los ojos y bostezando) como que quien soy…? (-3-) tonto no bromes así conmigo

Hipo: si ¿quién eres? respóndeme ¿dónde esta astrid?

Vikingo: como que donde estoy, si estoy frente a ti tonto (se destapa los ojos para ver a hipo, cuando de pronto ve en su lugar a una chica muy bonita de cabellera pelirroja, de ojos verdes además de algunas pecas en su rostro, con cuerpo algo delgada y con un poco de busto) que (sorprendida, confundido y asustado) quien eres tu (salta de la cama) y ¿Dónde está hipo? (buscando a hipo en la cama)

Hipo: ¿que?... (confundido)

Vikingo: responde ahora tonta, no sabes con quien estás hablando (furioso)

Hipo: no pero dímelo (enojado)

Vikingo: soy astrid hofferson una de las mejores guerreras de la isla

Hipo: ¿que?...(mas confundido) espera tu eres astrid

Vikingo: eso fue lo que dije (levanta el puño, cuando de pronto ve su brazo mas grande y un poco musculoso) que le paso a mi brazo (confundida)

Hipo: espera astrid

Hela: (es despertada por el ruido) ha….(bosteza, para después ver al chico rubio y a la chica pelirroja) hay ¿quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Y ¿donde están mis papas? (QwQ asustada empieza a llora )

Hipo: hilda espera

Vikingo: cállate maldita asustas a mi hija (ataca a hipo)

Hipo: (asustado se agacha y esquiva el golpe) soy hipo, soy hipo (grita asustado)

Vikingo: (confundido) que?

Hipo: que soy hipo

Vikingo: eso no es cierto conozco a hipo muy bien y tú no eres el

Hipo: asi entonces si no soy el por qué traigo esto en mi pierna (señala su pierna donde aun se encontraba la prótesis de oro, la cual no había visto el vikingo hasta ahora al igual que la ropa de la chica que era la mismas con la que hipo se había acostado a dormir)

Hilda: (impresionada por el argumento) ¡papa!...eres tu

Hipo: si creo….Y tú eres astrid (se da cuenta que el vikingo traía puesto el mismo vestido con el que astrid se había acostado a dormir)

Astrid: si… Pero hipo ¿qué fue lo que te paso?

Hipo: lo mismo que a ti creo (recoge un pequeño espejo de una mesita de noche el cual suele usar astrid cuando se cepilla el cabello) mira

Astrid: (toma el espejo y observa su reflejo para después asustarse) a…que nos paso (O_O)

Hipo: no lo sé pero hay que averiguarlo de inmediato

Hilda: (saliendo del shock) entonces en verdad ustedes son mi papa y mama

Hipo: si somos nosotros

Hilda: (sorprendida, O_O) no entiendo que es lo que está pasando (confundida y asustada)

Hipo: (se acerca a hilda y la abraza) tranquila hija nosotros tampoco los sabemos, pero esto se va a arreglar no te preocupes

Hilda: um….(O-O)

Astrid: (se acerca y los abraza a los dos) tu padre tiene razón esto se arreglara no te asustes (sonríe)

Hipo: (también sonríe)

Hilda: (ve sonreír a sus cambiados padres y se tranquiliza un poco) está bien (owo) pero que es lo van a hacer para arreglarlo

Hipo: aun no lo sé de lo único que estoy seguro es que necesitaremos muchas ayuda

Astrid: deberíamos llamar de nuevo a las curanderas ellas deben tener la cura para esto

Hipo: no creo que esto sea una enfermedad (pensando: esto debe ser obra del hermano de thor)

Astrid: entonces a quien podemos pedirle ayuda

Hipo: hilda

Hilda: si mama…digo…papa….pama… hay que confuso no sé cómo decirte

Hipo: (supira) por el momento dime mama creo… (o_o)

Hilda: está bien

Hipo: bueno hilda necesito que me hagas un favor

Hilda: si mama dime

Hipo: yo y astrid no podemos ir a la aldea ya que nadie nos reconocería así que tendrás que ir tu con doradito, busca a tu abuelo explícale todo lo que está sucediendo y que traiga a la anciana lo más rápido que pueda quizás ella sepa qué hacer

Hilda: está bien lo haré (corre rápido a las escaleras y baja a la planta baja de la casa para después salir de ella, después corría al granero abrió la puerta despertó a doradito y ambos se fueron volando con destino a la aldea)

Hipo: (escucha el sonido característico de las alas de una dragón despegando) que bien ya se fueron (suspira algo estresado)

Astrid: hipo en verdad estas complétame seguro que la anciana podrá ayudarnos

Hipo: (suspira) aun no lo sé, pero esperemos que si ella me ayudo a llegar a asgard para conseguir el antídoto de esa malvada fiebre mágica a sí que podría saber alguna cura para esto

Astrid: (preocupada) entonces no estás seguro

Hipo: (suspira) de lo único que estoy seguro por ahora es que debemos cambiarnos de ropa (siente como su ropa le apretaba un poco) antes de que llegue hilda con la anciana y mi padre

Astrid: (ve que aun tenía el vestid puesto) creo que tienes algo de razón (O-O) pero de donde sacaremos ropa para nuestro estado actual

Hipo: por la tuya no te preocupes (va a una cajonera de madera y jala un de los cajones) para tu suerte mi papa cada año manda a hacer ropa del triple de mi tamaño por si un día flórese mi fuerza vikinga (¬¬) aunque lo dudo (saca una camisa de color azul, un chaleco color negro y unos pantalones de color café) ten (le da la ropa)

Astrid: hipo gracias, pero tú que te vas a poner (ve que la ropa de hipo lo apretaba un poco en la parte del busto)

Hipo: pues no tengo nada más que ponerme

Astrid: espera un momento (va a la misma cajonera y saca una especie de blusa de color verde y una falda de color azul) ponte esto la blusa seguro te quedara es de brutilla

Hipo: porque tienes un blusa de brutilla (O_O)

Astrid: bueno más bien era para brutilda planeaba regalársela en su cumpleaños pero creo que tú la necesitas

Hipo: un….

Astrid: descuida le conseguiré otra cosa con tal de que no le regale una piedra ella estará feliz (:3)

Hipo: está bien pero nunca me he usado una falda y este (O/O)

Astrid: tranquila yo te ayudo, digo tranquilo yo te ayudo hay esto es muy confuso (O-O)

Hipo: descuida creo que mientras estemos así, deberé tratarte como un hombre y tu deberás tratarme como una mujer (_)

Astrid: enserio…?

Hipo: si

Astrid: bueno aunque tardare un poco en acostumbrarme

Hipo: yo igual, ahora hay que cambiarnos (se da la vuelta)

Astrid: bueno

Ambos empezaron a cambiarse de ropa mientras exploraban un poco de su nuevo yo, descubriendo cosas que antes no tenían en sus cuerpo. Mientras tanto hilda había llegado al pueblo con ayuda de doradito y le había avisado a estoico acerca de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su casa, cuando estoico termino de escuchar el relato de su nieta corrió a toda velocidad a la casa de la anciana sabia por ayuda para su hijo(a) y astrid, mientras que bocón quien había escuchado todo corría por todo el pueblo pasando el chisme a todos (XD) no por nada le dicen bocón.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos para que las noticias se extendieran por toda la aldea gracias a que a los esfuerzos de bocón se le sumaron los de los gemelos brutacio y brutilda que regaron la noticia por las calles de berk sobre su dragón. Mientras tanto en la casa del bosque habían pasado algunos minutos e hipo y astrid ya se habían terminada de cambiarse de ropa, aun que ninguno volteaba a ver al otro toda vía suponían que ambos estaban vestidos así que lentamente dieron media vuelta para poder verse el uno al otro.

Hipo: como me veo

Astrid: (ve bien a la chica pelirroja de ojos verdes y pecas, se veía hermosas la blusa verde combinaba con sus ojos y aun que no tenía mucho busto la blusa lo hacía resaltar levemente, la falda enmarcaba un poco su pequeña y delgada cintura de muñeca además hacia resaltar un poco sus pierna, bueno de la derecha solo un poco ya que la prótesis de oro ya la hacía resaltar demasiado) te bes bien

Hipo: enserio?

Astrid: si te ves hermosas

Hipo: (se sorprende con el comentario y luego se sonroja como tomate)… (O/O) un (pensando: que es lo que me pasa por que el comentario de astrid me hiso sentir de esta manera)

Astrid: (-/-, pensando: enserio se ve muy linda parece una muñequita) un…y yo como me veo

Hipo: (le da un vistazo al joven vikingo rubio de ojos azules, se veía increíble la camisa azul enmarcaba sus brazos con un poco de musculaturas además de resaltar su figura al atlética por ultimo pero no menos importante el pantalón le quedaba a la perfección) te ves guapo

Astrid: de veras (algo emocionado, O/O)

Hipo: (¬/¬) si muy guapo creo…..(pensando: rayos que me sucede porque me ciento de esta manera, soy un chico no debería sentirme así)

Astrid: un…(O/O, por alguna razón no puede despegar los ojos de la pelirroja de ojos verdes, mientras lentamente su corazón empezaba a acelerase)

Hipo: (nota que el chico la veía) sucede algo

Astrid: no nada (O/-/O, pensando: que es lo que me está sucediendo porque me siento atraída hacia esta chicas si yo soy una chica, aunque es hipo y se ve linda, hay rayos que estoy pensando, O/3/O)

Hipo: entonces ahora será mejor que esperemos a que regrese hilda con mi padre y la anciana

Anciana sabia: eso no tendrá que ser necesario ya llegamos

Hipo y Astrid: que…?

Anciana sabia: (los ve bien) en que predicamento se metieron ahora jóvenes (ve a la pelirroja y al chico rubio) como sucedió esto si puedo preguntar

Hipo: no lo sabemos, cuando despertamos ya estábamos así

Anciana: um…..

Estoico: (grita desde abajo de las escaleras) anciana que es lo que sucede acaso es tan malo como me lo conto hilda

Anciana sabia: no sabría decirse pero pienso que debería ver esto para que tenga un criterio mejor de lo que sucede

Estoico: está bien pero no creo que sea tan malo lo que esta sucediendo, digo hilda tiene mucha imaginación….(suave la escaleras lentamente)

Anciana sabia: un…será mejor que cambie un poco esa manera de pensar antes de subir o lo que ahora vera lo tomara por sorpresa

Estoico: y que es lo que tengo que ver…si se puede saber

Anciana sabía: esto (señala con el dedo a la pareja)

Estoico: (voltea la mirada y ve al rubio junta a la pelirroja)

Hipo: (ve a su padre y un poco nervioso lo saluda) hola papa

Estoico: ¡hipo! Eres tu (ve a la pelirroja de ojos verdes)

Hipo: si papa soy yo

Estoico: (de pronto se desmaya)

Hipo: papa (asustado)

Pasaron como unos cincuenta minutos mientras estoico recuperaba la conciencia al parecer la impresión de ver a su hijo convertido en una mujer había sido demasiado para uno de los hombre más valientes y aguerridos de berck. Durante todo ese tiempo mientras estoico volvía en si la anciana había aprovechado para revisar tanto a hipo como astrid, además de hacerles más preguntas para saber la causa de sus problemas como ¿si habían comido algo extraño antes de dormir? o si ¿habían hecho al fuera de lo normal? que hubiera provocado el cambio que en ese momento tenían.

Hipo y astrid respondieron con toda la verdad, le contaron a la anciana todo lo que todo lo que habían hecho el día anterior, lo que habían desayunado y comido omitiendo la parte de astrid con el mandil y el postres (w). La anciana no podía entender que era lo que estaba pasando hipo y astrid no habían hecho nada fuera de lo ordinario ¿Por qué había sucedido ese cambio?, mientras los minutos pasaban amigos y personas empezaban a llegar a la casa para saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Las primeras en llegar a la casa del bosque fueron el grupo de jóvenes curanderas que al oír la noticia de los labios de brutacio quisieron investigar más a fondo cual era el problema. Al subir a la habitación se sorprendieron e incluso casi se desmayaron como el jefe de la aldea que seguía en el suelo desparramado, en su mucho en sus años como curanderas jamás habían visto que alguien presentara esa clase de enfermedad o problemas, aun así que por si las dudas decidieron hacerles a ambos jóvenes una rápida revisión.

Cuando terminaron la revisión ya estoico había ya había recuperado el conocimiento y se había incorporado justo a tiempo para poder escuchar el diagnostico de las curanderas. Al parecer aunque hipo y astrid habían sufrido una trasformación de cambiado de sexo estaban completamente sanos, no tenían ni siquiera un minúsculo resfriado o infección, sus signos vitales eran buenos además cada uno parecía un chico y una chica perfectamente normal como si su sexo simpre hubiera sido ese.

Astrid: y bien que es lo que tenemos

Curandera: (era la jefa de las curanderas, la chica cabello blanco y parche en el ojo quien sería la madrina de la pareja) un…les seré honesta en todos los año que llevo ejerciendo esta profesión nunca había visto nada igual

Astrid: (preocupada) enserio…?

Curandera: así es incluso buscamos en los registros de anteriores jefes de curanderos (libros que escriben cada generación de jefe o jefa de curanderos durante toda su vida en los que agregan toda clase de enfermedades nuevas que aparecen en berk, para tener un registro de ella) y no apareció nada, es la primera vez que se presenta un caso así en la isla…(suspira) no estoy segura que aya una cura o que lo que tienen sea una enfermedad

Estoico e Hipo: (traga saliva)

Estoico: y usted anciana díganos su diagnostico (traga saliva)

Anciana sabia: (U-U) al pareces yo y las curanderas estamos en la misma situación al igual que ellas tengo que decirle que en todos mis años de vida nunca había visto algo así e incluso busque en los registros de anteriores sabios (parecidos a los registros de curanderos pero escritos por sabios y chamanes) y no sé si hay alguna cura

Hipo: pero no es magia

Todos: (sorprendidos por el comentario)

Anciana sabia: (O_O) te has vuelto creyente de la magia joven vikinga

Hipo: cono lo que he visto (el viaje a asgard) supongo que tiene que ver en algo

Anciana sabia: tengo que reconocer que tienes razón es magia es la única explicación que encuentro, pero quién tendría malas intenciones y la magia suficiente para hacerles esto

Hipo: (pensando: maldito loky se que fuiste tú pero no les puedo decir nada a ellos) no se pero debemos conseguir el antídoto para esto

Anciana sabia: solo que hay un pequeño problema joven vikinga

Astrid: (preocupada) cual es el problema

Hipo: rayos la prueba, se me había olvidado

Anciana sabia: en efecto y a diferencia de la prueba del amor o la de los padrinos no serán tan fáciles ni rápidas

Hipo: um…que podemos hacer necesitamos un antídoto

Anciana sabia: tengo una idea aun tienes el libro y lo que quedo del antídoto que trajiste de la tierra de los dioses

Hipo: (reacciona) si el libro lo tengo (corre hacia su mochila que estaba en suelo y saca el libro) pero lo que quedo del antídoto….

Curanderas: lo tengo yo (saca de sus ropajes la cantimplora) solo que un poco y lo guarde por si podía ser de utilidad de nuevo

Anciana sabia: bien quizás con esto pueda hacer un antídoto pero tardare un poco mientras tanto tendrán que hacer la prueba

Hipo: espere ¡ambos!

Anciana sabía: si la prueba de hoy es para ambos, la prueba de hoy es la prueba de la confianza y reciprocidad, es una prueba en donde demostraran que pueden confiar el uno en el otro además que demostraran que podrán ejercer sus papeles de marido y mujer

Hipo: ok y eso como lo asemos

Anciana sabia: fácil el futuro esposo deberá casara un jabalí y su prometida deberá cocinarlo, para que puedan consumirlo en una cena acompañados de todos los miembros de su familia (incluyendo los suegros)

Hipo: entonces tendré que terminar la prueba del dia de hoy (ve su hacha tirada junto a su mochila y la recoje) papa donde puedo encontrar un jabalí en esta época del año

Estoico: eso es algo que debería preguntarle a bocón con los cambios de clima que ha habido en la isla no creo que estén en los lugares a donde suelen ir, pero seguramente bocón lo sabrá

Bocón: (sube las escaleras) alguien me llamaba

Estoico: ¡bocón! que haces aquí

Bocón: bien a avisarles que afuera de la casa hay cientos de personas que quieren saber qué es lo que pasa

Hipo: hola bocón

Bocón: hola te conozco

Hipo: soy…hipo

Bocón: que salamandras de fuego, por odin que fue lo que te paso jamás pensé que te vería más flaco y débil que como estabas antes, pero al menos ahora puedes justificarlo porque eres una mujer

Anciana sabia: (le da un bastonazo en la cabeza)

Bocón: auch (se talla el golpe)

Hipo: (¬¬) um…

Estoico: haber después hablamos primero dime porque hay tanta gente afuera

Burtacio y Brutilda: (suben las escaleras) eso podemos decírselos nosotros

Estoico: entonces hablen

Brutacio: al parecer alguien ha estado esparciendo el rumor que ahora astrid es la que lleva los pantalones en esta casa ajajaja

Brutilda: es cierto ajajaja y donde esta astrid

Astrid: aquí estoy

Brutilda: (ve al guapo vikingo guapo de cabello rubio) quien eres tu guapo (*¬*)

Astrid: (¬¬) tonta soy astrid

Brutilda: (impresionada) ¡astrid! que fue lo que paso

Brutacio: ajajaja ya ves eso te pasa por hacer tanto ejercicio (desvía levemente la mirada y ve a la pelirroja) hola tu quien eres (*¬*)

Hipo: soy hipo tonto (¬¬)

Brutacion: hipo eso te paso por no hacer mucho ejercicio

Hipo: un…(¬¬)

Estoico: a ver luego aclaramos eso ahora dígame quien fue el que extendió el rumor

Bocon, Brutilda y Brutacio: (O_O) no lo sabemos

Curandera: este

Brutacio: (le hace señas con las manos para que no lo delate)

Estoico: dime (ve a la curandera)

Curandera: (-_-) nada….

Patán: (grita desde el piso de abajo) Dalla estas aquí

Curandera: (O/O) rayos ya me encontró

Patán: (se escucha su voz) pata pez estás seguro de que ella está aquí

Pata pez: ya te dije que no lo sé, solo escuche un rumor que decía que le había pasó algo malo a hipo y a astrid de nuevo así que tanto la anciana sabia como las curanderas habían venido aquí

Patán: bueno pero ojala que ella esté aquí

Pata pez: no se por qué quieres verla si la vas a ver la mayor parte del día

Patán: es cierto desde que la curandera dijo que como padrinos deberíamos vivir juntos hasta el día de la boda he estado muy feliz

Curandera: (¬/¬)

Pata pez: no me cuentes eso (celoso) mejor veamos qué es lo que pasa (sube las escaleras)

Curandera: (¬/¬, pensando: es músculos, un poco guapo, atento pero tiene un único defecto no deja de hablar) un…..

Pata pez: hola chicos que es lo que sucede (ve a la pelirroja y siente amor a primera vista para después olvidar su pregunta mientras se acercaba a la chica) hola eres nueva por aquí

Todos: (O_O)

Pata pez: (toma la mano de hipo y la veza)

Astrid: (en ese momento siente una furia incontrolable y aprieta el puño, aguantando el impulso de moler a golpes a pata pez acaso eran celos)

Pata pez: me llamo pata pez tengo un gronclek por si te interesa, te podría llevar a dar un pase no se al atardecer…piénsalo

Hipo: (¬_¬) pata pez soy hipo

Pata pez: que….

Patán: espera eres hipo, que rayos fue lo que paso y donde esta astrid

Astrid: aquí

Pata pez y Patán: (ven al chico rubio) que…. rayo está pasando aquí

Después de unos quince minutos de explicación todos fueron puestos al tanto de lo que sucedía incluyendo lo de la prueba, cuando todos comprendieron que lo que había pasado tenía que ver con magia se sorprendieron mucho ya que jamás habían imaginado como se verían sus amigos su hipo fuera la mujer y astrid el hombre. Ahora tenían la oportunidad de verlo aunque al estoico eso no le parecía bien había soportado durante muchos años tener un hijo torpe y enclenque pero al menos no era tan malo ya que su primogénito había sido varón ahora que era mujer no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Pata pez: y ahora que aran

Hipo: por el momento completar la prueba

Estoico: hij…a que estas locas si antes no podías casar un jabalí ahora en tu estado actual menos, te comerán vivo esas bestias

Hipo: eso no me importa tengo que completar la prueba, ahora bocón dime donde puedo encontrar un jabalí

Bocón: en esta época del año en la parte alta del otro lado de la montaña ahí el pasto es más verde

Estoico: ¡bocón! (enojado)

Bocón: que ella pregunto

Estoico: um…(-_-)

Bocon: a es cierto necesitaras algo de ayuda casar un jabalí no es muy fácil

Hipo: (ve a la anciana) podemos pedir ayuda para esta prueba

Anciana sabia: no veo por qué no

Hipo: chicos vendrán con migo

Patán: claro es mi deber de padrino el habitar que mueras

Pata pez: cuenta con migo amig…a

Brutacio: brutilda que hay en mi agenda para hoy

Brutilda: (saca un pequeño libro de su ropa) haber hacer travesuras, cortarte el cabellos, golpear la cabeza contra el suelo)

Brutacio: mueve mi corte de cabello para más tarde iré con los chicos a casar ese jabali

Brutilda: bien (apunta en el libro ir de casería arriba de corte de cabello)

Hipo: muy bien entonces iré por ese jabalí (da unos pasos)

Anciana sabia: un momento adonde crees que vas

Hipo: a casar el jabalí como me lo dijo

Anciana sabia: no yo dije que el futuro esposo deberá casar un jabalí y dado las circunstancias actuales tú no eres el esposo es el (señala a astrid)

Astrid: (sorprendida) ¿que yo…?

Anciana sabia: si hasta que haya un antídoto si puedo fabricarlos, los roles tendrán que intercambiarse (señala a astrid) tu casaras el jabalí y (señala a hipo) tu deberás cocinarlos

Hipo: (O_O) yo….

Anciana sabía: si pero no se preocupen tienen hasta antes de la media noche para completar esta prueba

Hipo: (confundido, no sabía qué hacer) pero…este…yo…y…ella, misión (a punto de hacer corto circuito)

Astrid: (se da cuenta y le pone la mano en el hombro a la pelirroja) tranquila no te quemes la cabeza y déjame que me encargue de los mas difícil cazar el jabalí

Hipo: astrid tú lo cazaras (sorprendido)

Astrid: si es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por los esfuerzos que has hecho estos últimos días, ya es hora de que haga algo para ayudarte (sonríe) solo confía en mí como yo confiaba en que lograrías las misiones

Hipo: (suspira menos estresado) está bien (sonríe)

Patán: tranquilo hipo nosotros cuidaremos de él, hablando de eso como te diremos ahora

Astrid: decirme que

Pata pez: creo que se refiere a tu nombre

Patan: es que se siente raro decirte astrid si ere un hombre

Hipo: ellos tienen razón (pensando)

Astrid: un cierto…..(pensando)

Hipo: (sonríe) tengo una idea

Astrid: cual es

Hipo: quitale a tu nombre la "r" y la "d" y dime que queda

Astrid: (lo piensa) asti

Hipo: si asti ese será tu nombre

Patán: bien es corto y fácil de recordar

Pata pez: tiene razón (sonríe)

Brutilda: y a ti cono te llamaremos también es raro decirte hipo si eres mujer

Hipo: rayos no lo habia pensando

Asti: (tiene una idea) ya sé cómo te llamaras ahora que eres mujer

Hipo: como

Asti: quítale la "p" a tu nombre y cambia la "o" por una "a" y que queda

Hipo: (lo piensa) hia

Brutilda: bien también es corto y fácil de recordar

Asti: pues muy bien ahora ya aclarado es hora de ir a buscar ese jabalí

Patán: bien

Hia: astrid…digo asti cuídate

Asti: tranquilo, digo tranquila lo are

Hia: bien

Asti: (ve a estoico) por favor avísele a mis padres todo lo que está pasando

Estoico: tranquilo lo are

Asti: bien (baja rápido las escaleras en compañía de los demás chicos para después salir de la casa montar sus dragones e irse, la casería estaba por comenzar)

Hia: (escuchaba las alas de los dragones despegas y oraba por qué no pasara nada malo como que loky apareciera para hacer de las suyas de nuevo)

**Con esta escena de despedida entre la pareja algo cambiada termina este capítulo de la flor del matrimonio con la pregunta ¿Qué ira a pasar?. Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan en cada capítulo ustedes hacen posible cada capítulo de esta maravillosa historia**


	26. Chapter 26 preparando todo para la cena

**Convocatoria: chicos y chicas como una vez lo hice en el pasado decidí volver a dejar que escojan que es lo que quieren leer en el capítulo 29**

**Una escena romántica de hia y asti**

**Una escena M (para mayores de 18 años) de hia y asti**

**Un capitulo tranquilo con romance ligero y un poquito de lívido**

**Por segunda vez les doy la oportunidad que le den un giro a la historia dependiendo sus respuestas me permitirá saber cómo desenvolver la historia de los capítulos 27 y 28 permitirá crear una situación para nuestros héroes en el capítulo 29**

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón me pertenece solo los utilizo para esta historia y no busco enriquecerme con ellos solo soy un fand que se le ocurrió una buena historia

Nota importante: el capitulo iba a ser más largo pero debí acortarlo porque me enfermé aun así, esto no altera el orden de la historia

**Capitulo 26: preparando todo para la cena**

Asti (astrid) y los chicos sobrevolaban la isla de berck a toda velocidad sobre sus dragones, bueno casi todos los dragones ya que asti había tenido un problema al intentar montar a tormentula quien al no reconocerla en su estado actual no le permitió montarse sobre ella. Razón por la cual en ese momento asti era llevado por patán y su dragón quienes al ver el problema se ofrecieron a llevar al vikingo de cabellara rubia el cual vio que perdería más tiempo del necesario intentando convencer a su dragón de que lo dejara montar, opto por aceptar la oferta de quien sería su padrino de bodas.

Mientras tanto en la casa del bosque hia (hipo) se encontraba algo nerviosa por la situación, no porque asti y los demás hubieran ido a casar un jabalí si no porque cuando ellos regresaran con la presa ella tendría que cocinarlo. Lamentablemente de cocina sabía muy poco, los único que sabía cocinar eran estofados, sopas o otros pocos platillos cabe aclara que aunque algunas veces en el pasado cuando vivía con su padre había tenido que cocinar la cena nunca había cocinado algo más grande que un cordero, por lo que no se sentía lista para cocinar un jabalí entero, necesitaba aprender a como diera lugar.

En ese momento recordó que cuando había tenido una duda o problema siempre había un lugar donde podía ir a aclararla, la biblioteca de berk. Aunque no muchos sabían vikingos sabían de la existencia de la biblioteca bueno casi nadie sabía ya que los vikingos no son muy fanáticos de la lectura ni les interesaba si había una biblioteca o no en berk, los únicas personas que sabían de la localización de esta biblioteca eran muy pocas entre ellas el jefe de la aldea y al ser hipo el hijo bueno hija del jefe de la aldea se le permitía el saber acerca de la ubicación de esta biblioteca.

De solo pensar en la idea de ir a la biblioteca hia (hipo) recordaba los días de su niñez que había pasado en ese lugar aprendiendo y leyendo muchas cosas de diferentes libros, de hecho se podría decir que mucho del concomimiento que del cual hipo tenia era basado de muchos de los libros que había leído en ese lugar. Tenía que ir a la biblioteca seguramente en ese lugar podría encontrar un libro de cocina, un recetario o algo por el estilo que le pudiera servir como guía para poder darse una idea de cómo cocinar el jabalí.

Hia (hipo) estaba listo para salir de la casa para después partir con rumbo a la aldea el lugar donde se encontraba la biblioteca, solo que había un pequeño problema en sus planes y era la forma de llegar. La razón de esto era que desde su transformación a mujer no había entablado ninguna conversación o había visto a su compañero dragón, lo que le hacía preguntarse cuál sería la reacción de chimuelo y si este podría reconocerlo en su estado actual, después de pensarlo minuciosamente decidió dejarlo a la suerte e intentar montar a su dragón.

Rápidamente recogió su mochila y tomo algunas cosas para después bajar las escaleras de la habitación, al llegar a la plata baja de la casa fue a la puerta para des abrirla y salir de la casa con mucho cuidado posiblemente podía haber alguien que quisiera verlo en ese estado, aunque la verdad su padre con ayuda de bocón habían dispersado a todas las personas hacia ya bastante rato pero hia (hipo) pensaba que no estaba de mas tener un poco de cuidado más aun sabiendo que un malvado dios había hecho de las suyas.

Para suerte de la pelirroja de ojos verde no había nadie cerca de la casa al parecer todos los curiosos ya habían regresado a la aldea, sonrió con una cara de triunfo mientras caminaba en dirección al granero estaba muy feliz como no había nadie cerca no tendría que dar explicaciones de que era lo que estaba sucediendo y así solo tendría que enfocarse en lo que por el momento más necesitaba, que era convencer a su compañero para que le permitiera montarlo para después partir en dirección a la aldea.

Lentamente se acerco a la enorme puerta del granero un poco temerosa no estaba muy segura de que iría a pasar, conocía bien el carácter de su dragón pero aun así no podía imaginarse bien cuál sería la reacción de este al ver el drástico cambio que había sufrido. Poco a poco empezó a jalar la puerta del granero mientras con un ojo espiaba el interior intentando divisar al furia nocturnas, de pronto sintió como la enorme puerta era empujada haciendo que ella retorcediera para después caer de espaldas.

Hia: auch (estaba en el suelo, se pone la mano en el trasero para después tallarse por el dolor de la caída)… (O_O, pudo sentir como alguien la observa y rápidamente giro la mirada, era ¡chimuelo! quien habia empujado la puerta pensando que de hipo se trataba)

Chimuelo: (confundido al ver a la pelirroja, O-O, pensaba que hipo era quien abría la puerta)

Hia: (pensando: rayos…) un…

Chimuelo: (-_-) grrrr (piensa que podria ser alguien con malas intenciones)

Hia: tranquilo chimuelo espera

**Nota importante: los dragones no hablan pero si pueden pensar y entienden el lenguaje humano, para agregarle algo más de comicidad e entendimiento a algunas escenas de los siguientes capítulos donde aparecen dragones he decidido que algunas ocasiones los dragones podrán hablar cosas en su mente, que solo ellos podrán escuchar y ustedes podrán leer**

Chimuelo: (confundido, O-O, pensando: ¿quién es ella? y como sabe mi nombre)… (se aleja dando dos pequeños pasos hacia atrás)

Hia: (sorprendida, se levanta rápidamente) bien tranquilo, no quiero hacerte daños (extiende sus manos)

Chimuelo: (._., pensando: por alguna razón me resulta algo familiar…)

Hia: (lentamente de unos paso hacia el dragón el cual seguía confundido)

Chimuelo: (._., pensando: que hago se está acercando….un no parece mala personas pero aun así no está de más estar en guardia) grr…(-w-)

Hia: (traga saliva) tranquilo…(extiende su mano al frente para intentar tocar la frente de chimuelo para intentar calmarlo y que le tuviera confianza)

Chimuelo: (pensando: un…quiere tocarme…que hago si la muerdo el chico (hipo) se enojar conmigo…está bien si solo quiere tocarme se lo permitiré)…( ve como la mano de la chica se acerca a su frente, cundo de pronto mueve su cabeza hacia el frente mientras serraba los ojos permitiéndole tacarlo)

Hia: eso es amigo no quería hacerte daño, jamás lo he querido y espero nunca hacerlo (acariciando a chimuelo)

Chimuelo: (._., confundido por el comentario de la pelirroja)

Hia: muy bien (mientras lo acaricia, busca con la mirada la silla de montar de chimuelo) donde estas…( de pronto ve la silla tirada en el suelo del granero) ahí esta…(termina de acariciar a chimuelo y camina hacia el lugar donde estaba las silla junto con las demás cosas)

Chimuelo: (o-o, pensando: espera a dónde vas sígueme acariciando ¬3¬)

Hipo: bien esta todo aquí (recoge todas las cosas)

Chimuelo: (la ve, pensando: hey que estás haciendo con esas cosas, de pronto se acerca a hia con un poco de curiosidad, owo)

Hia: (ve a chimuelo cerca e intenta colocarle la silla)

Chimuelo: (reacción y salta hacia atrás, pensando: hey que estas tratando de hacer,-_-)

Hia: rayos tan cerca

Chimuelo: (se enoja, pensando: conque quieres montarme, pues no te resultara tan fácil yo ya tengo compañero el cual es un buen chico y por eso siempre le seré fiel)

Hia: vamos chimuelo necesito que me lleves (corre hacia el e intenta ponerle la silla de montar nuevamente)

Chimuelo: (salta hacia atrás de nuevo y bate las alas para alejarse un poco más lejos) grr.. (¬-¬, pensando: que no me vas a montar vete ya….)

Hia: (pensando: rayos no va a dejar que lo monte, pero no me queda otra alternativa si me voy caminando tardaría mucho en llegar a la aldea y más en volver)…(suspira) ha…(corre de nuevo hacia el muy decidida)

Chimuelo: grr…(pensando: nunca te dejare montarme, ya me cansaste)

Hia: (estaba a punto de llegar)

Chimuelo: (de pronto salta nuevamente pero esta vez hacia el frente y la derriba)

Hia: (cae al suelo tacleada por el dragón)

Chimuelo: (sobre la pelirroja) grrr… (¬w¬, pensando: debiste irte cuando te lo advertí)

Hia: (O_O, asustada) por favor chimuelo cálmate soy yo, soy hipo

Chimuelo: grrr..(no le cree nada)

Hia: (O_O) amigo enserio no me reconoces ni un poco

Chimuelo: (-w-, pensando: de hecho tiene un parecido pero no, no puede ser ella por qué él es macho creo…)

Hia: amigo por favor recuerda en este lugar fue donde nos conocimos

Chimuelo: (o.o, pensando: un…porque sabe eso, solo yo y el chico lo sabemos)

Hia: recuerda el tiempo que pasamos entrenando en este lugar para crear la prótesis perfecta para tu cola

Chimuelo: (recordaba cuando hipo trataba de montarlo, o_o)

Hia: también recuerda nuestra batalla contra la muerte roja y como terminamos con la guerra que había entre dragones y vikingos

Chimuelo: (recordando la batalla con la muerte roja y el final de le guerra)

Hia: pero lo más importante amigo recuerda nuestra amistad

Chimuelo: (termina de recordar, pensando: no puede ser es el chico)

Hia: (esperando la reacción del dragón)

Chimuelo: (de pronto empieza a lamer la cara de la pelirroja)

Hia: chimuelo ya…ajaja no hagas eso

Chimuelo: (pensando: si es él, pero que fue lo que le paso se ve tan diferentes e incluso huele diferente, olfatea a hia)

Hia: hey que haces (O-O)

Chimuelo: (se baja de la pelirroja)

Hia: ya me reconociste

Chimuelo: (asienta con la cabeza)

Hia: que bien amigo (sonríe)

Chimuelo: (sonríe con las encías)

Hia: amigo crees que podrás llevarme a la aldea

Chimuelo: (asienta con la cabeza)

Hia: bien…(intenta levantarse pero no puede a diferencia de cuando era hombre la pierna le resultaba un poco más pesada por lo que le costaba mucho el ponerse de pie nuevamente)

Chimuelo: (ve la prótesis, pesando: no cabe duda es el, pero que le pasa no pude levantarse creo que le vendría bien una ayuda)…(mueve su cola hacia donde estaba hia)

Hia: (ve la cola de chimuelo acercarse a, el) chimuelo que haces…

Chimuelo: (o_o, ve a los ojos a hia)

Hia: quieres ayudarme

Chimuelo: (asienta con la cabeza)

Hia: entiendo entonces quieres que sujete tu cola

Chimuelo: (asienta una vez más)

Hia: está bien (sujeta la cola del dragón fuertemente)

Chimuelo: (de pronto levanta su cola mientras la pelirroja se sujetaba y le ayuda a ponerse de pie)

Hia: gracias amigo (se acerca y le acaricia la cabeza)

Chimuelo: (*w*, la mano de hia era tan sabuesita que provocaba que chimuelo se sintiera como un gatito mimado por una niña)

Hia: muy bien amigo es hora de ponerte la silla (recoge las cosas del suelo y le coloca la prótesis de cola a chimuelo)

Chimuelo: (*w*, pensando: que me acaricie de nuevo)

Hia: (acomodando la silla de montar para después asegurarla, por ultimo coloco el pedal donde embonaba su prótesis) listo (acaricia de nuevo a chimuelo) hoy estuviste más tranquilo de lo normal no será que te gusta mi nueva apariencia (jugando)

Chimuelo: (*w*, asienta con la cabeza)

Hia: que…? (O/-/O) que a caso no te gustaba como era antes

Chimuelo: (¬3¬, niega con la cabeza, pensando: si me agradabas solo que ahora tienes las manos más suavecitas)

Hia: uf… menos mal, pero será mejor que no te acostumbres mucho ya que muy pronto volveré a la normalidad, creo…(O-O)

Chimuelo: (¬¬, pensando: rayos)

Hia: pues ya todo está listo (monta a chimuelo y asegura su prótesis) antes de despegar déjame probar el pedal (mueve su pie en el pedal donde embonaba su prótesis, mientras movía el pedal la prótesis de la cola de chimuelo se movía) tal parece que me cuesta un poco más de lo normal, pero podremos volar de eso estoy seguro solo deberé acostumbrarme

Chimuelo: (O-O, pensando: conque no nos estrellemos todo estará bien)

Hia: (suspira) entonces es hora de irnos

Chimuelo: (salta y vate las alas para despegar)

Hia: (siente el viento en su cara) eso es vamos (mueve el pedal)

Chimuelo: (empieza a volar)

Hia: genial ahora vamos a la aldea

Qué bueno al parecer aunque hipo se había convertido en mujer la coordinación con chimuelo seguía siendo perfecta, lo cual se podía notar en la forma de volar tan increíble del furia nocturna el cual dependía para volar de la prótesis de cola que en ese momento la pelirroja controlaba. Mientras tanto al otro lado de berk sobrevolando una parte de la montaña los chicos seguían con su casería en busca de un jabalí, para su mala suerte no habían podía encontrar ninguno ya muchos árboles y arbustos cubrían gran parte de la montaña limitando la visibilidad desde el aire.

Si querían cazar un jabalí tendrían que hacerlo a pie y a la manera vikinga, como lo hacían los vikingos de antaño solo con sus manos, un par de hachas y su ingenio. Al comprender asti que no lograrían nada desde el aire les pido a los chicos que aterrizaran sus dragones en un claro el cual había visto mientras sobrevolaban la montaña, al escuchar esto los chicos un poco confundidos obedecieron y rápidamente aterrizaron su dragones en el claro para después bajar de sus dragones.

Patán: bien que es lo que vamos hacer

Pata pez: es cierto porque nos pediste que aterrizáramos

Asti: (suspira) tenemos que seguir la casería a pie (baja del dragón con una enorme hacha)

Brutacio: que…? pero porque

Asti: porque no lograremos ver nada desde el aire los arboles nos quitan visibilidad, además de que si seguimos sobrevolando así los dragones terminaran cansados y no podrán ayudarnos a llevar el jabalí

Pata pez: eso es un buen punto (ve a su dragón un poco cansado)

Asti: además a si será más fácil el rastrear al jabalí (ve huellas de jabalí en el suelo las cuales se dirigían hacia el norte de la montaña)

Patán: y que aremos con los dragones

Pata pez: yo opino que hay que llevarlos podrían servirnos para atrapar el jabalí

Asti: no, aunque en un principio parece una buena idea no lo es

Pata pez: porque no…?

Asti: nunca han cocinado

Brutacio: no

Pata pez: no

Patán: si…(O_O, lo piensa) digo, no, no cocino cocinar es de mujeres y yo soy un hombre

Asti: como lo sospeche, entonces ninguno de ustedes sabe que el sabor de la carne de los animales tiende a variar dependiendo la forma en la que los cases

Brutacio: lo siento no entiendo

Patán: tú nunca entiendes nada ajajaja

Brutacio: (¬¬) pero tú tampoco lo entendiste

Patán: en eso te equivocas

Brutacio: haber explícamelo

Patán: es como cuando casas un venado siempre se usa arco y flecha, la razón de esto es para que el sabor del acero no contamine demasiado el sabor de la carne del venado además de que cuando se prepara algún platillo con esta carne, siempre se corta la carne de los lugares más alejados de donde entro la flecha para habitar que el sabor del acero se mescle con el de la carne mientras se cocina.

Todos: (O_O)

Asti: patán como sabes tanto de cocina

Patan: (O/O) este….(pensando: rayos hable de mas)

Asti: bueno creo que eso ahora no importa mucho, el ejemplo de patán es muy buen y explica bien lo que dije antes "el sabor de la carne tiende a variar de la manera es que los caso". Si llevamos a los dragones estos podrían atacaran al jabalí dañándolo más de la cuenta y el sabor de la carne podría cambiar drásticamente

Patán: en efecto además de que su fuego podría dañar el sabor e incluso volver insípida la carne eso es porque la mayor parte del sabor proviene de la temperatura en la que cocine, si se ocupa demasiada la carne se quemara y el sabor será insípido, pero si se ocupa poca la carne terminara muy cruda y se perderá el sabor por eso siempre se debe cocinar con una temperatura media para que la carne se cocine bien.

Asti: (sorprendido por los conocimientos de patán) enserio…?

Todos: (sorprendido por el comentario, O_O)

Patán: (O/O) bueno eso es lo que he escuchado

Asti: un…bien entonces esas serian las razones más importantes por las cuales los dragones no pueden acompañarnos

Dragones: (U_U)

Asti: aun así no podemos dejarlos solo aquí así que uno de ustedes se quedara

Pata pez: yo…(alza la mano)

Asti: bien entonces quédate aquí cuidando de los dragones, nosotros iremos a buscar ese jabalí

Pata pez: que hago en caso de una emergencia

Asti: tienes tres dragones a tu disposición…usa tu imaginación

Pata pez: está bien

Asti: vamos chicos

Patán: bien (con un hacha en la mano)

Brutacio: ese jabalí no sabrá que lo golpeo

Patán: pero tu como lo sabes si no trajiste ningún arma

Brutacio: (¬¬) un…les puedo ser de ayuda mis manos son manos mortales (mueve las manos estilo kung fu)

Patán: pues la verdad yo pienso que no nos servirás de mucha ayuda

Brutacio: (¬¬)

Asti: te equivocas patán el nos servirá de mucho

Brutacio: (con ilusión en los ojos, *w*) enserio…?

Patán: (confundido) enserio

Asti: si, recuerda que necesitamos una carnada

Brutacio: (O_O) acabo de recordar que debía cortarme el cabello hoy

Patán: pues que lastima ya que nos ayudaras a casar un jabalí, además no creo que debas de preocuparte o no dijiste que tus manos eran armas mortales

Brutacio: (¬¬, en silenció siguió caminando)

Esa era la situación con respeto a la casería y que era lo que estaban haciendo a los chicos. En cambio con hia era otra historia apenas había pasado unos segundos desde que había aterrizado en la aldea y ya era bombardeada con cientos de preguntas de muchos de los aldeanos que la roderón para saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba sucediendo adema de ¿Por qué ahora era una chica? O ¿si se quedaría así para siempre? por suerte no pasaron muchos minutos para que su padre supiera lo que sucedía y fuera en rescate de su hijo o mejor dicho hija.

Después de que estoico dispersar a los aldeanos con ayuda de bocón le pregunto a hipo un poco enojado porque razón había ido al pueblo, hipo le conto la razón por la que había ido al pueblo para después preguntarle a que venía su enojo, pregunta que el enorme vikingo no contesto (aun se sentí avergonzado por que su hijo fuera una mujer). Después de respirar profundamente y contar hasta diez estoico decidió acompañar a su hijo para que no tuviera más problemas al igual que chimuelo quien no quería perder de vista a su compañera.

Estoico: entonces iras a la biblioteca

Hia: si

Estoico: que es exactamente lo que esperas encontrar

Hia: aun no lo se podría encontrar quizás algún recetario o libro de cocina que me pueda ser du utilidad

Estoico: (¬¬) un…(estresado, pensando: odin porque entre todos los vikingo le tenía que suceder a mi hijo)

Hia: sucede algo

Estoico: no nada

Hia: estas seguro

Estoico: (suspira y cuenta hasta diez) seguro

Hia: pues yo te noto algo estresado

Estoico: pues te equivocas (¬¬)

Hia: estas seguro

Estoico: (se enoja y grita) que no estoy estresado

Hia: (O_O) está bien pero no tienes porque enojarte con migo

Estoico: (se golpe la cara en la frente, respira profundo y cuenta de nuevo hasta diez) no estoy enojado y deja de preguntarme cosas eres más irritante que cuando eras hombre

Hia: (sintió como si un puñetazo golpeara su estomagó al escuchar las palabras que vociferaba su padre) papa…(ahora que era mujer era muy sensible ,Q-O)

Estoico: (ningún hombre se resiste al ver el llanto de una mujer) hipo espera lo que yo trataba de dec…

Hia: (baja la mirada con gran tristeza mientras caminaba y se alejaba lo más rápido que podía de su padre)…(Q_Q)

Estoico: hipo espera (intenta alcanzarla, pero ella empieza a correr) rayos que he hecho

Hia: (corría a toda velocidad no podía comprender por qué su padre le había dicho eso)…(QwQ)…(corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al recinto)…(al llegar al recinto se detuvo para después limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro)

Hilda: mama (salta y abrasa a hia)

Hia: un… (sorprendida aun con lagrimas en los ojos) ¡hilda!

Hilda: (ve las lagrimas en los ojos de la pelirroja) mama estas llorando

Hia: (no quiso mortificar a la pequeña con sus problemas) no, no estoy llorando

Hilda: entonces porque que sale agua de tus ojos

Hia: es que me entro una basura en el ojo (se seca las lagrimas)

Hilda: (confundida) ¿en los dos?

Hia: (sonríe al ver a la pequeña interesada en sus problemas) si en los dos, (interesado) pero ahora dime ¿qué haces aquí? y también ¿por que no regresaste a la casa? (¬.¬) estaba preocupada

Hilda: (nerviosa se le había olvidado por completo la situación) este….bueno yo

Hia: un….bien dime

Any: (aparece) por favor no se enoje con hilda ella no tuvo la culpa, la culpa fue mía le pedí a hilda que se quedara a jugar conmigo y no nos dimos cuenta que no le habíamos perdido permiso a sus papas

Hia: un… está bien (sonríe)

Hilda: enserio (sonríe)

Hia: si, solo me preocupaba que no habías regresado a la casa pero veo que no tenia de que preocuparme, si está contigo estoy seguro que estará muy bien

Any: (O/-/O)…

Hia: iré a hacer algunas cosas cuídala por mi por favor

Any: (O/./O) está bien profesora

Hia: (traga saliva) ¿profesora…? (confundida)

Hilda: bueno papa, digo mama es que mientras hablaba con any se prodria decir que hable de mas y por error le conté a any lo que sucedió, ya sabe todo

Hia: ¿sabes todo…? (ve a la niña)

Any: (nerviosa) si profesor, digo profesora digo

Hia: mejor solo dime hia por el momento

Any: bueno, pero se quedara así para siempre

Hia: (suspira) no lo sé pequeña (se acerca a la niña y acaricia su cabello)

Hilda: un… (se acerca a la pelirroja y la abraza) no importa si eres mi papa o mi mama yo siempre te voy querré mucho

Hia: (se sonroja por el comentario de su hija y sonríe) gracias mi pequeña niña (besa la frente de hilda)

Hilda: (O/O)

Hia: bien ahora vayan a jugar afuera, este no es lugar para que estén dos niñas lindas como usted

Hilda: está bien

Any: vamos (jala del brazo a hilda)

Hia: y no hagan ninguna travesura eso ya es trabajo de los gemelos (brutacion y brutilda)

Any: está bien

Hilda: pero no prometemos nada jejeje

Any: jiji

Hia: (sonríe mientras ve como las niñas salían corriendo del recinto) je son unas traviesas seguramente cuando crezcan la causaran muchas canas a mi padre…un (U-U, suspira) será mejor que haga lo que vine a hacer

Lentamente la joven pelirroja camina hasta el fondo del recinto donde las mesas y sillas acababan, se acerco a una enorme pared en la que colgaban algunos escudos, espadas y lanzas además de una enorme cortina con grabados nórdicos sumados a una imagen de una serpiente. Rápidamente tomo una antorcha encendida que colgaba en un lado de la pared para después colocar su mano sobre la cortina moviéndola dejando al descubierto un enorme pasillo oscuro, camino hacia el frente mientras movía la cortina y entro al enorme pasillo.

El pasillo fue iluminado por la luz de la antorcha mientras la pelirroja soltaba la cortina y se adentraba cada vez más en el largo pasillo el cual estaba cubierto por varias telarañas las cuales tuvo que quitar con su mano mientras seguía caminando. De pronto pudo ver a lo lejos el final del pasillo y acelero un poco el paso mientras con la antorchar ilumina mas el lugar, al llegar al final del pasillo se emociono mucho frente a ella había una enorme habitación con docenas de libreros además de barias mesas, escaleras de madera, un especie de armario y sillas.

Por fin había llegado a la biblioteca, rápidamente camino a una de las paredes donde colgaba una antorcha apagada y con el fuego de su antorcha la encendió, de pronto el lugar se ilumino mas al ver esto hia corrió otra pared donde había otra antorcha y la encendió. El lugar se ilumino mas permitiendo ver casi a la perfección el tamaño de la biblioteca, el cual era increíble ya que era una galería de tres pisos la cual contaba con escaleras las conducían a los pisos superiores de la biblioteca.

Hia: (sonríe) sigue igual y como la recordaba (camina rápidamente hacia un armario el cual estaba junto a unos libreros, para después abrirlo) haber (al abrir el armario algo de polvo y telarañas saltaron a la vista de la chica) iug (un poco de asco por lo sucio del lugar) en efecto es tal y como lo recordaba (metió su mano en el librero y saco un enorme libro para después colocarlo en una de las mesas que en ese lugar se encontraba) vamos a ver en qué lugar esta lo que busco (abre el libro)

Libro: (mostraba cientos de nombres de libros y su ubicación en los libreros de la biblioteca por orden alfabético además)

Hia: a ver (pone su dedo en el libro) no, este libro no es (lo recoge y lo coloca en el armario para después sacar otro libro parecido y ponerlo en la mesa) será este (abre el libro y lo revisa) si aquí está un libro que me podría servir (le el titulo) recetario de la vikinga de oro: cocinando estofados y creaturas pequeñas, un no es lo que busco pero debería servir por el momento, un..(leyendo) está en el libre 28-A fila 8 un está bastante cerca (camina por la mientras leía varios números que había sobre los libreros) este es 28-A (levanta su mirada a la fila 8) fila 8 (ve el libro) este es (lo toma)

Libro: (en la portada se veía el titulo)

Hipo: (le el titulo) recetario de la vikinga de oro: cocinando estofados y creaturas pequeñas, un…(abre el libro pero se le resbala calleándose en el suelo) hay (recoge el libro, el cual callo abriéndose en la última página, la cual hipo leyó sin intención) para más información de otra recetas búsquese la segunda edición, recetario de la vikinga de oro: cocinando guisos y creaturas medianas, (sorprendido) hay otro (corre a la mesa donde había dejado el enorme libro y busca la segunda edición del libro y lo busca) un…libreo 13-A fila dos (corre rápido al librero donde estaba el 13 y toma el libro) este es (lo abre y busca en la última página donde había otra nota) recetario de la vikinga de oro: cocinando festines y creaturas enormes (corrió de nuevo al enorme libro para después buscar la tercer edición del libro de cocina) librero 1-C fila 4 eso es en el tercer piso (voltea la mirada hacia la parte de arriba de la biblioteca y después corrió a las escaleras mientras subía al segundo piso para después subir al tercer piso de la biblioteca) ha (cansado corrió al libreo y saco el libro el cual era más voluminoso que los anteriores) este podría servirme (abre el libro a la mitad y para su suerte apareció una receta la cual hiso sonreír mucho a la pelirroja que leyó en voz alta lo que había encontrado) banquete para 8: jabalí dorado asado de ambrosia, (sonríe) creo que encontré lo que buscaba

**Con esta escena termina el capítulo 26 de la flor del matrimonio con las pregunta ¿Qué ira a pasar?, ¿asti y los chicos podrán casar el jabalí? e ¿hia será capaz de cocinarlo?, ¿brutacio se cortara el cabella? Y lo más importante ¿Quién es la vikinga de oro?. Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan ustedes hace posibles cada uno de los capítulos de esta historia.**

**Posdata: espero que todos los que puedan participen en la convocatoria **


End file.
